


Moon Waltz: The Guides

by drywaters08



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, Painful attempt at writing smut, Post Mpreg, Romance, Time Travel, use of spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 155,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywaters08/pseuds/drywaters08
Summary: When 3 little visitors suddenly intruded in Cross Academy asking for the vampire king and the sullen vampire hunter's help, Kaname and Zero found themselves thrown into the greatest journey of their lives yet. YAOI KanameXZero





	1. The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it otherwise, I'm afraid Vampire Knight is not mine but Matsuri Hino-sensei's. This story is made for fun and to assuage the growing need to see the two best couple of the century together by my hand (oh, sensei, why did you ever made this a shoujo and not yaoi right off the bat? That would have saved us all the trouble). I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story (｡ ‿ ｡)
> 
> Warning/s:MalexMale. Yaoi. Mpreg later on. Kaname x Zero [and many other pairings, but we'll see…until further notice?]…and, since I'm an amateur writer, OOCs? And some OCs. (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Author's Notes: Welcome to my silly world! （*´▽｀*）This is my first (and most likely the last) fan fiction and I have never really written a story before so if it's lacking, I hope that you'll excuse me. English is not my first language and so I must ask for your indulgence for any error in grammar and usage (but I'll try my best!) AAANNNNDDD I have never really read the manga before, though I started it (I know the story though, and how it ended .), because of the great hindrance that stood in my way that prevented me from going further even now (a.k.a. Yuuki (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ ＝＝＝＝ ┻━━┻ – excuse me to those Yuuki fans) so it won't really be in sync with the manga…well, there we have it, if you are going to continue to read even after all this ramblings then I am at your mercy, if this will entertain you even for a bit then I'll be happy. Let's go!
> 
> P.S. Greetings to my favorite authors of the cutest fanfictions (of course, KanZe) I've read here! Hihi, you're my heroes!
> 
> This is a culmination of my favorite elements/details from stories I've read with a mix of my own fantasies. Banzai to the first fanfic I ever read about KZ – The Visitors from the Future! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Please excuse the longest 'prologue' in existence. o(´д｀o)

**Prologue**

Gentle footsteps of five pairs of feet are the only sound that could be heard stealing through the halls of the great silent castle. Their heels bringing quiet thuds against the soft carpet covering the smooth marble floors as they made their way to the King’s chambers.

The expression on each exquisite faces solemn as they traverse through the splendor of their home, ignoring the grand flourish of paintings and statues adorning one side of the wall.

One pair of wine-red eyes casted a look over the huge windows on the opposite side of the hall which gave him a good view of the dark skies outside, putting dawn at just two more hours. He frowned, giving his young face a look of consternation. _They are a bit late._

“Do you think Chichiue would notice that we came a bit late in greeting them, Sato-nii?” said a soft feminine voice somewhere behind him, as though reading his mind.

The boy of seemingly six years old slightly turned his body towards the girl’s voice, his dark brown hair swaying lightly at the movement, smoothening his expression as he did so, a small smile instantly forming on his lips ready to reassure the silver head. But before he can open his mouth to speak, the boy at his side, sharing the exact same face as him, spoke.

“Don’t worry, Hime, I’m sure Chichiue is not even aware of the time. I bet you two weeks’ worth of dessert that he hasn’t even moved since the last time we came.” His voice not derisive despite the remark but full of complicated distress, thinly veiled by a hint of playfulness as is evident in his strained smile and scrunched up brows as he twisted his upper body while walking in order to get a clearer view of their sister, his hands coming up at the back of his head in a boyish gesture.

The silver-haired girl to whom this statement is addressed to, however, did not seem to like this comment since her own frown deepened and her burgundy eyes glazed over as her lips quivered. Even worse, the younger girl of three or four holding on to her hand visibly whimpered at this, to the surprise of her brunette twin brother holding her other hand.

This stopped the little pilgrim.

“Tsuki-chan?” said the previously listless boy by the female brunette’s side. He held up his left hand to pat his twin sister on the shoulder. He was almost falling asleep on his feet at the lateness of the hour and had no idea what just transpired, but he did seem to recall his older brother speaking, saying something about desserts which confused him even more since he has no idea why this would upset his twin sister. He trained his gaze to her tearful lilac eyes which were a perfect imitation of his own light, albeit drowsy, orbs.

“Nice going, Hiro.” the first boy quietly grumbled while directing a little glare at his doppelganger before he completely turned around to face his younger siblings.

“Eh? Eh? Wha -,” the young brunette, who stopped at the first sight of tears in their dark-haired youngest sister’s lavender eyes, also stooped down in amendment, flustered at his mistake, “Maa~ maa~ Tsuki-hime, you know that big brother here was just joking, right?” he said carefully, his tone turning a little tremulous.

“That’s right, Tsuki-hime, your dolt of a brother was just joking even if it’s not obvious. Hora, you’re a big girl now, right? You’ll make Chichiue sad if you cry, you won’t like that, would you?” rejoined his older twin in a soft voice, kneeling on one knee to get a better look at their youngest sister, trying to coax her from crying - both grimly aware that they would get the scolding of a lifetime if ever their father saw a hint of a tear in those violet eyes.  _Especially now,_ the older one silently reflected, _when he’s surely missing a certain pair of the same shade._

The young female brunette sniffed and trembled, a minute away from going on an all-out bawling. Her twin brother, sensing this, doubled his attempt in soothing her, patting her shoulder rather vigorously now; rightfully assuming that he won’t get his much coveted sleep if she started crying.

The older silver haired female did the same, patting gently the dark locks of their youngest, but far from the concern of being scolded and not being able to sleep if Tsuki-hime started crying (she feels very much awake despite the time and she knows that father won’t scold her despite being one the eldest because she looks so much like his beloved), she just really wants to avoid seeing their father’s heartbreaking expression if he sees those violet eyes red-rimmed, especially since they’re very near the Master’s bedroom now and they won’t be able to hide it on time if ever, and that’s all beside the fact that Tsuki-hime has a certain way of crying that just squeezes the hearts of those who hears it. She also contained herself as her own sienna eyes faintly swam with unshed tears.

For a few apprehensive minutes, all four pairs of eyes watched and waited as their youngest tried very hard not to indulge in a fit of misery brought on by a careless remark as the weeks of anxiety weighed heavily on their inexperienced hearts.

Finally, she took a deep breath and said in a quavering squeak, addressing herself in the third person “Tsuki won’t c-cry. Tsuki doesn’t want to s-see Chichiue s-s-sad,” she gulped at this before turning her glowing lilac eyes to the red-wines of her older brother kneeling before her, “Sato-nii, will Otou-chan b-be a-a-a-a-al-l-l-right?” she almost broke at this which renewed the panic of the other four with a vengeance.

The young male brunette slowly tugged her in his arms for a hug, breaking the silver head’s and the younger male’s previous hold on her. One of his arms resting on the back of her head while the other wounded at her small back also covered by the long waves of her dark hair and softly whispered,

“Of course, Hime-chan. Otou-sama would be alright, Chichiue said so. And your older brothers (“and sister!” the silver head interjected at this) are planning to help, have we ever failed you? Have Chichiue and Otou-sama ever failed us?” when she shook her head at this, he smiled, “See? Nothing to worry about. Rie-chan saw what’ll happen and already told us what to do. And even your Hime-neechan said that it’ll work. We just need to move ahead with the plan. But before that we must greet Chichiue or he’ll be troubled at not seeing us.” He released her and added tenderly, “You and Shino-chan must smile for him to give him energy, now more than ever. Do you understand, Tsuki-hime?” When she nodded, her brunette tresses danced following the movement, three very audible relieved sighs can be heard from behind her, one louder than the two. He gave her another smile before slowly standing up.

The other older brunette shuffled closer to them and drew a cream silk handkerchief from his pants’ pocket, quietly thanking his nagging aunts for always insisting that they always have one with them, and stooped down to gingerly wipe the tears from her eyes and dark lashes, sending a look of gratitude to his twin as he did so which was returned with a look of nonchalance (or perhaps it’s supposed to be a grimace, you never really know with his twin) before focusing his attention to their youngest. “Really sorry, Tsuki-hime. But I promise you, this reliable brother of yours will help bring Otou-sama back.” He said confidently after, also drawing her in a warm hug. “And as you well know, I always keep my promises!” He added brightly, he felt her nod once before letting her go and gracing her with a cheerful smile. Well, as cheerful as it can get in their desolate situation.

“Good girl.”

“Now, let’s go. Hime, please don’t let Shino fall asleep. He’s dead on his feet already but you know we can’t wake him if he completely dozed off.” commented Sato, anxiously peering at Tsuki-hime’s twin brother.

Once they were able to gather themselves again and prevented young Shino from sliding to the soft carpeted floor in an unconscious heap with apologies and promises of custard cake in return, they proceeded to their parents’ bedroom, all the while guided by moonlight.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When they finally made it to the sturdy and heavy oak double doors leading to the lavish room of the King, the guards standing on duty outside seemed very surprised to see them.

“Your Highnesses! What are you doing here, it’s already very la--” one guard started hurriedly but was stopped almost at once by four different “shhh”-ing sounds in varying intensity.

“Please don’t speak of it. I trust Chichiue is inside? Please open the door; we will just greet him and Otou-sama before we retire.”

The guard regained his bearings and bowed low at the tone of authority, “At once, your Highness.” He returned respectfully before turning to his companion and nodding. Both rested their hands on the knob and opened the heavy entryway for the five young royals.

After going through the elegant sitting room, five pairs of young eyes were met with the splendor of the huge high ceilinged room further in, though half of it is cast in darkness; the only source of light is the merry dancing of the fire in the great fireplace at the left-hand end of the room, a considerable distance from a huge velvet armchair where a certain pureblood is currently situated, obviously not in any comfort as the lean body hovered over the slighter frame lying on the enormous bed beside him. His hands locked around the pale right hand of his unconscious mate, holding it up, his forehead resting on them as if in prayer with his elbows firmly implanted at the side of the bed near the waist of his beloved. His eyes closed with his dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, his crown of longish dark brown tresses a soft wave around his face almost curtailing his face from anyone’s scrutiny, his aura saturating the whole chamber with waves of forced calm and stretched out anxiety.

For a split second the youngsters thought he was sleeping despite the aura surrounding the room but upon the closing of the magnificent door far behind them, they saw those creamy lids gradually open to reveal the same sienna eyes that three of them possess.

The pureblooded king of vampires turned to them and straightened his form as he arranged his features (and aura) to be more relaxed and let the pleasure of having the presence of his children take the forefront of his sentiments and shower him with genuine comfort that he sorely needs. He smiled serenely at them.

“There you all are, I was beginning to wonder.” His deep, velvet voice quietly filled the room to accompany the sound of the crackling fire. He beckoned them forwards and all of them eagerly complied, almost running to him. It has been almost half a day since they last saw their father (since they were busy in their preparations).

The two youngest, upon reaching him, immediately climbed up his lap with great difficulty seeing that they are just a few inches taller than his knees. Kaname chuckled as he aided them in settling on either of his thigh, the sound becoming a novelty these days and can only be heard coming out from the King when his children are near. The three older ones gathered around his knees, the female silverette rested her comparatively small palms on both her father’s kneecaps looking up at his handsome face, her little heart clenched at the fatigued evident in his eyes that not even their company could ease.

She then turned to look at the gigantic four poster bed and felt another squeeze in her heart as she saw the person who reared them lay in suspended animation inside the cover of the rich, warm quilt. His exquisite face betraying nothing in his deep sleep; no pain, no peace, no nothing. And when she reached up her right hand to touch his, she had to struggle to keep her eyes from watering at the feel of his big, callused hand under her small, soft ones. _They’re still warm, thank the gods,_ she thought chokingly.

She felt more than saw when her older twin brothers moved to the edge of the bed, one sitting beside their Otou-sama while the other took up the space directly beside his lovely mien and reaching up to brush silver strands from his equally light brow. Comforted at the thought that their Otou-sama is now aware of their proximity, she allowed herself to bring her regard back to the pureblood King.

Kaname held his youngest children close, finding small reprieve in their warmth - much like the inclination to moonlight in the absence of the sun. And his sun, the center of his life and world, though physically near was taken from him. The absence of life and animation through the wide bond that he shares with his silver haired hunter working like a huge knife twisting through his heart - the pain acute and undying, refusing to abate. He cuddled the two little dark heads closer to his chest, taking in their scent of melted butter and chocolate.

“Chichiue, we came to say goodnight. But how have you been this evening?”

Kaname trained his scrutiny to the silver beauty before him, looking at him with his own wine red eyes but with the features of his silver spitfire sending a slight pang of bittersweet torture to his core. But never would he let his children know this kind of torment; it’ll be cruel to them. So he answered her soft voice in kind.

“Hmmm, I’m much better this evening, Hime. Thank you. Seeing you all before me has worked to restore my spirits considerably. So, tell me what has become of your day?”

At this inquiry, Kaname listened as his youngest twins proceed to give him an animated litany of how their day transpired with complete details and lively hand gestures, understanding through their slight lisp and almost chaotic storytelling, their enthusiastic sounds serving as a balm to rebuild him like nothing else could at the absence of his heart.

The older siblings skillfully interjected at the narration now and then to direct it to safer fields, quaking slightly inside in a knot of suspension lest the two angels let on something they should not.

They almost sighed with relief when they heard the double doors opened once more to soon reveal a blond noble who did not notice them at first as he was reading into some files as he walked in. When he did see them, his bright green eyes registered a slight perplexity to see them children up so late and even more so, that his friend was not scolding them for it. He was about to comment on it when he saw three pairs of young russet eyes look at him with panicked warning. This confused him even more but acquiescence to the slight plea he could see in them and instead tackled his reason for coming in there so late.

“Kaname, I’m sorry for disturbing you, but can you look into some of this? I already sorted them out. I just need your approval for finalization. I’m afraid the council’s rushing some of them.” He added the last bit a bit sheepishly.

To this, the King just snorted delicately before replying in a tone that did not attempt to hide his derision, “I should think so. They’re never one to have patience. The old coots.” the statement ended with a slight smirk as he remembered how his hunter often describe the Vampire Council  using words that Kaname won’t use even in his most irritated mood. “Thank you, Takuma. I shall look at them directly.”

He then turned his attention back to the resigned darlings of his existence and sighed with them.

“I’m sorry, my sweets, Chichiue must go. You must retire to bed as well. It is not lost on me the lateness of the hour, no matter how Shinobu tries to look awake.” He chuckled mildly at catching the grimace of his three eldest at their foiled attempt in misleading him, before rubbing the rounded cheek of his youngest son still sitting on his lap who’s trying to widen his light eyes in a valiant attempt to keep the drowsiness at bay, barely stopping himself in searching for the trademark glint of mixed determination and passion of his one and only at their light purplish depth. He stooped down to give his son a light kiss on the forehead, “No need to fight the exhaustion, my darling Shinobu, your brothers will now carry you to your rooms so you can sleep.” He then moved to do the same for his dark-haired daughter who put her dimpled hand on his cheek demanding his attention, “Of course, you, too, Tsuki-hime.” He finished before receiving a kiss in return from both.

He shifted afterwards to stand up carrying his two precious bundles to place them on the bed near his husband that they might also bid him goodnight.

He paused for a while to take in the bittersweet image procured by his eldest daughter, who replaced her brother at the edge of the bed beside Zero, where she twisted her upper body so that she’s half lying on top of his hunter, her head burrowed on his chest. Her long straight silver locks spread behind her like a silken cloak, the curly ends of them caressing the figure beneath her. She didn’t budge for a minute before she unhurriedly disentangled herself and planted a kiss on the cheek of the male silverette. “Goodnight Otou-sama.” He heard her lovingly whispered. She then turned to him, and carefully standing on the mattress, she placed her hands on his shoulders and giving him half a hug, managing to ease herself between his charming cargos before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “And good night, Chichiue.” She pulled away only slightly, enough so he can place a kiss on her forehead in exchange. “You, too, my Hime.” She smiled beatifically at him before gently hopping off the bed to give room for their two youngest.

As they scrambled around their silver haired father, Kaname shifted and angled himself towards his two eldest brunette sons who were standing beside the bed. The two tip-toed on either side of him and also gave him a kiss and a murmured wish of goodnight.  He just gave them a telling glance that asks what they’re up to, and it was returned by an identical look of equal parts sheepishness and evasion. He quirked his brow and saw them blush at the same time before he stooped to give a kiss on each dark head. “I don’t know what you’re up to. But I trust that you are more than capable of handling yourselves. Take care of your sisters and brother. I hope you can deter any wicked thoughts for the morn.” They nodded their heads in agreement rather too quickly at this. He paused to examine them for a bit more before returning to the two little bubbly creatures getting a bit too excited in their greetings for the sleeping hunter, completely missing the look that passed over the two boys’ wine-red eyes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When they finally made it back to their own suites of rooms at the eastern part of the castle almost an hour later after spending a much needed time with their parents, they were understandably exhausted - emotionally, at the very least. The sight of their pureblood father struggling to regain his happiness by recovering his mate was too much to take with their young hearts, as well as the sight of their very own silver haired Otou-sama lying on the enormous bed unmoving as if…as if…

They sighed.

“Time to move. There’s no time to lose.”  The older brunette male said. “Shino-chan, if you would just create the barrier again, please? Just a few more and we will finish the spell. We can finish it within the hour. While we do it, your Hiro-nii would go to the kitchens to do as he promised. Is that alright?” he said turning to their youngest male who is still trying to wrestle his sleepy demeanor, but the renewed vigor seen earlier remained and now glowed even brighter as resolve to see their predicament end surged through his mind as well as the remembrance of custard cake. His dark head nodded.

“Good.” He then turned to his carbon copy and added, “Only one hour Hiro, okay? We must leave then, and…” he paused slightly before adding very quietly, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he let himself indulge a craving, “Make two of those cakes, it won’t hurt to make another one.”

His twin sniggered and started walking back out the door to the kitchens. “I know, I know Mr. Sweet Tooth. Make that spell already, my masterpieces would be done in an hour.” And he was gone.

After the door closed behind his twin, the boy gave his sisters further instructions as he felt their youngest brother erect a barrier around their room to prevent anyone from feeling the powerful framework of magic being constructed while he reached for the wardrobe at the end of the room to retrieve the time spell and lay it out on the spacious carpeted floor.

“Let’s do this. Tsuki-hime, please ready the medium. ”

The female brunette nodded and pulled from under her bed a huge silver gilded box made of pure heavy oak wood that would have been impossible for her to even budge had she been a normal person and took out a set of white male uniform and laid it gently on top of the chest. She looked at it thoughtfully.

“Sato-nii, will the spell ruin Chichiue’s old uniform?” she asked, uneasiness lacing her usually vibrant voice, frowning at the idea.

“No, it won’t Tsuki-hime,” came the re-assurance, smiling at the concern before directing his thoughts to the matter at hand, “Hime, please make sure that the supplies are prepared as well as the necessary ingredients for the tracking spell when we arrive.”

“I’ll re-check them, Sato-nii.”

And as the light haired beauty flitted across the room, the long ballooned skirt of her white dress shuffling around her feet, he set out to work on the spell that would help them in retrieving the cure for the core of their family.

They would make this spell perfect. They have to. It must be – for their father.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Another hour later and they are all set.

Their baggage neatly filed inside an enormous white linen that was charged full of complicated symbols and words within a huge perfect double circle written in black ink – brimming with static power - and a set of white male high school uniform occupying the middle. It was almost light outside as revealed by the golden framed windows of their room.

“It’s already 5:40 am nii-sama,” the female silverette announced, her wine-red orbs eyeing the silver pocket watch to reconfirm before nodding and closing its lid and putting it back inside the fold of her clothes where it hang from her slender neck. “I’m sure they’re all asleep now…except, maybe, Chichiue.” She added the last part sadly.

“Boy, will they be surprised to find us gone. How long do you think it’ll take for them to realize?” an impish laugh came from the male brunette who just came a few minutes before laden with three – not two – boxes of cake which he put on the side table of his younger sibling’s bed before taking one and putting it on top of the pile inside the white linen (“For you, dear brother~!” was the playful remark that accompanied the generosity) his hands coming up again at the back of his head, “There would be chaos!” he added, obviously delighted at the thought.

“Yes, and there would be hell to pay when we come back.” Was the eldest’s sharp reply, effectively dampening the other’s mischievous mirth.

“Err…yes…but Chichiue might forego punishment if we come back with the cure…right? After all, it’s not like one of those times that we snuck out of the castle to play…right?”  the suddenly unsure tone strove for hope.

His twin, however, instead of answering him, just shook his head with a sigh. He honestly doesn’t know how their father would react to this. They’ll just find out after and, perhaps, given the chance, plead their case. He decided to file the thought for later and went to turn his attention at their younger siblings who now stand in front of them to watch how they’ll proceed. He rested his palms on both his knees as he stooped down to meet their eyes.

“Shino-chan, Tsuki-hime, please distract the adults for as long as you can. We understand that you can’t keep our disappearance secret for long, but we just don’t want to add to Chichiue’s list of worries for as long as we can. Do you understand?” the eldest said seriously and raising his hand to pat one dark head after the other before adding, “I’m sure Ichi would help you in keeping it a secret, he said he would look after you two in our absence.” 

When the two young heads nodded silently, he was satisfied and turned around to ensure that all necessary equipment are inside the circle of spells, leaving the young dark heads to interlace their fingers in a hold before they returned their gaze on the ongoing charm.

The other two eldest also went to them and gave them a hug and a promise of treats in return for the temporary separation.

“Make sure that you get rid of the cloth after we’ve gone, okay?” reminded their older sister as she hug them both, “And be careful because it’s a powerful spell, so no doubt there would be some residual power even after we use it.”

“All right, Hiro, Hime, take your places. Make sure that the luggage is completely inside the circle, we don’t want to overlook them. Remember, we just need to power it up now and concentrate!”

As the three young vampires formed the three points a triangle, standing inside the linen cloth but outside the charmed sphere, the atmosphere became tense and serious as the gravity of the situation came slamming back to them.

A low buzzing sound steadily grew louder as the eldest of the trio murmured some incantations (reading them from a small notebook that he drew from his breast pocket) almost drowning out the sound of his voice, followed by a strong gale of wind as a gap in time and space slowly opened with the aid of the dynamic power weaving through them – a part of their birthright as told by their father – creating a storm inside their closed room, billowing their hair and clothes around them. He did not falter even as light emanated from the center of the circle traveling to cover the rest of the inscriptions and when he finished the incantation, he replaced the notebook and raised his right hand near his lips.

“This is it, you two,” he called out, looking at his twins, pleased that they were not stunned senseless by the powerful wave around them, they gazed back at him with the hard flash of conviction they got from their silver-haired father, reflected in those deep burgundy eyes – the look that sent enemies retreating – he knows he’s got a similar look in his eyes as he continued, “Draw your blood now!” and he nicked his index finger with a sharp fang and held it out in front of him, seeing the other two do the same through all the light blaring and dark brown hair whipping around his face.

The storm in the room doubled and then, as quickly as it happened, everything became quiet. The room was back in its own moderate lighting, though it seems to be a bit disheveled from the strong wind. It suddenly became too empty, as the two remaining vampires in the room stared at the barren space before them. There was no trace left of the former anarchy but a white spell-filled linen with a white uniform at the center.

When the deafening silence was broken, it was by neither of the vampires who wore a lonesome expression on their cherubic faces but by a newly emerged blond vampire of about five who came out of his hiding place from under one of the mammoth beds of the room, wearing an impish smile that was in complete contrast with his angelic face.

“That didn’t seem hard to do.” He chortled, also looking at the remains of the spell and then turning his head at the two youngsters. “Hey, Shino-chan! Thanks for that! I thought I’ll be found earlier, but a barrier inside a barrier? That was really impressive, m’boy!” he added boisterously, his blue eyes full of glee as he contemplated his next course of action.

“Ichi-nii, you said you were playing hide-and-seek with Mai-chan and Miya-chan that’s why you needed a barrier?” said the young boy with confusion in his eyes.

“Ah, well, that’s that. Thanks, anyway. So,” the blond said rubbing his hands together in anticipation, “when do you wish to follow your siblings?”

Two pairs of innocent lavender eyes blinked up at him.

“But Ichi-nii, nii-chamatachi and onee-chama said to stay here? Chichiue will be de-dev…sad.”  The little girl said, a little frustrated that she can’t quite imitate the words of her older siblings.

The golden haired troublemaker slightly frowned at this, he sighed internally, completely understanding the reluctance but at the same time giving himself a great mental shake. No, this is his last chance; they won’t let him use the residual spell otherwise. He can win against one but even he doubt that he can win against the raw power of two of the strongest existence that was ever known.

He’s confident that with his genius mind he can make the exact same spell. Already, he had memorized the incantation uttered by Satoshi earlier just by hearing it once but he might miss all the fun by then. And he doubts his sisters would go with him to the greatest adventure that his childhood might have. He must push this, he thought determinedly.

With that, he quirked his lips to a refreshing guileless smile that fooled hundreds of adults before them.

“Yep, I know that, but you know, they only told you that so that you won’t have to fret for them. But your Sato-niichama, Hiro-niichama and Hime-neechama actually need your help.” He ended his statement with a tone of heartbreak with his face arranged in agonized beauty replacing his former smile as he turned his head aside in a dramatic sweep.

He let a few minutes pass while waiting for his statement to sink in. When he risked a peek at the two gullible cherubs in front of him, he got the satisfaction of seeing their light violet eyes round like saucers. He then went in to seal the deal.

“So, how about I help you in going to their aide?” his act almost betrayed by the slight lilt in his voice.

“Nii-chamatachi and onee-chama are in t-t-t-trouble?” two shaky voices trembled as one.

When the blue eyes of the little rogue caught sight of not one, but two pairs of agitated and glazed over purplish eyes, he panicked.

“I did not say that! I only said they might need your help. You really don’t wanna part with them, right? And not only that, you know, you will get to see the King’s younger self, oh! And his Highness, Zero-jisama’s young self as well! It’ll be fun! How many times would you have that opportunity! See? So please don’t cry.” He pleaded. _They’ll kill me._

Fortunately, the two stopped at starting the action that might cause him his life and looked at him with wonder. His shoulders sagged in relief and he silently cursed his great acting. As expected of him to be so believable.

“See Otou-chan?” the twins said in chorus.

“Younger and very healthy. Yep!”

He knows he won the bargain when the two monstrous forces capable of destroying an army barehanded stood gaping at him in astonishment. “So, we’ll go, right?”

They nodded vigorously.

_Awesome me!_ He had to fight not to whoop. Instead he turned his blue gaze to the equally blue sky outside and suddenly he felt his sleepless night. He yawned hugely. It’s wwwaaaayyyyyy pass his bedtime.

“Perfect! But, first, let’s sleep.”

**End of Prologue**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Chapter One**

_The Start of Something_

The cold night wind hummed softly as a certain silver haired prefect patrolled the dark woods of Cross Academy, his silver tresses reflected back some of the moonlight and his lilac eyes looked sharp, promising bloody murder to anything potentially hazardous. He paused to take in his surroundings one more time before taking a deep breath. _Ah, another irritating day gone._

Crossover finished just a few hours ago and he was glad for it. The annoying sound of fan girls fawning over those blood suckers caused his ears to ring even now. Their shrill voices trying to call the attention of those dirty vamps almost caused his eardrums to explode, especially the ones yelling themselves hoarse attempting to draw the regard of a certain brunette pureblood. And these days he’s finding it harder and harder to have patience with them (not that he ever had any). He told himself that it’s because of the stupid farce of them yearning for the very thing that could end their life, refusing to let his mind stray to the very same brunette snatching pieces of his mind since the past few months. He froze as he realized that he just let himself be distracted as wine red eyes loomed at the back of his head. _Not again. Damn it!_ His right hand came to massage the side of his neck as he tried to shake himself from his present thoughts. God, he’s tired.

A slight change in the breeze alerted him of another presence besides his own. A second later gave him the feel of an aura he’s been trying to avoid for weeks. The sweet smell of roses and musk permeated the air as the oppressive force of the pureblooded king of vampires caught him off guard as he turned to see one Kuran Kaname leaning against a tree with his arms folded in front of him, his head inclined towards the hunter. His stance relaxed as if he’s been standing there for hours waiting for him. Silky brown strands swayed in the air, the expression on his handsome face betraying nothing of his thoughts or feelings.

“Kiryuu.”

Zero gritted his teeth at the intrusion and his inability to see him coming. _Damn sneaky vampires and their ridiculous speed._

The prefect had his Bloody Rose out and pointed at the imposing figure in front of him in no time at all as he snarled a greeting in return.

“Kuran.” His glare intensified before adding in a low growl, “What the fuck are you doing here? Get the hell back to class.”

He tried to ignore the way his throat constricted as soon as he smelled the pureblood. He’s fucking thirsty and he didn’t want to give himself up further to the temptation of the other’s scent. He’s been trying to limit himself from feeding from the pureblood and this proximity is as sure as hell not helping him.

“I don’t think so.” was the smooth return, Kaname narrowed his burgundy eyes as he studied the pale ex-human before him “It’s been three weeks since you last fed, Kiryuu, I’m wondering how you’re holding up.” He continued placidly.

Zero’s eyes twitched at this. This damn pureblood’s shitting with him. He gritted his teeth as he cursed the monster that he had become. Had it not been for his status as a level D Vampire, there was no damn way that the pureblood would ever smell this good to him. _Fuck this!_

“I’m holding up just fine, thanks.” He said sarcastically before adding “But I’ll be better if I don’t have to see your ugly mug any more than I have to. So jerk off.”

Kaname didn’t retort this time and just continued his scrutiny which just as successfully aggravated the hunter.

“What?!” The fuck.

The pureblood gently shook his head in mild exasperation, sighing before adding, “It amazes me how stubborn you can get, Kiryuu. But there’s no sense in you endangering yourself and the people around you by testing your limits this way. Or are you just really fond of making yourself suffer?”

“Damn it, Kuran. This is not a subject for discussion and I’m keeping away from Yuuki so you can rest assure that I won’t pounce on her.” The pureblood surely only concerns himself when it comes to his darling girl and Zero refused to consider why this mightily irritated him. Damn if he cared.

“Oh? Try to convince me again, Kiryuu, after you have erased the taste of her blood from your lips.”

That’s it; this man’s deliberately pissing him off.

Zero would have pulled the trigger to blow the head of the arrogant bastard. Fucking rules be damned. But Kaname, sensing the intent, moved with deadly speed as he abandoned his place by the tree and went to catch the ex-human’s hand holding his gun and gripped it upwards away from him before slamming the body of the younger man on the nearest tree and pinning his body with his own, his other hand lashing out with punishing force on the hunter’s shoulder. Their faces barely an inch from each other as both glared with growing intensity.

“I don’t like to have my hard work gone to waste, Kiryuu. I already saved your life once and damn if I would let you squander it because of your stupid relentlessness. I own your life, Kiryuu, I thought I told you to remember that.” The husky response caressed the lips of the younger man before him, a sliver of barely concealed ire and just a tad bit of conceit evident in red-brown orbs.

Kaname was pissed. Oh, he was more than pissed, he granted. For several weeks the hunter evaded him and downright ignored him. The king of vampires did not stop to contemplate why this bothered him a lot; all he knows is that the hunter’s teasing him as he recalled how stunningly fierce lilac eyes occupied his mind for the past weeks and months and even now the smell of lavender and honey, unique to the hunter, seduced his senses.

“Let. Go.”  Zero snarled as he tried to push Kaname with his other hand with all his strength and he glared further when the body pinning his didn’t even move an inch, “Fuck, Kuran, you take being an arrogant asshole to new levels.”

Zero gritted his teeth. He’s in the danger zone, no thanks to the domineering bastard imprisoning him. It’s all he could do not to let his eyes glow bright red with unconcealed blood lust.

“And you’re shaping the meaning of tenacity, Kiryuu.” The king said with a slight smirk.

They stood their ground, refusing to succumb to the other’s will, glaring at each other, trying to make the other back down. The atmosphere heavy with both dominant, unyielding resolve.

Kaname peered into the unfathomable depths of those amethyst eyes, the beast inside him preening at the nearness of the object of his many weeks’ reverie. He found the acute desire to have his own eyes travel through every inch of the hunter’s face. He’s the first, and most likely the last, person to ever get a taste of his blood, granted that it’s for no personal pleasure that he did so, at first, but to save him from falling to Level E which would have been his inevitable denouement. He told himself that that’s only because he has a use for the man as a knight for his beloved female guardian. But why, oh, why must it affect him this way? He blamed the incomplete bond creating havoc in his mind as it tugs on his neck right now as the object of its devotion is but a few inches away. He steeled himself from the overpowering need to see the bond completed and seal their fates by biting the hunter and sampling his blood which seems to sing for him even now. Was this his penalty for interfering with the gods by saving this man from falling to his imminent closure of level E?

Zero, on his part, though completely unaware of the pureblood’s struggle, has much on his plate to occupy him. His first priority is not to succumb to the staggering craving for the other’s blood. He trembled at the effort of repressing himself even as his mouth begin to water at the devastatingly enticing blood calling for him, with the barely concealed hint of dragging him further deep in the vampire king’s own brand of hell. He feels that with every feeding he’s sinking down a place he could never return from and that rattled him to the core making him cowardly avoid the pureblood for weeks. So why the fuck is he in this situation? Even worse, a feeling he refused to name or recognize keeps pulling at him towards the abominable brunette. He doesn’t want to consider just what the fuck that is. All he knows is that, whatever it is, it would send him spiraling down the worst kind of self-hatred.

He couldn’t stand looking at those auburn eyes; they overwhelm him in a way that sends a different kind of alarm blare in warning deep inside him. He exhaled harshly as he averted his gaze from the pureblood finally. It landed on the creamy throat of the bastard and he had to squeeze his balled fists even tighter as he felt his blood come even more alive at the tempting feast beckoning him.

But endurance is a difficult thing to maintain when the sweet breath of the handsome beast caressed his own. And the heat of the body pressing against his, feels too hot for comfort.

Kaname didn’t like it when the stubborn prefect diverted his gaze from his. He has the fierce desire to have those bold lilac eyes directed at him. Always. He doesn’t care for the reason for it. He craves it so badly he can feel the greed for it gnawing his insides. He put his fingers on the silver hunter’s chin and forcefully turned his head towards him to get a better view of those lavender orbs. It caught Zero by surprise as he was forcibly made to drown himself again in those wine-red eyes, once again feeling that intoxicating breath mingle with his dangerously.

They did not know where it came from or if it’s been creeping up right from the start but all of a sudden and so fast it left them almost breathless, the air changed. It was still filled with staggering rage, irritation and unfaltering determination but another flavor was added, in overwhelming density that threatened to crush them.

Lust. Unadulterated hot lust.

It was almost tangible that you could taste it in the air. The heat of it threatening to consume them alive as a violent flame torturously travelled every inch of their body.

Zero was almost shocked out of his previous anger as he looked into wine red depths. He felt like being punched on the stomach. _What. The. Fuck._ No, no, no. This can’t be happening. _No fucking way._

He was supposed to be itching for the blood of the haughty brunette not hungering for _him_ – for the feel and taste of him. It’s as if something clicked in him to release a hunger solely for the pureblood from deep inside his core and it came rushing out to slap him in the face, eager for acknowledgement. It’s enough to scare him shitless.

Even Kaname was stunned. Never in all his existence was he ever assaulted by such palpable desire. Not even for Yuuki. And yet here it is, swimming in his gut in devastating quantity, yearning for the touch of the silver haired prefect in front of him. With horrified recognition, he realized that it was the heavy feeling that was sleeping in him that aided his mind’s disturbance at the hunter’s avoidance.

Time stood still and when it started flowing again, they were still paralyzed. After what felt like eternity, Kaname slowly released the hunter, taking a few steps back, though never once taking his eyes off his as if expecting the silverette to come attacking him suddenly. Zero did not even realize that his breathing quickened and his chest struggled at the exercise. He unconsciously placed a hand over his chest before gripping the fabric of his uniform tightly. He gritted his teeth as he moved away from the tree he’s been leaning on, breaking eye contact with the bastard that’s the reason for his overloaded brain. Perhaps the pureblood succeeded in driving him insane hence the ridiculous thoughts.

“This conversation is not over yet, Kiryuu.”

Zero can’t respond nor did he want to. He wants to put as much distance as he can away from the vampire, before he does something he’ll regret, exactly what that is, he has no freaking idea.

He wasn’t even a yard away when he felt a surge much like an explosion that caused his gaze to fly back to the pureblood who did the same before training it towards the general direction of the source. It was like an invisible nuclear explosion though the trees merely danced their leaves away from the origin as if touched by a rather strong wind. The scope of said wave reached a diameter all across the school before returning swiftly from where it came from.

What Zero felt next caused him to break into cold sweat, because what he sensed after the initial explosion are presence, three of them to be exact, enough to shake the world where it stands. Though, when he checked thoroughly, he didn’t detect that it’s anything sinister, but they’re still intimidating enough to raise his hackles. He felt like an ant faced with a mammoth, actually, three big ass mammoths. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_What the hell?_

Trying to sense further, another thing that bothered him is the undistinguishable kind of the newcomers. He can’t tell if they’re vampires or hunters or something else. It’s the first time he ever encountered this particular essence and it disturbed him. Unknown creatures with tremendous capabilities didn’t exactly constitute good news in his book.

_What the fuck are they?_

His fingers immediately tightened around Bloody Rose as he casted another look towards the pureblood. He was rather surprised to see his usually calm demeanor shaken by the overwhelming air that slowly crept around them, the turbulence of his mind open for inspection through his narrowed reddish brown eyes. The prefect did not blame him. Zero could tell that if their visitors turned out to be aggressive and it comes to a fight, not even Kaname would win against three of such monstrous forces. It’s a no brainer. When Kaname caught his scrutiny, the pureblood immediately disguised his feelings behind the indifferent mask he’s fond of wearing. _Damn pretentious bastard._

The pureblood however gave him a slight nod that he immediately understood and he began to run towards the location of the would-be monsters, feeling rather than seeing the pureblood right beside him. He also felt the agitated auras of the Night Class as they also raced towards the potential apocalypse.

The auras were not hard to locate as they seem to not find the need to conceal their presence (not that he thinks it’s possible to hide such colossal power), though Zero thought it also felt a bit distracted.

They were led to a clearing in the middle of the woods surrounding the academy which opened to the vast land before cupping a rather big lake. They found the intruders some ways away from the chilling water. Zero stopped dead from bewilderment as his lilac eyes found the cause of the disturbance. He knows that shock painted his face as he saw three tiny figures of children of about six or seven instead of the vicious monumental beasts that he’s been half-expecting. Had he gone blind?

“Children?” he heard Kaname’s shocked murmur.

Ah, so he saw that just fine. Wait, what? Zero narrowed his eyes slightly again, intent on the slight forms before him. But he can’t be mistaken; those three brats are the owners of the frightening power. A little girl with light hair and two dark haired boys from what he could tell.

But what still bugged him the most was the undetermined status of the three. He could immediately tell that they’re vampires or at least they’re part vampire which confused him since there’s no way that you could be half that kind of beast. And there’s a nagging feeling of sensing a hunter in them. He can’t figure them out. Their scent doesn’t really give them away since he could only perceive the sweet scent of flowers from them, carrying both the smell of hunter and vampire.

This just keeps getting better and better.

Their tiny visitors were huddled together. It was not lost on him that they knew they were there. But he can see no perceptible change in their stance, they all still stood in casual ease but he can tell that they’re waiting for some sort of reaction from them. _So it became a waiting game, huh._

Normally, he would come charging at them already, Bloody Rose in threatening accompaniment to his interrogation but he found himself rooted on the spot gauging the other party’s reaction. He’s reckless, yes, but he’s got no plan to die stupidly -- like getting killed by children before he can even say the ‘who’ in ‘Who the fuck are you?’.

From the faint rustles of bushes he can tell that the Night Class arrived already, a few disbelieving whispers supported his belief that he saw the interlopers correctly.

The wind blew softly and carried their scent downwind and he flinched ever so slightly when he suddenly saw those little backs straightened and slowly turned to him. He regarded three pairs of familiar burgundy eyes marginally widen as they fell on him. His hold on Bloody Rose tightened as he seemingly caught their attention. He was about to point his gun but was stopped cold as he saw the faces of the outsiders -- impossibly beautiful and highly familiar. He was frozen altogether as a hesitant remark became a delicate feminine shriek.

“Otou-sama? Otou-sama!!!”

His body failed to react as a warm silver bullet caught his neck a second later and the clean fragrance of freesia enveloped him.

_What?_

“EEHHHHHHH?!!”

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Several minutes back…_

“Oopf!”

The little silver haired girl slowly raised both hands to touch long silky light strands in front of her and part them a bit to peek through them at either side of her for a glimpse of their location before she arranged the locks away from her face completely. She looked around for a bit more and took in the dark clearing they’re at. Her small right hand gently palmed her cheek as she exclaimed to her two companions that she can feel nearby rather than see.

“My, oh my, what a dreadful ride that was but, surprisingly, the landing was done with ease, isn’t it? Here I was readying myself on landing on the hard floor but it seems my worries are uncalled for.”

“H-H-Hime, p-p-please look below to see why that is.” came a somewhat strangled reply.

The silverette frowned a little but readily complied and followed the sound of her eldest brother’s voice. Her dark eyes faintly widened as she saw that the comfortable plane that she landed on was in fact her Sato-nii’s back and Hiro-nii’s stomach, both of them tangled in a messy heap together.

Her hand was still cupping her right cheek as she granted a small, unaffected whisper, “Oh, my.”

“Please get off.” came Hiro’s weak groan.

She leisurely stood from where she’s sitting with both of her feet tucked from under her, the process eliciting another pained squeak from both her twins as she needed to put pressure on her limbs as she straightened herself. Afterwards, she held the fan that was dangling from the cord around her wrist and pressed its closed end against her lips as she observed her brothers detach themselves from one another. When the two got to their feet and turned to her as they pat themselves clean off dust and dirt, she had the grace to smile demurely.

“Well, better you than me, I dare say. And I appreciate it very much.” She said sensibly before giggling.

The two looked at her rather petulantly.

“You should cut off on your sweets, Hime. I knew you were taking extra helpings these days.”

“Hmmm? Did you say something, Hiro-nii?” she inquired sweetly as she directed her smile to the older brunette who felt a chill go down his spine.

He cleared his throat. “Nothing, Hime.” He then looked around, from the dark lake nearby to the tree-filled enclosure. “Did we arrive at the right place and time?”

“I believe so,” rejoined his brother, also doing the same thing. “I’m sure we’re currently at the academy, although, for the time, I decided to go back a bit more for good measure, to make sure that the place will be more accessible within this timeframe.”

“Good thinking, Sato!”

“Of course.”

“So, what should we do next, Sato-nii?”

“I guess we have to find Chichiue and Otou-sama’s younger selves to ask for help while we stay here. The tracking spell needs a few weeks to assemble and we need a place to stay for now.”

“Heh? Chichiue and Otou-sama’s younger version, huh? I wonder how they’ll react.” A snigger.

“I wonder if they’ll let us stay. I gather that they should be in the Night Class?” Hime looked up at the inky sky.

It was Hiro who still answered her, “Well, Hime, we need to prepare ourselves. We might need to sleep outside. As of now, we can already name ourselves suspicious person nos. 1, 2 and 3.” Another laugh betrayed how undisturbed he is of the thought. Trust her Hiro-nii to be ready for anything, as long as it’s amusing enough.

“I suppose you’re right, Hiro-nii. But it’ll be troublesome. We also need to make the spells against the possible barricades right? I should think there are a lot of them.” She sighed and gently shook her head, her hand coming back up on her cheek. “And I so greatly want to see Chichiue and Otou-sama. They should be both in the class, right? I long to know how they would take us as early as now.”

“They might note your weight, Hime.” And when Hiro was awarded again of another chillingly questioning sweet smile, he again waivered in pursuing the joke, considering his chances at survival……..nope, he shouldn’t risk it and instead added, “I mean, they might remark at how un-lady like you are to trample on your own twin brothers.”

“Trample suggests a certain degree of premeditation, Hiro-nii. I certainly did not calculate that, I was merely lucky.” She pouted a little, “And if I do meet Chichiue and Otou-sama, I will not fail to act in anything less than a proper young lady.” She resolutely added.

“We have company, you two.” Interjected their eldest.

“We know, Sato. What do you take us for?” Hiro remarked with a gleeful expression. This is getting exciting.

“Hostile?” Hime asked casually.

“What are you talking about, Hime? We are the threats here. Haven’t you notice how our auras are leaking around since we came?”

“Eh? Ah! I didn’t realize!”

“Eh? I thought you knew so I let mine be. And if that won’t cause anyone to be on high alert I don’t know what will.” He snickered.

Sato grimaced. He also didn’t care less that he knows their aura will be perceived like a crushing wave but he didn’t stop to think how it will be received. Perhaps he’s in more shock about the whole situation than he actually led himself to believe. He sighed. _Too late now._

He would have stopped the two from their banter when a gust of wind brought the familiar smell of lavender and roses with a heavy touch of musk. He froze at the wonderful velvet scent. It’s been a while since he sensed it so full of life. It’s still young and undoubtedly missing its completing components but that is the raw core of the smell that he came to live by in a household so full of warmth. He did not need to stop his siblings from their ramblings since he saw them freeze as well at the bewitching aroma. All three of them slowly turned as one to the origin of it and was met with the most welcome sight in their life.

Their eyes immediately located the silver haired hunter from among the onlookers at the edge of the forest. His curious scowl was lost on them as they stood amazed at seeing vitality and life flowing from him. He is everything that they remembered him by, except, perhaps, for the half-completed scent of him. _Otou-sama._

“Otou-sama?” he heard Hime hesitantly called, her voice was trembling delicately at the sight of the silverette.

He also saw standing not far from the hunter, as is natural, the young person of their Chichiue. Of course, it’s only right. And he almost smiled at the thought. The smell of roses a heavy bouquet from the King, though there’s a look of heavy consternation evident in the set of his brows and lips as he looked at them and a strained and wary aura reached them reminding him of the situation.  _Ah, that’s right._

And as a series of fast movements began beside him accompanied by an excited female exclamation, the eldest brunette reacted immediately to prevent the further aggravation of their position. _Hiro!_ He immediately grabbed his twin brother and was mystified when he saw that his ministrations was not enough and that he actually made a mistake in calculating their plight when a quick flash of silver ringlets bypassed him and went straight for the ex-human immediately catching him by the neck, causing the hunter to fall on his ass. Then, a heart-wrenching sob came from the runaway which was almost drowned at the initial outcry from the people around them (except for the Pureblood, the hunter and them) but regained its ground as it grew to full blown tears.

His twin brother, who was also frozen and dumbfounded at their sister’s antic, was paused into his halted running position, immediately forgetting that jumping on the hunter was his original plan as well as he turned his head to look at him, surprised  eyes meeting surprised eyes.

Never in their life would they have thought that their twin sister would act in this way.

“Uh oh.” Was the whispered sound from his brother, the eldest brunette’s hand still at the back of Hiro’s coat, not releasing him in fear that he would go through with his plan on running for the hunter if he loosened his grip. His brother is still in a running pose with both hands still half raised at his side and one feet lifted from the ground.

How accurate, Sato thought bleakly. _Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, wordy, I know. Me and unnecessary details. We're married, you know. 」(￣▽￣」)
> 
> I asked my twin sister (Meguminiwa) if I can borrow her 'Chichiue' and 'Otou(-sama)' to address Kaname and Zero respectively. It really just fits, doesn't it?
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome! ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ


	2. The Chaos Ensued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> And this is where I turned this ridiculous (no surprises there). I hope you can forgive me for incorporating some Black Bird elements here like the Senka(-ish) theme. Also, the carrier-thing-like has been my object of interest when I thought I'll make this mpreg, so it's sort of like that. Anyway, since I can't write this with any ounce of imagination, I made the introduction/explanation in one bulk like one big beating. XDXDXD
> 
> I would like to thank all viewed this story. It means a lot to me. （‐＾▽＾‐）While you might wish to squeeze my brain for any bit of creativity after reading this chapter (I confess I have none so it'll be futile), I wish that you'll be lenient with me. I'll gladly accept your howlers instead. (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> Again, I hope you can overlook the mistakes in grammar and usage as English is not my first language.
> 
> Also, I wish to warn everyone that the pace of the story is a bit slow...
> 
> Well then, here we go~!

Zero is aware that he's an accomplished hunter. He passed rigorous training and never once flinched in any of his missions. Very sure of himself and what to do in every situation, especially those concerning the creatures he was trained to kill. But nothing could have prepared him for the scene he's in right now. He's fucking sure that no one taught him what to do in case a young little vampire-something girl tackled him and sobbed unrestrainedly against the crook of his neck after calling him 'Otou-sama'.

He tried to look at her from his position, her soft silver head caressing his left jaw; he just have enough wit to note that they're like starlight, like his. He knows that his eyes are still as big as golf balls but he can't close or relax them if his life depended on it. He's never been this shock in his life before, except, perhaps, on that dreadful night several years ago but he can't bring himself to think about that now. He's got a fucking urgent matter at hand.

He looked across him at the other two dark haired creatures from the long distance that separated them, seeing them equally stunned and also frozen in place. One of the male brunettes had his hand at the back of the other who looks like a dummy sign for running as he looks petrified in a pose of a sprinter.

He vaguely registered the arrival of the Chairman, Yuuki and Ichiru. Of course, with an aura that immense, the Headmaster would surely spring into action to make sure it's not anything threatening for his darling students. They arrived at the same time that the loud bellow of the night class abated to give room for the tragic sobs of the young creature holding him captive.

"N-n-nii-san?" his younger brother panted as he rested his hands on both knees trying to catch his breath, evidently tired out from a mad dash. Yuuki was doing the same thing beside him, unable to utter a word as she trained her eyes on him unseeingly from fatigue.

Even his guardian was wheezing a bit as he walked towards him, his long ash-blond hair rustling behind him while some of the escaped strands clung to his face from the little beads of sweat that appeared on his neck and forehead, his young face reflecting his agitation and concern while moving his gaze back and forth from him, his jailer, and the two dark haired children from afar, surprise and confusion finally settling in.

Hazel eyes caught him. "Z-zero-kun, what happened here?"

 _I have no idea._  "….."

"Who's the child? I mean, children?"

 _Hell if I know._ "…I….."

"Son? Are you alright?"

_I'm asking that myself. And I'm not your son._

Ichiru heaved himself and strained upwards placing his hands on his hips, trying to gulped down more air to calm his racing heart before he went to stand beside the chairman, considerably feeling better and took a look at his nii-san who's acting like a mute and shocked out of his existence as he stared at them with his mouth parting slightly like a goldfish. It would have been extremely funny had it not been for the warning his hunter sense, though depleted, are giving him at the colossal presence that suddenly appeared. He went nearer his older brother as concern started to outgrow the initial surprise at seeing children on school grounds.

"Nii-san? Who's that? Did you make her cry? What the hell happened here? Nii-san!" Ichiru almost shouted as he tries to jolt his brother out of his flabbergasted state.

It was at that moment that the little girl looked up from her hiding place against Zero's neck and peered at him with pitiful tearstained eyes and a frail flush across her cheeks, sniffing daintily. He drew a sharp breath as he beheld his brother's face translated to a feminine beauty with child-like anatomy, but it's unmistakable where it hailed from. He was transfixed. He can even feel the Chairman gaping beside him.  _Whoa._

Yuuki, after an endless moment of panting, finally had the energy to straighten herself and went to look carefully at the quiet chaos in front of her.  _Whew, I thought that'll be the end of me_.

There's no real panic in her regarding the situation since she did not hear nor see her trigger-happy best friend going ballistic and shooting incessant rounds off Bloody Rose and that is to take that everything's under control despite the heavy feel of the air that she perceives even though she's human. She looked on without really seeing before she comprehended the sight in front of her. She flushed as she stuttered, her fast heart beat coming back with a vengeance, "Z-z-zero, you're a-a f-father?" she chocked.

The Chairman couldn't find his voice, unable to make anything out of the situation and was still a bit wary at the gigantic auras that he now sees came from the three children that he cannot determine whether vampire or hunter (their auras now hidden and, therefore, finally stopped wreaking havoc on his nerves).  _Just what is happening here?_  The headmaster can feel an oncoming headache as questions after questions lay unanswered around them, smothering them.

"N-n-n-n-nii-san, i-i-i-is she y-yours?" Ichiru also stammered, coloring as he thought of his older brother in such a grown-up situation.  _Nii-san beat me to it!_

That jolted Zero out of his stupor. He glared at the three newcomers and growled, "Shut up, Yuuki, Ichiru! What the hell are you two even saying?! Can't you tell that she's too old to be—she's not mine–," Zero stopped dead when he turned his scowl at the little clinging vine who still has her silk-covered arms snaked around his neck to give her a light scolding and he saw his face in a girly form – you can't even mistake it for Ichiru's but his.

_'Otou-sama!'_

It's absurd. There's just no freaking way, but here it is looking at him with familiar red rimmed sienna eyes. He feels himself going back into shock or perhaps, this time he's going to hyperventilate.

"B-b-b-but nii-san…."

"Ah, forgive us uncle, it's our fault, though I would never have thought that Hime would act the way she did, therefore reacting to prevent it was beyond me."

Ichiru yelped as two brunettes materialized beside him out of the blue. He was stunned as he was met with a pair of solemn burgundy eyes from the young face of the Night Class President…wait, what?! Ichiru immediately threw a hasty glance at the pureblood king from where he last seen him standing with a carefully contrived mask and then back to the young face beside him as if to make sure that he just did not see the vampire king shrink to a form of a six year old. Perhaps he's getting dizzy from the insane marathon from earlier because not only is he seeing a shrunk version of the pureblood, he's also seeing double. And is that a smirk he's seeing on chibi-Kaname no. 2? He numbly shook his head to clear his head then stared again. He probably needs his glasses back.

"Oh, my. What the-?" the Chairman's hushed voice revealed that he also remarked the similarity beside him with Yuuki paralyzed on the other side.

Kaname made a step forwards, his mask slipping a bit as he can't help but look a little venomously at the hunter still currently slumped on the ground almost indiscernible amongst all the silk skirt and moonlit silver ringlets. He was unexplainably irritated at the scene he's seeing before him. After the initial surprise, he felt his blood boil at the thought of the silver hunter with the possible mother of this child. Otou-sama? He needs to know more or he fears he'll explode from overwhelming ire.

When he stepped forward, the two dark haired boys who flitted near in a millisecond from the great distance earlier turned to him properly for the first time and unbelievably, for the fourth time that night, he was stunned senseless. He's looking at his young self, the visage that he took on when he got to the Kuran household is currently looking at him from two familiar faces. The gasps from behind him informed him that the Night Class was also seeing the impossibility before him. He can hear Aidou chocking not far from him.

"K-kaname-sama." Some of them whispered behind him in apprehension.

The first young brunette who spoke lowered himself to the young silverette still tangled with the hunter and they can hear his gentle reproach in a whisper as he put his hands on the other's shoulders trying to pry her away from the teenage silverette.

"Hime, let go of Otou-sama now. You are very much aware that it's not helping with the situation, right? First wait until we have explained. Hime?"

When Kaname heard the previously hated word come out of his little copy's lips, his mind began to race and it was not lost on him what the equation all entails. A small part of him began to breathe in relief as he finally sees some sliver of answer in the big riddle presented to him. He subconsciously tried to ignore a bigger part of him which seems to rejoice at the possible answer he can see on the horizon.

His supposition was confirmed when the other brunette who looks to be fighting a smirk and completely failing to do so, made his way towards Kaname and addressed him in a fairly earnest manner, mirth dancing in his wine-red eyes. He spoke in a way that betrayed the educated upbringing that he must have been under, never mind the little rouge looking at him from those burgundy orbs.

"You seem to be distressed. I hope you'll forgive us for the sudden visit. Oh, and you don't have to be worried about Hime, she'll come to in time and I'll be very happy to tease her then," his would-be-solemn voice faltered as he obviously fought a chuckle, "But for now, I offer my greetings," he bowed formally "Chi—("Hiro! Don't!")-chihue."

Dead silence.

Hiro counted one to three in his mind as he anticipated the next reaction. They didn't fail him.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" was the earsplitting scream that could almost be heard all-over Cross Academy.

_Hehe._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Satoshi palmed half his face with his right hand as he now half-heartedly tried to shake Hime away from their father. God, he's tired. He sighed.

Perhaps the heavens finally pitied him as he felt his twin sister finally move and detach herself from the Hunter who's looking at him incredulously.

"Oh, dear, what did I do." She sniffed as she whispered her remorse and she glanced at him apologetically.

He just mildly shook his head. He understood it completely. He actually should have expected it seeing that it feels like an eternity since they all saw their Otou-sama healthy and full of life, well, there's no evidence of that at the moment as the silverette continued to be shell-shocked. But he shares that enthusiasm to be near that warmth, that life and to feel it close for re-assurance.

He sighed again and gave her a pat in the head. Their little princess rarely blundered so he'll forgive her but not his naughty twin brother who aspires to be the catalyst in ending the world. He turned to glare at the fiendish creature who shares the same face as him before glancing back to his silver-haired sister and gracing her with a small smile before adding, "It's alright, Hime. Let's just clear out this mess. Help Otou-sama to his feet, and be careful not to make him hyperventilate anymore while I go kill Hiro."

She smiled weakly at him before directing her attention to the silver haired hunter who slowly stirred back to life.

All the while the chaos that his twin brother successfully created grew to a storm in the form of loud exclamations from the Night Class, the Chairman, his Uncle Ichiru and Aunt Yuuki who all did not miss the connotation of his last world.

"Kaname-sama?!"

"What did he say?"

"Kaname-kun?! Is that true?"

"S-senpai?"

"Kuran-sama?!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"That can't be true!"

"Eh?! Kaname, when did this happen?"

"Hmm? What happened?"

"No! That can't be!"

"What do you think you're saying, you brat?!" one Ruka Souen venomously snarled amongst all the noise and faltered when those red brown eyes turned to her and gave her a big toothy smile that she swear would never grace the lips of her beloved pureblood. The young version of their King completely shed the air of careless sophistication from earlier and brought his hands up at the back of his dark head.

"Hiya, Auntie Ruka! You're looking really cute and young, well, young-er, no wonder Rie-chan looks promising despite being an amazon." He chortled, "Perhaps, you could work on that." He grinned.

The honey haired female vampire blushed despite herself as she looked at the younger version of the face that she loved all her life  _smiling_  at her, though she can't understand what he's saying at all.

"Do you know what you're saying, kid?! How dare you address Kaname-sama that way!" tremulously snapped the blond vampire beside her. Hanabusa Aidou won't easily back down despite the devastating aura he knows is inside the child in front of him (now carefully concealed) as long as it's something to do with his esteemed vampire king. The conclusion that is fast forming in his genius mind as he watched the previous scenes did not sit in well with him; it implied an association that he wouldn't want for is beloved Kaname-sama.

"Of course, Hana-jichan! And surely, you do as well since you can't deny where I got my sinfully good looks, am I right?" he replied playfully with a wink before laughing and turning to his Chichiue. "Yes, as I was saying Chichiue, we have a lot to say to you, you know, but can we please go back to the dorms? It was already morning when we left and was awake the whole night and it was really way pass our bedtime and we could do with a bath, some sleep and some hot cho-mpf."

He did not get to the bottom of his requests as his older twin came from behind him and covered his mouth, his cold presence promising slow murder. Sato gave him a slight smack on the head before arranging both of them to a straight position before bowing elegantly and politely to their father, his hand that was previously covering the young troublemaker's mouth now placed at the back of his head instead, taking the younger brunette with him in the courtesy. He flashed a little of his aura in a command for silence that everyone instinctively obeyed impressing Kaname. When the two straightened once more, two pairs of burgundy eyes focused on Kaname, one serious, begging for understanding while the other amused, feigning innocence.

"Forgive us, Chichiue. I understand this motor-mouth brother of mine has caused you some confusion. We would be more than glad to answer them for you." The seemingly eldest of the two began in a careful and cultured tone. "But if I could echo some of his more sensible requests, I am hoping that we could do this in comfort."

"On the contrary, he was able to confirm certain answers though giving way for more questions in return. But certainly, I see that there's more to be heard, so by all means," Kaname silently replied equally polite and careful, looking at the young figures in front of him before gesturing his hand in the way of the Moon Dorms as a form of invitation.

There is still a lot to know to complete the picture that is beginning to form in his mind and Kaname is almost impatient to get the missing pieces of the puzzle. He feels that something is about to change his life from one of strict structures and boring tones to one that is teeming with life and vibrant colors. He can't help the anticipation slowly budding inside of him. He quickly glanced at the hunter who's being coaxed by the young female silverette together with his twin to standing up. He can see a scowl coming alive in his handsome features.

"But Kaname-sama!"

"Silence, Aidou. I know that you're curious as well. Have the Chairman and Yuuki escorted to the Moon Dorms. Seiren make sure that the Kiryuus will follow as well."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." The violet-haired woman immediately replied appearing out of nowhere while Aidou swallowed his remaining protests in response to his King's command. Akatsuki Kain patted his shoulder in comfort, his face a bit strained from the tension and worried what his two cousins might do that will land them all three into punishment, his eyes also going to the honey haired female vampire who's still suspiciously spying at their intruders.

"Oh, so she really has been doing that since forever." They heard the younger twin brunette's giggled whisper to the other in remark for Seiren's sudden appearance.

"Silence you. You are in trouble later, you know," whispered the other back while again lightly smacking his hand on his twin's forehead, before thoughtfully adding "But, at least that's one curiosity satisfied."

The other pouted at him while massaging his abused forehead "Even Chichiue said that I helped clarified things, you know that I helped you speed things up. So now they know, they're shocked and you're now free to explain." He finished by puffing up his cheeks and turning his head in the air slightly.

"Yes, yes, remind me that later if we get out of this unscathed." pocking his brother's air-filled cheek. "Though, I can't remember you saying anything particularly enlightening." He added in a murmur.

Sato's well aware of his brother's intentions and that he knows what he's doing. After all, Hiro is no fool, just really plain mischievous. But he sometimes worries at the drastic actions his twin enjoys taking since most of the time he's left in cleaning up after him. But he smiled as he perceives the accomplishment this time. Since the initial shock has passed, they'll be able to fully relate their story. Hopefully, that would be the case at least. Sometimes he doubts that the surprise already presented is but the tip of the ice-berg and there might be more exclamations than what was already heard. But the night is finally giving him a better prospect and they might be able to sleep sooner than they expected.

"This way, please," cut Kaname lightly after he listened to what passed between the two, slightly amused at how they interact with one another especially as it's like looking at himself. He started leading everyone back to the Moon dorms. Seems like something is about to start.

"Hai, Chichiue!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The band led by Kaname made a smooth path towards the woods into the Moon Dorms, with the rest of the Night Class trailing behind their visitors with the Chairman and the three prefects. Once inside, everyone quietly poured into the spacious common room. Kaname occupied the big armchair near the fireplace, Aidou, Kain and Ruka sat on the long sofa beside it with Rima towing an almost sleep walking Shiki. Ichijou perched on the arm of the sofa nearest Kaname. Seiren opted to stand at the back of Kaname's chair after she made sure that her wards were inside the room. The chairman sat on the opposite armchair across the room from his vampire students with Yuuki imitating Ichijou's place and settling on the arm of the chair her adoptive father chose. The Kiryuu twins stood behind them with Ichiru reclining on the back of the seat, leaning on his elbows and Zero standing near the windows, resting his back against the wall.

They watched the children unload their burdens near the Chairman's feet. Several boxes and bags of odds and ends landed in a neat heap on the carpeted floor.

They were again amazed when, before they went, Kaname, espying that his guests brought with them such big cargos offered to have it moved for them. The two dark haired males looked at each other before going back to him and both politely declining the offer, the quiet one claiming that they don't want to inconvenience him further while the louder one announced that they can handle it just fine. And several gasped when the packages began easing themselves off the ground by sheer mind force of the two boys without so much as a glance at it or a sign of the effort, making the trip one of hushed whispers regarding what kind of creatures their visitors are.

Once everyone was settled and the three children favored to sit on the silk cushioned seats some distance away in front of the open fireplace giving them a clear view of their audience, many again exclaiming upon closely examining the little girl's resemblance with the scowling silver haired prefect in the room.

The eldest of the trio stood up again and looked behind him to signal his siblings that he'll start the narration already, both nodded at him encouragingly with Hiro grinning widely from his slumped position in the silky cushions.

The atmosphere became tensed and silent as everyone waited for the account that could possibly give an explanation for the towering questions they have inside. A rich, and velvet voice filled with underdeveloped boyishness and cultivated timbre spread across the room as the young look-alike of the Moon Dorm's President spoke in a reticently confident and serious manner.

"I do apologize for the confusion that we caused upon this abrupt arrival. I suppose an introduction is in order. I am Satoshi Kuran, the eldest of the triplets, future children of Chi-, ah, Kaname and Zero Kuran. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly and stopped as he took in the inevitable reply to this direct remark.

The announcement was met with an explosion of protests and unbelieving remark from all-over the room which was silenced with little difficulty by the somewhat reproachful aura of the little female silverette, appealing for calm. Her little index finger pointing upwards pressing gently against her soft, slightly pursed lips in a more visible hint of her request. The aura receded as the room was brought to a semblance of peace, the only sound remaining was that of a strangled sound from the mentioned silver haired hunter as he faintly and distractedly struggled against Ichiru making the young trio look worryingly in his direction.

The little girl stood up to go to him but was stopped by the seated young brunette while shaking his head.  _Let him take it all in first. We know that he might react this way'_ , was the clear reminder in his unusually stern eyes. They're not at all ignorant at how their parents started their acquaintance; Taku-jichan likes to talk about it humorously. It didn't exactly begin in friendly terms. Obviously, they went back a bit too early in time, if at all basing it on the black day class uniform their Otou-sama is currently donning.

She relented. If even Hiro-nii is against the idea then there's no way she won't heed the warning, but she continued to stand even as her brother released her hand.

Young Satoshi Kuran cleared his throat before continuing, "Ah, yes, and the ones behind me are my twin brother and twin sister. The one who, unfortunately, shares my appearance is the second son, Hiroshi Kuran." Hiro chuckled at his brother's rather ungracious introduction as he scrambled to his feet and gave a respectful bow and a huge smile towards Zero and then Kaname and waived at his uncles and aunts, giving a little salute and winks to some before plopping back down his seat.

His twin gave him a look before continuing, "And the youngest of us three is," he motioned to their princess who, he knew, would like to introduce herself.

She smiled gratefully at her twin before going over to stand beside him to say her name.

"Mizuki Kuran desu, but they call me Hime. Please feel free to call me however makes you more comfortable." The mellow feminine voice reached every corner of the hushed room in soothing waves as she proceeded to stand before the chairman to look over at a petrified Zero and, seizing a fistful of the silky fabric of her full skirt and holding them up a little while bending her upper body in a very graceful curtsy, said ardently, "My greetings Otou-sama, I am sorry for the want of manners from my end earlier. I am sure I caused you no uncertain degree of alarm," she straightened and fixed warm and somber auburn eyes on him before adding demurely, "Believe me, it has been most unconsciously done. I am just extremely pleased to see you. But I'll most certainly reflect on my own lack of foresight. And to my grandpa Kaien, Ichi-jichan, and Yuuki-bachan, my heartiest salutations, I hope I reached you all in perfect health."

Ichiru whistled in appreciation. "Wow, nii-san. She's well mannered. You sure she came from you?"

"Shut up, Ichiru." Snarled Zero between his teeth, quite unable to fully look at the enchanting young lady studying him.

"She is a sweetheart." The chairman agreed with both his hands coming up to touch both his cheeks in an enthusiastically dreamy manner that hints extreme doting later on.

The little angel smiled at both men for their compliments and sent a mesmerizing one to her silver haired parent despite his slight evasion before going over to the pureblooded vampire king.

Down from the cushions, Hiro sent a knowing smile to his brother.  _She's working in the charms._

There was an answering, albeit small, smile that came his way.  _Of course, she would want to make up for her earlier behavior_.

Hiro chortled.

Kaname was also fascinated at the elegant form of the young lady approaching him. Her face a perfect imitation of the grumpy hunter's except for her eyes – his eyes. He felt a peaceful kind of joy wash over him warmly at this hint of fusion between him and the ex-human; he didn't stop to ask himself why.

Mizuki also made a fluid curtsy for him before, "Hello, Chichiue. I trust that you're in good health in this particular time frame? I am also extremely glad to see you as handsome as ever and seemingly happy." There's an impression of complex sadness in her voice that momentarily perplexed Kaname but when she gave him a captivatingly sweet smile that even made Ichijou near him coo in response, he decided to forget about it for now and just look into it later.

When the silver darling got back to her seat, Satoshi again drew himself up with a martyred expression that says he's ready for business. He began with, "Yes please, I'm, I mean, we (sending a meaningful glance to his brother.  _You. Will. Help. Me._ ) are ready for your quest— "

He was immediately drowned by ceaseless queries.

"What are you?"

"How did you come to be?"

"Are you really Kaname-sama's children?"

"Who's your  _mother_?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why are you here?"

"How did you come to be?"

"Children, please! One at a time! You'll confuse the poor dear." the chairman gently scolded, as eager as the rest to know it all but has more patience.

"Satoshi-kun, right? S-so you're Kaname-kun and Z-zero-kun's children, you said, r-right? Can you tell me,  _please_ , how's that possible? They're both male…" the Chairman tried again kindly, though faltering as he still can't comprehend what he just heard despite the glaring evidence in front of him.

"Who bore you?" impatiently interjected Ichiru. He's just dying to know.

The three children looked at each other while the rest of the room waited in suspense silence as the indirect question begs for an answer. Just who did who?

When three pairs of sienna eyes slowly found their way to the silver haired hunter, Zero wished that the earth would swallow him whole right that second as he blushed bright red and knows that everyone in the room can see it, having their eyes trained on him as well.

"What the fuck?" the grumpy prefect whispered breathlessly and exasperatedly in shock.

"Hell, nii-san, how did you pull that off? Putting the bun in the oven." his twin beside him muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Ichiru."  _You indelicate moron_. Zero groaned in a whispered reply.  _Just kill me now._

"H-how is that possible? Do you mean he carried you to full terms?" the Chairman asked further, stunned, and when the little heads bobbed in affirmation he added "Impossible!"

"Biologically, yes, normally it is impossible. But Otou-sama…and Ichi-jichan for that matter, are brides so, it is." Hiro supplied sagely, with his eyes closed and nodding as if in sympathetic understanding, not seeing how absurd his little statement was for his audience.

Silence…and then, "WWHHHAAAATTTTTT?!"

This was spoken so loudly by everyone (except for the Pureblood and the two aforementioned hunters who stood in stupefied disbelief:  _Did this kid just associated a ludicrous term with them?_ ) that even the children jumped a little in alarm.

"Silence." Kaname called out quietly with a hint of warning that everyone heed or tried to (the little princess, in her surprise, forgot to do her little trick from earlier to ask for calm) "Hiroshi-kun right? ("Just call me Hiro, Chichiue~!") Hiro, you mentioned 'bride', are you pertaining to vampire brides? And you're saying that Kiryuu-kun is one?"

"Yep! And Ichi-jichan, too, of course!"

"Is it still not known in this time frame?" Sato asked in a small voice.  _Dear God, what if we created more mess than we can fix?_ The young heir worried greatly that their interference in the natural flow of things will cause some distortion to the future.

"What the fuck?! What do you mean 'brides', god damn it! Don't expect that all your bullshit is known to us so fucking explain!" Zero shouted angrily, finally finding his voice and directed it and his glare at the damnable pureblood who suddenly got quite the astonished look on his face.

A lot of the room's occupant glared at him at this show of disrespect towards their King. One Akatsuki Kain had to hold on to two troublesome cousins who seemed ready to pounce on the rude hunter even as they wrestle with their own surprise.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama that way." snarled Ruka.

But Zero couldn't care less. He was a bundle of agitation and incredulity. His twin was still shell-shock beside him. He barely noticed the little struggle some ways away from him where a certain silver-haired girl and a young brunette boy was being held back from going over to him by another young brunette holding on to the back of their clothes ("This is terribly ungracious of you, Sato-nii!").

"Zero." Yuuki squeaked, speaking for the first time, total confusion in her face, she wants to calm her near-to-exploding best friend but she can't calm her own heart let alone others.

"Son, there are children in the room." His adoptive father sternly reminded. He then added perceptively, finally making sense of things but was even more amazed at the answers he got, "To explain, vampire brides came from humans turned vampires who are said to be actually impeccable for vampiric life. Everything about them is made to compliment and even enhance this way of living. That's, err, that's why they're called 'brides', because they're the perfect vampire mate, and it is said that their offspring is even more than what it would normally be."

"But they're very rare." Interjected Ichijou Takuma thoughtfully, also quietly surprised, "They're almost a myth. Even more so, male brides." He glanced at Zero and slightly colored at how weird that sounded when connected to the silverette, "Err, some vampires even go on a hunt for them, since male brides are considered exceptional even amongst their kind."

"That doesn't fucking answer the question how—" Zero irritably demanded but was cut off by the annoying pureblood.

"A mutation in the natural mechanism of male brides caused by their blood following a natural and foremost instinct to produce the greatest heirs of power and life makes reproduction possible. It transcends even biological limitations." Kaname supplied and then added, his velvet voice causing Zero's blush to deepen as the pureblood also fixed him a contemplative, albeit quiet, regard, "And it's said that their blood hold immense power for vampires. So much so that the very few who emerged in the course of history became mere preys. It's true that they've not been heard of for hundreds of years. Though I have to wonder…" his gaze flew back to the three children still wrestling with each other as two fought to go to the hunter,  _If this is the case then could it be that…_

"But I don't understand. Kiryuu has been a vampire for a long while now why has it not been known that he's a bride th–" one Aidou Hanabusa muttered loudly under his breath, remembering the time when Shizuka Hio came to school and he just had to find out the abominable hunter's secret, lost in his own contemplation the he did not realize he's speaking aloud, before looking up to find that he successfully got everyone's attention "-en, huh? What are you all lo-" his eyes widen in realization as he took in Zero's glare and felt his King's murderous aura,  _Oh, crap, I did it,_ he whimpered.

Another explosion of disbelief.

"Is that true, Hana?" Ruka barked at his blond cousin who's now very pale and refused to speak another word that might drive him deeper in the muck while Kain whistled,  _There goes my peaceful night_ , glancing at the now trembling blue-eyed vampire, he shook his head,  _We're in for it._

"Oh my!" quietly exclaimed the blond Vice-President in surprise. He knew that there's something about the hunter but he did not think that it's this.

"Enough." Kaname again silenced the room, internally seething at his blond follower's carelessness. The situation, however, is irreversible. He again awarded the trembling blond a stern look promising retribution before going back to the now quiet children. Sato was still holding on to his siblings' clothes even as they stopped their struggle and stood watching their adults go in and out of shock, his brows still arranged in a worried frown as he tries to measure the amount of damage that was done with their arrival.

"Satoshi-kun."

The little brunette immediately turned to him.

"As was said, it's been a while since Kiryuu became a vampire; if he's a bride then the signs should have presented itself a long time ago, once he finished turning even. Is he, or rather, are they…?"

"A Kakusa Hanayome? Yes, Chichiue." quipped the young heir.

"Ah." Kaname muttered in understanding.

"A concealed bride." translated the, again, distracted blue-eyed genius, once more in the middle of his internal assessment.

"What. the. fucking. hell. is. that?" snapped the young flushed hunter still glaring into the pureblood's eyes after furiously glowering at the loose-lipped blond vampire. This night couldn't get any worse.  _Fuck this!_

This renewed the struggle of the three children as the younger two instinctively wanted to soothe and re-assure their Otou-sama ("He already knows us, Sato, so geroff!").

It was the headmaster who again volunteered the information. "Brides have incredibly alluring scents, making them like a dish served on the table. It's very powerful, especially to the one it's designed for – but therein lays the problem, since it's attracting everyone." Kaien again explained; pre-occupied at what this all means for his sons. "They say that it even affects humans. But that means that there are those who wouldn't think twice about rap-" he stopped dead at the remembrance of children in the room and then just hastily added in his usually goofy tone, "Ah, anyway, you know what I mean. It's just that everything about them seduces the senses. Ah, but a Kakusa Hanayome means that you have the instinctual drive to hide your scent and essence to ward off and mislead such potential attackers and is powerful enough to do so. There! Good for you two! haha" he awkwardly finished as the air became tight in the room.

"That's because Otou-sama and uncle are more special than special!" Hime piped in proudly as she tried to gracefully elbow her older brother into releasing her.

But the compliment was lost on the two light haired teenagers as they stared almost unseeingly now at the ash-blond head of their guardian. Kaien finally allowed himself to turn around and take a look at two of his wards and sighed as he beheld the two silverettes, one tomato red while the other one very pale. The irony of it, the treasure that the vampire society is searching for is here all along, killing and cursing them.

Zero felt that his life just took a most unpleasant turn. When he woke up that morning he did not realize that this is the day that his entire life would change and so fast, too, that he feels that someone just pulled the rug from under his feet. He's not sure what he's feeling anymore. He's just been told that he's a walking temptress to this bunch of demons that he's been trained to kill all his life and, what was that? He's designed for this life? He palmed his face with one hand,  _What a clusterfuck._

Already, he could feel several eyes turned to them as if they just found salmon in a bucket they initially thought contained sardines. He grimaced through the blush he knows is still plastered on his face.  _God, just let the world end now._

"Hell." Was all Ichiru could mutter, still shaken, though coming out of his shock enough to finally blush at the connotation of all this for them both,  _bottom, huh._

They both groaned.

"Um, well I believe that certainly explains how conceiving could be possible," Sato cut in the heavy atmosphere and added, "What else would you like to know?"

That jolted Kaien from his reverie as he took in the chance to ask, "Can you first tell us to what specific order you fall under? Are you vampire or hunter? Because I can't honestly determine." The Chairman inquired benevolently, opting to retain some of his cheerful tone.

"Yes, Grandpa. We're actually of both and something more. We're full-blown vampires with hunter abilities and us siblings are even more advanced because of Otou-sama's blood," was the complying reply from Sato, thankful for his help in furthering the explanation and deflating the uncomfortable atmosphere, "Being a bride is like a blank canvass so we were able to retain Chichiue's pure blood but not only that, much like an amplifier and enhancer, Otou-sama's blood was able to keep Chichiue's blood purified while blending in his own hunter's trait and empowering it. An offspring from a vampire and a hunter is already considered powerful though it's just as rare, but between the union of a pureblood and a hunter who's a bride, you can only imagine. And it is true that children from a male bride are even more powerful and resilient than from females."

Everyone recognized the compelling result of such dynamic mix and a lot of them expressed the amazement at this in excited murmur.

"And what do they call you? Even a child of a vampire and hunter is considered as nothing more but an aberration and totally reprehensible no matter how powerful." Ruka couldn't help asking viciously, not quite escaping the severe frown she got from her beloved pureblood and the unconscious glare from the silver-haired ex-hunter. She shivered uncontrollably, instantly regretting her spiteful retort.

"Ruka." Her two cousins squeaked a warning to her silently as they felt the displeasure of their King at her crudeness to his children.

The three pairs of young sienna eyes, however, shared a look that clearly states that she's saying something she doesn't know anything about which made her uneasy. One of the twin boys looks like he's fighting a laugh while the female silverette got a complicated expression in her cherubic face.

"We're called many names, Ruka-bachan," the eldest of the trio still politely answered despite her coarse remark, "Cross-breed, mixed breed, half-breed, half-blood but no official term has been indicated." dark brown brows suddenly puckered in silent annoyance at such distasteful epithets.

"But Chichiue fondly calls us Heosphoros meaning 'dawn bringer' in reference to the morning star Venus since it mostly shines in twilight – half of day and night! Isn't that just the sweetest thought!" Hime rather hastily diverted the attention as she felt her brother's chagrin at the remembrance of some displeasing encounters that made them feel like such alien creatures. This, of course, made them all indignant especially since they love what they are and where they came from. And they're parents are equally vexed when such unwelcome episodes occur.

She then gave her dark-haired father a genuine smile in comforted gratitude for such loving parents.

Kaname immediately understood the situation and was grim at the prospect that his children will ever face any aggravating situations regarding of what they are.

"I do love how Chichiue calls us!" continued Hime in a sweet voice.

"Heh, all those people are just idiots who are jealous of what we are. Chichiue said that we're the most powerful creatures in existence." Added Hiro contemptuously, sharing his brother's sentiments on the matter.

"What kind of power? Are you stronger than any pureblood or noble?" Ichiru curiously asked, finally recovering enough now that the conversation is far from their extraordinary state.

They already know that these kids' auras are the genuine article that simply spells death to enemies but he wants to know if there is something beyond those terrifyingly huge forces inside.

"Of course!" Hiro excitedly exclaimed as he was finally freed by his brother. "For one, we can wield anti-vampire weapons!"

And, as if to prove his point, he proceeded to show them his hands where a pair of long swords materialized out of nowhere that had everyone gasping in surprise, filling the room again with vivid sounds. The little brunette enthusiastically released the two claymores from their elaborate black sheaths that have the Kuran insignia on one and something resembling Zero's tattoo on the other. Their black and silver twin blades of three feet long seemingly too long and heavy for a boy of six. The weapons, from their sharp tip and double-edged blade to their black hand-grip and guard sent out a deadly warning to every vampire that had most of the night class backing up against the walls of the room.

"Taadaah!" the grinning boy held them out proudly, "Mayonaka beradon'na! She's a beauty, eh?" He then brought it to the chairman as he's nearer but gave an appealing look at his Otou-sama as if waiting for a sign of approval from him.

"Midnight Belladonna, huh." The chairman held it for closer inspection, amazement in his voice, "They have an overwhelming amount of energy. They don't burn you?" the blond ex-hunter glanced at the boys smooth palms, "Why are there two?" he added, weighing the swords in his hands. They're really heavy.

"My fighting style includes more dual-wielding than two-handed single sword style, Grandpa." offered Hiro, still darting looks towards his Otou-sama every few words, "This gives me more flexibility since I can choose between the two styles while I'm still…well…um, not too tall." He finished rather dejectedly, looking away from his Otou-sama and grandpa.

"Really now, Hiro-nii, don't get hurt by your own words. No one asked you to call yourself a midget." Lightly scolded Hime with a smile to which her brother only complained that no one said anything about being a midget that made some of their spectator chuckle.

"But where did you pull them from?" Kaien queried again, overflowing with curiosity, effectively breaking the two's lively banter.

The boy swiftly turned his attention back to the chairman, "Eh? Ah! They're part of our body, so they're beneath our skin!"

The headmaster looked bewildered at this and all the more confused.

"The weapons themselves are made from our own blood. When we turned three years old in vampire years, Chichiue helped us in making them. Being such that they came from us, they can merge back in our body as a form of storage." Interjected Sato for an explanation, he also held out his hands to conjure a pair of sleek black guns before letting it sink back to his skin, "We can also take them in a form of accessory as a sort of catalyst so long as they stay in contact with our skin." He then raised his now empty hand to show a simple black ring around his right middle finger.

Ichiru whistled, impressed. "That's convenient."

The eldest brunette smiled, "You often said so, uncle."

"And were you born with other abilities?" Ichijou inquired this time, peering over the little shoulder of his King's younger son at the weapon in the Headmaster's hands though not trusting himself to move forward to check it out closely. Those look like they can really hurt.

"Un!" came the positive answer from the overzealous twin.

"But it is not really advisable to have it demonstrated as it would no doubt cause a lot of destruction." The eldest hastily added, looking reprovingly at his brunette twin.

This earned a raised eye brow from Kaname as he became curious what powers his children from the future wield.

They heard a dainty giggle and their attention was diverted by the smiling princess who helpfully supplied, "I'm afraid that their definitive powers are barbaric in the face of this room, Chichiue, no matter how highly convenient it is while hunting. But perhaps I could be of assistance as I have an ability that is of a more docile nature." She ignored the scoff that came from her Hiro-nii following this statement and made a move to the side of the room where there isn't any spectator. A yard away from the wall, she raised her right arm, trailing silk sleeves swaying at the movement and with a small unconcerned smile and no hint of how she did it, she made a huge hole on the wall, large enough for everyone to have a good view of the woods and dark skies outside.

This had everyone standing up as another collective gasped escaped them all. And, as quickly as it appeared, the wall replaced itself as though there wasn't any gapping window in it a moment before.

"W-w-wha- H-h-how-?" Aidou stammered, his wide eyes on the solid wall before flying back to the little lady looking at them very innocently.

"I have spatial and time manipulation Hana-jichan. You explained it to me yourself." She smiled kindly at him, "I can control time and space, though not enough to time travel…for now." She added genially. "But it's easy for me to control the time of any object or person or turn them back as I see fit...well, at least that's how it should have been…" her gentle tone turned a bit despondent for some reason as she cast her eyes on the floor, she added a bit distractedly, "It is possible though that I have more grasp in creating dimensions than I do with controlling time."

"Which comes in handy when we want to sneak out." Snickered Hiro rather forcefully, an obvious attempt to divert his twin sister.  _Crap, Hime's not looking good._

He was successful as Hime blushed at this as she glanced at Kaname and Zero, "T-that's because he really, really wants to! It's not by specific design!"

"Hai, hai Hime. Ignore Hiro. He lost his chance to show-off so forgive him. I am sure that no one is in any doubt that you are a very obedient child." Sato pacified his twin as he pat her shoulders in assurance, also wishing that she won't dwell on certain things too much, before he gently pulled her towards their imp of a brother, towing him as well with his other hand and finally going to Kaname and stopping some feet away from him. There's a look of pure conviction in his eyes and Kaname anticipated what his eldest had to tell him. He seated himself again as the young vampire spoke, his tone grave and serious and in complete contrast to his boyish and youthful voice.

"I am sure that we still come as highly suspicious in everyone's eyes, Chichiue, but we are willing to give as much proof as you require in order to verify that our claim is real and it is not lost to anyone present that we have, so far, provided evidence to our testimony. We came from the future under a certain mission and we ask for your kind consideration in allowing us a place to stay."

Everyone intently listened as they felt the air in the room reflected the agitation of their guests.

"And what is this mission that would make you travel so far?" Kaname answered the child in kind as he stared intently on the dark depths of each pair of sienna eyes.

Sato didn't answer immediately but not from any hesitation of revealing their task but rather, as Kaname can see, from the distress and agony of remembering what forced them to temporarily venture away from home. Hime raised her other hand not imprisoned by her brother to give him a soothing pat on his shoulder. He slightly turned his head and nodded at her before continuing.

"We came to look for a cure."

"A cure?" Ichijou asked quietly in the silence of the room.

Kaname's mind raced as he thought about this and the children's behavior upon arrival; the disturbed and unattended auras, Hime's reaction consequent to seeing the silver-haired hunter and her sad expression looking at him, "Did something happen to your parents in the future? To Zero?" the pureblooded King concluded, unaware that he used the hunter's first name.

The three youngsters stiffened at the accuracy of this as did Zero but, of course, it has nothing to do with hearing the pureblood call his given name so familiarly.

When their visitors bowed their heads at this in confirmation, something gripped Kaname's heart rather painfully at the thought that had him looking across the room to where the said hunter stood as if to reassure himself that he's currently safe. When he realized what he's doing, he shook his head mentally,  _what is he doing?_ He turned back to the children, "Tell me." He said gently.

"….."

"…."

Sato hesitated a moment before finally sighing, "…it might be better if I show you."

There was a murmur all around the room at this remark. "How will he do that?" someone from the Night Class whispered to the person beside them loudly.

The young heir who lowered his eyes earlier in turmoil finally lifted them to meet the king's and everyone present was silenced as power emanated from the young brunette with glowing ruby eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot show my memories to everyone here due to the limited power I have left from the time spell, but I can show it to some, especially those principally involved."

And without further ado, Kaname, Zero, and the members of their inner circle were thrown into a world of hazy pictures as if watching movie cut scenes in silent, rapid succession. But though the wordless images were flying too fast for detailed scrutiny, information regarding the terrible event flowed in their minds.

Human disappearances. A fight between the royal couple. Zero going missing. A frighteningly angry Kaname. A storm. The search. Finally, the King stepping into a large reception area, dripping wet and carrying an unconscious figure of a certain silver hunter. The trembling pair of small hands that held on to the pale one of the hunter's. The blurred image of Hime and Hiro's crying faces and of another two dark-haired angels. Several pale faces that are both familiar and new; of Yuuki, Ichiru, Takuma, Aidou, Kaien along with several hunters, vampires and children, all confused and angry. And of Kaname whose eyes didn't waver from looking at the senseless silverette, his red wine eyes in quiet turmoil filled with a hundred unspeakable things while cradling the beautiful silver creature in such a soft, tender fashion, as if he's all his eyes can see. The scenery then changed to a large four poster bed where the ex-human slumbers while being watched over by the young vampire king in a dark room where the blaring fire in a hearth is the only light.

And just like that, they all felt as if they were being pulled back into reality but not before seeing some other pieces that doesn't make sense and is obviously of no relation to the current plight; of mountains of books in a large library, a beautiful garden in the middle of spring, of luscious cakes and teas being served, of laughter and smiles from several faces where satisfaction reigned, of Kaname speaking with a very light smile while reading an article as if commenting on a piece of homework, of Zero's quietly smiling face while putting down a platter of food, of a couple standing close in the veranda while waiting for dawn, and of a peacefully sleeping Zero together with an equally unconscious, much younger version of what looked like Hiro or Sato in a large couch with Kaname draping a fluffy blanket over them and looking over at the intruder with tender, quiet eyes and smile and an index finger lightly pressing against his lips as a sign that they should be silent.

Those who were hurled into the overwhelming pool of memories gasped when they finally felt their own body and their eyes focused into the reality before them.

"The hell was that?" one Akatsuki Kain sputtered weakly amongst the strangled gasp from his two cousins.

"W-well…um…that was…" Ichijou confusedly uttered, catching his breath, while looking at Kaname, Zero and then, finally, at an even paler female guardian.

Rima and Seiren, together with Shiki, contemplatively gazed upon their king with a very slight look of surprise in their normally impassive expressions. A same look was in the Chairman's hazel orbs as he looked at the children with a great mix of thoughtful compassion.

Zero felt numb all over as his mind tries to manage all the information he was given, not at all able to shake the image of his own genuine smile and hurtless eyes.  _Is that even fucking possible?_

He was even unaware of the hold his younger twin has on his arm as Ichiru strove to balance himself and conform himself with the future he saw for his nii-san.

Kaname's auburn gaze quietly took in the sad red wine orbs of his children before meeting the unsettled lavender ones of his future mate. His entire being internally trembling in silent reflection at all that he had seen; the good and the bad and the astounding feeling that enveloped each images. Their scrutiny held for quite a while before Zero broke the connection and looked away while gritting his teeth.

The pureblood turned his attention back to the little darlings before him, "It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry to hear of the circumstances." He whispered for them gently.

"…it was awful…when they found him at last after almost a week of searching, otou-sama's almost not b-breathing…I thought Chichiue would go insane…" answered Hiro but faltering as well, remembering that day so well he's reeling.

"…t-they said he got hit by a kind of spell that was meant to kill…Normally, nothing works against Chichiue and Otou-sama since they're strong like us…they said that the human disappearances was for this…that someone has a deep grudge for the Royal family…"

"They were human sacrifices." Ichijou breathed. Even amongst their kind, that kind of thing was taboo. Who in the world would dare…?

Kaname couldn't help feeling disgust and fierce anger towards the culprits.

"We believe that it's because of the nature of Chichiue's and Otou-sama's bond but, fortunately, Otou-sama did not d-die. But he hasn't woken yet, the spell that was sent to kill him became a mark of death hovering over him, instead. Chichiue had to stay with him all the time to make sure that it won't crawl to his heart and completely…kill…him…"

"It's been a month…" Hime squeaked, her eyes full of tears.

The silence became suffocating before Sato continued.

"Chichiue already had everyone check for a solution and also had the matter investigated and searched for the culprit. But we learned that the one thing that could help no longer exists in that time frame. We carefully studied our options and course of action and that's how we came to stand before you today." The three bowed low in front of the pureblood, "Please allow us to stay; we just need to complete a tracking spell to retrieve it. We beg of you."

There is something painfully knotting Kaname's insides together as he looked at the three heads humbly asking for his permission. He met with the Chairman's sympathetic eyes and Kaien nodded kindly at the vampire to go ahead, Kaname gave a small and brief answering smile before returning to his children.

"Of course, you may stay. I will provide any assistance that you would require of me. But I must know, is your father aware where you'd gone?"

The three quiet sighs of relief became visible flinches as all three slowly straightened to peek at him.

"We are willing to take all and any punishments that you'll give once we return." was the unpretentious reply.

"Ah, then, that will be remembered." And he couldn't help beckoning them forwards. They eagerly complied and drew closer to him, with Hime taking the center this time and placing her small palms on his kneecaps which, unbeknownst to him, is what she usually does. "I do admire the sentiments that brought you here, though I fear that you have made it unnecessarily difficult for yourselves by coming here unattended by the adults. Couldn't you have asked for help?" he reached out a hand to touch the soft cheek of  _his_  daughter. Even without the memories shown, somewhere inside him, he knows it to be absolutely true.

"We understand Chichiue, but I'm afraid there really isn't much time to convince the adults of our suit, we knew they won't let us travel in time as it is a concept only made possible by the immense power we have. And we got the assurance that we need that it'll work even with just us." She replied, smiling with what cheerfulness she has left through her unshed tears, her small hand touching the one on her cheek.

"And whose assurance was it?" he smiled a little in reply.

Her small smile became meaningful as Sato explained for her, "Hime can see the future, Chichiue, and she saw that we'll be able to make it even with just us."

This made everyone murmur in awe as Kaname asked, a bit stunned, "You're clairvoyant?"

But she shook her head a little, "I am merely pre-cognitive, Chichiue, I can only see the consequences of my actions and of those around me and, perhaps, a bit of the immediate future, be it planned or not, that would surely become reality. But clairvoyance, which also touch those that are merely possibilities and might not come to pass at all are not in my realm. And, sometimes, my ability does not warn me fast enough especially if it concerns split-second decisions."

"Meaning it's still possible to take her by surprise!" Supplied Hiro who, after relaxing a little at their Chichiue's acceptance, strove to dispel the dark air in the room, trying to forget the unwanted memories of the past weeks and, instead, now remembering the times he was able to make his twin cry from shocked fright.

She aided him, "Why, of course! If you're willing to suffer the repercussions." She smiled again slightly, remembering the times she beat him up good for it.

This successfully earned them another smile from Kaname and even a chuckle from Ichijou.

The whole Night class stared in electrified silence as they observe their King bathed in a blissful atmosphere while talking to a miniature variant of that hateful hunter. And said girl also gave them an uncalled for insight of how the detestable hunter looks if he smiled which made some of them squirm in their seats.

But said hunter was feeling very out of his depth as he observed everything that transpired and feeling like he's being forced to partake in a more than dramatic drama that the Chairman and Yuuki love to watch (usually dragging him and Ichiru to watch as well as part of their family time, they said). Though he must admit that he understands why Yuuki is wiping her eyes with her hanky at the moment. He was certainly not unaffected by the story of the three,  _especially_ , with the vision the young brunette showed them. He closed his eyes. No matter how unbelievable the story and claims of the three young vampires so far, he can't find it in him to think that they've been lying. They're just oozing with genuine earnestness. But he can't fucking accept it all, not yet. He knows for a fact that not everyone gets visited by their future, literally, and tells them 'Hey, this is what you will be in the future! Congratulations!' so he's not exactly being unreasonable. Perhaps, given time, he can face all this without wincing.

He sighed and opened his eyes and almost yelped at coming face to face with his future much too soon and in close proximity at that as the young face of the vampire king peered at him, no, wait, it's one of the brats,  _his son_. Zero grimaced a little at the recollection of that inconceivable fact as he tried to remember who it is; it seems that the male twins are identical down to the last mole…hmm…dark blue coat. "Satoshi, right?"

The brilliant answering smile told him that he got it right, he felt relieved at that for no reason at all. "Ah, d'you need something from me?"

"I wouldn't dream of troubling you, Otou-sama, when we've burdened you too much already. I just worry at how you shall take in all this; I understand that they are preposterous for you. I'm just wondering at how I can assist you getting a better grasp of the reality of things." The eldest politely replied before adding, "And I would like to inquire about your health. You seem to be fatigued. Have you eaten? Must you retire already? I'm afraid that I cannot fully comprehend how your body clock works currently as you are very much awake during the night in my time, but your uniform would suggest that you still follow the day class schedule. We fully understand if you cannot stay for much longer. But, perhaps, we can see you some other time?"

Zero stared at him, trying to ignore what his other statement means (Damn if he  _will transfer to the Night Class at any point)_  and fully realizing that the young child, for all his eloquent and serious manner was really just a young boy inside, vulnerable and frightened at being left behind. Seeing him standing with his eyes open must be a delight for them after a month of seeing his counterpart unmoving in the death bed. He felt for them, he's been through a similar situation after all, and he can only imagine the torment they must be going through now.

He capitulated.

He reached out and touched the crown of those brown locks before ruffling them, leaning a little towards the young boy and looking at his burgundy orbs, "I'm fine. Just give me time to get used to the idea."

Sienna eyes never left him, as if drinking the sight of him, he felt his throat constrict a little at the sadness in them.

"Uwah! Sato! Not fair! Otou-sama, me, too! Me, too!"

That was the eager voice that reverberated around the room before Zero found himself almost knocked out as pale hands locked around his midriff and a brunette head buried itself against his stomach.

"Hiro! Don't tackle Otou-sama! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hiro-nii, stop the boorish acts if you please! Let go of Otou-sama! Mou~! Otou-sama, are you all right?!"

The silverette saw his other two children try to disentangle the dangling brunette from his belly. But unrelenting hands stayed locked around him. "No! No! No! Hime got to do it, so it's my turn now!" the muffled justification of his personal koala can be heard through the protest of his siblings.

"Aw, nii-san, you're very much loved!"

Zero gave his brother a look which made him realized that everyone's eyes are on them already, from the Chairman's fawning look, Ichiru's smirk, Yuuki's bemused stare, Ichijou's indulgent smile, and a few impassive stares from some of the Night while the rest tried not to smile and, finally, to Kaname's warm regard. There's a hint of a smile in the King's expression that caused Zero's blush to come rushing back up with a vengeance, which was comically misunderstood by the children.

"Ah! Otou-sama's suffocating, you brute of a brother! Let go for Pete's sake, or so help me!" was the girlish shriek from his look-alike sporting a frantic expression that he's sure would never be painted on his own face.

"Eh?!" his captor immediately released him, looking at him with a worried expression, remorse filling burgundy eyes at the first sight of his discomfort. "O-otou-sama, are you alright? I'm sorry!"

Zero fought to cool down his cheeks while looking at the three angelic faces surrounding him. He cleared his throat before giving them half a smile, "I'm alright, you br—ah, kids. But I guess it is late so we'll be going, classes tomorrow and all." He coughed lightly, wanting nothing more than to escape the vision of a certain pureblooded vampire. He threw a pointed look at his guardian who still looked like a dreamy teenage girl seeing his crush with palms cupping his cheeks; hazel orbs met his narrowed eyes blankly for a few slow seconds before comprehending his intent.

"Eeh~? We're going already? We could stay for a few more minutes! Perhaps the little darlings have more to say! And I haven't even gotten to hug them!" was the whinny reply that the hunter got, "And I have one last question I'm just dying to ask them!"

His meaningful glance became a scowl as he snarled at the chairman, "Ask it then so we can go."

"Very well then!" the poor excuse of an adult cheerfully consented as he turned his youthful smiling face at the awaiting children as he placed an index finger on his cheek in a would-be-cute manner, "Eh, my little cupcakes, can you tell grandpa how you were born? Did you come out of my son's as—"

The blond ex-hunter did not finish the question as a palm smoldered his face to silence him as the scowling (and furiously blushing) Zero looked at him promising a world of pain, while a grim (and also furiously blushing) Ichiru gave him an unrelenting smack at the top of his blond head.

"Stupid Chairman." muttered Ichiru. He wouldn't mind asking that (since he's also curious), if only it didn't involve him somewhat as well.

The three cherubs blinked up at them for a few seconds before Hiro perked up and obligingly opened his mouth to answer, "Ah, if you're wondering about that Grandpa, it's by—"

"No! Don't! Too much information!" hurriedly begged Zero, still not releasing his guardian, whose protests are muffled by his hand.

Three pairs of hands immediately covered the willing informant's mouth (even said informant's own) in instantaneous adherence to their treasured Otou-sama's wishes.

A relieved sigh escaped the silver twins as they narrowly avoided further embarrassment and proceeded to dragging their mortifying guardian, who's taking turns flailing his arms and holding on to the hand that's imprisoning his face for balance so that he won't fall on his ass, out of the room with Zero's palm still firmly planted on his face and Ichiru holding him by the arm, followed by the still bemused Yuuki and the three children.

Kaname also gave a sigh of his own as he stood up to follow the retreating band to see them out safely. It seems that the evening of revelations has come to a close and he's not sure that he's willing to have it so, just yet. He found himself enjoying the sight of the hunter with  _his_  children, too much even. And he wanted to witness more. But as he see the resolute back of the silver hunter as he eagerly drag the blond ex-hunter out of the vampires' dwelling, he knows that he must let it go for now. Instead, he leaned on the frame of the sturdy front doors of the Moon dorms as he called out in a sinfully silky voice,

"We'll have that talk some other time then, Zero." He put a stress on the Hunter's name, finding it sliding smoothly from his lips.

He heard the hunter huff in annoyance and could almost visualize another blush spreading from those pale cheeks, he chuckled at the thought.

He then turned his tender attention to the little angels beside him who also looked at him at the same time from forlornly staring after the said hunter, looking very much inclined to follow after him.

He smiled warmly at them, finding it an easy task around the children, "Don't look like that. You will see him again, I promise. Shall we have you retire for the night? I recall you said that you haven't had any sleep yet. I shall have someone prepare a room for you, as well as food, a hot bath and that hot chocolate for you three."

When three grateful pairs of sienna eyes beamed up at him, he felt an ardent feeling suffuse him. He herded his children back to the common room to ask someone to fetch a maid and assist them, closing the door of the dorms behind him with his mind as he did so, noting that the night sky outside looked especially beautiful and clear tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, there! Again, apologies if the length is too much! Especially since it's because of details that others can do without. ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ
> 
> To anyone possibly wondering, it's true I originally posted this in ff.net but I thought I might as well post this here so there :3
> 
> Again, please feel free to let me know if there's anything lacking in the story (I know there's a lot).
> 
> If you can still follow where this is going, see you for next chapter!


	3. Echoes in the Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Hello, minna-sama! I would like to thank everyone who gave kudos and even took the time to write a review. I am so very grateful, especially for your tolerance! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> Again, this chapter is one of those that just had me, figuratively, eating half of my thumbnail. First of all, I'm not good with the, er, anticipated scenes (both lime and lemon). I love reading them (fufufufufufu) but it seems that I'm not that good with writing them щ(゜ロ゜щ) lol. There's no lemons, yet, though, mind you (Σ(゜ロ゜;)). As for the Yuuki business, really, for me (if I was in a similar situation), it'll be enough if one faced me and admitted that this whole thing happened instead of sweeping it under the rug or something so that's what I did (sort of ヘ（。□°）ヘ). Oops, this is not a spoiler, is it?
> 
> Just a reminder, this story has lots of unnecessary details and is slow-paced.
> 
> I am once again under your mercy! Dozo~!

Morning at Cross Academy is bright and peaceful as usual, with the students trying to keep their attention to their lessons as the teachers droned on and on, desperately fighting the sleepiness brought by the early hour and light autumn wind. The only noticeable difference are the three school prefects who, for the first time, are not sleeping in class, although all three are sporting eye bags that tell of another restless night. The teachers would have felt grateful for this had it not been for the unseeing and preoccupied look painted on all three pale faces, but they just huffed and let it go, opting to just continue with the monotonous reading of textbooks.

One particular pair of light purplish orbs temporarily came into focus as they made to stare at the dark head of a certain brown haired female prefect.

Zero did not know what to say or do regarding Yuuki, in light of the recent events. He's being eaten alive with guilt when he knows he hasn't done anything to betray her trust, or did he?

He would have talked to her last night but she went straight to her room in the Chairman's house upon arriving home and he, he shamefully admits, was too much of a fucking coward to pursue her as he stood outside her door. He wants to talk to her but doesn't have a damn clue of what to say to her.

What does she think of him? How does she feel? Does she hate him now? Did she think that there was something going on with him and her beloved vampire since before?

Zero couldn't bear the thought of Yuuki hating him. He loves her as a sister, very much so that he even thought at one time that he loved her as a woman. But what the hell is he supposed to do now that he was told that he'll one day fall for her beloved pureblood and even have children with him?  _Bloody hell._

Even as the shock of what ensued yesterday at the arrival of the children last night wore off and what was said and done finally fully registered itself in his mind, Zero still find it hard to believe that it's actually real, even as the truth stubbornly stared him square in the face and waved. No matter how he tried to find some plot holes that could make him doubt the legitimacy of the claims, he can't find any, the evidence blatantly laid at his feet.

He also remembered the devastating amount of desire for the pureblood that hit him last night even before the children came, hinting of the workings that might just convict him as a very blameworthy bastard in his adopted sister's eyes. He sighed. How messed up.

He briefly wondered if there's some way he can avoid such a future, ignoring how his heart squeezed at the thought. He has actually never thought that he will even  _have_  a future. After he became the abominable level D that he is now, he always thought that he will die without reaching adulthood. When he tried to look ahead and tried to picture what he has for an outlook he can only see himself dying, perhaps as a level E. Often times it's just like a bleak dark tunnel stretching out before him – one without light, without a goal, without a journey, without a  _destination_. It's enough to have him running for the hills. The only thing that kept him going was his brother who still needed him.

But now, he tried to imagine what fate has for him, if they're actually kind enough to store in something for the likes of him. He momentarily closed his eyes, but all his mind could see are three pairs of young wine-red orbs smilingly looking up at him from the three angelic faces, watching him as if absolving him from any sin of what monster he had become, in a sun filled place where there's only welcoming warmth and love that could be felt, and in the middle of all that, a certain pureblooded vampire stood tall and proud, a soothing balm to his battered soul, not unlike the latter part of the vision Sato showed them the night before. He immediately opened his eyes and groaned inwardly, drowning in overwhelming guilt that painfully clogged his lungs as he looked at the back of Yuuki's head again and feeling that, this time, he very much deserved it.

After classes, Zero immediately left the room, telling himself that he's trying to escape the luscious smell of warm blood as he felt his thirst make an overwhelming drive at him but also fully aware that he's fleeing from Yuuki. He doesn't know what to say to her yet and he's afraid that she'll see just how liable he is of the whole situation.

He thought that she's coming to confront him which made him double his efforts in escaping, even bypassing Ichiru who also seemed to have come out of his own daze and wishes to talk to him. He internally apologized to the two as he made for the woods, debating whether he would go see White Lily or go back to his dorm room.

_Anywhere_ , he thought, just let him get away from all this mess – the thirst, Yuuki, the future and the realizations of the encroaching feelings he's beginning to have for the pureblood.

He grimaced.

He doubts he'll ever get far.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaname woke up feeling as if someone prodded him awake, immediately realizing the heavy scent of magic in the air. This gave him a rush of recollections of the previous evening and his remunerations before he fell asleep – his future, his children, and  _his_  hunter.

The thought spread a small smile on the vampire king's lips. He kept his reddish brown orbs trained on the ceiling as he rested the back of his right hand on his forehead. So many possibilities and so much feeling hit him at breaking speed the night before. No matter how calm he appeared to be, he was more than surprised to learn of the prospective life he'll lead with the silver-haired hunter (set aside the fact of what he actually is as a vampire bride and all) and was even more astonished at the fact that he actually welcomes the thought, elated with it even.

He doesn't know how this is possible when all he ever thought was to have his darling Yuuki as his bride as was expected of him a long time ago when he became Kuran Kaname. Well, that is, until the time he started feeding a certain ex-human and several weeks ago when said ex-human started evading him, which riled him impossibly that his mind was filled with fiery lilac eyes, silver hair and luscious honeyed lavender scent.

He closed his eyes, remembering the hot, lush craving that slammed him when he had the hunter close before their visitors arrived. His body suddenly felt alive, wanting nothing more than to have that sumptuous body pressed flush against him again, wondering at how right it feels. He couldn't help the predatory growl that rumbled low in his throat.

He's very much deep in the bog already, he decided. And as the vampire king slowly opened his eyes again, the glint of quiet possessiveness and determination could be seen reflected in those deep burgundy eyes as he resolved to have all this come to pass. He's finally given reason to execute what he himself unconsciously and silently wished to do for a long time now. The hunter is his, he had been his the moment Kaname saved him from falling to level E, but this time, he'll make sure that everyone knows, especially the hunter. Zero is his. He smiled quietly.

He flitted his glance to the closed curtain preventing sunlight from streaming in to the clock on his bedside table as he drew himself slowly to a sitting position. It's just a few ways pass one o'clock and Kaname is aware of how early it is for him but as he can now readily give his attention to the intense feel of a spell being made, he knows that he can't go back to sleep.

He went to the bathroom to ready himself and got dressed for the day. He made to follow the strong presence and was led to a spare room at the first floor on the other side of the Moon Dorm. He opened the door and was not surprised to see his three future children in the midst of a preparation that would have been beyond most vampires. The room is now laden with many of the cargos that the trio brought with them. Long steel rods arranged in a huge hexagram depicting the star of David covered almost half of the room as it lay on top of an equally large white cloth where the trio now huddled over, each covering one of the six corners of the symbol, bent over in their own corner and writing down signs and characters while letting a surge of power from them carry over to the inscriptions they're making. They're all using a brush and black ink that smelled too luscious to be normal. His eyes drifted to a desk wherein laid the materials that he knew made up their writing concoction since it contains an ink bar some herbs and bottles and a huge bundle of cloth, where a carved wooden handle could be seen protruding, that also emits (though stronger) the same sweet smell from the jars that the three are holding. It didn't take him long to realize that it must be a silver knife that is wrapped around in the thick cloth and therefore the sweet smell are from the blood of the three who bled themselves as a material for the ink. He frowned at that, considering everything and the power that his future children hold, the spell proves to be dominant indeed if it uses their blood.  _To go to such lengths…_

The trio immediately looked up when he entered the room and all perked up at the sight of him.

"Chichiue~!"

Hime carefully laid her brush and bottle of ink outside of the vast white silk cloth before running to him and after giving a small curtsey, gave him a beautiful smile and warmly greeted him, her right cheek smeared lightly with ink, "Good morning Chichiue! How are you? I believe you are up too early…" her smile faltered a little as this seems to register something with her as she darted a look at the open window to the symbol they're creating and then, finally, back to him, her eyes widened with obvious worry, "Oh dear, did we by any chance woke you up? I'm so sorry!" her pale hands came up to cover both cheeks as her lovely features contorted in dismay.

Kaname didn't like seeing distress in her exquisite face so he instantly bent down to pacify her.

"That's quite alright. Don't trouble yourself. I'm not bothered in the slightest." He peered into her dark eyes and gently smiled, "You can't help it with a charm of that magnitude. It's fine." He reached out a hand to smoothen the crease between her dark silver brows as her frown persisted. "Come now."

He also turned at the other two young brunettes who fleeted near him, one with a quiet apologetic look and one with an energetic smile, and Hiro proceeded with tackling him with a hug which he returned, "You three are the ones who are early. Have you eaten already before starting this?"

"Please don't worry about us, Chichiue. We also just woke a few hours ago. We're still alri—" Hime was halted from her rather hasty assurance when all three dark haired males in the room heard her stomach's early protest at the statement she's making and growled softly. She blushed instead.

Kaname chuckled and so did the two brown haired youngsters in the room.

"It's not good to skip your meals. I'll have someone prepare breakfast."

"Eh, but-"

"I understand that you're all agitated and maybe even pressed for time, but it won't be good to cease caring for your own body. Zero would certainly not want his children sacrificing their health for his." Kaname conveyed smoothly. He did not lie exactly. He knows the hunter to be caring towards those he loves and considered important and knows that his future mate is the same for their children, even more so most probably, he conjectured. But as of the moment, he doesn't have any idea how the silverette is taking all of this. But he's resolved to find out.  _But first…_

"I'll have someone make breakfast and we shall all eat here, as I know you wouldn't want to leave your preparations. Is that suitable?" Kaname tried again.

"You'll eat with us, Chichiue?" asked Sato politely. He's prepared himself and his siblings to still be an object of suspicion due to the unbelievable accounts from them last night so he didn't really think that their young Chichiue would want to be with them all that much.

"Am I not allowed to?" Kaname smiled.

All three young heads shook their heads vigorously before beaming at him.

"Very well, then. I'll go first to the kitchen and return with breakfast. In the meantime, I would suggest that you thoroughly clean that dagger that you used to draw your blood. I do not think that a favorable reception will be received from the vampires who would chance upon the scent. It's rather strong." The vampire king frowned a little at the thought that some deplorable vampire might attack his children for their enticing blood and was thankful that he himself didn't find their scent appetizing no matter how sweet. He wouldn't want to make a meal of his children and would kill before anyone does so. Their scent of wisteria, hyacinth and freesia a bouquet that warmed him instead.

The look that the trio shared revealed that they were in too much of a hurry and too pre-occupied to think of that. Possibly, they're already too used to their heavenly aroma to think much of it.

He looked at them quite sternly and all three bowed their head, "Be always mindful of that."

"Hai!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When Kaname reached the kitchen and ordered a lavish breakfast for his children to the flustered staff who were extremely surprised to see him at that time of day and even ordering food himself, though they were quick to obey. And as Kaname seated himself in one of the chairs at the head of a table in the dormitory's dining area, he could hear frantic activities as the kitchen came alive.

He turned when he felt some more movements coming down the stairs and, soon enough, saw two blonds come through the door, both yawning as they went towards him. A pair of green and blue eyes regarded him as Ichijo and Aidou sat on either side of him after greeting him politely.

"You're early Kaname, were you also waken by that pressure? Was it the children's making? I was about to follow it but I sensed that you're here so…it's so strong I can't go back to s-s-s-sleep." Ichijo yawned again.

"Yes, it's the children, indeed. I believe it's the tracking spell that they mentioned beforehand. Is everyone roused?"

"Hhmmm, I believe so. If not, then they're not sleeping peacefully. I've never seen Senri sleep with scrunched up brows before." The blond vice-president of the Moon Dorm chuckled at the recollection.

"They're really powerful. How can they even do that? I've never even felt anything like it." Their youngest companion sullenly interjected from where his head rested on top of his folded arms on the tabletop, blue eyes could be seen moodily staring in the distance.

"Of course." Kaname can't help but hear pride sneak in his voice at the mention of the trio.

"And they're incredibly cute! The princes look just like you did, Kaname! And the princess is a beauty!" Ichijo exclaimed, feeling happy for his friend, "Who would have thought that it would turn out that way when she has Kiryuu-kun's usually grumpy face?"

"And no doubt she'll look intimidating if she ever glares." Kaname chuckled at the thought, unaware how bliss was evident in his countenance making Ichijo smile widely and Aidou stare dazedly.

When the three kitchen staff came laden with trays filled with food enough for ten people, the pureblood stood up and addressed his two aides.

"You two can now go back to sleep. I'll build a barrier around the room the children are in so that the spell's presence would stop making everyone wary."

But the two blonds insisted on coming with him, both wanting to see their King's current source of happiness and also curious at how such tiny bodies could create such havoc. They had the three kitchen helpers follow them to the other side of the building.

They found the children bent again over the huge steel hexagram, still writing inscriptions inside three of the six triangular vertices, their serious expressions quite in contrast to how young they look.

They again jumped to their feet when they saw them coming. Kaname dismissed the three helpers who laid their burden at the other empty table in the room looking quite surprised at the sight of beautiful children in the dorm, and if they're not mistaken two of the children looked like the Dorm President; they went away quietly, however, relieved at being out of sight of the intimidating vampire.

The triplets politely greeted their uncles or, at least, two did as Hiro opted to enthusiastically hug Takuma while giving his greetings. The green eyed blond vampire didn't mind and was even glad that his friend's children is not estranged from him, giving him the pleasing insight that his friendship with his King would continue even in the future. He smiled.

Aidou was critically eyeing the symbol that the young royals have been making and was internally amazed at the intricate and dynamic power it holds while Takuma helped lay out the breakfast for the children with the help of the silver haired princess. They arranged several tables together to make a space big enough for all of them. Kaname proceeded to building a barrier around the room which was remarked by his two sons.

"Ah! Thank you, Chichiue. We again apologize for the trouble. I'm afraid we didn't realize. I suppose that all of the dorm residents are quite agitated? We shall make amends later on when they have properly wakened." Sato offered soberly.

"You don't need to do anything of the sort." The pureblood said gently.

"We were just a tad bit too busy to remember all the small details, Sato. No need to beat yourself up over it. At the very least, Senri-jichan didn't come storming in here, so that must mean that it was still bearable." Hiro mused, "We don't often think about it since, usually, Shino-chan takes care of that."

This caught the vampire king's interest; he would like to know more about the future his children came from. "Shino-chan?"

"One of our youngest, Chichiue!" piped Hiro, all smiles at the thought of their youngest siblings.

This stopped the three adults in the room altogether.

Kaname paused and then slowly kneeled on one knee in front of his two sons and asked carefully, "So, there aren't just you three?"

"There are five of us, Chichiue." Hime replied as she flitted close with Takuma who also looked surprised, sensing that further explanation is needed and her assistance might be necessary.

"Five?"

"Un~! Aside from us three eldest, there's Shino-chan and Tsuki-hime. They're also twins! Fraternal twins!" supplied Hiro cheerfully.

"Really, now?" Now that he remembers, in the vision showed by Sato the previous night, there were two nameless dark-haired cherubs with lilac eyes among them. He wondered about them then, now he knows. Kaname couldn't repress the tender smile forming on his lips at the thought of the family that he would be creating with the hunter. How he dreamed of a family for years and years before. It seems that it's not impossible for him to grasp that kind of happiness again, after all. Suddenly, he craved for it as strongly as he craved for the silver haired prefect that is his future mate. "I wonder why you did not take them with you."

"We couldn't think of endangering them with the comparatively unknown situation that we might land ourselves in, Chichiue." Explained Sato who's extremely pleased and relieved at the acceptance he could see in their Chichiue's face. "Though, I would have loved nothing more than for you to see them yourself."

"I understand, and I must say that that is very responsible of you three. I would have wanted to see them, but that's fine." Kaname drew all three of them in a light hug which they readily returned enthusiastically, feeling all warm and elated inside, conscious that, this time, he's fully accepting it all and welcoming the future with everything he is.

He very slowly released them and led the way to the makeshift dining table, holding Hime's hand, before saying, "Let's eat, and while we do so, you can tell me all about them."

They eagerly adhered and even before seating themselves, gave hearty descriptions about the two angels that are their youngest, vaguely registering how two blond vampires discreetly left the room as a smiling Takuma closed the door quietly behind him.

Takuma is greatly happy for Kaname. He's aware of how distant his King must feel against the rest of the world. The thought that he's being blessed (or will be blessed) with so much joy in the form of his children touched his heart and he knows that he will do anything to help him get the future he deserves. He doesn't want to see him so desolate. There was a time when he worried that nothing would ever warm the pureblood king's heart. Not even his darling female prefect is enough to drag him out of his melancholic existence.

The thought sobered the blond up. His thoughts immediately flew to the petite female guardian and his worry was directed in a different direction. He wondered how Yuuki is taking all this…

He was so deep in thought that he almost bypassed a certain honey-haired vampire who's standing like a statue around the corner of the room he just left, hidden in the shadows.

He cried in surprise startling Aidou in return, "Wah! Ruka-chan! What are you doing standing there?! Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  _Geez, my heart!_

"How can anyone sleep with all that unsettling aura all over the place?" she scowled irritably, and then she added in a relatively subdued tone almost immediately, "So there are five of them? And I thought three was already too many."

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Takuma confirmed tactfully before adding gently, "And ladies shouldn't eavesdrop, Ruka-chan."

Ruka Souen just turned her beautiful head aside and didn't even seem to register Ichijo's last words. It was a minute before she spoke again, "Did Kaname-sama look happy?"

Takuma's answering smile was full of compassion for the female vampire but directly gave her the truth of things, "He was ecstatic, quietly so."

Ruka's expression didn't change from its indiscernible expression. She didn't move for a few minutes before quietly turning away completely and walking back to her room.

Takuma watched her go in silence, feeling sympathy for her but he can't do anything to change how things go nor would he. Kaname deserves to be happy and he knows that this is how it should be. He looked at his blond companion who also watched his cousin go sympathetically before going back to his own room for his own brand of remunerations, leaving Takuma to sigh and also let his mind wander to his previous thought and back to the face of a certain female guardian.

_Yuuki-chan…_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Zero felt like he's been running around the whole campus all day trying not to run into Yuuki and, if possible, Ichiru as well. He knows he's being a full-blown coward and feels like a total wuss over it. But he really hasn't fucking grasped enough of his wit to be coherent enough to face either of them.  _Oh, hell!_

Why did all these have to happen now? Are the gods punishing him? They must really hate him. Not only was he being told of ludicrous, unbelievable claims like giving birth to children in the future, he's also starting to recognize feelings that should be totally reprehensible for him and beyond what his heart is capable of. So it's not enough that they let him be turned to a monster, huh. He grouchily kicked a stone as he strutted in the middle of the academy woods.

He can't be falling in l-l-lo…he can't be attracted to the king of all dastardly existence that ruined his life from the time they began to walk the earth. That jerk of a vampire is just messing with him, how can they possibly have a damn future together? What a joke! There's just nothing to justify how this could all happen!

To Zero's shame, a feeling swelling deep in his gut and the growing fast thumping of his heart belied his last thought as the handsome face of the vampire leading the Moon Dorms loomed at the back of his head.  _Damn it!_

He groaned. Not for the first time, he contemplated death.

A great presence he's entirely not prepared to face at the moment made itself known and the silver haired hunter gritted his teeth as he turned around to see Kaname leaning under the shade of a tree much like the night before.

_Not again, damn it!_

He didn't even bother pulling out Bloody Rose this time. He much rather throttle the slender throat of the bastard smiling not some distance away from him. But he still snarled like he usually did.

"Kuran. What the fuck are you doing here? I'm not in the mood to play with you, so if you're not going to do me the favor of turning to ashes in the sunlight then fucking go back to the dorms."

The pureblood's small smile became even more serene which, nevertheless, caused his already fast thumping heart to go for a sprint. Zero tried very hard not to blush and failed miserably as he felt heat spread through his cheeks. The jerk seemed to have had a nice awakening.  _If only he could go into a freaking coma,_ Zero thought almost sullenly.

"I have more use for my time now, so I'm afraid I can't grant any of your requests, Zero."

The ex-human flinch internally at the way the brunette says his name so familiarly. And what is with that silently complaisant tone? His blush deepened.

"And just what the fuck is that?" he growled, he wanted to ask the pureblood to stop using his first name but thought that it seems childish.

"Why, feeding you, of course." The king drawled, suddenly seductive coated with silky persuasion, "I wouldn't want our children to think that I'm neglecting you, and I most certainly don't want them to see you all thirsty. Though Hiro is the only one who vocally professed the desire to see you, I feel that all three of them would like a visit from you. So, where to? Would you like to drink in your room or mine?"

Zero backed up at this, remembering the sludge he's half buried to. The bastard is making him bury himself even more!

"No, thank you." He growled in mock politeness.

Kaname ignored his reply and darted near him in an instant, pushing him against a tree and caging his body with his like he did last night, "Or, we could just do it all here, I'm not really picky." The king said huskily, his breath teased his lips as their faces hovered just centimeters from each other.

Zero's heart took an overdrive as the handsome face of the pureblood drowned his vision, he was suddenly frightened, not because of any harm the vampire might cause him but because he feels that, unlike before, Kaname has no intention of letting him go.  _Shit._

"Bastard." Zero was almost breathless from his previous realization. He's trapped. "Let me the fuck go." He gritted, trying to keep the growing desperation he's feeling from being heard in his voice.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I can't do that and I can't physically do so until you drink…" Kaname placed his lips near his hunter's ear before whispering low, "…Zero."

The feeling that was swelling in the silverette's guts earlier came rushing down at this as his breath stopped. And he knows he's tomato red by now. He struggled; putting both his hands on the other's shoulders, shoving against him as if he's life depended on it, and most probably, it did.

But Kaname gave him no inch of space as one of his hands came to tightly hold his hip and moved it to rest exactly in line with his which successfully froze the hunter. Zero could feel him smirking next to his ear.

"Shh." Kaname's breath slightly tickled Zero's ear as he cooed and the hand that was resting near the hunter's waist came up to his own neck and, after loosening his tie and opening some of the upper buttons of his black dress shirt and shoving it along with his uniform blazer away from his neck, scratched his neck with one sharp elongated fingernail drawing blood to the surface.

Amethyst orbs, which was unseeing beyond the haze of dark brown locks at one corner, transformed to garnet flames as the delectable scent that he's been craving for weeks and weeks hit him full front and he could only curse one last time as he felt a hand guide him to where the succulent feast is before hunger and blood lust claimed him until he saw only red and white.  _Fuck._

When smooth, slender fangs began to descend almost forcefully in his tender skin, Kaname had to fight a moan as he felt the one-sided bond he shared with the hunter grow stronger and felt the pleasure of having his future mate drink from him, his eyes going half-mast. He let Zero slowly take his fill, keeping one of his hands on his hunter's hip while the other remained tangled in silver silk tresses, fiercely pleased as he felt his mate's hand snake around him as the hunter buried his fangs even more in Kaname.

Zero drank in slow luxurious gulps as he indulges in the taste of heaven on earth. When he finally started to have his sanity back, he found himself wrapped around the pureblood like a clinging vine. He's eyes widened as he slowly took his fangs out of soft white skin and turned to stare while the flesh where his sumptuous meal came from slowly healed.  _What the hell just happened…_

Sluggishly, he turned to face the pureblood who also unhurriedly faced him. There was an infuriating smile on the bastard's lips as he buttoned his uniform back on with one hand, never taking his wine red gaze from his now lilac eyes.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" the pureblood king intoned provocatively in a low voice, "You even seemed to enjoy it."

Zero looked away harshly, feeling his blush coming back on as he renewed his struggle for his freedom. Of course, he didn't succeed.

Kaname's hand, which was previously interlaced within silver hair, came to grip his chin as the pureblood forced him to face him again. "Look only at me. You should get used to this Zero, because I'm not going anywhere."

The silverette tried to calm his racing heart and put venom in his voice, "That's a load of shit you've been saying, Kuran. I've drunk now, so get the fuck off my face."

To his chagrin, the brunette only chuckled at him, "My, grumpy, aren't we? I'm not exactly asking for gratitude but a small reward wouldn't be amiss."

Zero growled at this, feeling his oncoming demise. "I'd be glad to shoot you, Kuran."

This made the king smirk, "Not exactly what I have in mind. I'm inclined to think of something more…" Zero's eyes widen as he recognize something flash in those burgundy orbs as he felt Kaname's head dip towards him, "…pleasurable." It's the last thing Zero heard before Kaname captured his lips with his.

The silver haired hunter gasped in surprise as he felt soft lips against his and Kaname took this chance to sample him further as his tongue darted to his lush heat, teasing the hunter's tongue with his own and sinking into him, tasting very corner of his mouth, forcing him to open wider for him. The taste of his own blood felt trifle as compared to the peerless honeyed taste of Zero.

The silverette groaned as he was given a hint of what he's been unconsciously yearning for. The floodgate of desire opened like a dam inside him as he unknowingly reciprocated the kiss, his tongue tangling with Kaname's, fighting for dominance as the two melded into one. His right hand came up at the back of the pureblood's brunette tresses and pulled him hard against him while his other hand gripped the back of the king's white blazer all in a wild and thoughtless desire to get him as close to him as much as he can.

Kaname moaned audibly when he felt a slight sting of his hair being pulled as his hunter return the kiss, the fire in him threatening to consume him and he pressed his hips against his still innocent mate, drinking in Zero's low cry as he felt his growing reaction against him over the torrid kiss, filling him with savage joy. He continued to plunge against his hunter's heat as he won the battle for supremacy and he tasted every sweet crevice of his mouth, their tongues enjoying the flavor of one another. The silverette keened against Kaname and the pureblood felt Zero's grip on his hair and at the back of his uniform tighten, wanting more, clearly dazed from desire.

When the pureblood released his lips, they were panting. Zero slowly opened his eyes. When did he close them?

Kaname smiled at the furious blush of his mate which only deepened as the hunter became fully aware of what just transpired, and also not missing the fact that their hips are still flushed against each other, making the infuriating bastard very much aware of how affected he was.

"I now see what all the fuss is about." Kaname whispered seductively as he pressed his lips against the silverette's temple, trying to catch his breath.

"L-let go." Zero said breathlessly, confused at how fast everything was.  _Damn, damn, damn._

"Are you sure you want to do that? Your body seems to need more." And as if to prove his point, Kaname pressed their hips harder together to feel his mate's erection against his. He smiled again when he felt Zero's breathing hitch, "Would you like to take care of that here or shall we move to a more private location?" He chuckled when he felt his hunter freeze and then tremble visibly.

"I'll let it go for now, I know you're still not ready. But don't make me wait long, Zero. I'm already impatient as it is. I might not be able to restrain myself and just take you with no niceties." Kaname placed a languorously sweet kiss on his temple before moving with unerring precision back to his mouth giving him a smooth and leisurely, not-so-quick suction before releasing him altogether. "You should thank me for being so generous."

He walked back to the dark shades of the woods while Zero tried to brace his shaking legs and hold himself upright against a tree, watching as the pureblood gave him half a turn before adding, "I'll give your regards to the children. Make sure to visit them, or if you'd like, we'll visit you." And then he was gone.

"You bastard." weakly and belatedly retorted the ex-human, trying to slow the painfully fast thumping of his heart against his ribcage.

Zero slowly slumped down against the tree he's been leaning on, his legs completely giving out on him. His right hand coming up to palm half his face as he stared at the blue sky sluggishly struggling to deny that he was caught and that his life may very well be completely sealed before him, as a vampire's mate.

"No fucking way in hell…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Yuuki was blindly looking for his adopted brother and very much wanting to strangle him if just for the trouble he's giving her for making her look for him all over the place, when she chanced upon the scene that made her heart squeeze so hard she thought she's already having a heart attack.

The image of the two most important men in her life kissing and passionately tangled before her was something that she never even imagined in her worst nightmare. And she didn't even feel any disgust at the thought of the same sex being together (she's never had a problem with that), it's the pure and simple matter of her lifelong crush being wrapped around the hands of a person other than her that's enough to cause her to think that perhaps death is sweeter in comparison to being tortured alive like this.

She felt her eyes water in seconds when, suddenly, the tormenting display was blocked by a hand as her tears overflowed from her now closed eyes. The same hand pulled her into a hard body and she felt a masculine chest against the back of her head. Another lean hand clutched at her waist as the strong arm attached to it wrapped around her and she felt herself being moved from where she was standing as a rustle of wind laced through her brown air. She could only gasp. A minute later, her captor released her before she can even voice a proper protest. When she turned around to see who it was, she was greeted by solemn green eyes and it struck her that she have never seen Ichijo-senpai look so serious before. He always seems to sparkle (quite literally) with life, but there's no hint of his trademark smile as he looked down at her.

"That was a private moment and one that should not be watched by any young lady." His voice was not scolding, only soft and quiet.

"It was an accident, I was just looking for Z-zer—" she didn't get to finish her explanation when her tears came pouring down at full tilt. She couldn't help it, she's just a woman, damn it! And she's got every reason to cry, especially when her heart has just been gouged out of her chest after years of yearning for a man she now knows she'll never have. She can't be like those women in television she often watches who comes out of a heartbreaking scene with their head held high and only crying when they're alone. It doesn't make any difference whether she cry alone in her room or with an audience, she still hurt. And she can't hold back her tears like they do, not when everything's tearing her apart.

Ichijo watch his beloved cry for another man, feeling his heart break with her. He's only ever loved her from afar, thinking that everything will be fine since she's happy basking in the presence of the object of her affection though there's no trace of that now.

He slowly and very gently drew her close and he circled his arms around her, tormented at the thought that this was not how he imagined he would ever get to hold her - while she's in misery.

Yuuki, quite surprised at the vice-president of the Moon Dorm's actions, delicately pressed her hands on his chest, disclaiming the warmth beneath her palms, in an attempt to put some distance between them.

"I-Ichijo-senpai, y-you'll ruin your shirt because of me. And it looks expensive too." She tried to laugh but could only come up with a miserable sob, "I'm sorry for being silly. I'll be fine. Please ignore me."

Takuma wants to give his own hysterical laugh at this.  _Of all the impossible…_

He, however, chose to say instead, "Please let me. You could cry all you want. It's fine if you do. I'll still be here when you stop." And he tenderly hugged her again to his chest.  _Let me have this moment to be your strength…_

Yuuki didn't know if it's his kind voice or him saying that it's fine for her to cry, like a gentle pardon for her foolish fascination, but she found herself crying unrestrainedly against him. Letting herself be enveloped in his calming scent of books and autumn leaves.

Takuma closed emerald eyes to hide the turbulent emotions he knows is reflected in them as he tenderly held his weeping heart.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaname went to see his children right after going back to the dorms from seeing his hunter. He still felt contented and at peace as he smiled a little at the recollection of his mates lips against his. His control would surely be put to the test as he tried to fight the temptation to get back to his silverette and complete their bond. The beast inside him liked this idea very much and urged him to go through with it. He tried to mollify it.  _It won't be long now._

He found them, finally, taking a break from working the spell and watched with amusement as his eldest, Satoshi, ate a whole cake by himself while the other two looked as if this is all normal and a natural occurrence even as they only have a normal size piece of cake each (Hime has two) in front of them. When they saw him, all three made for him, but this time, Hiro proved to move faster than the two as he immediately tackled him with a hug around his waist. He returned it and smiled at the other two who beamed up at him.

When he noticed his detainer looking around behind him and either side of him while sniffing him as if looking for something he might have concealed, he inquired "Hiro? Is there something wrong?"

"Where's Otou-sama? He didn't come with you? He was with you right? Did you play together?" and when he sniffed him again, he looked confused as if an equation didn't quite add up like it should.

Kaname winced a little inside as the innocent gazes of his children peered at him, inquiring after their silver-haired parent. He just smiled however, "Do I smell like him? He was out patrolling in the woods so I went to check on him. He'll come visit you soon. He's just busy with school."

"Of course, we understand Chichiue." Instantly replied his eldest before his hand landed at the back of his twin's collar, fingers touching brown locks, "No, Hiro! You can't go see Otou-sama on your own! Do you want to bring trouble for him?"

The captured brunette pouted before flailing and whining, "You want to see him, too, don't you? So why don't we just go?! I promise to behave!"

"Once he's ready, I'm sure he'll come and visit us."

Kaname smiled at Sato's sagely tone before looking down at his waist where Hime replaced her brother's arms around him and was also sniffing him, albeit discreetly. "Hime?"

"Otou-sama's scent is really sweet, though it would be sweeter in the future, must be because you've not yet completely bonded, right?" she said quite dreamily with her eyes close while snuggling against him. "But I infinitely prefer it when your core scents melt together once you're bonded; it's the most heavenly thing."

"Soon, my Hime, soon." He reassured her. Hime smiled at him beatifically which greatly put into mind the image of the hunter smiling in a similar way and suddenly Kaname was eager to see it but he decided to distract himself. It's too early to further push the hunter. "Tell me how far you've gone in you task. I'm glad to see that you are taking a break."

"Un~! We have completed almost a fourth of the inscriptions; before long, we'll be able to start activating the spell. It's still a long way before we can use it but it's getting along well." His daughter readily supplied, "And Sato-nii needs his daily dose of sugar and Uncle Takuma was kind enough to bring us some snacks before heading out!"

"I see. How many days does it take to finish this kind of spell for you?" Kaname asked curiously, he's never seen such a spell performed before, though from what they explained to him earlier, it's a spell designed to locate what they're looking for and directly open a pathway to get to it.

"I should say about four or five weeks, Chichiue." It was Sato who answered, still holding on to his brother's collar, "This kind of spell is not something that we can hasten as it deals with time and space as well, though a normal tracking spell can be finished within a day as it should only deal with dimensional control."

"Then how come?!"

The question did not come from their brown haired father but from an overzealous blond who stumbled through the door obviously eavesdropping a minute before, an exhausted Kain (who's shaking his head in disbelief) stood near the door.

"Ara, ara~! Hana-jichan, what are you doing over there? And here I thought you were taking so long to knock." Hime went to help the blue-eyed blond to his feet, "Were you curious about something?"

"Eh? Ah! Your Highnesses, I hope you don't mind if I stay in and study this spell." Aidou was blushing profusely while clutching a notebook, desperately trying to avoid his king's eyes, "I just have to know how this all works."

"Ah, of course, Uncle, if that's what you'd like. Though you're the one who taught us about this, so I'm sure it'll come in handy." Sato obligingly consented before adding thoughtfully, "I can only imagine how this must bother you. I remember Ichi being unable to sit still if something puzzling comes his way."

"Eh? Your Highness?" Aidou couldn't understand what his last statement meant.

"Hmm?" Sato blinked a few times up at him, he suddenly seemed to realize something since he colored slightly before clearing his throat, "Ah, it's nothing, please don't mind me."

A laugh could be heard from both his twin siblings but he ignored it, instead, directed his gaze to his father, his wine red eyes asking for permission.

"Chichiue wouldn't mind, right?"

"Of course, I won't." burgundy eyes then found blue ones, "Learn it, Hanabusa, and learn it well." If this is something that his children should know in the future then he must make sure that he's got everything ready.

"H-hai!" Aidou suddenly felt that he must learn everything about it like his life depended on it, "Er, Your Highness, why is there a difference with the tracking spell that you're doing now with a normal one?"

The young brunette just smiled at him, which caused the blond to blush again as it looks like it was his king who was gracing him with such a charming smile, before adding quite casually, "That's because the cure we're tracking is also suspended in time and, please, you may call me Sato."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Zero could see the fiery blaze of the sun's final glory for the day before sinking down on the horizon as he stepped out into the chilling wind of the sunset high up in the school's rooftop. He was breathing quite hard as he ran here immediately from the just finished crossover.

Yuuki didn't turn up for the Night Class parade which worried him and Ichiru, though the latter gave him a look that says ' _it's your fault for avoiding her, stupid nii-san_ '. Ichiru could be really expressive with his eyes when he wants to.

When the march started and he was once again put to the test as the squealing fan girls shred his patience to pieces (not that he had any to begin with), he tried very hard not to look at the pureblood vampire who he knows was drilling holes at the side of his face with an exasperating smirk on his handsome face and, instead, tried to silence the annoying girls with his menacing aura.

He was a bit bewildered when he was suddenly accosted by the blond vice-president of the Moon Dorms with a serious expression that he's never seen in his usually brilliant face. He whispered to him in a tone that could match the pureblood in dominance, "Yuuki-chan is probably in the school's rooftop. Go to her immediately after this. You must do it tonight, Kiryuu-kun, you owe it to her." Zero didn't have to look in the eyes boring at him to know that the blond is staring intensely at him. And then as fast as he approached him, Takuma went his way, stunning half the fan girls into silence as he walked away with a severe expression on his normally sunny face.

He didn't need the blond vampire to tell him. He had made up his mind to talk to Yuuki tonight, so he was a bit annoyed at the reminder.

He tore his gaze from the flaming beauty of the setting sun like he did with the slight recollection of earlier and turned his gaze to the brown haired prefect who's sitting in a bench facing the same fiery display. He walked near her slowly but audibly to let her know of his presence. She didn't show any indication that he noticed his approach as he stood behind her, but she must have known that he's there since she didn't flinch in surprise when he spoke.

"You got a lot of nerve ditching prefect duties." He began.

She took a second before responding, "…heh, you always do it so I thought that I should try it as well once in a while." Her voice was even but evidently expressionless and Zero wanted to kick himself for doing this to her. "With you being such a lazy bum in comparison, I'm sure I'll be forgiven."

He looked at her a second more before replying, "Point taken."

She chuckled lightly but still a million miles away from her usually vivacious laugh.

And then, silence.

Zero dreaded every minute that he did not hear her speak, he knows she must be hurting terribly inside and he wants nothing more than to help ease it but how can he? When he's the reason. He's the jerk who came in between her happiness and he feels like the world's dirtiest scum for it.

An eternity passed before she spoke again, still in the same monotonous expression that Zero wish he'll never ever hear from her again after this day, "So, you're finished running from me? I should have known that you'll get tired of it eventually and come to me. I wouldn't have wasted my energy trying to find you." She paused for a while before sighing, "You had me running everywhere, you jerk."

Zero did not trust himself to speak. He could only imagine what's going through in her mind. God, he feels like such a scumbag. Does she hate him now?

Yuuki spoke again after a while. "So…three children, huh? They're all very cute. I guess c-congratulations are in o-order."

When her voice faltered and broke by the end of her statement, Zero decided that he needs to stop being such a damnable lame coward, "Yuuki…" he stood directly in front of her now, facing away from the blaring light, and tipped her head up to him. He himself faltered at the heartbreak he can see on those chocolate brown depths; swollen and red-rimmed from crying. He's never seen Yuuki so broken before and his own heart cracked at the sight of her like this  _because of him_.

"Yuuki…" he's never one to show any form of affectionate gesture but he casted all that aside as he pulled the female prefect in a tight hug, "…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry, Yuuki." He breathed in tormented whisper. It's all he could say because he doesn't know how he can do anything about it, yet. And already, he broke her heart and there's no way of going around from causing her excruciating pain.

She didn't even pretend not to be affected. She cried her eyes out against his chest, her hands gripping the back of his uniform so tightly. She didn't even try to be discreet about her lament as she sobbed and muffled her agonized scream. Her dainty shoulders trembling. He knows that his face is also contorted in pain but it's nothing to hers, he's sure.  _I'm sorry._

After the longest time when she's spent and he could hear her voice coarse from crying, she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him to give her some space to look up at him.

Her expression harrowed his heart horribly, and he knows that what he's feeling is clear as day on his face but she laughed hoarsely at him and tried to give him a smile that only succeeded in making him curse himself even more. She place two hands on both of his cheeks, "Don't look like that, you moron. I'm sorry for crying but thank you for letting me. It's not your fault really. It's not his either. It's mine. I was the one who decided to love him; it's not your fault that I can't have him. You don't have any obligation to step aside for me…It's a simple thing of you and him falling for each other." She stopped momentarily as another bountiful batch of tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't falter this time as she stared at him through all the tears swimming in her brown eyes, "I love him, I really, really do. And I always will…but I love you, too, Zero. I know more than anyone how much you deserve all the happiness that you can get. God, how I know this. The world owed it to you. And I know that if given the choice, you wouldn't choose this for yourself if only for me."

Zero closed his eyes as he brought her face against the crook of his neck and hugged her tightly again. She hugged him back as tightly as he held her.

"I know you love me as well, you silly hare-brained brother of mine. But you don't have to hold it back for me. I'm fine. I'll be fine. You already apologized to me. I know you mean it. And that's all I need. I'm sorry for hurting you as well. You didn't deserve to be in pain seeing me like this. But I…I just really need to see you and know that we are in the same page, or I won't be able to go on."

After a few restrained sobs, she continued, "In Sato-kun's vision, I saw you smile, your eyes were kind and I was very happy. And I also saw  _him_  smile. I was very happy, as well. I never saw him smile like that e-even with me…if you can make him feel like that, Zero, I can step aside. I will."

They stayed like that for a while under the crimson sky, with her silently weeping outwardly and him silently agonizing inwardly. When he felt her much calmer and her tears began to recede from its almost consistent flow in slowly drenching his uniform, he very slowly released her. He stared in those brown orbs who unflinchingly met his, "Thank you, Yuuki. I don't know what I'll do if you hated me." He then pressed a light lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Silly." She paused before catching his gaze again, "Do you love him?" she asked seriously.

He returned her look with no pretentions in his eyes, he's still honestly confused, "I don't know. But who the hell knows?"

She chuckled soundlessly never averting her eyes from him and silently conveyed her gratitude at his honesty, "You still have a long way to go, like me. But everything will be clear in time. Just be true to yourself, okay? And I'll be here for you like always." She again held his face in her hands, "You'll be fine, Zero. What I know about the two of you is that you don't know how to fail, not even if you tried." Zero caressed the hands holding his face and pressed their foreheads together, before she continued with her same soundless laugh, "But I'll beat you to a pulp if you ever hesitate because of me. As early as now, I'm telling you, you can't use me as an excuse."

"…Can you really forgive me just like that?"

"I love you both, so there's nothing to forgive."

He nodded almost imperceptivity without looking away from her innocent eyes. He's not worthy of having someone like her for a sister. She's too beautiful and kind. Right now, she's protecting his heart when he just broke hers. And it was supposed to be him keeping her safe.

It's another minute before they completely broke apart. She walked around him to face the crimson sunset once more and walked near the rooftop railings, slowly and gracefully with both hands clasped behind her.

She exhaled a deep sigh. And tremulously tried to smile as she looked up at the sky, completely failing to do so as even her trembling lips gave hint for another batch of tears to come pouring in from both chocolate brown eyes. She, however, gathered all the courage in her and took a very deep breath before she let it all out.

"UUUUWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Stupid world! You big meanie! You'll sseeeeeee! This won't stop me from being happy!", she shouted at the top of her lungs while throwing both hands unrestrainedly in the air, all grace forgotten and Zero watched her with a heavy lump in his throat as he see her fight with her shattered heart and when she turned to him with her hair an unruly mess from the blowing wind and her face shiny with tears while trying to give him a huge shaky smile, she never looked more beautiful. "We can both do this, Zero! Let's fight!" she put her right hand in a fist before her in a fighting pose while chuckling hoarsely.

He watched this beauty a moment longer and etched it in his mind before he gave her a silent murmur of assent.

"Un."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A pair of bright green eyes looked up with an expression of complicated sorrow and pride as he stared at the gorgeous figure of a certain female prefect currently shouting at the rooftop, his blond hair dancing lightly in the wind, framing his solemn face. His lean body resting against the sturdy torso of the tree at the top of the hill he's at.

He didn't move or diverted his soft gaze even as a powerful approach of a dark haired vampire announced that Kaname is beside him.

"She's absolutely beautiful." He whispered in a mixture of admiration and pride for the woman who holds a special place in his heart.

Kaname chuckled softly, following his gaze, "She always has been."

"I feel like a terrible monster feeling happy when she's this broken."

"I'm aware of the sacrifices you were prepared to make for her, Takuma. One could only assume that this is how it's meant to be right from the start. Even I was ready to thread on the most obvious path laid out in front of me had it not been for the arrival of my future before me. I am inclined to think that your own heartbreak is not needed."

The Vice-President of the Moon Dorms chuckled quietly without taking his eyes of the object of his rapt admiration. "That must be the longest speech I've ever heard from you, Kaname."

"You won't hear it a second time." Kaname gave a small answering smile to his friend and most trusted aide before undertaking a very serious tone, "Takuma, I'll just warn you once as well. If you hurt Yuuki, I'll kill you."

This had the blond vampire turn his intense green eyes to equally hard sienna orbs, "I wish I could have said the same thing to you a long time ago, Kaname. But who would have thought this would happen?" his voice was even but no less determined in the face of a creature that could easily kill him in cold blood but he's not afraid, not when it comes to his love, "She's everything to me. I won't hurt her."

Kaname gave him another smile at this display of unwavering affection for his sister. Maybe soon he'll be able to let Takuma know of this secret. "I know you won't but I had to make it clear." He let his eyes linger on the display above them for a moment more and, without waiting for a response, turned and was gone.

Takuma closed his eyes for a minute before returning them back to his brown-haired goddess. Once, he was prepared to see her wrapped around the arms of someone else even as the mere thought gave him images of violent bloodshed as it tears him open inside. He didn't care that he won't be the one to make her happy, as long as he can see her smiling. If it's for her, he's prepared to be stabbed alive by the harrowing jealousy and still smile. He loved her that much.

From the time he saw her, when he went with Kaname to visit her, he was captivated. Even as a child, she's a beauty to behold. Her vibrant smile, deep dark eyes and unfaltering courage to protect those she loves had him conquered since way before. He watched her grow from an angel to a goddess and while loving her infinitely all this time, also swore to step back as she chased her happiness through the love of another man. Green eyes morphed into hard emeralds as possessiveness and desire took the forefront in his mind.

For her, he took a seat back before.

_Never again._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ooohhhhhhhhh, dear Lord, who would have thought?" said a feminine voice in awe while gripping a pair of opera glasses in her right hand as she pressed it near brownish red orbs and flitting her gaze back and forth from the heartbreaking pair on the rooftop to the equally poignant pair situated in the woods at the top of the hills below, her other gloved hand planted against the oak tree whose branch she's standing on.

"Heh, interesting, ne?" agreed Hiro, hanging upside down some eighty feet above the ground as his feet curled around a separate branch to hold his weight, "and what are you even doing with those, Hime, you can see just as well without them."

"Leave her be, Hiro. You shouldn't question a lady's choice." Sato offered gallantly while sitting beside his brother's curled feet, his own two swinging back and forth beneath him. To this statement, his sister nodded vigorously before making a face at her Hiro-nii who gave her an answering look. The eldest, however, fixed his wine-red gaze to the scene that he's got no trouble watching from their far away perch at the top of the tallest oak tree that they could find.

They were looking out of the window to get a glimpse of their Otou-sama as the crossover took place and saw how intense and serious was the way their Uncle Takuma (who's always smiling) glared at their Otou-sama which confused them greatly and they just had to investigate. They had no trouble finding out everything about it.

"But there's no need to worry. It looks like everything will settle themselves in time." Continued Sato.

"Perhaps, but I believe that it's fine if we assist them just a bit, you know," agreed the little silver-haired princess, swinging her head in the direction of her brothers, huge pair of blue ribbons in her hair ruffling against the wind, "Just a bit, just a teeny-tiny bit, like really, reeaalllyyyy small interference."

Hiro laughed at the hopeful expression on their lovely sister's face while Sato shook his head at this in mild exasperation. There they go again.

"Hime, why must you always play cupid? Should I remind you that it's a katana you wield and not a bow and arrow? You might worsen things, you know."

She squawked in indignation, "Me? Fail? Why, dearest brother of mine. I won't be a Kuran if I'm a lady who knows how to do such an erroneous thing. And might I remind you that I'm rather good with bows and arrows? I'll only be second to you."

"Chichiue said that this is how things are, right? So leave them be and let fate flow smoothly with them. We've done enough damage as it is by coming here."

"But you know, Sato, it could be fate that had us coming here in the first place." Reasoned Hiro, who wants to be able to do something fun while in this time frame.

"Why, that is most certainly the case! All the more reason to lend out a helping hand." Hime finished sweetly, batting long silver eyelashes. Excitement filling her at the thought of bringing soulmates together.

Sato again shook his head, his siblings could pull off really smart retorts when they have a need for it, "That may be, but be careful where you tread or uncle Takuma will have our heads."

"Of course!"

He just smiled before returning his gaze to the woman on the rooftop,  _Don't worry Yuuki-bachan, you will find your happiness._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Zero sighed in contentment as the warm spray of water soothed his body and refreshed him from the day of running around the campus. He tried to focus his mind in Yuuki's kindness and love and wish that it'll stay that way so that his thoughts won't go wondering back to the vampire king.  _Shit!_  There goes his peace.

His mind kept replaying the scene he had with the bastard today in the woods and he felt himself turning red and blue in the face at the recollection of the kiss they shared.  _Damn it!_

He wanted to beat himself badly for responding to the pureblood's assault. He cursed audibly when he felt a heat that had nothing to do with the warm shower travelled all around his body. The hands he placed firmly on the cold tiles clenched into balls of fists as conflicting emotions surged through him.

The bastard's messing with him, he just knows it. And for the good of his already shitty sanity, he shouldn't be letting himself be swept by the flow of things. He clearly knows this but why in all nine perfectly fucked up hell won't his heart stop sprinting at the mere thought of him?

"God damn it, I'm a dead man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Whew. I do think that Kaname-sama is the type to go for the attack once given the go signal by whatever's holding him back. haha, it'll start now, I dare say.
> 
> Oh, and forgive me for the Fuji-san-like (Prince of Tennis) Takuma. Well, Ichijo Takuma-san did confess to being a closet sadist and I do think the dark persona now and then suits him very well. hihi


	4. The First Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-sama! I would like to express, again, my enormous gratitude for your kind forbearance with this story. All kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I can't even tell you how much! Hontou ni arigatou~! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Now, I think it's time to push the story towards the main plot (There's actually a plot! Surprise! Surprise!) σ(≧ε≦ｏ) Let's just add more details while Zero-rin is still in the midst of his struggle and denial lol.
> 
> Please be informed that I'm hopeless with action scenes (any kind of 'action', apparently) so of course, this'll be simple to the point of tears. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> I have also included the children's profiles at the end of this chapter. It's like a freaking slumbook lol
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know of any trouble with the story, especially with the characters. Any comments and feedback are welcome! Of course, howlers are welcome too, if you can't express any violent reactions with a single line o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> That you're even here, looking at this, is already a kindness to me. Thank you!

Zero took one brisk step and then another before stopping for the nth time trying to ignore the excited aura from behind him accompanied by the very light rustles of leaves and a sweet smell that he could pass off as ambrosia, but the presence of his three little stalkers, though unbeknownst to them, refused to be ignored. He sighed before turning his head to where he came from. There's no one about that he could see but he can feel the strangely comforting aura of their guests from behind one of the trees that littered the academy woods.

It's just after lunch break and the prefect decided to ditch his afternoon classes since he can't concentrate anyway with lessons (not that he's really listening normally), he was about to go to the stables to see White Lily and his head was full of unwelcome thoughts of a certain annoying brunette pureblood and the strangely soothing ones of the three children claiming to be his when he felt said children following him secretly and not making a very good job hiding it. Though from what he knows of their abilities and power, he's sure that had they been serious in not letting him get wind of their presence, he would have never known that he was being followed. That led him to believe that they want him to know that they're there, albeit unconsciously.

He's trying to decide to just call them out after a few minutes of staring at the trees trying to pinpoint their exact location when three little heads poked from the side of one huge tree somewhere on his left side, risking a peek at him. When they saw him looking at them they immediately retreated and Zero wanted to laugh at their heated and animated discussion at being detected. They're whispering but they might as well have shouted because Zero could hear them anyway.

_"Otou-sama saw us! I told you that he noticed!"_ cried the feminine voice of Hime sounding panicked at being found, _"I knew Hiro-nii was being too loud!"_

There was a sputter of indignant response to this accusation before Hiro raised his defenses, _"You were being excited, too, Hime! And it's your aura that's been leaking around all this time."_

_"Enough! You two, since we've been spotted already, might as well reveal ourselves and apologize for troubling otou-sama. Quick or he might leave!"_ interjected Sato hastily.

_"Ah, that's right! Quick, my brothers!"_

Then there was a light rustle and a yelp before Zero saw two brunette boys tripping from their hiding place and landing with a thud on the forest floor as if pushed from behind. They jumped to their feet and rushed back to hide themselves again, whispering their indignant complaints to their sister. Zero was amused and realized that there's a smile forming in his lips when a short chuckle escaped from him. He smoothened his expression and then decided to call them out.

"Sato, Hiro, Hime, come out here. There's no sense in hiding when you've been found out." He paused for a bit before adding, "I'm not mad, so come here."

He waited for about three seconds before the three exquisite children came out from behind the tree. They're looking at him carefully as if trying to search for a hint of irritation in his lilac eyes, doubt in their burgundy orbs. They seem to be really worried about his reaction to them. And the silver hunter felt a flood of compassion, pity and a great wave of affection swell in him. Even he was taken aback a little at the sentiments surging inside but he set it aside for future inspection and merely held out a hand in front of him to beckon the children forward. When they saw this, Zero watched as three auburn eyes widen a bit in surprise before three pairs of feet rushed towards him and Zero was again knocked on the ground as the triplet bodily threw themselves at him. They seem to tackle his waist at the same time. Zero didn't mind. The three snuggled closer to him as they kept chanting 'Otou-sama, otou-sama…' into his clothes in soft whispers.

Zero gingerly patted the three head closely bumping together against his midriff. He didn't speak for a long time but the hold of the three didn't loosen for even a moment, if ever, they only tightened their grip as if afraid to let him go lest he vanish into thin air.

He cleared his throat awkwardly after a few more minutes, deciding to finally break the silence, "The three of you are up so early, it's just early afternoon. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"We're fine otou-sama." came the quiet, muffled answer of the silverette occupying his right side.

"Out for a stroll?" the hunter asked and then Zero suddenly remembered something so he added hastily, "Can you even handle sunlight?" worried at the effects of the acrid rays of the sun on the children.

He felt three little heads nod against his clothes, still refusing to let him go. He then heard one of the brunettes speak softly, "We have your blood." Hiro explained simply.

"Hiro…no, we wanted to see you…so much. We didn't want to trouble you, Otou-sama, but when we felt your aura in the woods, we thought we could allow ourselves a glimpse, provided that Hiro wouldn't be so loud about it." Sato asserted their reason for being out.

"So sorry to trouble you." whispered Hime.

The silverette teen can't stand how gloomy the triplets are. He still finds his future relationship with them very astonishing and hard to believe but he also couldn't refute the sentiments invoked by the children whenever he thinks of them or when they're near. It's not as confusing and bewildering as the feelings caused by the irritating pureblood vampire and he can't help but acknowledge that the thought of having them in the future is certainly not unwelcome to him. If he would ever bother admitting it to himself, he's even anticipating it, if not for the fact that it's with that infuriating vampire that _he_  would have them. And the thought of giving birth can still bring shivers down his spine.  _How the hell would that happen? No, better not to ask…_

He's at a lost on how to proceed being filled to bursting with conflicting emotions but at the moment, the only thing that he could comprehend is that he can't stomach seeing these exquisite children being so wary of him yet can't seem to stay away.

He briefly looked up at the blue sky above the canopy of trees that partially shadow them from the light of day, released an inward sigh, before returning his gaze to the children still snuggling close to him. Lavender eyes contemplated for a bit. Well, might as well satisfy his curiosity regarding them.

He cleared his throat again before inquiring, "Have you eaten?"

When three heads shook from side to side to give out their negative answer, he decided to just go through with the first idea that popped up in his mind, "You should eat first before doing anything. I can make you something back at the chairman's house if you'd like, though I'll warn you that I could only make you something simple."

The triplets' heads snapped up at this and he saw three pairs of wine-red eyes widen in surprise before all three jumped to their feet and again smothered him with a hug, this time taking a hold of his upper body all exclaiming in joy. "We'll go, Otou-sama! We'll go!"

Zero didn't mind the commotion even as all three became so excited that they're almost jumping up and down while holding on to his chest and shoulders. The hint of acceptance from him was enough to make their hearts dance in exultation. He found that he prefers to see them enthusiastic and at ease with him like this with smiles curving their lips.

"Let's go." He finally said as he gently untangled himself from the three and stood and patted himself clean off dust while the children helped him.

Hime and Hiro took each of his hand while Sato held his brother's hand and Zero led them to is guardian's house, now and then looking down to check on the children to see them smiling sweetly at him.

He found that he himself was elated and comforted.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Once in the Chairman's house, Zero and the children proceeded into the kitchen and the silverette placed the children on the high stools by the kitchen counter and, after answering their inquiry about the whereabouts of the other occupants of the house, rummaged through the groceries in the pantry and the fridge trying to think of the best dish to cook. Thankfully, the kitchen is always fully stocked since the chairman can't get enough of 'cooking' which, of course, means experiments in making completely inedible food.

He tries to cook as much as he can out of pity for his twin and Yuuki who frequently have dinner at their guardian's house instead of at the dormitory canteen (otherwise, they won't hear the end of the Chairman's lament that his children are forgetting about him). The Headmaster always pester them, too, to just fully live in the house instead of keeping their dorm room but they all flatly refused, stating one reason or another. Living a full twenty-four hours with the chairman could be a bit taxing now that they're in their teens.

Zero decided to make omelets because it's the easiest and fastest to make and was assembling all the ingredients before going back to the counter to start cooking when he noticed that all three children just delightedly observing his movements and not making any noise. He wasn't exactly unnerved at the rapt attention but he wants to feel their presence in the room with him.

"I would have thought you'd offer to help." He remarked offhandedly. He doesn't need the assistance, of course, but based on how they have always treated him, he imagined that they're the type to jump at any opportunity to get closer to their parents.

He got the reaction he's waiting for when all three bounced on their seats and proposed to help him, ranging from doing the cutting, seasoning to the whole cooking itself.

"Forgive us, Otou-sama, it's just that we're satisfied to observe you cooking since it's been a long time since we were awarded the chance to do so." Hime sincerely explained, her burgundy eyes reflecting a slight distress at their inattentiveness, "But I would be more than happy to assist you." She offered.

"Nah, I was just kidding. Just tell me what you've been doing since last, last night." He smiled a little in assurance when they insisted and looks extremely ready to leap from their seats to help him. "You said you were making a spell, right?"

They gave him a detailed illustration of the spell they're making and how far they've managed so far. The hunter found the explanation simple enough though could barely grasp the science behind it. He realized how hard it must be for these children to accomplish it. He was listening carefully as he poured his mixture in a finely heated pan.

"Probably just four or five more days and we would be able to initiate the spell. But there are several layers to it and there's a combination of energy application and stabilization afterwards." Hime said thoughtfully.

"Meaning?" Zero prodded, though only vaguely understanding everything regarding the charm.

"There's more work to be done than just writing the inscriptions, Otou-sama. After we stimulate the spell, we must feed it power while chanting a specific inscription for thirty minutes every twelve hours for one day and then letting it rest for twenty-four hours before repeating the cycle all over again. It needs to be exact." Hiro explained, his burgundy eyes never leaving Zero.

"Sounds like a lot of work." frowned the silver haired prefect as he took in how small the children leaning on their elbows on the kitchen counter of his guardian's house as compared to the mission they're trying to accomplish.

"We'll manage, Otou-sama." chimed Hime, "We just really need to trespass upon your hospitality for several days more."

"I don't think the Chairman minds and I'm sure as hell Kuran doesn't as well." Zero assured them before going back to his task. He's almost finished with the third batch by now. "So, how long would it take to finish it?" Zero inquired again.

"About four to five weeks, Otou-sama, and after that, we have to make the time spell again to get back to our own time, so we'll be here for about a month and a half, if not two."

Zero became thoughtful at the idea of them leaving after spending a month or two with them. He's an idiot if he expects that there would be minimal interaction with them during that time. He might grow fond of them and as early as now he saw the danger of being attached to the warmth of these children when they would inevitably go. He set aside the growing feeling of dread at the idea, telling himself that he's being illogical and a complete sissy. Fortunately, the children didn't seem to notice his slight pre-occupation and continued to tell him their schedule for making the spell.

He was finished with making three omelets and began to serve them. He also made hot chocolate for the three and they all beamed at him gratefully. They happily ate as they carried on with their story. The silverette was watching them as they eat. He observed that all three have beautiful table manners.  _Guess they got that from him,_ he thought distractedly before continuing to interrogate the triplets.

"If you're going to stay here a month and a half, I hope you can make it back in time for your father...err…me. I'm sure your parents are crazy looking all over for you by then."

"We got the frontal defense covered. Hopefully they can cover for us while we're gone." Hiro supplied before taking another bite and munching away.

"Isn't it too much to ask to have someone cover for you for two months?" Zero mused.

"Don't worry about it, Otou-sama. Since we're time-travelling, of course the time spent here won't be parallel with our time in the future." Answered Sato who paused from eating to take a sip of the sweet drink handed by their beloved daddy, "We will jump to the closest time possible since our disappearance. But, of course, the demand to have time flow by nature cannot be completely ignored so it's possible that we'll land a week at most after our departure. But Hime said that we would definitely make it. I'm holding on to that." He added the last part in a subdued tone.

Lilac eyes regarded them for a bit, "You'll make it." He said simply after glancing away to the window and taking a sip of his own drink.

He felt three brownish-red orbs smiled at him in sincere gratitude for the encouragement.

"Of course!" the triplets determinedly exclaimed.

After all three finished their meal and Zero cleared the table and washed the plates, the prefect estimated that it's time for the children to go back and the three all silently agreed while blatantly showing on their faces that they don't want to go yet. Zero had to smile as he watched their beseeching expression. He made use of school as the reason for cutting the encounter short and would have promised to visit them as he felt defeated by those imploring gaze when the doorbell rang. He immediately caught the heady scent of the annoying pureblood as his aura became known.

He's got a scowl ready when he opened the door and sure enough, the arrogant prick was standing outside of the chairman's house with that quiet expression of his though there's a hint of a silently charming smile on his irritatingly handsome face.

"I was looking for the children and I thought that they'd be here." One Kaname Kuran stated by way of a greeting in that pleasingly low voice that started the race in the silverette's chest, much to his chagrin.

His hand's itching to slam the door on the bastard's aristocratic mug. He got the nasty suspicion that the pureblood has been eavesdropping the whole time. He's arrival is just too timely and it won't be the first time that the damn brunette successfully sneaked up on him.

When the children saw him they all run to the entrance to welcome him blithely which stopped his skeptical train of thought. The hunter needed to stop himself from being affected when he saw the vampire king answered his children's greeting with obvious affection. He averted his eyes trying not to get lured by the beautiful picture it procured.

He cleared his throat, "You all should get back to the Moon Dorms."

When he caught a glimpse of the children looking woefully at him he added quite hastily, "I'll escort you…as a prefect." He felt defeated by the three children for some reason as he sighed and let the two boys hold each of his hands and led him outside while Kaname held on to the female silverette and waited for him with a small smile lingering on his face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Kuran." He snapped lightly, unable to hold it in.

Contrarily, the brunette's smile only became even more serene, "You're amusing, Zero."

He didn't like how he's getting used to being called by his first name by the aggravating pureblood. The butterflies in his stomach refused to abate at the nearness of the vampire. He ignored it as they walked towards the direction of the Moon Dorms and he settled for silently listening as the triplets enthusiastically told Kaname of all that they did and talked with Zero when Kaname asked.

And when they arrived in front of the elegant building he noticed the grip of the two little boys holding his hand tightened and they looked up at him with a resigned frown on their cherubic faces with Hime coming up to stand beside them to look up at him as well.

His lips twitched as he held back the smile threatening to form on his lips, he can't help it, they make him feel very light inside but he's not one to carelessly show it, "Well, I'll get going then."

Three young heads nodded dejectedly.

He gave a little sigh and squatted and sat on his heels to get a better view of them. "I'll see you sometime." He silently offered as he patted one head after another.

They brightened considerably at this and surprised him a little when they hovered near him and began kissing him on the cheeks while asking him to take care for now. He accepted it without a word and patted them in the head again before straightening up. He came face to face with the tall vampire as Kaname came to stand behind the children and Zero felt his sprinting heart, which slightly decelerated while he's tending to the children, began its mad dash again. And he wanted to curse the pureblood and tell him stay away from him if not for the children also in front of him. Before he could try to mask a litany of insult under guise of casual words the pureblood spoke.

"Thank you for escorting us, Zero. I hope you'll get back to class after this and settle good examples for your children by not skipping class." He accompanied this with a teasing smile.

The hunter never cared a whit whatever anyone say about his behavior so he can't believe how these words managed to cause him to flush as he felt heat suffuse his cheeks. He glared at Kaname before turning around with a huff of annoyance though his initial thought was to tell the bastard to fuck off his business.

"Zero."

He gradually turned in an automatic response at the sound of his name and his vision was engulf by dark brown hair as he felt the soft lips of Kaname on his, kissing him over his shoulder. The brunette's fingers gripping his chin to angle his face better. He was dumbfounded even as his eyes unknowingly closed when he felt the gently caress of the vampire's tongue against his surprised mouth. It delved deeper at the narrow gap, opening his lips wider as it tasted the warm, sweet cavern of the hunter, sparing a little with his tongue. It lasted no more than a minute but when the king released him with a satisfied smirk which is the first thing he saw upon immediately opening lavender eyes, the imaginary rats in his chest went crazy, as well as the now familiar alarm bells somewhere deep inside him and felt himself go red as he threw the blackest glare he could at the bastard who dared do that in front of the children.

"Asshole." He snarled in a whisper. As he turned to his heels and bolted out of the place. He thought he heard the pureblood chuckle and he flung a whole litany of curses at the bastard in his mind as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand quite failing to dispel the tingling sensation that the simple kiss administered through his body.

He stopped to catch his breath and he clutched at the front of his shirt willing his heart to calm down.

"Damn it." He panted. The bastard is really striving to drive him insane! He gasped for more air as he held himself steady with two hands out in front of him on the sturdy cement wall, his head facing the floor.

"Zero? You jerk! You were planning to skip classes, weren't you?" the shrill voice of his adopted sister permeated his ears and he perceived her standing beside him.

"Shut up, Yuuki." He growled weakly to which the female prefect puffed in indignation.

"I was about to be worried about you since you look like the devil himself is after you," she said miffed while putting both her hands on her hips, she then added a little confused, "and what are you doing here if you're planning to skip?"

"What?" he barked. He then looked up for the first time to see where his feet had taken him. And saw the door for their classroom for fifth period.

He hung his head again.

"Damn it." He repeated.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of boring classes for Zero (but, of course, he was sleeping in more than half of them and not listening for the rest of them). After he talked to Yuuki last night and to the children just earlier, Zero became engrossed with what he should do next. He was still thinking about his children, he sighed. They are a constant nagging thought at the back of his head. Should he keep seeing them? Why? Why not? What should he even do in a situation like this? Admittedly, he's been very curious about his future children. Of course it's got nothing to do with who would father them he told himself firmly. But to know what kind of family he would have in the future is something definitely new to him. For someone who thought he would die before reaching twenty, having children was a dream he didn't allow for himself. Not even when he thought he's in love with Yuuki. He felt that it would be the last draw if the reality that he can't attain that kind of happiness comes kicking him in the gut. Now that he was literally shown that such a future is possible, he doesn't know what to do. They were beautiful. They were perfect. They were sweet. They were more than anything that he could have imagined he could produce. So what the hell should he do now?

He was having these thoughts even as crossover happen and he had to again calm himself as a certain pureblood grated his nerves with his silent arrogant gaze and light smile. He shunned the memories of when the vampire got too close to him again and tried to reject the sensation flooding his body at the recollection. The effort at the internal struggle made the girls in his side of the crowd silent in rigid abeyance in response to the look of violence in the silver prefect's face.

He was still pre-occupied when a sinister aura reached him during his patrol. It's already deep into the night and the perfect chance for any manner of beast to make an attack. The haunting air didn't abate so he decided to investigate. The silver-head teen was led to the edge of the forest separating the moon dorms from the sun dorms near the boundaries of the academy. The fierce scowl over his lilac eyes tightened when he felt the ill-boding feeling intensified. He gripped Bloody Rose securely in his right hand.

A strong rustling of leaves alerted Zero of a presence and he jerked towards the nearing intruders and when he perceived the comforting aroma of sweet flowers, he instinctively knew that the objects of his previous reverie are nearby. He began breathing easier but did not loosen his steadfast grip around his gun. And sure enough, barely a minute after, three slight figures of children stumbled upon him in a small clearing near the confines of the school.

The young female, with her flowing silver hair and silk ankle length dress eased herself out of the woods with no difficulty at all as if she's traipsing in a ballroom instead of a tricky terrain together with her twin brothers flanking either side of her like escorts. When three pairs of burgundy eyes met his lavender ones, there was a look of pure certainty and purpose in their dark depths that's why he wasn't deceived when the little pale princess took on a look of utter surprise.

"Ara, Otou-sama~! Fancy meeting you here! How lovely it is that we should meet during one of our walks. What do you say to a nice cup of tea?" invited the female silverette sweetly with no hint of deception or evasion, "I daresay we still have quite the catching up to do."

"Coincidence, eh? Shouldn't you do that in the morning, Hime?" Zero asked suspiciously, the triplets' hiding something, though he doesn't think it's anything bad, he still had to know. Does it have something to do with what he knew is coming?

"That's exactly correct! And it's almost three in the morning, err, why, I do believe we're a bit too early! The early autumn air is just fascinating." She explained charmingly, and as if on cue three sheepish smiles met him.

"Uh-huh? It's currently like in the afternoon for you, right?" the ex-human folded his arms in front of him.

"A mere difference in the body clock Otou-sama, would you like to have that tea, then?" She said calmly still, though there is a slight, almost unnoticeable tension on her shoulders, "I have various anecdotes that would certainly amuse you; I didn't get to tell them earlier."

Zero did not ease off this time around, if these are his children, whatever brought them there, he must know. He's not really one to exercise patience but he tried a different tactic, "Don't lie to your  _father_ , Hime. What are you doing in this part of the academy woods?"

That seems to be the right thing to say because she answered immediately, "I foresaw an attack coming from here. We do not want you in danger." She looked extremely uneasy with the thought of him being near any form of harm, erasing the earlier display of calm.

"I knew it."  _Shit._

The children came for him. And as much as Zero found the idea comforting, there's no way that he would go now that he knows that they're under siege. "Around what time will it be? From where? How many?" he immediately asked seriously though as gently as he could in the given situation.

"In five minutes, coming from the north." Supplied Hiro in an exceedingly excited manner.

"There are about a sixty or seventy level Es, among them are a noble and two level C vampires. A supposed ambush Otou-sama." added Sato soberly.

"Go back to the Moon Dorms and if you can, inform Kuran and the Chairman. I'll fend them off for now." Commanded Zero, grimacing at the number but he can't let the children stay – quite forgetting that they may very well be stronger than he is by a hundred times. They're just kids. "Why the fuck are they here?" he added angrily to himself.

"I could make a guess." Hime answered anyway, frowning at their daddy's order to retreat and leave him behind.

"Fuck them. Go back to the dorms now!" repeated Zero, scanning the surrounding area and feeling the savage killing intent growing stronger by the second now. Unconsciously shielding the children from the direction where he believes the onslaught would come from.

"Told you Otou-sama would say that." he heard Hiro whispered from behind him.

He would have scowled as he turned to repeat his instructions, why are they still here? But when a growl and a great many feet shuffling sounded near them now, he just cursed as he readied himself for bloodshed. Protecting the academy went flying from his mind. He only thought of one thing: he must protect these children.

No matter what.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Two hunters stood at the gates of Cross Academy, both tall and wearing a dangerous expression on their face, their long hunter's coat brushing against their knees as light cold night wind dance between their feet.

A pair of brown eyes flew to his companion, wearing a perpetual frown on his handsome face that is always present whenever he thinks of this place that houses the most repulsive beasts known to man, together with humans even. Talk about raising lambs in the lion's den. What a joke.

"You know you didn't need to come with me here, Sensei. It's not like I'll get lost." One Takamiya Kaito said dryly before he lights another cigarette.

The older man took his own lighted cigar from his lips to blow smoke upwards before Toga Yagari quietly replied without looking at his pupil, "Shut your trap, kid. Kaien asked me to get you so I should be the one to deliver you."

"Like some freaking cargo, eh, Sensei? And can you remind me how many weeks late are we again? And we even came at this late hour." Kaito returned with a slight smirk.

The older hunter scowled at this, his one blue eye flashing in annoyance.

"You really can't shut up, can you, Kaito? It's your fault for having all those missions lined up like a fucking celebrity. Just get a move on already."

Ash brown hair swayed as the youth laugh before taking a step inside the campus. He just hope that things will get exciting from now on or he might just return to his monotonous hunting missions rather than play teacher to the monsters he would rather kill.

"Don't forget that we also have to warn them regarding the recent events outside. D'you think that the instigator's here?" added the young hunter, a sadistic glint in his eyes replacing the mirth. "Because if he is then you can just leave the bastard to me."

"Kaien's many things, but he's not one to let such a damnable thing happen under his nose. It's someone else."

"Fucking bastards." growled Kaito, he's itching to give the culprit a taste of his bullets.

"Y'got that right, kid." grimly agreed his master, "Anyhow, move your ass. You're here to teach. Leave the other matter to us."

"Heh. Boring. And I thought this night seems a bit ominous too. I get the feeling that something might just happen."

"Don't fucking jinx your first night in the academy. Kaien will skin you alive if you bring trouble in this place, kid." The renowned vampire hunter frowned deeper, throwing the scars left on his handsome face into prominence.

"Well, can't help it if trouble comes finding me. And what d'you expect in a place full of blood suckers?"

"There are normal students here. Remember the reports and why you're here. Protect the place and don't make it worse, you runt." The blue-eyed hunter grunted before giving the younger man a slight smack on top of his head.

"Hai, hai." Was the nonchalant answer as Kaito ruffled his already messy hair.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaname almost ran to the room where he thought his children would be. He could feel a mass of threatening presence crossing the border of the academy. It's likely to be a hoard of level Es but to be able to get pass the barrier surrounding the academy must mean that at least an aristocrat is with them. The suddenness and irregularity of the situation caused a slight trepidation in him, wondering whose move this could be. He wanted to make sure first that his children are safe and won't go into the fray before he goes himself. When he found the empty room with the balcony door open, he can't help clenching is jaw.  _Too late, they just had to get Zero's brazenness_.

Seiren appeared by his side and kneeled, she said hastily, "There are seventy level Es, Kaname-sama, a noble and two level Cs, they already went pass the border. And…" his lieutenant paused for half a minute, fearful of his reaction before continuing, "I'm afraid Kiryuu-san and your children are in the site, Kaname-sama. They're about to make contact. They'll be surrounded."

Despite himself, Kaname felt a cold hand grip his heart at the thought of his future mate and their children surrounded by those vile beasts in human skin. It didn't occur to him that the hunter and his children can handle themselves, all that registered is that his mate and their offspring are in danger. Before he was able to think of what to do, his body moved on its own and sprinted out of the room and the building, he called to Seiren as if they're only walking side by side, "Seiren, inform the Chairman. Ask him to make sure that Yuuki is safe. Inform Takuma as well and then follow me." There could be a number of reasons behind the attack; well, whatever it is, he's not going to make it easy for them.

He did not hear Seiren's respond to his command but knows that the female vampire got everything and would carry them out. He felt his aides following him.

He transformed into hundreds of bats. Flying would be faster, he doesn't have a moment to lose.

_Zero._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Seventy hungry, drooling and blood-thirsty level Es stood growling looking at the four appetizing pieces of meats at the edge of the clearing. Their starving blood red eyes the only thing that could be seen in the dark.

Zero cursed one more time as they become surrounded. But he can't help wondering at the organized way that these monsters came at them like a marching band of soldiers and not simply some huge group of ravenous leeches.  _Something's not fucking right with these bloodsuckers._

"They should be attacking by now." wondered Hiro loudly, a hint of impatience in his voice, a slight scowl on his young handsome face. One his long swords aching for some exercise now, already out and ready.

"How curious, indeed. Could it be some form of control?" mused Sato, evidently interested in finding out the reason for the abnormal behavior, both hands gripping his black guns casually. He's guarding the rear of their group just in case, and a small peek under Zero's raised arms afforded him a quick view of the odd behavior of the intruders.

"Whatever's the case, make sure that none of them gets close to Otou-sama." For the first time, Hime's voice didn't sound sweet at all, but beautifully cold and unforgiving to anything that might cause her loved ones the slightest harm.

"A given." answered her twins with an identical shrug.

"The three of you should be running by now." gritted Zero. The stubborn triplets flatly refused to leave him even after countless demands from him and he could barely contain the scowl in his features from the thinly concealed worry for the children.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hime take out a katana, a pure silver katana, longer than she is tall, with a thick red brown rope tied at the end, a dark red and silver emblem resembling his tattoo and the Kuran insignia dangled from between the knot, a silver bell swaying below it, "Oy! You're not serious about fighting, right?"

"Of course not, Otou-sama." responded Hiro, his voice was so austere that Zero almost thought that it was Sato who answered him until he added, "This is merely play." A chortle followed.

"You could get hurt, you brats!" Zero almost shouted. He didn't admit it but he was slightly panicking, not for himself, but for the children that his core instincts want to protect.

"Calm down, Otou-sama. We can handle this. Never mind Hiro." Assured Sato, "We're hunters, just like you. Please believe in us."

"But I hope they'll hurry up. We still have a lot to do and it's already ten minutes after three!" noted Hime, they could almost see the slight knot of the forehead marring her perfect features.

When the hoard of mindless blood-suckers parted in the middle to reveal a tall vampire with bright red hair and harsh features, the three of them focused their attention to the enemies' in front.

"Oh hush now, this could be the villain overlord's speech." whispered Hime sounding relieved that the waiting is over.

"Just an underling, I think, Hime." murmured Sato when he risked a small peek.

They all heard Hiro groaned.

Zero huffed in reaction to the three's banter, torn between amusement and disbelief, and then glared at the tall 'underling' a hundred yards away from him. He cannot afford to lose concentration.

The red-head vampire, apparently a noble, made a rough movement forwards, looking very much like a chiseled statue of a gargoyle as he looked over them haughtily. Zero tensed a little at this. He hoped that the bastard didn't remark the unique children with him. He's also sure Kaname was keeping their existence a secret from the outside world. Every hunter and vampire would have a field day otherwise. He's sure that's the reason the three of them haven't released their auras despite the situation.

He didn't know whether he'd be relieved or not when the ugly noble merely grunted, 'Kill them.' after observing them for a minute and the level Es started to charge towards them, claws forwards and fangs bared.

"Oooh, brief, wasn't it?" remarked Hime, before racing to the left hand field.

"Yey!" exclaimed Hiro before darting to the right hand.

Zero would have shouted after them had he not been occupied with ten level E's in front. He madly pointed Bloody Rose at the head of the miserable creatures and shoot nonstop. He tried not to let his eyes wander in search of the two rascals who rushed through the brawl but he must have failed to do so because before he knows it, a pair of red eyes was beside him and his view was obstructed by the hideous face of the once-human middle aged man, his fangs inches away from his right shoulder.  _Shit!_

He would have elbowed the vampire in the chest when a gunshot rang and his would-be captor was shot clean in the temples. His slightly widened gaze jumped to his small son a few yards away.

"Don't be distracted, Otou-sama! Hiro and Hime can take care of themselves!" implored Sato in a somber voice, correctly surmising their daddy's inattentiveness. He raised his other hand some ways behind him and shot an incoming level E between the eyes without so much as a look.

The silverette grimaced. He's being lectured by his son. He got to get his act together.  _Hell_ , "Got it!" he answered.

He focused on the ones before him while Sato took care of his blind spots. It seemed like a blur of one big beating as Bloody Rose unrelentingly fired one bullet after another. Some of the attacks insinuate coordination by groups as he took down a batch of three level Es, one at a time.

He was taken aback when it looks like he would be overwhelmed as four batches at once came to him from four different directions. He thought he heard Sato shouted in an uncharacteristically enraged tone and he felt an explosion of the children's massive aura before all twelve assailants stopped in their attacks. For one wild moment he thought he'd lose his footing due to the surge of the gigantic force he knew came from the triplets if not for the fence of monsters surrounding him. A dozen pairs of glowing red eyes blankly stared at him. He could hear their labored breathing but they made no attempt to move or do anything. He was surprised into stopping himself, feeling his own strained breath trying the confines of his chest.

"What—" Zero started but stopped immediately as the oppressive force of a familiar pureblood rushed into battle and went for the fence of frozen vampires around him. Sharp claws shredded the chest of the unknowing beasts but still the rest didn't even react or responded until all twelve disintegrated into a cloud of ashes around him in matter of seconds.

"Zero! Are you alright?" the agitated inquiry of the vampire king permeated his numb senses as the handsome face of one Kuran Kaname obscured his vision.

He recovered enough of his wits to make a retort, "Of course I am, Kuran. Don't block the way. There are still others remaining. Look for Hime and Hiro."

"Oh, no need to worry Otou-sama, here we are~!" lightly interjected Hime, coming up beside him, sheathing her katana while walking. "When Hiro-nii and Sato-nii start using their abilities, the fighting takes no time at all."

"Boo, didn't even last ten minutes!" moaned Hiro who also strutted near.

"Wha—" Zero started, unconsciously flooded by relief at seeing the two who plunged into the fight back in his immediate sight. They got him worried. Both seemed fine. Hime was patting her skirt off dust with a thoughtful look at him while Hiro mournfully replaced the sheath of his sword before watching it sink back into his skin. They then looked over him completely like an outward inventory if any harm came to him. When they saw him perfectly safe, they sighed in relief and gave him a smile. He wanted to shake his head in mild exasperation. These children are really something.

He heard the frantic rustling of leaves and soon enough, the Night Class emerged, ready for a confrontation and gasped in awed surprise at what met their eyes.

He then gazed around them and was shocked to see the place bathed in ashes. The gray dust carpeting the floor the only sign left of the seventy or so uninvited guests that they had.

"It's over? After only ten minutes?"

"Nine and a half, I should think."

"Un, only the underling left. I understand Chichiue would want to question him?"

"Very good, Sato. I'll take him from here." Kaname offered in a grave tone, trying not to show anger in front of his children. His dark eyes landed on the ugly creature who dared attack his family. The red-headed vampire's got a vacant look in his eyes though he has them open. His breathing seemed to be harsh and shallow as if struggling with something inside him though there isn't a hint of torment or agony in his hard features; he's slouched in a kneeling position as if all the energy's been sapped from his body. Kaname suspected that it's an ability of his children causing it so he turned his regard to Sato. "Release him, Sato. I'll handle him."

His son grimly nodded and Kaname replaced his black glare upon the intruder. A second later, focus and life returned in the red-head's blue eyes. He gasped and raised his hands hastily in front of him as if seeing them for the first time, he stuttered, straining his vocal cords, "W-w-what i-i-in the devil's n-name…" when his wide-eyed gaze fell on the pureblood vampire king, he seemed to choke in surprise, clearly he recognized Kaname, "…y-you."

"You seem to know me but I'm afraid that I have no recollection of your miserable face." The brunette coldly scrutinized the perpetrator, his voice cuts through steel in its mercilessness. "Why have you come? Who's your master? Speak and I shall guarantee a swift, relatively painless death."

"I-if you think I'll answ—" the vampire began but Kaname interjected.

"Do not test my patience, vermin, I could make you see hell if I deem it necessary. Now, speak."

The red-head swallowed loudly. His eyes registering the danger of his situation as he perceived that his small army has been completely annihilated. He shifted his gaze here and there as if trying to find an avenue of escape.

"Don't even think about it. It'll be futile resistance." Kaname almost snarled. And Zero, who was quietly watching, vaguely registering three pairs of small hands clutching at his pants, felt a chill go down his spine at the coldness in the brunette vampire's voice. The king's aura's sweeping through the clearing, a sharp and unforgiving blanket for everyone present except for where it touched his future mate and children.

The king clutched the pathetic vampire's neck and slowly lifted him while the red-head choked and struggled trying to break free from the iron grip. His howl of pain quite lost from the hand clenched around him as sharp nails began to dig in the soft flesh of his neck.

The intruder must have realized that death was imminent and exclaimed with a heavy dose of desperation and hysteria, quite distorting his already severe features, "Y-you'll die! And burn! You'll see, w-we'll win! The true king of vampires will fight for us! He'll reclaim his throne and all humans would be put back in their place like the cattle they really are!"

When Kaname heard this and confirmed just who is behind the attack, his face became murderous and saw red all over, as burgundy eyes blazed flaming garnet.

"He can try." He whispered dangerously as he let his nails grow into sharp claws, digging themselves into the pathetic creature's flesh.

Zero immediately glanced below him to make sure that the children aren't seeing the display of violence from their would-be father – no matter that they killed vampires themselves. He doesn't even know why but he's got the foremost instinct to shield them from anything that might make them uncomfortable or frightened, and an enraged pureblood is most certainly one of them. He sighed tremulously in relief as he found three pairs of innocent sienna eyes looking up at him intently, their small hands clutching at his uniform's pants. An intense restrained scream hinted that the ordeal is over, and true enough, when he gazed back at the vampire king, he's standing alone in front of a mountain of ashes. He still looked livid which made Zero apprehensive. But he gave himself a mental shake, reminding himself that no vampire scare him, not even Kaname Kuran.

He felt one pair of hand disentangle itself from his clothes and saw Hime drift near the pureblood. She reached for his hand with both her own and Zero saw the pureblood look at her and watched as calm resurfaced almost immediately and the king was able to grace her with a small, quiet, and warm smile.

Kaname himself wondered at the peaceful serenity his children brought him at the mere sight of them even though he's still quite agitated inside at the dreadful news that the intruder delivered to him.

"Are you fine now, Chichiue?" Hime inquired sweetly and quietly, looking at him unflinchingly with a questioning smile.

He gripped tightly the hands holding his and replied quite smoothly, "I am now, Hime. Forgive me. I'm afraid I was beside myself just now."

"It happens to all of us now and then. Do not worry yourself over it." She returned easily, "Please come and let us go back. I do believe that the trial for the night is yet to finish. I'm seeing two other visitors coming hither in great speed and if my supposition is not incorrect, I'll wager that they would be of greater challenge than our former guests. They'll arrive in another three minutes."

Upon hearing this, Kaname immediately scanned the area for the said incoming company, and sensed two hunters coming towards them fast. He eyed his sons who nodded at him, one grimly and the other blithely, and then at Zero who was also recognizing the approaching disaster became paler than the Night Class (who's all white and trembling from watching their enraged King kill a noble vampire in cold blood).

This alarmed the children and Hime immediately dragged Kaname with her nearer Zero. "Otou-sama? Please calm down. Breathe now. Slowly. There we have it. Easy now."

"We would have tried to run and hide but I don't think it'll be of much help in the situation." Sato quietly implored and regarded Kaname, inquiring if he made the right decision. "I'm afraid we weren't able to control our aura when those twelve level Es surrounded Otou-sama."

"The impudence of it was maddening." lightly defended the female silverette with a slight frown.

To this the pureblood merely smiled and assured them, "That's quite alright. You don't have any reason to hide, anyway. This is something that must be revealed some time and it's much better if we deal with it as early as possible. No one's to feel ashamed of the situation."

"Hai, Chichiue."

And all too soon, some great rustling of leaves announced the arrival of the two hunters and they watched as the two disgruntled men emerged from the dense vegetation with wary and dangerous looks, with their guns out and looking extremely ready to use them.

They stopped dead at the unexpected scene that met them. Instead of the rumble of bloodsuckers that they readied themselves for, they only saw a sea of ashes. Clearly the battle is over. But how can that be? They only felt the ominous aura not half an hour before and it felt like an army appeared. How can it be over so soon? But more than that, they also sensed three terrifyingly large auras coming from here, clearly vampiric in nature, though now gone. What the hell?

"The fuck? Where's the party?!" growled one Takamiya Kaito, complete dissatisfaction and confusion on his handsome face. He suspiciously eyed the leeches huddled at the edge of the forest some distance from them and then at the small group in the middle of the ashes and thought he saw his fellow pupil. "Ei, Zero! You brat! What happened here, eh? You didn't even leave a juicy piece of meat for me to play with, you greedy bastard!" When he looked even more carefully, he recognized the figure of the bloodsuckers' king near him. His eyes narrowed dangerously. His gaze flew to his master who, he saw, also remarked this and was silently wary.

"Zero." The cool and deep voice of Yagari Toga rang throughout the clearing as he strutted near his pupil in heavy footsteps, never taking his eyes off the vampire standing near the silverette. As he came nearer, he noticed three small figures together with the two teenagers and his severe frown deepened.  _What do we have here? Children?_

Toga proceeded to stride nearer them in an intimidating manner like a cautious predator but managed to still appear menacing. He did not relax his broad shoulders, looking very prepared to shoot if given the reason to. His one dark blue eye hovered from one figure to another, from his pale pupil, to the unaffected pureblood, the children whose faces he can't see clearly being shadowed by the two men before going back to his pupil who still look very close to hyperventilating.

"S-shisho…" he heard the silver hunter's quivering whisper. There seems to be a very serious and long story behind all this if his stubborn pupil look like he expected to be shot by him at this very moment. His eye narrowed severely.  _What's the fuck's going on here? What are these brats? Vampires? No…not quite…_

He knows Kaito is a step behind him and also suspicious of the unfamiliar children. When a certain young girl with silver hip-length hair turned to them, making the curly ends of her silky tresses flutter around her, and gave a polite smile that aims to appeal for calm and understanding, the two hunters stopped dead several yards away from the odd group. Yagari wondered for one wild moment if his one good eye's finally giving up on him or if nicotine finally cracked his head open because he's seeing a replica of his bull-headed student in a frilly, fluffy dress bearing a charming smile looking every inch a  _graceful girl._ And when his scrutiny landed on the other two kids near her, his surprise grew even more as he saw two replicas of the same abominable vampire king also currently in the vicinity.

Toga Yagari saw every little grotesque thing the world has to offer and was convinced that nothing could surprise him any longer. This certainly tipped the bucket as he thought that he might just go into shock. He even heard Kaito coughed violently as a strangled gasp escaped the young hunter, chocking through the smoke of the cigarette he almost swallowed in bewilderment. The young hunter coughed vehemently for a minute, he immediately let go of the cigarette he caught in his fingers before stomping his foot fiercely on it after it landed on the ground.

"The fuck? Zero, you got laid already?" the hunter managed to huff after his minute of suffering, his brown eyes trained on the silver-haired princess.  _Something doesn't feel right here._

"Not yet." Kaname answered knowingly, smiling confidently making Zero blush violently.

Toga Yagari scowled at the possible meaning of everything unfolding here while beholding his former student who's glowering at the pureblooded vampire with embarrassed disbelief.

Kaito glared at the vampire who answered his question instead of his comrade. "What the hell is going on here? What's with the brats, Zero? Fucking hell, what are they?!" he roared.

Kaname came forward, "Shall we take this conversation to a more comfortable place? The Chairman's office would suit us just fine. I'm sure he'll welcome us." He genially invited the duo. Then he called out, "Seiren."

His lieutenant appeared out of nowhere and went down to one knee, her short violet hair swaying silkily, "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Have the Night Class back to the dorms. And also check the damage done to the school border. I should be back before sunrise."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." And she was gone.

The ebony-haired hunter just stood still but everyone can feel the growing pressure inside while his one eye morphed to dark blue flames.

After a dreadful minute of pause where Zero thought his teacher doesn't have any notion of moving at all, the tall hunter turned in his heels and walked back the way they came, "I expect an explanation before the night is over, Zero."

"…Hai."  _Fuck. I'm dead_ , Zero thought, closing his eyes.

Sato came to stand near the younger hunter companion of their Otou-sama and motioned in the same direction the older hunter is going to the ash brown haired hunter to invite him to follow. Kaito warily gazed at the miniature version of the pureblood before stalking pass them and following his master who's halfway out of the clearing already.

The vampire king inclined his head towards his future mate who looks like death barely warmed over, "Shall I carry you?" he teasingly inquired in a whisper.

This successfully gave Zero the energy to bestow the pureblood a convincing glare as a blush finally started to paint itself again on his face as the first part of his impending doom has been glossed over without much trouble. He would have uttered the first curse that crossed his mind if he didn't remember the presence of the triplets with them. He gritted his teeth instead.

Sato urged them to move, "I think we must go and follow them already, I shall feel sorry for Grandpa if he suddenly gets left alone with those two when they're clearly agitated."

"We know, Sato. But I wonder why Grandpa Toga's sporting that eye-patch, eh? Something wrong with his right eye, do you think?" wondered Hiro aloud, remembering that they have never seen Toga-sensei wear one before.

"I do hope that's not the case. And I'm thinking Kaito-jichan smells very different from how I remember him, or is it just me?" remarked Hime, also curious at the inconsistencies.

"Yeah…wait, what? That was Kaito-jichan?" asked Hiro in a surprised tone.

"Hiro, you don't use your brain half the time already so I hope you'll rely on your eyes more." Sato shook his head in exasperation at his twin's inattentiveness.

"Hey!"

This caught the silver hunter's attention, "What do you mean by that, Hime, Hiro?"

"Eh?" the two inquired at the same time, confused.

"But I'm sure we'll know in the future. I'm afraid we really can't linger a second longer, Otou-sama. I'm sure you want this whole episode over, right?" offered the eldest brunette, worried about the reception waiting for them. They're going to be late in resuming the spell-making, most probably. He sighed in resignation.

As the Night Class shuffled in the direction of the Moon Dorms, Kaname and Zero, as well as their children, sauntered towards the Chairman's office. Zero feeling very much like he's trudging towards the gallows.

"Otou-sama, are you, perhaps, in pain?" worriedly inquired the silver haired child who took one of his hands.

"Ah, no I'm not." Returned Zero,  _but I will be, I'm fucking sure of it_.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

**Children's Profile:**

.

Satoshi Kuran

**Date of Birth:** August 7

**Scent:** Wisteria

**Weapon:**  Twin black hand guns, both with intricately carved insignia of the Moon Rose – an emblem made by combining the Kuran insignia and their Otou-sama's tattoo which is also the Royal Seal of Kaname[Shisha no Joō – Queen of the Damned]

**Unique Ability:**  Sensory control (well, he can actually numb all the senses of a person and can do multitude of targets at once), Complete Hypnosis (sounds familiar? It's actually just high grade illusion, he can fool all five senses, make you really see, feel, hear, smell, taste things that aren't there, he can do it all at once or one at a time), Persuasion (he can persuade others to do anything he wants them to, they'll be conscious of what they're doing so those with strong will-power might be a little harder to control), Petrification (this is his only ability that is for the material world, as the word suggests, he can freeze/petrify/turn to stone his opponents and/or things, he can also do a wide range attack)

**Favorite Color:**  Blue

**Favorite Food:**  Cakes (the ones made by Otou-sama are the best) and Ice Cream

**Favorite Drink:** Sweet hot chocolate with lots of cinnamon

**Favorite Type of Place:**  Library corner with squishy armchair by the window/fireplace

**Hobby:**  Reading books, playing chess, writing poems and keeping watch of my siblings

**Interests/Likes:** Egyptian, Norse and Greek Mythology and History

**Strength:** Oration, Target-shooting and writing

**Instrument:** Violin

**Fear:** Losing those I love, Centipedes (all those legs are incredibly nauseating), slugs

**Weakness:** Cooking

**Motto:** Do not seek to follow in the footsteps of the wise. Seek what they sought.

**Defining Characteristic (Author's Perspective):** The oldest of the triplets is a balance between Kaname and Zero – silent, orderly and serious; he's got a huge sense of responsibility. But he tends to worry too much like Zero. He's a big eater with a major sweet-tooth but doesn't gain any unnecessary pound to the chagrin and envy of every woman in existence. He likes cooking actually but cooking doesn't like him apparently, poor kid. He writes various anecdotes, stories and poems in his free time.

**Base Character (Author's Perspective):** His base character is Satoshi Hiwatari from DN Angel because he's forever a crush of mine, but, of course, it didn't go as well as planned (And he won't have any lines if that is the case). He's more like…more like…oh, I don't know. He's cute anyway and my way to explain things in detail. And of course he looks like Kaname from top to bottom.

**Your thoughts today:** Chichiue has a lot of work piling up, so I'll drag Hiro to help him out.

.

Hiroshi Kuran

**Date of Birth:** August 7

**Scent:** Hyacinth

**Weapon:** Two long swords with black and silver double-edged blades, silver guard and black handgrip, the blades also have an engraved dark-red emblem of the Moon Rose, the sheaths are pure black depicting the Kuran insignia on one and Zero's tattoo on the other [Mayonaka Beradon'na – Midnight Belladonna]

**Unique Ability:** Agony, Perception Reversal (Familiar again? This ability makes anyone confuse their senses - up and down, left and right, front and back. Bet you know where I got this XD), Mind-reading (yep, he's got it, he can also process memory if he's near enough the target, he can also talk to people mentally. It's fortunate that this boy doesn't care about what others think so everyone's mental privacy is still safe), Disintegration (he can turn opponents and things to ash/dust/bits of clouds, your choice, this ability covers a wide range of area)

**Favorite Color:**  Red

**Favorite Food:** Sushi and Ramen

**Favorite Drink:**  Soda

**Favorite Type of Place:**  Rooftop and high places

**Hobby:** Exploring new places, secret passageways and dungeons, playing pranks

**Interests/Likes:** Travel and Mystery

**Strength:** Reading people and finding my way back, Cooking!

**Instrument:**  Piano

**Fear:**  Having nowhere to return to, chili

**Weakness:**  …drawing (I might be worse than Chichiue) and spicy food

**Motto:**  Problems are only as big as you make them.

**Defining Characteristic (Author's Perspective):** Boisterous and adventurous, he likes to wonder around, sometimes alone but often times dragging his twins and younger siblings since he wants to see the beautiful things with them. He's quite reckless and doesn't hesitate much. He finds amusement in almost anything. He's current main goal in life is to startle his twin sister and get away with it (no luck so far).

**Base Character (Author's Perspective):**  Well, his base character is Killua from HunterxHunter with just a tad too much innocence in him as compared to his inspiration. But there we have it, we cannot completely re-create such an adorable character like that heir of the Zoldyck family. I also thought of incorporating some Eiji Kikumaru from POT in him. But I…I…argh! Obviously I haven't put too much thought in their character. Again, his physical appearance is a Kuran through and through.

**Your thoughts today:** Hime seems pre-occupied, this is my chance! Hmm? Sato's coming…

.

Mizuki Kuran

**Date of Birth:** August 7

**Scent:** Freesia

**Weapon:**  Long silver katana with a dark red cord tied at the hilt, a silver bell dangles from the knot and an emblem of the Moon Rose below it, the bell is mysteriously silent and doesn't chime at all, it was said to be heard only by the person cut by it at that exact moment when the silver blade pierce/cut them [Ryūketsu no Mangetsu – Bloody Fullmoon]

**Unique Ability:**  Pre-cognition, Time and Spatial Manipulation (dimensions, teleportation, and control of time for a specific object or person and with further practice, time-traveling)

**Favorite Color:** Silver and dark red combination

**Favorite Food:**  Pastries, anything made by Otou-sama

**Favorite Drink:**  Tea laced with brandy, Rose Tea

**Favorite Type of Place:** Parlour/Drawing room in the castle, the gardens

**Hobby:** Match-making, knitting, embroidery, playing the piano and singing, long walks

**Interests/Likes:** Books, antiques, stars, the sky, plants and romance! And storms (when the wind is blowing real strong outside, it feels as if anything can happen. And it's nice to cuddle when it's cold ^_^)

**Strength:** Voice, manipulating others, scheming things and needlework

**Instrument:**  My voice with the piano and the harp

**Fear:**  To be forgotten and thought of as useless, clowns, bugs

**Weakness:** Hiccups when under stress, Chichiue and Otou-sama

**Motto:**  Easy does it.

**Defining Characteristic (Author's Perspective):** An unconscious sadist – among all the children she actually got Kaname's personality; she hates chaos and people not following orders and disrespecting her parents. Her string of patience is relatively long (she thinks) but if she snaps she could be very merciless and only Kaname and Zero could stop her. She's overprotective of her loved ones. She's very elegant, lady-like, soft spoken and feminine. And as mentioned above, she gets hiccups when under stress, good thing that she's almost never under stress!

**Base Character (Author's Perspective):** She's inspired from my beloved Tomoyo Daidouji of Card Captor Sakura with too much overflowing meanness. Haha. But I still wish for her to remain kind and feminine and very lady-like. As you know, she resembles Zero except for the color of her eyes that she got from Kaname, but the expression in them is still like Zero's. Her silver hair is straight but she curls the end by tying them with strips of cloth before going to sleep (yes, very old fashioned).

**Your thoughts today:** Upon my word, it looks like rain. Lovely. I'll ready the tea and snacks. I'll bring some to Chichiue and Otou-sama. Perhaps we could watch a movie! I'm pretty certain there is this one…let's see…

.

Shinobu Kuran

**Date of Birth:** May 11

**Scent:** Butterscotch

**Weapon:** A pair of pure silver Indian Katar with wine-red H-shaped horizontal hand grip, the blades are again engraved with the Moon Rose Seal [Seifuku-sha – The Vanquisher]

**Unique Ability:** Barrier (this does not include mere shields, his barrier could also hide presence of people and power, and this power also shields him from other people's ability, especially those that involve mind control) and Shadow Control

**Favorite Color:** Beige

**Favorite Food:**  Japanese Food made by Otouchan

**Favorite Drink:** Amazake…ahh…grape fruit

**Favorite Type of Place:** The comfortable sofa of the drawing room, in Chichiue's or Otou-sama's arms when they cradle me to sleep – it's warm

**Hobby:** Sleeping, keeping Tsuki-hime from crying, drawing and painting

**Interests/Likes:** Art and nature and turtles (they're cute and live for such a long time) and soft, warm blankets

**Strength:** Insightful and very quick

**Instrument:**  Harmonica and Flute

**Fear:**  To be left behind and the cold

**Weakness:**  Forgetful and trust too much in a family member's words, so he's easily deceived by cousins and siblings (but he's wary of strangers)

**Motto:**  Sleep while I can…is that acceptable?

**Defining Characteristic (Author's Perspective):** This child is sleepy most of the time and could appear somewhat cold and distracted but he's actually very sharp and fast, and while he's indifferent to everyone he's very affectionate to his family. He only shows emotion when it comes to them, especially to his parents. In a way, he's calmer than Satoshi and much more clingy to their parents. He's got an artist's hand and eyes!

**Base Character (Author's Perspective):**  This darling was supposed to have been hailed from Eriol Hiragizawa from Card Captor Sakura with all his cool, calm and seemingly kind aura and ready to smile at any time but he suddenly turned out like our very own Shiki Senri, it just went that way. Let's try to rectify that…umm…*inching towards the brunette who was walking while dragging his blanket* Shino-kun, you're not supposed to act like that, you know… *sweating profusely*…can you try to smile more to other people?… *dark-brown hair swinging lightly as he turned his head to look at this stranger over his shoulder. Lilac-eyes under heavy lids unemotionally sized up the guest from head to toe…he slowly straightened and faced forward, still dragging his blanket towards his Otouchan*…..oh great, he doesn't listen to me…they never do…guess that's just it. And no, I'm not feeling dejected. His physical appearance is a mix of both Kaname and Zero though it might be leaning closer to Kaname's looks); wavy dark-brown hair and lavender eyes, but the expression in his is like Kaname's in his most brooding state.

**Your thoughts today:** It seems cold today so I'll cuddle close to Otouchan. Where did I put my blanket again…?

.

Tsukiko Kuran

**Date of Birth:**  May 11

**Scent:**  Melted Chocolate

**Weapon:** A Grim Reaper scythe in the shape of half a quarter moon, both the blade, which is engraved with the Moon Rose, and the handle are pure silver with three dark red bells dangling at the end with a satin wine red ribbon [Gin Nisshoku – Silver Eclipse] and projectile needles

**Unique Ability:**  Manipulation (she can physically control someone else's body, whether they want to or not, so there are instances of someone doing ballet while shouting abuse) and Poison (yep, this little darling is the Dokuhime [Poison Princess], meaning she can make poison and antidotes at will, she incorporates her poison in her needles most of the time and can surround her whole body with poison)

**Favorite Color:**  Pink and Gray

**Favorite Food:** Strawberries and cherries! Pancakes!

**Favorite Drink:**  Strawberry milk with honey

**Favorite Type of Place:** The gardens, woods, forest and lakes

**Hobby:** Japanese dance and gardening

**Interests/Likes:**  Dances, flowers, bunnies

**Strength:** Inhuman strength, positive thinking, kindness and mild temper, and remembering names and faces

**Instrument:**  …I'm tone deaf…*sniff* but I can dance well! Very, very well!

**Fear:**  Never finding the way back and rats

**Weakness:** Direction, easily distracted

**Motto:** A smiling face is a beautiful face. A smiling heart is a happy heart.

**Defining Characteristic (Author's Perspective):**  She's sweet, bubbly and childish. Quite simple and she's got the Kuran elegance and could look haughty and prideful but she's actually far kinder than her Onee-sama and a pacifist. She cries a lot and does so heartbreakingly. She has far more muscle power than anyone in the vampire world and unknowingly uses it when wrestling with her twin and siblings.

**Base Character (Author's Perspective):** Her base character is Nunnally Lamperouge of Code Geass. She might be the only one who managed to be a mile closer to her intended character *sniff* oh what joy! Her physical appearance is a mix of both Kaname and Zero (though it might be leaning closer to Kaname's looks); long, thick wavy dark-brown hair and lavender eyes and Zero's pale skin.

**Your thoughts today:** It's really dark outside. Onee-chama seems happy. She's going to the kitchen, I'll request for some strawberries for snack. Where is Shino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I'm a stickler for details haha, so that's why there are lots of unnecessary particulars in every chapter. Sorry!!!
> 
> The latest chapter is coming along (I think) but I don't think I'll ever get better in writing action scenes...and lemons! Gosh lol but I love reading them XD
> 
> Please don't kill me, yet! Hope to see you next chapter!


	5. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Hello minna-sama! I know I've said it before but I must again let you know how grateful I am for those of you who continues to read this story. For those who gave kudos and commented, thank you very much! It means a lot to me ( ;つД｀)
> 
> This chapter is really more of a plot mover (is that right?) (;´д｀) and I also want to elaborate on the children's abilities. Nothing special really since I do lack imagination and humor Σ(｀д｀ﾉ)ﾉ though I like the last scene here. (〃ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> Again, this is such a slowpoke of a story so please bear with me. I'm at your mercy once more. I hope you won't be too disappointed here. I'll welcome any feedback and suggestions that you might have. ヽ(≧д≦)ノm(＿ ＿)m
> 
> Let's go!

Zero was wondering how many minutes he can stay alive after the explanation before his master shoots him to death, he must ensure the safety of the children first though **.** He sighed.

"Please lighten up Otou-sama, it hurts me to see you so distressed." murmured the silver haired angel holding on to his hand.

"It'll be alright, Otou-sama." assured Hiro who was hanging onto his other hand.

Both children looked up at him apprehensively, worried at how pale he is. He didn't even need to glance at the other boy holding Kaname's hand to know that he's got a similar expression on his beautiful young face. He tried to give a reassuring semblance of a smile, it felt brittle.

He felt the regard of a certain pureblood but refused to heed the impulse to return the gaze. He doesn't want to let on the fact that he's dying from anxiety, no matter how obvious it already is.

When they reached the Moon Dorm which is the closest building from the part of the academy wood that they were from, the silver hunter stopped abruptly to the surprise of his companions, he watched the rest of the Night Class who walked ahead of them disappear behind the huge double doors of the Moon Dorm a second before stooping to kneel on one knee and look at the wine-red eyes of the two children holding on to him, he also flitted his glance to Sato and waved the young brunette towards him, he immediately obeyed.

"You three stay here. I'll go talk to Shisho alone and explain your situation." Disclosed the silverette with quiet determination, he felt he needed to do this alone.

"But Otou-sama—" began the three but was interrupted again by Zero.

"It's fine. I'll handle it."

Zero stood up and started walking towards his guardian's office but as he passed the vampire king, a hand restrained him. The brunette turned to him but he didn't want to look at Kaname if he could. The bastard's already making him crazy even without his presence. Zero fears what could happen if he lets himself near this man time and time again.  _Enough already._

"Are you sure about this, Zero?" the elegant, velvet tones of the pureblood's deep voice reverberated throughout the hunter like a beacon that calls to everything he is and lures him profoundly into Kaname. The hand holding his wrist captive gave off a heat searing him through his clothes. He nodded almost imperceptibly as way of an answer for Kaname, not bothering to know if he actually saw or understood his response as he broke the vampire's hold on him before proceeding to walk towards the Chairman's office, resolutely forbidding himself to look back at the pureblood.

He trudged on, trekking the familiar path to his guardian's office with ease that he didn't feel. For all the spunk he'd shown the brunette vampire regarding tackling the subject of  _their_ children to his master and fellow student alone, he was a bundle of trepidation inside as he wished to really avoid the confrontation or do anything else besides this. He'd gladly go back to the hoard of level Es than to tell his master that he'll someday mate with a vampire, get pregnant and have children with  _him_.

But he felt the compelling need to do it himself and to tell his master about everything rather than burdening the children to make the explanation twice. He wants the explanation to come from his own mouth and hope that his teacher would not kill him on the spot nor show rejection at this possibility. Well, he left the children at the Moon Dorm for this very reason. He doesn't want them to witness if his black-haired teacher and fellow student ever profess any brutal reaction against the idea of their coming to life. He wouldn't take it. This thought somewhat gave him courage and he looked on ahead to see his fellow hunters walking some distance away, going on an even slower pace than he is.

The two preceded him into the academy building and he watched as they tread across the dark corridors of the school, passed classrooms, up the stairs and finally opened the door to the school headmaster's office, this time by now he's but a few steps away from them, to reveal a contradictory lively bunch consisting of his idiotic guardian, his twin brother, a very enthusiastic Yuuki and a cheerful Takuma in the midst of an animated game of Monopoly.

Both parties stopped dead upon looking at each other, the inside of the room froze when they beheld the alarming expression of the gruff intruders and the outside was petrified in the incredulity of an unexpected activity right after a vampire attack. Zero palmed his face and wondered idly if his master would shoot his guardian first before him. Already he could see his one blue eye piercing the ash-blond ex-hunter where he sits and the said headmaster drenched with cold sweat after just a minute under that sharp scrutiny. His earlier jovial smile from before they came plastered on his youthful face as if frozen on the spot even as he paled upon the sight of the ebony-haired hunter. Kaien valiantly tried to greet them however.

"T-t-t-toga-chan, what an unexpected surprise." His would-be welcoming voice echoed painfully in the silence of the room, when he saw Zero amidst the group looking as pale as him, he immediately guessed the reason for the two aggressive hunters' darker-than-usual looks and tremulously took a white handkerchief out of his blazer pocket and began dabbing at the rogue sweat painting his face without changing his expression, "Eeerrrrr…."

"I brought your new teacher for your blood suckers' class when I chanced upon an interesting scene and I thought you might know something, Kaien." The bold, brutish voice quietly roared throughout the four corners of the room.

There was silence as the rest of the room finally spotted Zero from the dark hallway outside and finally comprehended the dilemma and impending storm and Ichiru and Yuuki paled together with dread.

Thankfully, Ichijou Takuma, who was as surprised as any of them, was able to recover faster and immediately asked the newcomers to come in in his blissfully jolly voice that made the two hunters at the door twitch their eyebrows. The chairman looked gratefully at the blond vampire for his help at breaking the dreadful pause when the green-eyed noble wondered at the lateness of the hour and proceeded to tidy up the board game.

"I supposed I should be getting back to the dorms. It was a lovely game, too. Ah! But I don't suppose I should wander the academy woods alone so perhaps Yuuki-chan should escort me to make sure I don't cause trouble." Takuma declared in a lighthearted tone while sending a refreshing smile towards the chestnut-haired female prefect who colored a little and, understanding his intentions and help, agreed to his proposition immediately. Ichiru jumped at the lifeboat at once and offered to safely chaperon Yuuki back to her own dorms afterwards. The blond noble looked at him a minute before finally agreeing to his pleading lilac eyes.

They all prepared to leave with Yuuki and Ichiru enduring not looking at their guardian and be met by imploring hazel eyes clearly asking  _'what about me?'_. They just patted his shoulder as they pass and murmured a good night before following Takuma out of the door. They caught Zero's eyes then and Ichiru held out a hand in an apologetic manner with Yuuki gracing him a pitiable look in her eyes that had him clenching his jaw. He's very sure she mouthed 'I'll bring you flowers' before the two darted to the stairs in a mad dash. He made a mental note to later give the duo a great smack in the head each for their amazing effort to make sure that they don't get dragged down with him.

He grimaced as he turned his attention again to the door where his master and fellow pupil already disappeared to. He breathed deeply and held it for five seconds before releasing it, finally advancing inside.

He found his master ferociously smoking a newly lit cigarette with his back on the wall at the far end of the room while a clearly restless Kaito fiercely paced back and forth through the whole length of the Chairman's office. The blond ex-hunter himself was standing apprehensively by the door waiting for him to enter.

When the soft click of the closing door sounded the room like his very own funeral song, the silverette struggled to keep his feet shuffling to the nearest couch to sit. He felt his guardian coming to sit beside him, and for the first time, he didn't mind the proximity as he watched one dark blue eye skewer him on the spot.

Toga lashed out a hand and stopped a passing Kaito from his pacing and dragged him to the sofa in front of the one occupied by Zero and Kaien. He dumped the brown-haired hunter who wheezed a complaint at him which he ignored while standing at the back of the seat himself.

After one long agonizing minute wherein Zero believed his heart to be the loudest noise in the room and would have stuttered a preamble, he heard his master inquire in a relatively bland albeit rough tone, "You look like you're about to confess to a crime, kid. Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He replied immediately in a would-be calm voice, wanting to kick himself for his slightly trembling voice.

"Of course, of course. So I'm not seeing you sweating bullets right?"

The back of one pale hand automatically travelled the length of his forehead and, sure enough, cold sweat covered his white face.  _Damn._

"N-no. It's balmy outside."

"And here I would have thought that you'd be a better liar by now. Good. Start explaining."

He swallowed nervously.

"What and who are those children earlier?"

Zero, for all the tension he has for the inevitable revelation he has to make to the man he considered as one of the most important figures of his life, only has one answer to the question which he didn't doubt or hesitated on as he let his instincts speak for him, even though he stayed quiet for a second before, "They're my children. Mine and t-that guy." He answered surprisingly firmly, only faltering as he added the pureblood in the statement.

"They're from the future Toga-chan! They're both vampire and hunter." Added the ex-hunter in his most energetic tone though the strained expression on his ageless face betrayed how agitated he is lest their two guests explodes at the confession. But they must do it now.

The room became as quiet as a grave except for the chocking noises that seems to be coming from Kaito though the silverette didn't spare him a glance, he wanted to avoid looking at his master but his apprehensive stare won't stray from the raven-haired hunter.

A look of shocked awe reflected on a dark blue eye as Toga tried to process the information, it seemed like a lifetime before he responded, in a gruffly unbelieving whisper, "…with a vampire?"

"Whoa! Sensei, did you miss the part when he said 'that GUY'?" incredulously interjected the ash-brown haired hunter who was also waiting for their master's reaction, "They're saying he fucked with a guy and had children with a  _him_!"

"He would." unhelpfully corrected the chairman.

"Do you understand how fucking insane that sounds, Chairman?!"

"How can that be?" Toga asked quietly.

The Chairman, with occasional help from Zero, explained the situation of why and how the triplets got to be in this timeframe. They didn't leave anything out. When it was mentioned that the Kiryuus are 'vampire brides', even Toga wasn't able retain his air of rugged stoicism as his surprise became apparent in his whole countenance.

After they have finished, a heavy silence enveloped the room. The silverette thought he saw his master's hand very slightly shake in incredulity at the news.

"Haven't you thought that is might be some kind of hoax?" Toga said seriously after a great while.

"No, they're mine. I know it." Zero answered firmly. Of this, he doesn't have any doubt now.

"But still, a bride, huh…a vampire bride…the fuck, who would have thought?" the raven-haired hunter couldn't contain himself and started pacing back and forth, retracing Kaito's steps.

Zero blushed, he wanted to make him stop saying 'bride' over and over again. Why must they give it such an embarrassing term? Fortunately (or not), Kaito burst out demanding his attention.

"And that's it? You wouldn't question that future, Zero?" fumed Kaito, genuinely confused, "Someone told you that some bastard vampire would knock you up and have children with you and you wouldn't do anything about it? You would just say 'ok' and let him fuck you?"

The silverette glared at his senpai. The man's embarrassingly crass and he's glad he didn't bring the children with him. He wouldn't want them to hear this.

"Kaito-kun!" Kaien implored reproachfully.

"That is none of your fucking business, Kaito. I'm just as confused as you are about this whole thing but whatever the hell my decision will be is up for me to decide without you or anyone's interference. So don't fucking get into my children's case." Zero almost snarled in answer.

It seems that the brown-haired hunter still has a lot to say but was stopped with the slow opening of the door to reveal the triplets with Kaname standing with them, obviously eavesdropping. Zero didn't feel their approach, and the chairman's gasp beside him tells him that he's not the only one. They hid their presence extremely well.

He cursed internally, wondering at what they all heard. When he saw his daughter's moist eyes, he immediately fixed Kaito a venomous glare. He's not the only one, too, as a pair of burgundy and hazel and one blue eye bestowed him an accusatory glance.

"What?" grumbled Kaito.

"I'm sorry for intruding, we thought we'll give out some proofs that's why we came." quietly said Hime, who opened the door wider.

Zero would have stood to obey the desire to soothe the little silverette when he felt his guardian hastily stand himself, a look of concern in his youthful face.

"Hime-chan, don't cry. Don't mind that boorish Kaito's words. No one's questioning your existence…" Kaien started and would have gone to his granddaughter had not the little princess herself came inside and went to Zero, her brothers following her.

"It's alright, grandpa. Everyone's got a right to their own opinion. I'm sorry for getting all teary, silly me." She directed a smile towards her kind grandfather and an apologetic smile towards the crude hunter before facing her silver-haired parent.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Grandpa, Uncle. I'm sure she's not crying because of that," interjected Hiro as he grinned at his daddy, "Hime is just too emotional sometimes. I bet she's happy this time, though."

"Eh?" faltered Kaien.

Sato explained for her, "We are all aware how otou-sama sees our kind at this point in time and, therefore, resolved to accept whatever reception we'll receive from him after realizing that this is the time we landed on but now that we know he'll accept us even as we are now would, of course, over joy us beyond words."

Zero contemplated this and recounted what he said, when he remembered he colored a bit as his lavender eyes traveled to a certain pureblood. Did he also hear that? When he saw twinkling sienna eyes and a small but gentle smile curving the pureblood's lips, he wanted to groan. Fucking hell, he heard. How will he fucking live this down?

"I'm just happy and relieved that Otou-sama doesn't hate us," justified Hime, "I'm satisfied that he accepts us to a certain degree even though he hates vampires now."

"So it would change in the future? I know I won't." grumpily interjected Kaito which earned him another quiet glare from the pureblood vampire.

"Kaito-kun! Really!" hissed the blond ex-hunter.

But the triplets just looked at each other before staring at the crass hunter which aggravated Kaito,  _they look like they know something I don't_. One of the brunette brats seems to be fighting a laugh at his expense. "What?" he barked at them.

The little princess smiled charmingly at him, nevertheless, "Nothing, Kaito-jichan. We just understand and respect your opinion, is all."

Kaito didn't seem satisfied with this answer and eyed the children suspiciously. He didn't get to probe further when his teacher rejoined the conversation.

"I thought they said they came to offer proofs." He said gruffly.

Hime dried her moist eyes with a hanky then clapped her hands together at the remembrance, "Oh, certainly! Thank you for reminding us." They then proceeded with giving out the same explanations about wielding anti-vampire weapons and having each their own brand of natural ability with Hiro and Sato again displaying their own weapons for inspection.

"So it differs for every one of you?" inquired Toga while Kaname, Zero and Kaien listened raptly as this is a point they didn't get much detail on.

"Yes, I, for one, have Spatial Manipulation," disclosed Hime, "My older brothers' are mostly mind-skills which I think corresponds to my pre-cognition."

"Ah! But the three of us does have another thing that is special even amongst our kind. We can materialize our aura into one particular shape and use it as a weapon." Added Hiro enthusiastically.

"Ah, that is correct, mine is in a form of strings for example, and Hiro's are like spheres while Hime's is in the form of needles." furthered Sato.

"Which really hurt when she throws them at you, thousands of them." whispered Hiro covertly to his Chichiue that was, nonetheless, heard by everyone and was clearly speaking from experience.

"Which makes it fortunate that I only use them on those who deserve them." defended Hime with her nose in the air before pointedly looking at her older brother. Kaname and Kaien chuckled at this.

The ash-brown haired hunter cleared his throat and tried not to show his awe at such potentials, opting to pursue a point that he's curious about, "This is still so un-fucking-believable. It's clear what will happen here, a little tumble in the hay – or not so little, there surely would be a little more humping to have made—"

The shameless hunter's crass remark was circumvented by the ruthless smack from two adults near him as Toga and Kaien yelled at him for his thoughtlessness. "That freaking hurt!"

"You'd better hold your tongue brat if you can't say something appropriate!" roared Toga.

"Kaito-kun, mind the company, please!" shrieked Kaien.

The young adult held his head between his head and ruffled his already messy mane to ease the throbbing brought by the twin blows, muttering under his breath about merciless old-timers.

Toga looked over his silver haired student who was glaring at Kaito while flushing crimson. He outfaced the silverette until the young hunter return his regard, the color dwindled slowly from his cheeks as he awaited his master's judgment concerning all this, he wasn't kept waiting long, "I understand everything, boy. Like you said earlier, how you live your life is up to you. I will not question you if you wish to have them. If you have decided to go through this path then you'll have to suck it all up, every damn bit of it. Don't be a kid who only wants to escape and take the easy way out." Blue eye narrowed fiercely, quite forgetting the rest of the room as he drove his drift home **.**

Zero froze as he remember the promise he made before with his master when he saved his life as a child and all the encouraging words (though masked with crudeness) that the hunter pore over him in an attempt to salvage his sanity when he got turned into a vampire, this man only had one wish for him, before and now – to live. And now, he has a chance at it, and it doesn't matter in what form it comes, his master would forgive him anything, as long as he walk all the way without wavering and fleeing and that he decided it all himself. He was being stupid, how could he forget. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, lilac eyes burning with conviction, he replied even more firmly, "Hai, Shisho."

"Ah! But, of course!" suddenly piped in Hime her wine-red eyes focusing as if just remembering something, she aimed wide, shining eyes on the black-haired hunter as if with sudden inspiration, "No wonder!"

They were all surprised when the young silverette, went to jump on the couch and stand directly in front of the tough-looking hunter with only the back of the sofa separating them. She curtsied a little before beaming at him and tried to reach a hand to his face.

Toga backed up at this, "Oy, little miss, what do you think you're—"

"Hime, what are you doing?" Sato questioned at the same time, also not anticipating his sister's actions.

"Oy, brat!" scowled Kaito.

"Hime?" asked Zero and Kaname, baffled at the sudden excitement of their daughter.

"Ah, forgive me for startling you," the princess retrieved her hand and pressed her fan to her lips and looked shyly apologetic at the master of her Otou-sama, "What I saw just had me all thrilled is all. I wish to give you a gift for your unchanging kindness to our father."

Toga warily eyed the radiant silver head in front of him. There's nothing remotely threatening in the child but he can't also forget the looming aura that he felt earlier when they were on their way to the clearing after entering the academy, "No need, thank you." He said roughly.

"I know you don't but I still want to. I am meant to do it, so please let me," quietly pressed Hime, this could also bring further proof for their story and give him back something he lost, "I'm sure Otou-sama would be infinitely happier if he sees you with both eyes. It won't, of course, erase nor diminish what sacrifice you gave up for him."

This stunned everyone.

"Eh, Hime? Do you mean—" Kaien stuttered as comprehension began, but how could they…?

"Ah! So that's why the eye patch isn't so familiar." Exclaimed Hiro, how could they forget that one story? Perhaps because when they were told of that, it wasn't mentioned that Toga-ojiisan lost an eye while protecting Otou-sama. Then it's only fitting that they give it back.

"Of course, there could only be one way…" Sato trailed off, satisfied to finally make sense of that particular irregularity.

"Can you really bring back Shisho's right eye Hime?" numbly asked Zero, not daring to hope.

"I can, please let me try!" pleaded the female silverette.

"But, how can that be…" the black-haired hunter blinked at the child before him.

The headmaster eagerly reminded that the children have special and powerful abilities brought on by their roots and that Hime's in particular includes time and dimensions.

"Impossible!" Kaito protested.

"There's only one way to find out." interjected Kaname, wanting to witness more of his children's abilities.

"Please close your eyes and lean to me a little." Hime instructed in a tone still asking for permission to continue.

Toga stood still and regarded the young vampire speculatively. He glimpsed at the blond ex-hunter who's also watching him.

"Go on." Kaien urged gently.

He contemplated a while more, looking at the encouraging look from the blond ex-hunter and the hopeful ones from his pupil before he finally nodded imperceptibly in agreement. Hazel eyes are the last thing Toga saw before he finally closed his eye and then turned to the child before him and leaned down a little.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Sato-nii." called out Hime.

"Leave it to me." calmly returned her brother.

Zero and Kaname would have asked what that meant when they felt literally numb and petrified all over; they felt nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing and strangely enough, did not panic at the situation, there's this feeling of re-assurance at the back of their head. They can only look as Hime, with her back to them working something in front of her; they only vaguely registered Kaito and the Chairman also sitting still on their seat. They finally saw Hime's small hands remove Toga's eye patch and then she covered both eyes with her palms, tip-toeing to reach him fully. There's a bit of light which emanated from the shielded flesh and after what seemed to be a few minutes, everything came crashing back – smell, noise, feeling and movement.

"What the fuck was that?" weakly sputtered Kaito once they're out from whatever binding that was holding them suspended.

"Ah, forgive me, that was me. I had to temporarily cut off your senses so that you won't be overwhelmed by the power that Hime will be using, she had to bleed herself a little you see," Sato explained apologetically, glancing at the adults in the room, "And, of course, there's the smell of her blood."

And, true enough, the room did have the luscious smell of blood in the air.

Zero became wide eyed and would have questioned his son further had it not been for the groan of his master. Hime finally retrieved her hands from where it was cupping the closed eyes of the hunter. The hideous scar that the silverette could remember marred his master's right face was gone.

"You can open your eyes now, please." Breathlessly informed Hime, a hint of anxiety laced her voice.

There was a small crease between Toga's eyebrows before he turned his head a little, back towards the awaiting ex-hunter and slowly opened his eyes. Two perfectly clear, uninjured dark blue eyes met hazel ones and Toga gasped rather harshly. He blinked a few times before putting a hand over his right eye and then putting it back down. He pointed a wide stare back to the silver creature looking apprehensively at him.

"How is it Shisho? Did it work?" Zero jumped to his feet to get a closer inspection at his master.

The tall hunter didn't answer him but examined his daughter instead, "How did you do that, kid?"

"I-I turned back the time of your eye, Toga-jiisan, right before it was injured and to make sure it'll be balanced, I had to do the same for the other one," quietly explained Hime in a low voice, a bit dazedly, "Did it work? Can you see clearly from both eyes?" she asked again. The raven-haired hunter just stared at her, dumbfounded for a few more minutes before nodding once.

"So, it worked…" she trailed off. Despite the success, she's looking close to tears.

"I keep telling you it's not your fault, Hime." Hiro knitted his dark brows at his sister, his expression grave.

"He's right, Hime. It's a matter where time no longer has a hold in the scale. It's a spell that used human lives, it's no wonder even us can't do anything to reverse it." joined in Sato, clearly distressed at the self-deprecating state of their twin.

Kaname processed this, and not even Zero missed it, they both looked at the little princess whose sienna eyes beseeched Zero as if begging for understanding, "I'm very sorry, Otou-sama. I don't know why it didn't work before." She then covered her face with her hands.

"Woah! What the fuck was that about? She crying for real this time?" exclaimed a confused Kaito. Why's the brat crying again all of a sudden?

Kaien gave the young lady a little pat in the head, understanding the situation immediately based on the words of the two boys. What a darling, she must have lost her confidence in her ability. He gestured for his friend to keep quiet as Toga looked completely baffled by the child's antic. He'll just explain to him later.

Zero didn't have to be psychic to understand this. She must have tried to use the same ability on him in the future to no avail; he must be in really deep shit then. But he can't let this tender child feel responsible and tortured because of something that she can't help. He went and gathered the female silverette in his arms, "Silly, what are you saying?" He felt her bury her face in the nook of his neck and shoulder while silk sleeves wound themselves around his neck. He caressed her silver locks comfortingly. Really, what a thing to burden a child with, "It's a parent's job to protect the children, not the other way around. I'm sure you did everything you could." He felt her nod a little before she slowly raised her head and look over him. The older silverette frowned at the tears that slid down those rosy cheeks. He wiped them with his right hand. When she rested her forehead on his, he can see his own eyes reflected on wine-red orbs fringed with long silver lashes currently wet with tears, and he can't help the surge of affection for this part vampire, silver-haired angel. "It'll be fine. We'll find that cure."

He found himself smiling a little when she finally graced him with a sweet smile; it only diminished when he heard a groan from a certain rude ash-brown haired hunter.

"So that's really it, eh? You'll become some vamp's hussy and then become a mommy? Damn, Zero, never thought you had it in you, kid." spouted Kaito, grimacing while looking at him to the child in his arms. This earned him another reprimand from his master and the chairman and a glare from Kaname. The hunter's really starting to tick him off.

"Shut up, Kaito." Growled Zero, the loose tongue of this moron, seriously! "I know you were born stupid but scramble a bit of sensitivity, would you?" perhaps he would be forgiven if he just strangles this idiot right now.

The lean hunter was massaging his head again after having caught another of his teacher's unyielding smack, and when he thought he successfully dodged the blond ex-hunter's attack this time. He then raised two hands in the air as if in surrender, "Woah, just saying, kid. I just thought that you would have resisted a little but looking at the evidence, I don't think there's much struggle there, eh?" he pointedly fixed brown eyes on each of the three children around them, Zero huffed in annoyance feeling an oncoming blush.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I assure you it wouldn't be for the lack of efforts to do so." Kaname interjected, not able to keep his silence any longer. The crease between his brows an indication of his irritation despite his bland tone.

"Heh, 's that so? Meaning, you'll force him?" Kaito challenged. If this fucking bloodsucker just dares…

A seductive smile appeared on the pureblood's face, completely re-arranging his features to one of confidence and arrogance, "I've never forced anyone. Nor do I need to." Kaname continued in a very low and controlled voice that threatened to cause Zero's blush to really resurface, "Unlike Takamiya-kun, I don't have to use brute force to get what I want." He looked unflinchingly at the hunter.

Zero huffed again and clenched his jaws at this though the attention of the two men is nowhere near him at the moment. He couldn't help rolling his eyes after snorting in disagreement,  _Doesn't force someone, my ass. Lying asshole._

The hunter just gave a sneer, "Fucking bastard, you have no idea who you're messing with. And that's Takamiya-sensei for you, vamp."

"Eh?" this caught the attention of the silver hunter and he shot the Chairman an incredulously questioning look which was returned with a sheepish smile.  _Kaito, teaching here? You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Enough." Gruffly interrupted Toga, whose hackles are rising at the obvious displeasure of the pureblood, "Kaito, I think we've heard enough, get your things and I'll haul you to your quarters while you stay here."

"Hmph, this is going to be very exciting Mr. Blood-sucker. I'll be looking forward to teaching you." He stood up and walked unceremoniously out the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Toga just looked after his retreating student,  _stubborn ass._

"If Toga-jiisan would go now then we'll bid you goodnight here." said Hime while smiling at the hunter, her eyes still glistening from crying earlier.

If not for the proof that he's seeing, he will have a hard time accepting it but he turned to his silver student, "She looks exactly like you but for her eyes…they're, er, beautiful." He murmured low.

Zero also peered at the silver child in his arms, she smiled at him beatifically, "Yeah, they are."

"I absolutely agree." quietly agreed the pureblood king before giving his daughter a small smile.

"They are a delight!" came the Chairman's eager voice, "Toga-chan, have Kaito-kun report to me tomorrow morning. You can have tea with me later on. For now, it seems that you have to direct my new teacher before he comes bursting here again."

The tall hunter just stared at him for a few minutes before shuffling to his feet and walking out of the room without any other word.

When they all felt the severe aura of the grim hunter out of the premises, five audible sighs could be heard coming from Zero, Kaien and the triplets.

"Whew! Finally!" wheezed the blond ex-hunter. It felt as if he aged two hundred more years.

"That went better than I thought." agreed Sato, walking back to the sofa to take a seat.

Zero stumbled to the sofa and slumped down on Kaito's former seat, after arranging Hime on his lap he collapse deeper on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling weak with relief. He heard Kaname chuckle somewhere above him but paid it no heed. He's lucky to still be alive so he'll let the pureblood live for just one more day.

"What will you do after this?" the male silverette queried absent-mindedly, still a bit dazed at the fact that his master didn't shoot him full of holes at the thought that he's associate himself intimately with a vampire. He's trying hard not to meet the eyes of the said vampire.

"Well, it's a little too late into the night to be resuming the spell," mused Hime, "I suppose we'll have to retire for the night."

"Yes, I suppose." reluctantly agreed Sato.

"Can Otou-sama please escort us back to the Moon Dorms again?" Hiro implored pityingly, wanting to spend more time with their silver-haired parent.

Zero gazed at brownish red orbs and contemplated, remembering some of his master's earlier words.

"Sure."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The servant slowly closed the door behind him and walked further into the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the garden lamps outside silhouetting the shadow of his master sitting in a huge armchair outside the balcony basking in the cold air of dawn. He's trembling from head to foot knowing that he's not going to impart some good news. The soft thud of his own feet in the carpeted floor working havoc to his own nerves.

He tried not to look at the several bodies that littered the floor. He knows that some of them are mangled beyond recognition and he prayed that he won't be joining them anytime soon.

"You heart rate's increasing dramatically, it's annoying me," The soft drawl came from the seated body in the huge armchair, "Fear not. I know that you haven't succeeded. As if such a measly number could do the job. I only meant it as a greeting. Soon I would come myself." He chuckled to himself.

He was relieved to hear this and tried not to sigh audibly. He reached the armchair by now and made to bow at his master. "We shall continue with the preparations for your army."

"Of course." The creature at the armchair said nonchalantly, "Have you contacted my useless son, yet?"

"It will be done soon, my lord." He replied not daring to gaze upon the grotesque image sitting in front of him.

"Make sure you do. It'll be the only time in his miserable life since he came out of that whore that he could be of use." He then waived one disfigured hand as a sign that the servant may go. "And bring me more meals. I need my strength for when I meet him myself."

"Certainly, my lord." He then stood up and left the room.

The creature was humming a jolly tune to himself, unfazed by the horrid image behind him. "I'm just dying to see you again, my dearest nephew." He crooned sweetly into the air.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The Night Class president stood in front of the floor to ceiling window of his study, looking outside watching over every step of a particular silver prefect who's making his way back to the Sun Dorm after escorting them back to their quarters. Sienna eyes covering every detail of the lithe form moving away from him, not liking how he must let him go for now.

"You should have gone with him if you're worried." teased Takuma who's sitting comfortably in an armchair despite the gloom in the room.

"Zero, wouldn't appreciate being escorted to and fro, as you well know, Takuma." Kaname simply replied without taking his eyes off his future mate, after a while he spoke again, "Thank you for accompanying Yuuki."

"I would have done the same whether or not you ordered me to." Takuma smiled even as Kaname continues to turn his back on him.

Burgundy eyes continued to gaze upon his silverette even long after the trees covered his tracks and only stirred when he felt his lieutenant enter like the wind through the open balcony of the room.

"Kaname-sama, the damage on the barrier of the school border is immense but I left when the Headmaster and the hunter Yagari Toga arrived. The headmaster said that he would take care of the damage, and would like you to check on that other matter. I shall leave directly to inspect the Kuran mausoleum to check on your uncle's body."

"I have no doubt that my uncle is slowly returning to power and I can guess who fell prey to his promises. But I want you to find out who else are involve in the matter and also see that the matter of Zero and my children is yet to reach the outside of the academy." quietly ordered Kaname.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Promptly answered Seiren and vanished.

"The timing is off, or should I say, too convenient." Takuma observed with a knot on his forehead, "If they heard of the Kiryuus being 'brides' and of your children, there would do anything to get them for their own means."

The Moon Dorm's vice-president shivered as the room temperature dropped significantly, he couldn't help but tremble as he fixed emerald eyes to his King.

"K-kaname…"

"If they dared touch Zero or my children, they should know the consequence." answered Kaname with silent ferocity, still not facing the blond noble, "Keeping them safe and concealed is our first priority. Make sure that everyone is aware, Takuma." He finished firmly.

"Err…yes, o-of course, Kaname." quivered the vice-president, the sharp killing intent was not lost on him despite the soft tones of his friend's voice. He knows all hell would break lose if anyone comes in between his king and his new found happiness.

"We'll start the preparation."

When he's finally alone in his study, the pureblood faced the chessboard spread out on his desk. The moon giving what light it can to every marble piece of the game. He picked up the white knight that was situated right at the middle half of the board indicating his frontline. He looked at it for a minute before he tightly embraced it within his fingers, his hand shaking a little. He lightly knocked his fisted hand against his forehead, closing his eyes.

This greatly changes his plans. But hasn't it been slowly changing in his mind since months ago? He can't risk losing him. Especially after confirming it. If this fear sprouting in his chest is any indication, he won't be able to bear losing Zero.

Damn beasts! To come now of all time.

The danger is greater but he doesn't mind.

He won't lose Zero.

Flaming dark burgundy eyes opened to reveal hard, unwavering determination not to forfeit his happiness a second time, especially as this surpasses everything that he even thought he could have. Love is not something he thought is possible in this lifetime.

Until now.

He lowered his hand to once more look at the white knight chess piece and then slowly and carefully set it down on the furthest rank — the empty square beside the black King.

"You won't take my family again, Rido."


	6. The Wheels Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story. This is solely for fan-girling purposes and sister fujoshis' happy hour. (*/∇＼*)
> 
> I just noticed this but...I do suck at making up titles lol

The bell resounding through the whole academy signals the start of lunch break and the time every student finally stirs to show signs of life, that is, except for one female brunette who managed to look dazed from the start of homeroom, throughout all four classes until lunch break and didn't even budge to the three times teachers pelted her with chalk for her inattention. One Wakaba Sayori sighed as she looked at the female guardian who's still not out of her endless reverie and wondered if Yuuki by chance learned to sleep with her eyes open for the sake of homeroom, because, if so, then it's not working for her.

"Yuuki? Yuuki. It's the start of lunch. Are you awake?" Sayori said in her usual quiet manner, taking hold of the petite girl's shoulder and gently shaking her.

A minute of effort awarded her the regard of her best friend but as she still seems to be looking pass her with shinning eyes, she opted to raise her voice a little.

"Yuuki!"

Chocolate brown eyes came to focus, the twinkle in them dimming a little to what is normal and finally seems to have found her hazel ones.

"Oh! Sayori-chan! We're having English class first right? Can I borrow your homework?" Yuuki said a little flustered, while rummaging her bag and not knowing what to do.

Sayori shook her head with a sigh, well it's not as if Yuuki started acting weird just now, but this could top all her antics, "English class finished three classes ago. It's lunch break now, Yuuki. Even the Kiryuu twins woke up already and went outside for lunch."

"Eh?" Yuuki said, completely taken aback and looking around, saw that the classroom is almost deserted, "Eeehhhh?!"

Sayori sighed again and patted the dark head of her klutzy best friend, "I understand that you can't help it, but I hope that you would consider your poor class performance first before you start manifesting the 'Girl In-love Symptom' during class."

The female prefect flushed at this, "G-g-girl in-l-l-lo—i-i-i-it's not like that Sayori-chan, I just thought he's really kind, that's all."

"Kuran-senpai is always kind to you, Yuuki."

"Eh? Kaname-senpai?" the female guardian blinked, looking terribly confused.

 _Eh? Are we on the same page?_ Sayori is now confused, too. It has always been Kaname-senpai and love in the same sentence for Yuuki, right? Even if she barely admitted it even to her. Isn't that why her eyes 'are shining like the stars' a moment ago?

There's something wrong if even they don't talk on the same wavelength, "If you weren't thinking of Kaname-senpai then who—"

But Yuuki is no longer listening to her, she seems to have caught something interesting in the conversation of the group of girls not far from them, those type with the flirtatious hair and glossy lips that always screams themselves silly during crossover and talks about nothing else but hot guys and love aspirations, the anti-Zero Kiryuu faction as she calls them. They seem to be in the process of giving advice to one of their new recruits.

"—silly, it'll never work if you have nothing in common, you know."

"That's right, well, you're not wrong that you have to get their attention first."

"But after that, you should have at least one point of interest that would match!"

"Or, at least something to talk about, stupid."

"It's all about interactions, dearie."

"T-then, what should I d-do?"

"Well, you can find out what movie he likes, or books, or places he goes to."

"B-but I'm not sure if Zero-san likes books or movies."

"WHAT?! Kiryuu?!"

Hazel eyes turned their attention back to the female prefect to leave the group into brainwashing the poor girl into hating Zero Kiryuu - the enemy of all fan girls, "That was amusing, and the advice is not half bad, Yuuki. Do you know the books Kuran-sen—"

"That's it!" Yuuki exclaimed while jumping to her feet making Sayori unable to finish her sentence.

"Eh?"

But the female guardian is already halfway across the room towards one of their female classmates who's also a Night Class fan but doesn't have much friends being a known otaku. Sayori wondered what on earth could Kyoko Shinkawa have that would interest someone like the Night Class president. But Yuuki already reached her and seems to be trembling a bit from both determination and doubt.

"Ano, Shinkawa-san…"

Sayori walked over to join them. Her best friend doesn't seem to be completely awake, yet.

"What is it Cross-san?" Shinkawa asked while looking at her over a notebook that she's writing on.

"Yuuki?" Sayori called out.

There was a moment's hesitation before the petite female prefect blurted out with great courage, "…um…can I borrow some manga?!"

"Eh?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Autumn could be felt more clearly now as the light cold wind danced slightly chasing away the last remnants of late summer. Lilac eyes pierced the fluffy white clouds lazily drifting against the cerulean sky above the academy woods. The slightly chilly air kissed silver strands as it combed through the tall hunter's hair. Zero sighed for the nth time and even he thought that he's doing so a bit too frequently these past few days. But who could blame him?

He's being swept by several emotions at once in the last two days and up to then he was already being bothered by stirrings of unwelcome and unrecognizable feelings for a certain king of bastards. He thought  _that_  was already unbearable. But, no, the Fates just needed to add more and lo and behold, here he is now, battered for some reason and extremely tired. The alarm bells inside him keeps blaring at him non-stop and he knows he's in for the biggest ride of his life, if he's not in it yet.

He, of course, acknowledged the possibilities. And only last night he did admit that he accepts his future children to some degree if not more. But where does that put him when it comes to a certain pureblood? To his lineage? To his belief? His mission? His principles?

What does he feel for Kaname Kuran anyway?

It's a question he's most reluctant to broach as it might just give him an answer he's not prepared for. Already he's not liking the rumbling in his chest at the thought of that ass Kuran Kaname; those dominant sienna eyes, luscious skin and dark brown hair. He tried not to add the damnable creature's succulent blood into the equation. Did he have to be that se—

The silverette frowned and closed his eyes, his hand coming up to massage the side of his neck.

No, he didn't just think of Kuran as sexy, right?

"…."

The low rumbling in his throat in a stifled, disgruntled groan the only indication of his internal struggle.

He'll fucking throw himself down a cliff!

"Am I right to assume that you're thinking about me, Zero?" came a softly sensuous and teasing voice right next to his left ear and Zero immediately opened his eyes and almost jumped in surprise at the intrusion.

Light purple orbs opened to find the most currently unwanted sight of the pureblood king himself standing beside him with such a small amused smile on lush lips.

Zero wanted to groan a loud 'why are you here?!' but found it childish, so he opted to glare at the brunette the way he always do and snarled a reply for his benefit, "I don't have that much free time, Kuran. What the fuck even gave you that idea?"

The vampire's smile didn't even falter as he continued to regard the silver hunter, "Hmm, you were blushing while deep in thought. I didn't even know you do that, Zero."

Zero flushed deeper and even he could feel the heat spreading through his cheeks and he felt embarrassed and chagrined at the same time, "S-stupid! I didn't!" he barked.

"My, how honest." Kaname chuckled, seeing the truth blatantly plastered on creamy white skin, "But it's not good to be inattentive, Zero. You can just come to me to satisfy cravings, no need to immerse yourself in mere dreams. I'll be more than happy to oblige." He finished silkily.

This managed to make the silverette burn scarlet, he growled, "What the fuck are you even saying, you bastard! Go back to your dorm!"

"There, there, the truth confounds us all." The king continued in a teasing manner.

The jerk seems adamant in provoking him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kuran." He hissed.

"I think it's more appropriate to call me by my first name at this point."

He felt a vein swell and threatened to pop any moment now at this bastard's annoying harassment.

"I'll shoot you, bastard. I really will."

"There now, it's still too early in the day to be so hot tempered."

"Did you fucking come here for a reason, Kuran? Aside for being a jackass, I mean."

"I brought you lunch."

It's lucky that Zero wasn't chewing or drinking anything at the moment because he might have chocked at the surprising words from the brunette. He didn't know what he expected the pureblood to say but it certainly wasn't this.

"W-what?"

"Lunch." Kaname repeated, then looking at the frozen silverette's unbelieving expression, added, "ah, unfortunately, it's not me who made it. I'm afraid I haven't touched any cooking utensils in my entire existence. Our children cooked it, Hiro with the help of Hime to be exact. They said that it's not every day that they could have the opportunity to do this. They're surprisingly skilled." He explained, adding stress to the word ' _our_ ' when he mentioned their children.

And true as hell, his majesty then picked up a huge lunch box that could feed several people from where he left it under the shade of a tree. It's even wrapped in peach-colored silk cloth like they do in mangas and he held it out to the still dumbfounded hunter.

"Zero?" he asked quizzically when there wasn't any response.

Whether it's the sight of the unbelievably handsome and elite pureblooded vampire king holding something so ordinary like a bento or the fact that he was used as a delivery boy by his own children seems too surreal and comical to the silverette that he couldn't help the twitching of his mouth. His fan girls would cry if they see this but still kill for the rare sight of it.

He turned his head to his right and held his fist to his mouth trying to muffle the short laugh that can't help but escape from him. Perhaps he can disguise it as a cough. He straightened when he's sure that his signature scowl wouldn't fall through at how absurd the pureblood looked.

It was the brunette vampire's turn to look a bit taken aback by his reaction, quietly so.

"You just laughed." He didn't sound sure for once.

He scoffed, "No shit, Einstein." Fuck, he's pretty sure he meant to say 'As if', can't he even lie now to this bastard?

"Might I ask what is it that you find amusing?"

"I didn't. And it's none of your damn business anyway." Zero snapped, damn if he'll admit to anything, "Just give that here." He held out a hand out for the bundled lunch box.

The vampire contemplated for a bit, "Perhaps I should bring you lunch every day. It seems to improve your temper."

"Maybe you should try burning under the sun, that'd surely make my day." The silverette said very sarcastically.

Kaname chuckled and looked as if he's handing in his burden but instead took the hunter's offered hand with his available one and pulled the silverette to him.

Zero, who didn't see this coming, lost his balance and stumbled against the strong, lean body of the brunette.

He instinctively look up to curse the bastard for startling him, "Kuran, what the fu—" but he was unable to continue as soft, warm lips sealed his and the devastatingly hot sensation assaulted his mind. He wasn't able to free himself from the spellbinding advances of the king even as he felt the hand that pulled him in snake around his body.

Hot tongue brushed against his own in a sensuously sweet caress that hindered his breathing. Sugar and spice burst inside him as Kaname tasted every crevice of his mouth, the delicious taste of him making Zero growl unconsciously. Before it even registered to him what he did or what they were doing, the pureblood released his lips with a seductive smile and even licked the hunter's bottom lip as he finally handed the silk package over to the hunter's numb fingers.

"I'll take this in exchange then." He whispered low in Zero's ear.

Zero turned crimson when it finally hit him like a runaway truck, "B-bastard, again you—"

Kaname just gave him a small smile before walking pass him and towards the woods.

The silver hunter didn't turn but let his head hung while clutching the silken heap in his hand. Damn, he can't catch a break. Before he can take a moment to breathe the bastard will come to confuse him even more than before. Can't they just fucking leave him alone?

"Hey! Kuran." he called out.

The rustle of grass behind him stopped so he knows that the vampire was still there.

"Yes, Zero?"

"How can you accept all this?" Shit, this doesn't include just him but why is he the only one who seems to hesitate and not know what to fucking do?

Kaname didn't pretend to not know the question, "Perhaps, I was hoping for all this."

He snorted but without his usual zeal, "That's shit coming from you."

"And what do you know of me? You won't even look at me. I'll have you reminded that you spent three months avoiding me before this. Perhaps you should ask yourself why and think of my side as well."

"What about Yuuki? Change of heart so soon?" he demanded. This bothers him a lot.

"I will love her for always."

Zero scowled at the wind, he snarled, "So what is this? Some extra treat?"  _Is he fucking with me?_

"Do you not love Ichiru?"

"He is my brother!"

"Hmm, precisely."

"What?!" What does that even mean? Didn't he love Yuuki as a woman? Isn't that his whole reason for saving him from his descent to level E? So that he can be a knight for his queen?

"Eat Zero, the food will grow cold. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Kuran! Explain—" a gust of wind and the empty air behind him tells him the bastard left completely and when he turned around to make sure, he saw the woods empty but for him.

"Fuck." The bastard pulled one on him. He remembered his words  _'I'll have you reminded that you spent three months avoiding me before this. Perhaps you should ask yourself why and think of my side as well.'_

He only now realizes how fast his heartbeat is. His lips still feel hot from the earlier kiss. His heart sped faster. He clenched his fist and brushed the back of it against his lips.  _Shit._  This just started recently, right? And there's no way that it was the same for Kuran….

…right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The intense and serious air between the two men inside the Headmaster's office filled the room as their low voice gravely sends a hush around the room. The cheerful atmosphere made by the students during lunch break feels like an entirely different world as the tall, dark, blue-eyed hunter lean over the bespectacled blond chairman of the school while he reads some papers from the association concerning the horrifying news from outside of his domain.

"How many exactly has been…?" Kaien trailed off as he laid the papers down and stared at them over his intertwined fingers.

"We have a formal report of over six hundred thirty seven, including the mysterious disappearance of the passengers of that small cruise down in Okinawa but if we're are going to make a logical estimation from all the unaccounted and unsolved crimes like kidnapping and disappearances and supposed murders without recovering the body since the middle of the year then we could count to at least a thousand. It's causing national alarm already." Gruffly answered the raven-haired hunter as he lights another cigarette.

"Undoubtedly. Of course they're far from considering sparing the civilians."

"Hell, they don't even have the fucking decency to stay in the shadows anymore."

"This is a problem, not just the disappearances..." hazel eyes strayed to a particular picture on a frame atop his desk depicting all his adopted children at their first day of high school, with Yuuki holding arm in arm both her adopted brothers, a huge vibrant smile on her lovely face, Ichiru looking indifferent and Zero not even looking at the camera. That's probably one of the few times that they're close to cooperative in his picture taking hobby.

Sensing his thoughts, Toga agreed, "If they learn about Zero and Ichiru and those brats then it won't be pretty. It'll make their current gain seem like a joke."

"I'm sure Kaname-kun had it ordered to keep those a secret." The blond did not hide the strain in his voice at this reconfirmation.

"Don't be a fool, Kaien. A secret of that magnitude won't be kept for long." Growled Toga, puffin smoke upwards, "It's fortunate that the rest of their kin is already dead, they would surely be hunted down."

"Toga-chan." Kaien lightly scolded with a frown and half a smile.

"Just saying."

"They won't touch my children." The ex-hunter then added firmly.

Blue-eyes scanned the handsome face of the school chairman with a sideways glance, "Your priority should be this school. This would be their first target."

"They'll have to go over me first." The temperature went down a few degrees as hazel found dark blue.

"I'll help you."

"Of course."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Zerooo! Zero! Where are you?!" the shrill call of the only female school prefect resounds throughout the woods of the academy accompanied by the mellow voice of his brother, both clearly looking for him for something.

"Nii-san! Niiiiiiiiii-ssssaaaaaaaan!"

He took another bite of tamagoyaki and munched away quietly without answering the call of his siblings, knowing that they will find him soon enough. He didn't feel like raising his voice after the previous confrontation with that bastard of a vampire, and he looks dead to the world as it is so might as well deter being detected by this idiotic duo. This could be his chance to die silently. It doesn't seem urgent anyway, whatever their business is.

Another minute and with the rustle of bushes he knows he's been found already and he's still breathing.

"Ah! Zero, you jerk! If you're here then answer would you?!" Yuuki pouted while trying to extricate herself from the dense vegetation.

"Whoa, nii-san! What are those?!" shouted Ichiru in amazement at the clutter of lunchboxes around him.

Zero looked down and he had to smile a little at the 'bento' his children sent him. It's actually good enough for half their class and contained a month's worth of food if he's any judge. But it's still too good for a boy of six to make even with the help of his sister. The food was simple enough but done with superb taste and care. Rolls of riceballs and rows of sandwiches filled two lunch boxes, an assortment of sweet and salty eggrolls, ham, breaded pork cutlets, burger steak, tempura, crabsticks and several other dishes and side dishes that he can't name overflowed from another two boxes and he's holding one more box dedicated to steaming white rice. Just how much do they think he eats? And there's no other pair of chopsticks in it. He should probably teach them restraint in cooking.

"Uwah! That looks extravagant!" exclaimed the two prefects upon reaching him, looking at the picnic around him.

"Where did you get it?" asked Ichiru.

The hunter gave them a half-lidded gaze.

"My children sent it for me." He answered offhandedly.

"Wah! Not fair! I want one, too!" moaned Yuuki as she sat down in front of her adopted brother and helped herself with a sandwich, "Delicious! So they didn't come here to give it themselves?" she asked further as she slyly took a pork cutlet.

"No, seems they're busy with that spell."

"And who bravely handed it to you?" inquired Ichiru, just for kicks as he too takes another tempura while holding a riceball in one hand.

This made Zero freeze a bit and then slowly look at the two before him. He's got an overwhelming desire to tell them and see how they would react to the never-before-seen (and most likely never again) image of high and mighty Kuran Kaname with a homemade lunchbox but thought better of it. Not that he wants to keep it to himself, of course. He'll erase it in his mind after one more minute.

He turned his head to the right.

"Just some pathetic, nameless lackey." He finally answered in a would-be nonchalant voice.

"I see." Yuuki said with her mouth full of ham not even looking at him, "We were going to ask you to help us buy bread in the cafeteria since we can't win the daily battle but this is better."

And if the two younger prefects bothered to look at him instead of openly nicking food, they would have been awarded by the rare sight of Zero Kiryuu smiling.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaien Cross hums contentedly while pouring spice in his latest concoction while tapping his right foot in tune to his self-made melody. He's trying to make dinner and was super ecstatic as his children all decided to sleep there tonight instead of in the dorms (more like he begged them to). He's got to make sure that he'll make them a delicious meal that they won't ever forget.

"Chairman." suddenly said a voice from behind.

"AIYEEE!" the blond ex-hunter jumped at the indifferent presence that unexpectedly appeared right behind him causing him to dump the whole container of paprika into the soup he's making, "UWAH!" he immediately ladled the bottle out of the ruined soup, burning his finger in his haste, and immediately faced the perpetrator with teary eyes while sucking his index finger.

"Zero-kun! Why did you surprise papa all of a sudden. Now I have to remake the soup!" he wailed.

"I'm not your son, chairman." The silver-haired youth gritted with what patience he has, Yuuki and Ichiru could be seen peeking outside the kitchen door encouraging him to stop the headmaster from cooking ('Save our dinner, Nii-san!'), "I wanted to ask you about that attack last night. I would have reported something but I suddenly got too much to think about that I forgot."

"I'm sure you did." The youthful blond replied understandingly, "But you don't have to worry about it, Zero-kun. I already talked to Kaname-kun. We're having it investigated and papa here already fixed the barrier by the school border."

The silverette chose to ignore the ex-hunters dotingly complacent tone, "There was something wrong with those level Es. They attack in organized groups instead of randomly. That sure as hell isn't normal. They're like a trained battalion."

The chairman regarded this for a moment, "Ok, I'll make note of that, Zero-kun. I'll add it to the report." He then flashed a brilliant smile towards his adopted son, "Now, let me fix this soup so we could all eat already."

Zero looked at him a second longer before sighing, "Let me, chairman. It's not every day that we're here, at least, don't send us to the hospital an hour after our arrival." saying that, he took the ladle off the blond's hand and shooed the headmaster out of the kitchen with the eager help of Ichiru and Yuuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail for Kaname-sama as the 'pathetic, nameless lackey'! lol If you're wondering about the bento scene...I was really hungry when I was writing this and it kinda just turned this way haha


	7. Table for Four More Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story. This is solely for fan-girling purposes and sister fujoshis' happy hour. (*/∇＼*)

Zero felt a heavy weight on him as he struggled from the realms of fitful dreams that are filled with sienna colored eyes and the smell of roses and back to the world of the living. When he realized that the cumbersome thing pressing him against his bed was a warm body, he immediately thought of the vampire king who's occupying his mind since weeks ago,  _Kaname!_

He immediately opened his eyes at this and was greeted by a pair of amethyst eyes instead on the face of his carbon copy, he yelled in surprise, "Ichiru! What the fuck are you doing on my bed?!"

His twin only pursed his soft lips before playfully lying with him on his bed and hugging his waist, "Mean, mean, nii-san. You already talked to Yuuki, right? She looks even better than I would have expected. So how about me, eh? I'm part of this, too! Talk to me! And make some food while you're at it since I don't want to eat the Chairman's hard rock muffins and be sent to the clinic in no time."

Zero pushed his twin's face away from him with his hand, feeling his heart starting to abate from its fast thumping due to the earlier surprise, "Fuck, Ichiru! What's with you? I'll go cook something so get off my face! I'll shoot you, stupid otouto!"

But Ichiru seems determined to tease him so early in the morning as he even draped his left leg over him for extra support, and that was how Yuuki saw them together when she threw open the door of his room and ran enthusiastically inside.

"Zero! Quickly get your lazy bum out of be—" she stopped dead at the sight of them and then gave them a look, "Ugh! What's with you two? Bromance at this time of day?"

Zero rolled his eyes before sitting abruptly up causing Ichiru to lose his hold on him and toppling out of his bed with a yelp. He scowled at the two intruders while scratching his neck. "What the fuck is with you two so early in the morning?" he yawned.

Ichiru sat up on the floor while massaging his head and giving him a frown, "Mean, nii-san. Let's go see your children. Don't you think it's cold that you haven't visited them, yet? Come on! We can't go if you won't! You're the ticket!"

"Yeah, Zero! I want to do that as well! And the Chairman's saying that he's getting desperate to see them." Yuuki added.

And as if to offer evidence, the idiot blond guardian himself also rushed inside his room and even tackled him which he tactically avoided so that the ex-hunter tumbled face first into his pillows and straight to the headboard, but the blond immediately recovered as if it's nothing to him and passionately exclaimed, "Son! Have you no heart?! Until when will you deny me my grandchildren! Why do you think I even gave a holiday to first year and second year students? We must go see them! They're missing their Grandpa, I'm sure of it!" he then procured a white silk handkerchief and dabbed his eyes to wipe away imaginary tears.

He glowered at the three childish adults surrounding him, "I never said that you can't go visit them! And we have a three day weekend because of the nationwide mock exam of third years, stupid Chairman, don't go hogging the credit."

"Oh, there! Nii-san said he'll come with us! Perfect!" Ichiru announced, twisting his words, and the three rejoiced.

"Oy! Don't get too excited, idiot! And they're vampires; they should still be asleep at this time of the morning." Zero hastily countered.

"It's already mid noon, you oaf!" Yuuki scoffed before adding, for some reason, slightly coloring, "And Ichijo-senpai said that they're already awake at this time, making that spell or whatnot. So let's go!"

The Chairman only whimpered as huge hazel puppy eyes on a youthful face stared at him beseechingly which he pushed away from him with his palm before scratching his head irritably.

"Fine! Just let me take a shower first!" he growled.

"Okay!" was the three annoyingly cheerful reply.

When Zero was finally by himself again, he sighed before going out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower, thankful that he went to sleep at the chairman's house instead of in his dorm room since he really didn't want to go out of his way to go to the communal bathroom probably full of rowdy teenagers by now. He relaxed in the warm spray of the showerhead as he let his mind wonder at the three impossibly beautiful faces of his future children. It's not as if he forgot about them, as if he could. He just doesn't know how to face them even though he said that he doesn't mind having them.

How do you even bear children, as in  _mother_  them? How many men do you get to tell that to without being strangled to death? And it's with that bastard king, too, no less. He groaned when he remembered the irritating brunette and every single detail of what happened between them yesterday and even the days before that, the memory refusing to dim or blur. He can't help from blushing at the recollection. He wondered if he'll have any luck drowning himself now, and then shook his head; the Chairman might come in and attack him first before he succeeds. But he's not the type to just go with the flow. And there are still questions that he wants to clarify if he's to walk down this road.

He was again assaulted with images of three pale angelic children. Their children, huh. Perhaps he'll take this time to return those bento boxes and teach them how to prepare the proper amount of food for one individual.

He didn't realized he's smiling until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in his bathroom mirror as he emerged from the shower stand, he grabbed a fluffy towel and buried his face against it.

_Crap._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They were met at the door by the vice-president of the dorm himself and Zero was relieved at seeing him back to his smiling cheerful self instead of throwing daggers at him. He informed them that the children just woke up and are having a proper meal in the Moon Dorm's dining area with their father. When the hunter heard this, he wanted to go back-tracking as fast as possible. He didn't really think that the pureblood will be up at this freaking hour and didn't expect to see him at all. They're vampires, for Pete's sake, why can't they sleep when he expects them to? He would have been out of the door the next minute if not for the two prefects who, rightfully sensing his intent, took each of his arm and towed him with them with the Chairman cheerfully following from behind. He scowled at the lost chance of escape.

"Otou-sama!"

He was greeted by three bright shouts of joy coming from the triplets now enthusiastically running to him. He can't help the slight smile that spread on his lips at the warm welcome. Well, he can always just leave later.

The silverette tried to brace himself but still failed to hold steady as six arms wrapped themselves around him all at the same time and threw their weight on him when the trio tackled him. He fell on his ass and felt three angelic faces nuzzling against him.

"Aw, nii-san you lucky dog! They like you!" Ichiru smiled as he watched the cute picture of his older brother being smothered by love from his children.

"Kyaa~! Me next!" the Chairman called excitedly and crooned at the sight of his grandchildren.

Yuuki just smiled at the tender picture and exchanged a smile with a certain blond vampire who's observing her with soft green eyes before returning her smile.

Zero saw a particular pureblood walk over to where he is with the trio through all the mass of silver and brown hair in front of him.

"Sato! I thought you don't like tackling Otou-sama, then why are you here instead of demurely standing over there?" asked Hiro who's trying to get a more firm hold on their father's clothes.

"Silence, you! Otou-sama looked like he'd seen it coming this time so how can I betray expectations? I just don't like it when you surprise attack him every single time!" countered Sato who held on tight to his neck.

"It is lamentable that you two don't seem to remember proper etiquette during such moments, then you would recollect that it's always 'ladies' first'! piped in Hime who fiercely hugged his arm and shoulder.

A small huff of amusement escaped from him despite himself which joined in the laugh of the other adults in the room (Kaname and Takuma are not the only vampires awake at this hour), including an equally quiet one from the vampire king now standing in front of him.

"Now, now, you three, you should all remember how to greet Zero without making him forcefully land on the ground every time." Kaname's rich, velvet tone made Zero's stomach squirm uncomfortably. Did the Chairman add something in his omelet when he wasn't looking?

"Ah, hai~!" obediently replied the three without moving an inch from their silver haired parent, if ever, they only tightened their hold on him.

Zero relented. He raised his right hand and caressed the brunette hair burrowing on his neck before going for the brown hair cuddling his chest while his left hand stroke the long silver mane of the princess snuggling his left shoulder.

"Err, morning. How were the three of you?" he murmured quietly, just for his children, using the most gentle voice that he could manage.

Three overjoyed smiles reached him like the pleasant rays of sunlight.

"We're fine, Otou-sama." Came a unified chorus.

"Weren't you eating? It's not good to keep the food waiting." Zero added.

As if on cue, a pair of strong lean arms detached the silver princess from him as Kaname straightened her then proceeded to help him on his feet while kindly telling the two young brunettes to let go of him so that they can continue with breakfast. "Join us." The vampire king whispered low in his ear before calling out an invitation for the Chairman, Yuuki and Ichiru. He felt heat spread in his cheeks as he winced when the pureblood held his arm to stir him to the table that he and the children occupy prior to their arrival. The triplets greeted their Grandpa, aunt and uncle warmly and led them to their table.

Zero had to watch a comical skit for a minute or two as the Chairman made for his daughter and gave her a dramatic hug as though they didn't meet just the night before last, afterwards taking out his white hanky and dabbing his dry eyes while holding on to her hand as if they just met after a lifetime of separation. What made him raise his eyebrows was the way the female silverette took out her own silk handkerchief and, shaking it out of its neat fold with the hand not imprisoned by the Chairman, also undertook a look of utter misery while saying a dramatic line full of grief about wasted years – like a very well-rehearsed play. He looked at the pureblood who gave him an amused look. He shook his head; his guardian might corrupt the children.

When Zero next looked, he was seated at the head of the table with Kaname who took the seat beside him after ensuring that his other three companions are well taken care of by a good-natured Ichijo with the Chairman getting busy in capturing several images of his grandchildren remarking how a demon in the name of his son Zero and work came in between him and the cute angels hindering him from coming to see them before.

When the children finished their meal, except for Sato who still has two plates of pancakes waiting to be eaten, the younger brunette and the female silverette stood beside Zero, who was drinking coffee, and told him all about their progress in the spell-making.

A very serious-looking Aidou seemed to hang on to their every word like a kid listening to the answer of a very important assignment, though, if Zero bothered to look, he would have seen him frequently darting a look at the other side of the table where Ichiru and Yuuki are sitting which would have been enough for the blond to lose track of the complicated things the twins are saying if not for his genius mind.

"Probably just two more days and we would be able to initiate the spell." Hime announced cheerfully.

"They've been working hard." Kaname kindly supplied in support of his daughter.

"But, of course! They got that from me." chimed Kaien in proudly, while taking a picture of Sato munching on a huge bite of pancakes.

"Shut up, Chairman." Muttered Ichiru, still having the stomach to have toast even after eating a large brunch, "Don't go butting in in odd places."

"It's a wonder you have the energy to still cook a lot." said Zero, remembering the lunch he was given yesterday.

Hime and Hiro was ecstatic and began asking if he enjoyed it - if he was satisfied, if he would like them to make another one next time and what particular dishes he would like to have.

Zero tried to answer one enthusiastic question after another. The two couldn't seem to contain themselves from their excitement which made Zero notice the comparatively subdued atmosphere of his eldest as he looked at them after finishing his meal. The silverette stared at him and the young brunette noticed the question in his lilac eyes, "Ah, I'm alright Otou-sama, but I'm afraid the current topic is not part of my field of expertise and therefore commenting is impossible for me."

"Eh? Why, Sato-kun?" Yuuki asked while sipping cocoa, risking a small peek at a certain blond noble sitting in front of her. Her auburn eyes meeting green ones. She immediately turned back to her savior's son.

Satoshi colored a bit and didn't answer, so his dearest twin brother did it for him, saying it in the worst possible manner.

"He's a disaster in the kitchen." Hiro supplied, "We all wanted to cook for Otou-sama but Sato gets too careless or…err, serious, I mean. And we didn't want to make a huge mess in this timeframe. Reparation fee could be substantial. He'll embarrass himself."

"And I need not bother doing that myself since you're doing it for me." Sato gritted.

Hime shook her head. Well, it is a shame considering her brother's love for food, but how can someone step into a kitchen and set the whole place ablaze in a matter of minutes? It's an inability bordering to a curse. And the result is simply criminal damage.

"You should have asked nii-san to teach you." suggested Ichiru while putting a generous spread of marmalade on a new toast, his lilac eyes searching the table for a key ingredient but, of course, there won't be any red-bean paste here. He sighed a little,  _what a shame_. He tried some ketchup, instead.

The children looked at Zero who's just observing the conversation. "We were all taught by Otou-sama, but it's just that Sato needs more extra lessons." Hiro explained.

 _Heaps_. Hime thought.

"Well, there are people who just don't have the talent for it and those who do." kindly offered Takuma, refilling his cup with coffee.

"We were thinking it might be hereditary already." muttered Hime while giving Yuuki a sideways glance, Hiro was doing the same with his Chichiue while Sato's burgundy gaze quietly went to Ichiru. All three sighed, the two pitying their brother. Yep, it runs in the family, it's a miracle four of them were unaffected. One unlucky sacrifice to the family jinx.

"Really, though, all those times that I can remember when Sato-nii stepped into the palace kitchen are eventful." Hime thoughtlessly uttered, more to herself.

"Sounds like a story." Kaname said amusedly, curious at his children's everyday life.

"I'll tell you, Chichiue!" Hiro exclaimed enthusiastically, even raising his hand as if wanting to answer a question in class.

"Try it. I'll reveal every little embarrassing thing you did since we were four in vampire years." threatened the chilling voice in the shadow directly behind him as Sato let out an aura that promised a world of pain, "Remember that that consists of several years of shame."

"I'm sorry, Chichiue, I can't, after all." was the hasty retreat from Hiro who looked away, cold sweat appearing in his forehead. The hand that he raised earlier now lowered, with his palm arranged in a gesture of refusal and apology.

Kaname chuckled. It seems fun. "Don't worry. I'll know of them in the future, I'm sure."

"Of course, Chichiue!" Hiro agreed positively as his brother's deathly aura rescinded, "You're in a number of them, after all!"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. It could have been taken for a great many interpretations but all came to one conclusion. The attempt to imagine the Dorm leader in the kitchen and the chaos that would follow is almost visible on top of everybody's head. Kaien looked close to laughing as if he himself is not a plague in the kitchen.

Zero wanted to laugh at seeing the pureblood's frozen expression. To prevent himself from even smiling, he redirected his gaze at the slowly getting depressed Sato and tried to cheer him up instead, "It'll be fine Sato, you'll manage. Even the chairman, Ichiru and Yuuki are still alive despite being such pests in the household." Three audible protests followed this which he ignored, "It's just your luck to inherit Kuran's curse besides his looks." He then reached out to gingerly ruffle the little boy's dark head which made the young heir smile at him.

Hime and Hiro again gathered in front of him patiently waiting for their turn and Zero awarded the little angels half a smile in return, not really ready to say anything that would hint the brewing affection alongside the acceptance inside him anymore than he already had. Especially not when a certain pureblood is watching his every damn move and seems to be waiting for a moment of weakness to pounce. He just placed a palm against the soft cheek of the silver cherub in front of him who immediately pressed herself against the warmth, not aware of the admiring glances from the girls in the room at the tender look from the usually grumpy hunter (though they themselves don't wish to admit that they're fascinated). The chairman's camera's continuous flashes toward the rare image almost blinded some.

"Aw, nii-san, you make a pretty picture! Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Ichiru hooted in a distance.

Zero grabbed a coaster from the table and threw it at his embarrassing brother who just had to say the 'M' word. Stupid otouto.

Ichiru just dodged, laughing.

"Son, you just have to get used to the idea already. You know you'll have them anyway. What's one night of torturous labor and childbirth?" the Chairman soothed, or tried to.

Ichiru turned to Yuuki, "Does it really hurt?"

Yuuki gave him a look, "Try to ask me again once I've experienced it, stupid Ichiru." She snapped at him. She paused and then thoughtfully added, "But they said that it'll be painful…they have to open you up, you know, to take the baby."

All three prefects flinched.

"Ah, eh, well, nii-san, it's just once, right?"

Hime raised her hands to Zero which he took as a request to be carried and he unconsciously bent down to pick her up when he realized a second later that it was a gesture to placate and not to request anything. Then she said in a very slow way as if afraid of startling him, "There are two deliveries, Otou-sama."

Zero froze. He's seriously confused. He tried again, "But you're triplets right? You should all come in a single birthing?" Isn't that the advantage of having twins, like two birds with one stone?

"We are five siblings, Otou-sama, not just three. Our youngest are the cutest and most adorable fraternal twins in the world!" Hime replied in a soothing and would-be jolly voice, obviously worried at his reaction.

Zero was petrified and is aware that there's a comical look on his face. Sudden recollections of dark-haired cherubs from Sato's vision from when they first arrived flooded his mind. He could only blink.

He slowly looked at Kaname who gave him a smile that looks to be designed to irritate him out of his skin; it was too sweet and silently charming that he's sure the bastard was teasing him.

"It seems that we were busy." Kaname said smilingly with quiet cheerfulness.

He inwardly cursed as he felt a hot blush spread through his cheeks. What's with this bastard, making him feel so messed up inside. He can't help throwing the damn pureblood a look of extremely mortified disbelief and then decided just completely ignore him before he does something that'll cause the children to be fatherless so soon. Not that he cared, of course.

The hunter could hear Ichiru and Yuuki choking against their second breakfast. Takuma, who was chortling deep in his mug, had to stand up to rub the back of the female prefect who spilled hot cocoa over the plate of toasts in front of her while one Hanabusa Aidou immediately got a glass of water and offered it to a red-faced coughing Ichiru, not knowing whether it's alright to pat his back or not. At the corner of his lilac eyes, Zero can see the mess the chairman made after spraying coffee at the table because of the stupid pureblood's words. He can hear the same situation around them and sure that he's not the only one blushing. Damn embarrassing vampire. He can kill half the Moon Dorm just by being stupid. He looked at Hime again, not wanting to meet anyone else's eyes aside from his children, just in time to see her expression change.

Out of the blue, her sweet demeanor and smile vanished, sienna eyes becoming unfocused. Every occupant of the room went still except for Hiro and Sato who immediately went to their sister. And as quickly as it happened, her eyes focused back and lost the misty look that hovered over wine-red depths, color rushed to her cheeks as she gasped.

"Hime? What did you see?" prodded Sato firmly.

She frowned as if she can't quite decide whether she saw something she should be pleased about or not, "I apologize, everything's quite alright. We'll have company. Someone wishes to offer evidence to my claim." She sighed deeply before turning to her brothers, "Your prat of a cousin who's off his rockers has decided to make a visit as well."

"Ichi? When?" Hiro asked, amazed.

"Uh-huh, in 10 seconds." Hime's frown deepened, "I'm afraid I didn't see it coming much earlier. I was distracted."

"Wha—" Zero began to inquire but was stunned when, not a moment later, another quiet explosion was felt all throughout the academy revealing another batch of enormous presence. All of them are on their feet and, after being stupefied for a minute, were running to the point of origin at breaking speed. Zero could hear slamming of doors as the rest of the Night Class, undoubtedly, experienced a rude awakening and flew to support their King, albeit groggily, as another group of intruders seemed to have made their appearance.

Kaname and Zero outrun the rest of them but their children still beat them to it as when they arrived at the clearing where the triplets originally landed, they are already walking towards the heap of dazzling creatures lying on the ground. Everyone else reached them a minute later and stood at the edge of the clearing, observing the new arrivals while trying to avoid too much exposure to direct sunlight.

Hime went straight to a dark-haired girl of about three or four lying on her stomach and Satoshi leaned over a young brunette boy of the same age who's planted spread eagle on the grass covered plane while Hiroshi made to land a merciless smack on the head of a young boy with curiously familiar wavy blond hair, more or less of the same age as them, who's also faced first on the green terrain.

"Get up, stupid Ichi. I knew you were up to something but, geez…" Hiro tried to shake his head in an appearance of serious exasperation while all the while trembling at the effort not to laugh. The reckless cousin, they should have known he'd follow.

The two newly arrived brunettes worked to sit up straight with the help of their siblings. The little dark haired girl held her head within two hands that she held up as an aide to stop her vision from spinning, "….hurts." she mumbled childishly. The young brunette boy just kept blinking up at his older brother as if trying to decipher what he's seeing in front of him.

The pureblood and the ex-human unconsciously walked further out into the clearing after their eldest children while the rest stayed beneath the shadows of the woods, anticipating how everything would play out.

"You sure you won't burn out in the sunlight?" Zero whispered mockingly but perhaps because he said it so low that his tone was not perceived correctly by the vampire walking beside him since he saw Kaname turn a bit towards him with a slight smile.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." The pureblooded king murmured, deliberately ignoring how the remark was said.

Zero blushed and all but yelled, "Stupid! I wasn't—", he stopped when he caught how two pairs of lavender eyes found him and after a second of dumbfounded display, the same light eyes filled with tears as the two dark haired cherubs came crying in his direction. It seems to be a family tradition since the two also jumped at him when they were near enough and began to bawl loudly against his chest in heartbreaking consonance. Zero again found himself being hauled to the ground.  _This is beginning to be an everyday thing._ But the usually grumpy prefect can't find even a sliver of annoyance at this, only warmth. He looked up to see the rest of his  _family_  watching him with his two new detainers, Kaname was smiling slightly though obviously saddened at the tragic sounds the two children clinging to him are making, Hime has the same look in her face while her right hand cupped her cheek, looking very understanding, while his twin boys are sporting very different expressions as one keeps darting soft quiet looks in his direction before throwing a silent glare at the blond boy still motionless on the ground while the other just gave him a toothy grin as if amused by everything around him. His family, huh. Zero was struck at how real it suddenly feels.

The young heir of the Kuran bloodline trained a long look at their Otou-sama, seeing the belated realization of their situation reflected on light dazed eyes, wishing with all his heart that their father could fully accept them all and anticipate the future they will all share together, smiling slightly at the thought of how happy they all will if he does before he darted out a hand behind him without breaking his gaze from their beautiful Otou-sama and catching a little blond rogue who nimbly and silently jumped to his feet, curbing his attempt to run away.

All eyes trained on them as a somewhat cold aura seeped through from the eldest of the vampire king as they saw him apprehend the blond interloper by the collar of his shirt.

Said rascal flinched a little before numbly turning to face them, when blue eyes fell upon the rest of the audience, the seraphic face of the boy surprised them all even when it shouldn't. It should have been expected as it seems to be raining beauties the last few days but they couldn't help it even as the adorable face took on a look of absolute surprise himself.

"Sato-nii! Why, I didn't know you were here! What a coincidence, eh? Hahaha," he said in a tone that had the grace to be sheepish even as he saw burgundy eyes narrowly pierce him, he cleared his throat as he averted his eyes and it landed on the same face of his other older cousin sporting an entirely different expression as he identified laughing eyes, "Hiya, Hiro-nii! Little help?"

Hiro laughed outright this time, "Come on Sato, forgive him. The more the merrier! Right?" He knows that now their mischievous cousin is here, it'll undoubtedly be fun. But surely, with the disappearance of six Heosphoros, they would be in a full scale panic on the other side.  _Ah, no, make that seven_ , he sniggered.

Sato shook his head and released his hold on their naughty cousin and allowed him to re-arrange himself, "I get the enormous desire of yours to do something dangerous and fun like travelling back in time, but must you really involve someone else's siblings?" admonished the brunette severely, "With your power, you can activate and empower the spell all by yourself. We can all do it alone." He scowled, looking uncannily like Zero as he did so.

"Ah, dear cousin, of course you know of my greatness and I cannot fault you since it's very obvious," cried the blond boy passionately, "but I know you would worry about me if I'm all spent from the powerful feat and you know you're missing Tsuki-hime and Shino-chan so my benevolent heart went ahead and did you a favor, and so, here we are!" he proudly put his small fists on his hips and puffed out his chest assuming a pose of a kid who just did a very good job of himself.

Sato gave him a look, "You just wanted to play! And did that warrant you putting your own brother in danger by bringing him along in an uncertain journey?"

"Eh? What d'you mean?" said the genuinely confused imp, taken aback.

Sato again shook his head as he pointed behind the new arrival while a laughing Hiro clutched his stomach in amusement.

With a frown, the blond cherub turned his upper body to glimpse behind him but saw not one of his siblings and turned back to his older cousin, frowning deeper, "I don't see anyone! Are you trying to fool my genius mind?!" He pouted.

Sato sighed,  _like older brother like younger brother_. "If you would please look over your shoulder, Sherlock, and don't search too far." He said still pointing.

Blue eyes marginally widened as he did as he was told and just twisted his neck slightly to look over at his shoulder. He gave a horrific start when he identified a pale fist clutching at his bag as a flash of silver white hair revealed a toothy smile from a rapturous young boy who finally made his presence known, said cherub gave a hearty giggle, accompanying Hiro's chortle.

"Itsukiiiiiiiiii!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the beloved rascal that got more of a positive feedback than I expected from my beloved twin sister╭( ･ㅂ･)و )))
> 
> I suppose my dear readers are now aware that I'm also into HanaIchi. It's just that when we read The Proposal and The Deception by SexybVirgo, we were caught with the pairing hook, line and sinker. Well, twins, you know, have very similar tastes. So sorry that I'll have to disappoint those who were expecting a different couple. (o_ _)o
> 
> I hope you'll extend to them the same kindness that you have bestowed upon my OCs so far. (｡-人-｡)
> 
> I pray that I'll see you again for the next chapter! Thank you for taking the time to stay with us so far! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


	8. A Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.

Rose quartz orbs scanned intently the beautiful children in front of her, all of whom looked at different patches of the carpeted floor just to avoid her gaze. She observed one guilty face after another before completely landing on a certain light brown haired female vampire who visibly flinched when she felt the regard of the older female before she released a resigned sigh while tightening her hold on her younger brother for support and met her scrutiny, brown tangling with rose quartz.

"Yes, mother? I'll have you know that we're all fairly innocent."

When the mesmerizing strawberry blond vampire just kept on staring without any reply, the little girl averted her eyes again, wanting to hide behind her similarly wavy locks. She hugged her younger brother and hid her face against his brown hair instead, the little boy of two, the perfect replica of their father except for his eyes, looked up at her, another pair of rose quartz finding her. "But perhaps, we did just help a bit too much for us to be considered accomplices. But that's what I saw coming so just a…without thinking. You did say that we cannot change the future and, therefore, I only aided the inevitable." She squirmed.

The honey haired woman sighed, "I know, I just hope you confided in any one of us adults! Traveling back in time is not the safest trick there is, and you know that it hasn't been proven to work well, yet!"

"Ah, eh, well, once they're back Hana-jichan could fully interrogate them and make the complete study of how this all work!" cheerfully reasoned the beautiful brunette but immediately crumpled when her mother just gave her a look, "…or not."

It was not lost to any of them what their five young royals planned to do; they did help them with some of the things they needed. What caught them completely off guard was the journey to follow them by a certain blond troublemaker…or not, it should have been quite expected as there's no way that that moronic genius would stay still in the face of such an adventure. The brown haired angel wondered how that cousin of hers cheats fate because she didn't foresee him going. Now that she thinks on it, she rarely predicts any of his pranks. What a very lucky brat.

When everyone found out the disappearance of their cousins and royals this morning as soon as their presence vanished in a blink of an eye, the palace was thrown into disorder and it would have been in utter bedlam had it not been for the oppressive aura of their King who forced everyone to regroup and find out what happened. Every one of their aunts and uncles are in the King's chambers giving him the result of their little search, and mother just had to drag all of them with her knowing that they're somehow involved.

"Rie-chan, I know this for a fact already, but don't you dare copy your cousin's antic. We both know that you and your brother can do it as well. Don't even think about conspiring with Mai-chan and Miya-chan to do it." warned her mother in a stern voice which jolted the young female out of her reverie.

"Of course, mother. Though, I'm sure father wouldn't mind it half so much, I wouldn't dream of aggrieving you." She returned sensibly.

The blonde smiled slightly. Of course, they'll know that their father wouldn't mind it; he might even want to come with them just to cause as much trouble as he can.

"Now, now, Ruka-chan. Don't add to nii-sama's tense atmosphere. This should have been anticipated already, right?" a lovely brunette vampire whispered composedly while lulling a young blond female vampire to sleep, "But, geez, who would have thought that this is it? We finally come full circle."

They all turned to glance deeper into the room where Takuma showed Kaname a white linen cloth with black scriptures all-over, it smelled of blood and residual magic. A familiar white high school uniform could also be made out spread out on the table near the fireplace.

The brunette King has a very tight frown on his handsome face that scared all the children from coming closer.

"It's not hard to see what happened here. It's time Kaname. Don't worry, they'll be fine. We, at least, know that for a fact." Takuma said carefully to his friend, knowing perfectly well that it's not entirely true.

Kaname just gave Takuma a grimace for the blatant lie but refused the spurn of anguish from getting the best of him. He mustn't lose his self-control now, of all times. Takuma was right; they had all known this will happen and to some degree, know how it will end but he can't help the painful squeeze in his guts as apprehension for his children filled him. He gripped tighter the pale hand of his mate who is still unconscious on the bed beside him.

"I know, Takuma." He found himself remarking in a vacant voice, feeling numb all over, "Have everyone return to their duties. My children can handle themselves, I'm sure. But we still have a criminal to apprehend. Double the efforts of everyone involved. No need to interrogate the children."

"Yes, Kaname." The tall blond bowed before herding everyone out of the room, coming to touch the hand of a brown haired boy, his other hand resting on his wife's waist to lead them all out of the room.

When everyone filed out and they were again quite alone, Kaname returned his gaze at his silver heart who still refused to entertain him with any signs of life except for a slow, inscrutable breathing that in itself seem to drive home the fact that his mate's very close to completely slipping away.

The pureblood issued a long suffering sigh as he held the imprisoned pale hand near his lips, closing his eyes as he prayed to any god who could hear him to bring his life and his children back to him safely. He opened his eyes again, unable to break away from the image of his beloved who, even in his unanimated state, is still the most precious sight of all.

"They're all stubborn like you, I'm afraid. Once you're all back, I must think of befitting punishments for the lot of you for torturing me like this. They did say that they 'would take all and any punishment' from me, do you remember?" he tried to smile at the recollection but can't, instead, trepidation knotted his insides and made him feel cold with worry.

Their children. The only other thread holding his sanity intact already went away to accomplish the fates' decree. He fears for them greatly, no matter how strong he knows them to be. A part of him can't hush the unease of having his treasures away from him, from them. He fought for composure as a swirl of overwhelming anger and despair stirred at the pit of his stomach, anger at the miscreants who dared touch his heart and on his silver mate who dared fly from his side in a frenzy of mixed heroism and stubbornness and despair at where they are now. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

He placed a lingering kiss on the palm of his beloved.  _What would you say to me if you see me now?_

The pureblood king longed for his mate's deep, even voice, be it a snarl or a growl, but especially his moans and pants while being loved by him. Kaname finally managed a smile, if his hunter hears his thought then he would surely blush at the reminder of his own pleasured sound.

Kaname opened his eyes once more, his other hand reaching out to touch silver threads and gently push them away from the handsome face of his husband before he leaned over his mate to give him a soft kiss on his forehead, on both his closed eyes, on his cheek before moving ever so slowly to his mouth. He caressed gently those slightly parted lips with his own before backing away a little to gaze at his hunter's serene face.

And the beauty remains asleep.

_My love, my heart, my everything, my very self, come back to me soon and the world will be mine again._

"Zero…" he murmured softly.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Two pairs of lilac eyes on the face of identical celestial blonde beauties of four years old followed a certain male silverette who's biting his right thumb while profusely pacing in a brisk movement while wearing a very strained and worried expression on his pale handsome face, now and then stopping to grab a fistful of his silver hair with both hands or just plain ruffling them in a very distressed way so that several silky strands escaped from the ponytail they're in, the bell dangling from its ribbon a constant chime in the lavish room they're at. The young man stopped again in his weary trudging, seizing another fistful of his hair with both hands before wailing in anxiety, "Ichiroooo! Itsukiiii! Those two! They will be the death of me!"

A deep sigh escaped from their daddy as the blond behemoth stood from where he was sitting with his twin daughters, tired of seeing his one and only so tormented, and made to catch his husband as the silverette began another round to wear out the soft carpet beneath him. He imprisoned his agitated mate into a tight hug and cooed in his ear to soothe him somewhat.

His hunter just gave him an accusatory glare, "Why does your eldest have to take after you inside out?"

"Hmm? You mean how we're both handsome, smart and sinfully charming?"

"I mean how you both make me go insane!" the tight grip on the blond's clothes became even tighter as tension and anxiety completely overtake the silverette.

"Maa~, maa~, it's no use making yourself wretched with concern. We can't do anything about it. You know they'll be fine. They're strong. So calm down." He's also very worried about his sons but he's not about to give any more fuel for his mate's concern to grow even more.

"B-but you remember, right? It'll be so dangerous!" said the silver bouncing ball of nerves in his arms, "What if this time somethimpf—" the ex-human's anguished lament was halted by a searing kiss from his husband in an effective attempt to pacify him.

The two young ladies slipped quietly from the comfortable sofa they're in and went to step out of the room, knowing when to leave their parents to play with each other unlike their older brother who just don't know when to behave and what to do and not to do. They sighed in unison, taking the experiment they've been working on with them as they trek through the grandeur of the castle halls.

They saw also walking in the same direction ahead of them, probably to exit the castle for another mission to investigate and find the criminal who attacked the Royal Consort, their uncle Kain, uncle Senri, aunt Rima, aunt Yuuki, aunt Ruka and aunt Seiren. They also saw young Shin-kun with Rie-chan and Riku-kun holding their mother's hand while Miyuki's being carried by her mother, still sleeping.

They run to them and called out for their uncle Kain who immediately turned to them and smiled upon seeing them.

"Mai-chan, Miya-chan, how are you? Where are your parents? Is Ichiru-kun still disheveled?" when they nodded and pointed to the distant room they just exited, the orange-haired vampire kneeled on one knee before them before caressing their golden mane, "Ah, are your parents playing nicely with each other?" when they nodded again he chuckled, "Well, no need to worry about your otouchan getting himself bald then." He shook his head then, "Man, your brother certainly knows how to create trouble, whenever he pulls a prank I always get into a slight panic, since he looks so much like your daddy, I feel that I'll be punished with him just like when I was younger."

When two pairs of lavender eyes looked at him with concern with identical frowns on entrancing faces, the tall vampire pacified them, "It's fine, and don't worry about your brother, he's far more astute than anyone will give him credit for." When the two gave him a look at this, he laughed and decided to change the subject, "Where are you two going, anyway? And what's that you're holding, Miya-chan?" he asked while directing his gaze into a covered pot the eldest of the two are holding, "Another experiment?"

"Un~!" said the other one, Maiko, "It's coming along well so we'll plant it now in our greenhouse."

"Er, what is it?" carefully asked Yuuki who looked apprehensively on the covered pot of one of the twins, the mention of  _the_  greenhouse sending a chill down her spine (and most likely, the others' as well), there's very few places in the world that is more dangerous than these two's sort of laboratory.

"A guardian plant!" piped Miyako who uncovered her burden to reveal a very ugly, all-vines creeper, "It'll strangle any intruder. It reacts to movement." She proceeded to poke her delicate finger on the plant which lashed out and trapped the disturbing digit, as she continued to wriggle her finger it seems to tighten its hold on her hand. She giggled even as all six adults audibly gulped at this while all the other children curiously peered at it.

"But it'll calm down if you stay still." Further explained Maiko and as if to offer proof, her twin held her hand still and the clinging vine began to loosen its hold before plopping down on its pot, back to pretending to be harmless vegetation. "And it's a bit sensitive to light and fire."

"It's wonderful, though!" said the two in unison before beaming beatifically at the six adults in front of them. Then, they looked at each other.

"We told nii-chan that we'll test it on him since he's always so jittery."

"And he just had to leave now."

"Mean."

"Yeah."

"That's cool and undoubtedly helpful." muttered Rie-chan as she fixed her hazel eyes on the now innocent-looking plant, completely unaffected with its grotesque appearance.

"We know!"

Kain shook himself out of his daze (' _No wonder Ichiro scampered away the first chance he got.'_ ) and cleared his throat, "We better get going. Kaito-san will be mad if we're late."

"Ah, that's right." Ruka exclaimed, she then turned to the two children holding on to both her hands, "Rie-chan, you take care of your brother now. Behave yourself, okay? We'll be gone for the day." She squinted on a pair of hazel and light reddish eyes as her children nodded at her.

"Please take Shinichi with you to the sitting room, Rie-chan," requested a blonde vampire ex-model who gently pushed the copper-haired boy in their direction before letting go of his white hand then directing her blue eyes on the brunette sister of their king "I'll leave them to you, Yuuki-sama."

"No worries!" readily replied the female pureblood.

"We're not yet at the entrance." Quietly protested the young red head, his blue-grey eyes frowning at his mother.

"No need to send us all the way, Shin." His father interjected, equally quiet as blue-grey eyes met blue-grey eyes, before the older male ruffled his son's red hair. "It's safer here. Don't go outside."

"Hai." Was the reluctant reply before the boy received a kiss from his blonde mother.

They had all taken to temporarily living in the King's castle after the recent calamity that befell the Royal family. This also made their parents answer the King's call much easier. The children sighed as they watch in resignation as their adults prepared to leave.

Akatsuki Kain again regarded the two blonde goddesses of his cousin, "Mai-chan, Miya-chan, I don't suggest you going outside for now. Your greenhouse is miles away from here. Planting that…er, thing can wait, okay?"

Two similar pouts answered him.

"You wouldn't want to worry your parents…or me, right? You'll cause your otouchan to shed all his hair."

He received two favorable replies in the form of vigorous head-shakes. He chuckled and gave them a pat on their golden head before standing up.

"Good girls."

When they finally saw their favorite uncle disappear into the corner of the grand hall, the two angels sighed deeply at not being of help to their kind uncle.

"Let's all go to the sitting room. You too, Mai-chan, Miya-chan. I'll have someone bring us snacks!" energetically invited their aunt Yuuki and the two shuffled sluggishly after the retreating group led by the humming brunette.

"We should bury brother alive for all the trouble he caused." whispered one in an unaffected tone.

"Hmm, we could throw this in as well and see how it'll be received." consented one in an undisturbed manner while carefully gesturing to the, again, covered pot in her hand.

"Let's ready the shovel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if my dearest readers noticed the Harry Potter reference that I had here. Hope the fans of this wonderful work won't hate me for this. I thought it was fun to have other aspects of my secret world added in o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> I hope to see you all next chapter! Please have more patience with me m(＿＿)m Thank you for visiting us again this time!


	9. The Summons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama~! As promised, I'm going to post this chapter out. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و This really shows nothing yet so I'm really, really sorry! ｍ(｡´≧Д≦｀｡)ｍ
> 
> The real happenings are really on the two chapters after this but I just can't post them so soon for various reasons. (人*′Д｀*) Please, please bear with this poor amateur!
> 
> Ichiru's parts here are something that I'm not so entirely sure I wrote well (つ﹏ 。) But I really can't do anything about this what with my minimal resources (my brain cells already feel abused as it is, damn my scant imagination) \\(/∇/)\ I do know my readers' tolerance can save the day so I'm counting on the patience and indulgence you have showered me with so far.
> 
> ~(˘▾˘~) I have some major writer's block and several 'ships' intruding together with work and BBC dramas aren't helping me much. Kindly ask KuroTsukki, IwaiOi, BokuAka and KageHina (Haikyuu!) to leave me alone for a while (〃∀〃)ゞ But I shall persevere!
> 
> As always, please allow me to express my gratitude for the support you have blessed me with in the form of your favorites and comments. The advice given to me are all highly appreciated! (シ_ _)シ And not only that, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Of course, don't hesitate to alert me of anything amiss here!
> 
> Dozo~!

When everyone rushed out to follow the source of the second wave of enormous auras that they never expected to feel in their entire life, Ichiru didn't think he could go for another bout of lethal marathon so he decided to walk in a leisurely pace, anticipating what would meet his eyes once he arrived at the scene. He's got a lot of thinking to do anyway. He wanted to talk to his older brother about it but his idiot nii-san seems distracted and preoccupied already as it is, it might not be the best idea. He also didn't know how to start with asking for advice. He can't go to Yuuki either; it makes him feel like a girl. He sighed.

The silver head froze in mid-stride when he felt that he was not alone in his stroll when he caught sight of blond hair that has been making his hands itch at the desire to run them through those silky golden threads, he also glimpse the same blue eyes that haunted his every waking and sleeping hours and even follows him to his dreams. He groaned internally, he  _sooo_  doesn't need his presence right now. And then chided himself, since the very reason he forced his older brother to go to Moon Dorms was to  _see_  this same good-looking aristocrat.  _Argh! Ichiru you're insane!_  He wailed inwardly.

One Aidou Hanabusa apparently also has the idea of slowly trekking to the cause of everyone's excitement, the young hunter wondered at the irregularity of this when normally he would be the first one to satisfy his overwhelming curiosity.

They walked slowly, miles apart but making no attempt to further the gap, Ichiru unconsciously made his steps even slower to prolong the moment.

"Eh, Senpai, I thought you'd be running with everyone. Aren't you interested to know who the new arrival is?" queried the silver head with forced cheerfulness, willing his heart to be unaffected. Of course, it didn't listen as it race madly in his chest like several stallions, just like when he fell for the vampire walking not far from him.  _Why, oh, why does it have to be him? Him! Do you realize who you fucking fell for, you stupid heart?! And why a vampire and a man on top of that?!_

The blond Adonis puffed out his chest importantly, "Ha! When all you do is run away from fans, you get tired of it. (' _Of course you would. But you don't really run from them. This guys pissing me off. Why am I even thinking of him. Ah, right. I love him._ ' Ichiru thought sullenly) Just resting my long legs. How about little brother? You ran pretty hard last time."

The silverette gave a jolt at that. So he noticed him, after all, huh. He tried to pulverize the small pleasure that the knowledge gave him,  _stupid, stupid, stop that!_  "Eh? Y-you saw that? Haha, almost killed myself."

"No need to force yourself. You might land yourself in the hospital again, you wouldn't want that would you?"

He certainly doesn't need to be reminded of that time specifically, thank you very much.  _The fates must hate me_. He grimaced. "Who would?" he muttered sullenly.

"Good. Were you fine since that time, Kiryuu-san?"

The silverette never liked how he said his name, the use of his last name and '-san' like they're designed to keep their distance from him. But why would he have it otherwise, anyway? It's his own foolish fantasies that always get the better of him and, in return, slams him back to the face of the earth every time he wakes up to realize that what he wants is something that he could never have. He mustered whatever determination he has not to break now, "You planning to be a doctor now, Senpai? You seem awfully concerned."

"If a doctor can help you I'm sure the Chairman would have hauled that person's ass here already with your brother breathing down his neck…perhaps if you become what your brother is, you won't have to suffer so much…a vampire that is." The blond said thoughtfully. Ichiru didn't see how frequently warm, bright blue eyes darted in his direction.

"Ah, now that I recall, there's that t-thing about 'b-brides' huh," he blushed at the recollection; it's what he's been thinking about the past days. Even as he forbids himself to hope, the idiot that he is, he still did, it might just be the answer to what he's wishing for, "I heard they're very important to you guys, eh? W-would you go for one?"

"I wouldn't like you for just being a 'vampire bride', Kiryuu-san." Aidou said a tad bit too sharply, "And you shouldn't let yourself be fooled by those who'll like you just for that, it still won't change your core. You're still you."

The young hunter felt his heart shatter for the thousandth time as the impact of his words hit him with full force. The Fates do hate him. Why make him fall for someone unattainable?

"Weak, you mean?" he asked numbly. Of course, what was he thinking?

"W-wha?! That's not what I meant!" was the outraged yell from the blond but he heard nothing of it.

He felt himself sink and slowly drown in the feeling of hopelessness as he remembered what got him in this shitty situation in the first place. Ah, that's right; this vampire was the one who saved him time and time again, in more ways than one. The blue-eyed noble has always intrigued him even before, the golden presence of him that refuses to be ignored and the light of him that never goes out no matter the situation, in humiliation, mischievousness or display of greatness. He's like the sun and, for someone like him bathe in the shadows of his own weakness and self-hatred, he was blinding. And yet, he can't seem to look away.

He didn't even realize how much he likes that dazzling color of light.

He was also the one to see him all beaten up during  _that_  night…

His master Toga and his nii-san have always put his first hunt off, worried at what might happen to him, until, finally, they can't delay it any longer without shaming the family name and bringing him the greatest disgrace of being dubbed the coward of all vampire hunters. They were forced to give him his first official mission as a hunter.

As expected, he barely managed. He was able to kill his equally pathetic target but came back all bruised and battered and half-way through the attack of his own sickness.

_How many more days like this?_

He was engulfed in chagrin and remorse as he can't see himself spending his whole life this way, always in the brink of death, hopeless and miserable, trapped within his own weak body.

_How will I endure it?_

He's dying from the fact that not even his courage could save him from being the useless person that he is, compared to all the people around him. He was alone in the dark and dirty abyss threatening to swallow him whole.

_Someone, please…please…_

Before, he was given the choice between going with the murderer of his parents with the promise of becoming stronger and his dying older brother, he chose his brother then and was glad for it but when confronted with his own devils at such moments when his own pitiful existence face him, taunting him for what he let pass his fingers, he can't help but wonder…

He woke up in a hospital and the first person he saw was  _him_. It was the blond noble who found him and after giving him first aid for his failing heart, rushed him to the hospital. He didn't leave him and was waiting for his older brother and the chairman.

And while his own demons plague him, he heard his voice then, like the golden angel he presents himself to be. Firm and kind and overrun with brilliance,  _"You're a bloody mess…but you fought hard and won. You did it."_

_If he wasn't so numb, he'll be hysterical "Looking like this? It's a pathetic win."_

_A slight frown reflected on bright blue eyes but they never faltered from him, "A victory is a victory, no matter how you slice it. You're still fighting, aren't you? You're still alive. That's another victory. You being alive means that you haven't given up, yet. This fight, it's your win."_

He said it so assuredly he had no doubt of his sincerity, and he felt…free. For the first time in his life, he heard those words directed at him like he  _earned_  it, not some patronizing remark to gloss over his incompetent ability. Like he's  _worth_  something and he did it all in his own power. It was the first time he directly looked at those blue eyes, they met his unflinchingly, and it felt like someone was finally, finally seeing him - not the younger brother, not the shadow of his older brother, just him, as Ichiru Kiryuu.

And he never felt more alive until that moment. It was like, for the first time, he was looking up at the sky, and not down at the hellish place that cages him. He was saved with one look and a few words from this man who never looked like he ever saw the shadows he'd seen.

He can vaguely recall murmuring a word of gratitude and when the blue-eyed vampire went away at the arrival of his surrogate family, he took a piece of his heart with him.

And before he could comprehend what was happening to him, he kept noticing every damn thing about this bastard that he doesn't know up from down. And the damn vampire wasn't satisfied with just a part of him, he just had to take his whole heart, damn it!

The silverette wasn't aware of his gradually darkening countenance when a finger suddenly lifted his face to meet the same sapphire eyes he kept seeing at the back of his head ( _every damn day!_ ), the intense pressure in them jolting him back to reality. He hates how short he is compared to the vampire (and everyone else, for that matter. Thank God for Yuuki), it makes looking up at him that much more intimidating.

"What are you thinking about? Your face is getting murderous by the second. If this is about what I said, you should know that you're misunderstanding something." His low voice reverberated through him and, to his annoyance, his heart raced faster and his body heated up inside out.  _Oh, curses!_ He has to get out of here fast! Or he might just do something to seal his coffin.

"Ah, I-I can't even remember what that is, senpai. A-and speaking of things to remember, n-now that I think about it, I actually have a date, so I'll get going." He lied through his teeth in his would-be light and carefree tone while lowering his gaze, unable to stand staring at those bright eyes.

He had taken to going out with women in the past few months when he realized his heart is doomed to be in the possession of this bastard, thinking that he might be able to get himself out of this mess, but to no avail. Like how his body refuses to move to get away from this vampire's heat, his heart rejects the notion of being away from this man's grasps. It's like he's trying to get away and draw even closer to him at the same time.  _Oh yeah, I'm dead._

He noticed the finger holding his chin tighten a bit and he saw those lush lips where his lowered eyes landed on compress in obvious displeasure at what he said,  _say what now? What did I do?_

"You can hold off on your dates for now, hunter. I bet your family's worth something more for you than those women did, right?" the cold words grated his flesh like sharp granite and the young silverette felt his insides froze as a chilling air surrounded him. "Come, they're waiting for us."

The lean fingers detaining his chin released him only to imprison one of his hands and the tall blond proceeded in dragging him towards the direction of everyone else, his grip firm and strong. It took everything in him not to clasp the vampire's hand in return, the warmth of their intertwined hands slowly consuming him inside. He almost saw his heart waved at him goodbye as it settled in the clutches of the abominable noble. He can't look away from their connected hands.

_Come on! Are you deliberately making me sink more? Must you slap it on my face? What is it that you want?! My heart?My soul? You took it already, you ass!_

Lilac eyes watched helplessly the profile of the golden Adonis who captured everything of his and his feet shuffled lightly to follow the demands of his light.

Because before he knew it, this rouge is all his eyes can follow.

Before he knew it, he's all he can think of.

Before he knew it, he became everything.

Even though he's aware that this messed up first love can never be granted, it just refused to die.

_So what am I supposed to do, Senpai?_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A usually radiant blond boy is now uncharacteristically slumped on all fours in the grassy terrain of Cross Academy as he silently and internally lamented being outwitted by his wee devil of a brother.  _Thwarted by my own little brother! I didn't see this betrayal coming!_  He was still complaining at his usually lucky stars when he felt a chill run down his spine as a sense of foreboding made his insides churn,  _and my sisters are cursing me! I just know they'll blame the great me!_ He's now contemplating at how he'll manage to avoid the impending disaster once he got home when he threw another grimace at his otouto who's now being held by Sato at arm's length, his little feet dangling in the air.

"Itsuki-kun, you know you shouldn't follow in the footsteps of your idiotic brother. Why do you adore him so?" Sato seriously questioned as if he's not talking to a toddler. He was answered with another giggle by his silver cousin. He sighed.

Ichi snatched his brother from the brunette, "He's just one year old in our years, Sato-nii, please support his back when you hold him." Grumbled the blond in a protective tone that's reserved for his siblings as he arranged his younger brother properly in his short limbs before continuing in his usual voice, "And, of course, the brother of the genius me can clearly see who to admire! No wonder he can slip pass me, he learned from the great master himself! I taught him well!" he drew his chest proudly with no hint of his earlier inner grumbling. He adores his siblings very much and forgives them for anything.

"Clearly he made himself invisible and hid his presence completely, using no other ability but his own. And he can already support his own weight, you know." Sato shook his head before going to Kaname who's watching amusedly, "My apologies, Chichiue, seems like we have an addition to our company that must intrude upon your kindness."

"I do not mind and judging by the chairman's reaction, I think that he doesn't as well." Quietly replied Kaname in a kind voice noticing as the said ex-hunter eagerly runs in their direction with an excited Yuuki before glancing once more at the two light haired children, not missing the facts that bared itself for him, "My, my, is that how it'll be?" the pureblood observed further, with just a tiny hint of surprise in his low voice.

He then gazed at his silver hunter still on the ground and cradling the two crying brunettes in his arms and when lilac eyes found the infamous blond troublemaker with his silver brother, his purplish eyes narrowed as it intently peered at the toddler in the little blonde's arms.

"Oy, is that…could that be…" there's a look of utter confusion in his eyes as he tries to see pass the glare of the sun and place something.

At this Hiro and Sato hid the two new arrivals behind them and smiled sheepishly at their Otou-sama, Hiro whispering very, very quietly to his cousin, "Psst, Sherlock. If your genius mind must know, Ichi-jichan is still a human in this time frame and I can see no hint of affection as of yet between your parents. You sure you want to throw yourself at them? You might blow your chances at being born."

Blue eyes grew wide as he had no problem processing this. He immediately turned to his brother and frantically pleaded, "Itsuki! You must shift your appearance right now! Copy your handsome brother's appearance! That's right! No! Why are you turning your hair red? Are you Shinichi? Blond! Blond! What are you doing?! Stop with the freckles! No! I don't have boils! I'm flawless, see? Fix your nose! Like mine! Stop that, you're making it worse! We're not playing; don't turn it into a pig's snout! That's better. Now that chin and mouth, make it firmer. It's not that hard to copy my handsome face is it, or is it too heavenly for you? There! Stay like that! And don't jump on otouchan if you see him and daddy, got it? Just trust me! Fine! You can jump on daddy; I'm a dead giveaway anyway. But not otouchan, okay? Okay? Good boy!" he instructed hastily, all the while fixated on his brother's blue eyes as the toddler changed his appearance.

He then turned back to their audience after just a minute of frenzied shuffling, gracing all with a bewitching smile, now with a small version of him in his arms (albeit with straight hair), as if the last minute never happened.

"It always amazes me how Ichi talk to Itsu-chan, they really do understand each other, ne?" smirked Hiro.

"Astonishing." breathed the pureblood in quiet amazement.

"Un~! It's convenient that Itsu-chan is a shape-shifter or we might find ourselves in another bout of chaos." giggled Hime, coming closer to the vampire king before beckoning him closer to inform him of something, "More importantly Chichiue, Toga-sensei and Kaito-jichan are coming hither, please apologize to them on our behalf."

The chairman and Yuuki reached them by then and Sato again apologized for the added intrusion caused by their cousin but Kaien just waved it off as inconsequential and proceeded to fawning over the cute addition to his grandchildren. He took out his camera out of nowhere and began flashing it towards his new angels, while Yuuki crouched down beside her adopted brother still sitting on the grass to look at the crying children in his arms.

"Poor things. Zero, you jerk." She whispered and the silverette didn't even attempt to retaliate.

Kaname also leaned towards the silverette, he caressed the dark locks of the young boy in his future mate's hold, "Zero seems to have done a wonderful job at distressing them ill." He said thoughtfully.

At this, the hunter scowled at the pureblood while Hime tries to lightly justify her future Otou-sama's action and acquit him of any guilt. But before the prefect could utter any of the threats that wants to erupt from him at the pureblood, the female brunette in his arms, looked up from where she buried her face against his chest and finally let her attention be taken over by her other parent, the other child just peered at Kaname as well and beamed at him while still snuggling close to Zero.

"Chichiue!" the young lady chimed loudly as a form of greeting, tear tracks still evident in her cheeks as her lilac eyes still glowed from crying.

Kaname smiled warmly, reaching out to erase the proof of her torment at their situation in the future, "Hello there. Tsukiko, right?" he can't help but be astounded at how beautiful they both are. They are the perfect mix of him and Zero. He can see his hunter's features in the shape and color of their eyes, the delicate jaw line and their complexion while his own hair color, the shape of lips and the elegant curve of his nose reflected in those angelic faces.

This reminded the youngsters where they are and immediately realized that they were not previously known to their parents and might very well have unknowingly jeopardized their situation by shocking them to death (it also slipped their mind that their older siblings might have done the job marvelously well already). The twins looked at each other at the same time, then at Zero before trailing back to Kaname, and finally noticing the difference in scent of the not yet mated pair, lavender eyes going round with comprehension and awareness.

"Hey, that's too belated, you know!" Hiro remarked at his younger siblings who obviously just understood the full brunt of their actions.

"Though, understandable, I do hope that you look before you leap next time." gently scolded Hime who was looking over the trio still on the ground.

"Says the girl who jumped on Otou-sama the minute she saw him." Hiro muttered on the side.

The female silverette answered this with a shockingly sweet smile that could freeze anyone to death, holding her fan to her lips while giving a very feminine laugh, "Fufu, and my dearest, ungracious brother would come to know not to remind a lady of previous mistakes, and might I just add that I did not  _immediately_  jumped on Otou-sama, I clearly remember calling him twice before I did and as obviously, you were planning to do the same thing, deliberately."

The two hunters arrived at the clearing and were slowly walking towards them with knotted foreheads as pairs of dark blue and brown eyes scrutinize the new arrivals.

Hime then went near her Otou-sama to peer at the children who went back to snuggling against Zero, "Now, now, you two. I have a lot to reprimand you about like being easily tricked by that bothersome imp." She directed a look at the blond rascal at this who gulped before going back to her younger siblings, "But for now I'll suggest you ready yourselves, and I beg you not jump towards Grandpa Toga or Kaito-jichan as they might just shoot you, okay? And also do not, I repeat, do not comment on any discrepancy that you'll notice during this time-frame." calmly continued the princess.

When the younger twins heard this, Tsuki-hime pointed a finger at an innocent Yuuki who was taken aback and gave her onee-sama a questioning lavender look. The silver princess just sighed, "It's rude to point Tsuki-hime but you are correct. Now, retrieve that finger please." And the younger brunette obeyed.

"What was that a—" Yuuki started but was cut off by the arrival of the two hunters in the scene.

"What's this? More brats?" growled Kaito as way of a greeting upon reaching the small party, "I think you're working too hard, Zero-kun." He added dryly, "And here I thought I'll get my baby some nice exercise. Those auras are fucking monstrous."

"Shut up, Kaito." Snarled Zero and then caught himself and, looking at the two imploring angels in his arms, decided to just ignore the annoying hunter.

But the chairman jumped at this, "Kaito-kun please, there are still children here. Mind your words, now." He said sternly, giving no inch on this quarter.

Kaname and Kaien then explained the arrival of the pureblood's youngest twins and the other two children to the two hunters, the blond ex-hunter flailing his arms in excitement as they articulate. The raven-haired hunter just gruffly nodded before facing the children, "Not to be rude brats but I hope there's no one else of you coming. Those huge auras of yours leaking can attract a lot of attention."

Dark blue eyes watched as one of the brown-haired brats pinch the cheek of a blond boy, perhaps to alleviate his feelings and then turned his gaze at his student who's on the ground patting the dark heads of the twins who was looking at him guiltily asking for forgiveness, "Zero," he called out, "there has been a summon from the Association for you. Someone called me this morning. An official notice should come either today or tomorrow."

Several pairs of eyes swung to Toga at these words, Kaname and Kaien was looking apprehensive while Zero became tense, dreading the reason behind the summons.

"Toga-chan…" whispered the chairman, light brows crumpling together over hazel eyes in trepidation.

Toga ruffled his black hair disconcertedly, "Just so you know, I did not make any reports regarding your brats, kid. As if I would, with that bi—" he stopped at the remembrance of children in the vicinity, he cleared his throat, "I'm not about to fuel that greedy president's ambitious mind." He finished.

"Yeah, that bitch of a president wouldn't let one of you brats go if he gets a whiff of you." agreed Kaito coarsely, making Toga's attempt to be discreet nothing. The older hunter sighed at his pupil's rude tongue while Kaien berate the vulgar hunter.

"We still don't know why he wants to see you, kid. But be careful." Toga said.

"Don't worry, son! I'll come with you. We won't let anyone harm my grandchildren so don't worry!" expressed Kaien passionately.

"I'm not your son, Chairman. And I don't need you worrying," snapped the silver hunter in his usual way, looking at two pairs of lilac eyes watching him with anxious expressions despite not really knowing the situation, "I can take care of myself." His own amethyst gaze then went to a certain pureblood who's eyeing him with a slight frown on his normally expressionless face but looked away almost at once.

"Kaname, I guess it's better if you all go to the Chairman's office if there's more to discuss regarding certain matters." Takuma, who darted near them in a cautious pace since the two hunters arrived and heard what was said by the formidable hunter, suggested, "It's still noon and I don't like you staying out under the sun any longer. Ah, shall I take the children back to the dorms with Yuuki-chan?"

The female prefect, who stood up during the conversation to play with little blond Itsuki, looked up at this and colored a little at seeing that brilliant smile directed at her. She was silently contemplating how she can help her brother but found herself helpless in the situation. She can't see how she can contribute no matter how aware she is of the danger faced by her adopted brother and was feeling unsettled. She locked eyes with a pair of bright green orbs and was distracted for a moment, tried to smile a little, failed and returned her attention to the toddler in front of her.

The green-eyed noble then noticed the children near his beloved and started, staring at the young blonds now in front of him. The older one bestowed him a radiant smile filled with innocence and sweetness, his blue eyes seems to come from the heavens itself. "Unbelievable." He breathed almost inaudibly.

Kaname shared a look with the blond school headmaster, forming a silent understanding before turning to his Vice-President "Takuma, please take the two children to the dorms. Ah, perhaps you can have Hanabusa take care of them, for obvious reasons." He considered, amused at the idea of it all but still quite unable to curb the internal distress at the news they just received.

The chestnut-haired prefect glanced at the other two additional brunettes clinging to Zero and are still apprehensively looking at him, "Ahm, Kaname-senpai, would you like me to take them to the Moon Dorms as well?" she offered kindly, referring to the other two new arrivals.

"Nah, Yuuki-bachan, I don't think those two will let go of Otou-sama any time soon, and between you and me, it won't be good to force them. I certainly won't as I don't wish to die just yet." Hiro (or was it Sato?) smilingly answered her instead, all playfulness but with a hint of serious warning.

"Eh?" the female prefect was a bit taken aback at this, looking back at the sweet creatures still on her best friend's arms. They don't look remotely dangerous to her.

"That's quite alright, Yuuki, but thank you." Kaname politely declined the offer, "We'll handle our children, we'll be following directly anyway. I'll just go to the headmaster's office later." He smiled afterwards leaning over his silverette to try to coax one of the children to let go of the hunter so he can stand up, Hime and Sato coming closer to help him.

The silent pride coating the words of the pureblood when he spoke of his children and the way he said 'our' with barely concealed satisfaction hit the female guardian squarely and she was a little numb at being confronted with it in continues succession since earlier, she jumped a little when she felt a hand at the small of her back and she immediately turned to dazzling emerald eyes filled with kindness and warmth. She feels that there is something in them that ostensibly wants to be noticed. She was a little stunned for a whole different reason that she can't really comprehend. Her heart lurched for a moment.  _H-h-heartburn?_

"Ah, fuck, I can't watch this." groaned Kaito rolling his brown eyes and averting it from the show of affection from the vampire king, "Where is Ichiru, by the way? The kid's yet to show his face. We haven't talked to him regarding this whole mess, eh, Shisho."

The raven-haired hunter grunted, "Knowing you, it's no wonder. We already settled that matter, Kaito, so don't harp on it." He turned to the headmaster afterwards, "I'll be going back to your office Kaien. Let's just continue this there." And without waiting for any reply, he shifted and head back from the clearing.

"Ei, Shisho! Wait!" called out Kaito, he made to catch up with the departing hunter, "Oy, you brats! Don't go exposing those auras again, they're raising hell, got it?" he gave one last warning before following Toga.

"Toga-chan, don't eat the biscuits I put on the left hand cupboard, ok? Those are my favorite." The blond ex-hunter called out to the two withdrawing figure while waving his hand in the air, he turned back to the party to find four pair of eyes of the remaining adults looking at him expectantly, "Don't look like you wish for me to go away, too!" he yelled at them with pitiful exasperation.

Kaname ignored him and went back to the fraternal twins in Zero's arms. Sato is trying to untangle the female brunette from the silverette when their youngest sibling vehemently shook her head in protest at being handed to him, he frowned, "Now, Tsuki-hime, let's not be stubborn. Ah, you will just carry her Otou-sama? Thank you. I'm afraid she can be as stubborn as you, er, I mean, Hiro. How about Shino-chan, ah, Chichiue, are you sure it's fine with you? Very much appreciated."

Kaname chuckled as he straightened with the lilac-eyed boy who snuggled to him. It made him smile warmly, there was a sudden flash directed at him but he can't care about the headmaster's maniacal hobby just now so he paid it no heed.

Takuma and Yuuki started ahead with the two blond boys back to the direction of the Moon Dorms. Little Ichi, who sensed the core aura of his parents, though frowning at how different it is from what he's used to, hastened every step he makes, his excitement growing. He needs to do something about this erroneous state of affairs between his parents. He can't let the world be robbed of the fateful moment when the great him is born. Well, he looks like a cherub anyway, might as well act like one. He grinned.

The King, meanwhile, waited for his future mate to straighten and they walked side by side in the same direction.

"What are you going to do about the summons, Zero." The pureblood quietly asked the silver hunter.

"What else?" as quietly answered Zero, "I doubt I can freaking ditch it without appearing suspicious. We don't know what they want, anyway. It might not be about this." He added, pertaining to the matter of the children.

"You should be careful." The king went on, "Should I come with you?"

"Yeah, and that won't be suspicious as hell." The hunter said sarcastically, "Leave it, Kuran. It'll be fine." he fumed.

Lilac eyes looked down to the angel in his arms who was patting his cheek gently as if making extra sure that he's real, when lavender met lavender, the delicate beauty gave him a smile he can't help returning a little. He knows the danger one slip could cause these children from the outside world. Every desperate, greedy mongrel would be wild to get their hands on them. As if he could let that happen. He doesn't even care that he himself could be a subject for such avarice. He just wants to make sure that they'll be safe from the gluttony of the president that is slowly throwing the Hunter Association to the dogs.

He touched the pale hand on his cheek, "As if I'd let them get to you." he muttered.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He was almost out of breath when they reached everyone else at the edge of the clearing where his niece and nephews appeared before. The blond vampire was merciless as he towed him along; he could almost imagine him trying to keep him from going away to someplace else or someone.  _Stop it! There you go again with the delusions, Ichiru!_

When they were near enough to be noticed and the rest of the crowd realized the addition of the blue-eyed noble in their midst, they fixed him with an odd stare as if seeing him properly for the first time. He saw a few take a glance at their interlaced hands. Ichiru blushed tomato red and broke off the connection even as his heart protested against the idea, not really registering the speculative glances the Night class is throwing at the blond. He tried to appear nonchalant as he stared ahead and walked to the clearing knowing that is where his older brother is (and, since he can't see them anywhere, Yuuki and the Chairman), only to jump back in and hide behind the blond Adonis as he perceived the two additional hunters who joined the fray where his family is.

 _Sensei_ , he whimpered internally. He can't face him now, not when he's guilty of a crime that might really make his master shoot him this time. Falling for a vampire isn't really an aspiration the renowned hunter drilled into his students. Well, their master seemed to have accepted the matter with his nii-san so it should be fine. But…Ichiru peeked to glimpse at their master's dark face from the great distance that separated them. Of course their master wouldn't just accept it with smiles, even though it's something that they can't help and certainly not something that they asked for themselves. He decided that they might interrogate him about the matter as well, and if they ever find out about his feelings for this irritating blond noble, it might just tip the scale. It might be best if he doesn't add in to the possible targets. If they don't think before speaking this might be the day the Kiryuu family gets completely wiped out.

When he heard a soft chuckle come out of the man he used as a hiding place, his heart felt light and irritated at once, "Oy, otouto. That's not how you really show familial ties, right? Aren't you going to join them?"

"S-shut up, Senpai. There's no particular reason why I'm not joining them." Ichiru defended himself in a whisper as if afraid that the tall, dark-haired hunter will hear him otherwise.

"Hmm, thinking that your master would shoot you if he thinks that you're both associating with vampires?" He could still feel the teasing smirk gracing the noble.

"Exactly. I'm trying to save my lineage here." The silverette still whispered seriously, when he felt the blond freeze and turn sharply at him, the prefect tore his anxious gaze from the display in the clearing to look at the noble, he saw surprised blue eyes when he remembered just what it is he agreed to. He blushed and retracted his acknowledgement, "W-what I mean is that Shisho might still not be at peace with us being what we are so I'm keeping out of sight. Just that. Shut up, Senpai" he added hastily.

There was silence as Ichiru prayed to any kind god who would pity him not to let this man figure him out. After a while the blond replied and he did not know whether he would be satisfied or not that he seemed to have bought his excuse.

"I-I see, well, that would be most helpful for me." came the quiet agreement that made the silverette transfixed at the possible meaning of it and would have demanded for an explanation had the vampire not continued, "Oh, they seem to be finished. Your master's going back to the direction of the school. There goes the other one as well. Kaname-sama and the others are coming back here. And who are…those?..." the deep, dulcet voice trailed off slowly being replaced by suspicion.

Ichiru immediately noticed the changed in the noble's demeanor so he risked another peek at the group far from them, and sure enough, he saw his master walking away towards the direction of the school grounds with Kaito following suit and his brother is walking towards them with the pureblood and their children, one, two, three, four…wha, there are now four brunettes and a total of five children around them. Hime-chan wasn't joking then. He whistled before drifting his gaze to Yuuki and Ichijo who's near them now, Yuuki looking cheerful as if being let off a hard math quiz with Ichijo walking beside her openly admiring the female prefect and then to the two small children between them and he gasped.

He felt his world tumbling out of proportion as he stared at the two beautiful angels that share the face of the man directly in front of him.  _Impossible, are they…_

He couldn't form a coherent thought as the small band of four made it to them already. When the two golden cherubs espied them, the older one jumped with joy and enthusiastically rushed to them, holding the other young blond carefully, obviously, his younger brother. Ichiru can't help but feel that they're trying to reach  _him_ , since they stopped beside him and beamed up at him so radiantly for a minute before a flicker of realization reflected in the aquamarine eyes of the older boy and suddenly turned to the stunned vampire in front of Ichiru and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

But, of course.

The quiet Night Class came alive at this and like the night the triplets arrived bellowed, "WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I said this chapter really offers nothing, it's still the same freaking scene! lol But thank goodness we're finally over it. Again, kindly excuse all my unnecessary details.


	10. And When You Thought You Know it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama! I really appreciate the support and kindness you've so generously given me. (シ_ _)シ
> 
> So here's the next chapter! Nothing much happens here (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ ＝＝＝＝ ┻━━┻ but I believe you'll like the next one after this. This is just to introduce other information about the children. Please give Ichi your never-ending patience~! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Lots of things are going on with my world currently which mainly means that a lot of ships are intruding and distracting and making me fangirl for the most of my time ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ(but they're all important to give inspiration! I swear! (Σ(゜ロ゜;))) but please do know that I have every intention to finish this. I hope you'll bear with me some more. m(＿＿)m
> 
> I'd like to make some apologies for the confusion I seem to have caused with Chapter 8 since most seem to not have guessed who the honey blond female vampire with rose-quartz eyes was. It was actually Ruka Souen. I know, I know, based on the pictures and Wikipedia, she's got brown hair and brown eyes as well. I could have sworn it read blond before and I kinda went with the description of her I saw in one fanfic way back (and why are they all brunettes?! щ(゜ロ゜щ) I'm overflowing with brunette's already! - granted, they also have lots of blonds XD) and I felt the description suited her, I would have preferred her like that. But should this truly go against the grain for most of my readers, I'm not super unwilling to backtrack and change Ruka back to her original hues. ∩˙▿˙∩
> 
> Of course, comments and suggestions are all welcome! I would truly appreciate it if you think the characters are becoming (way) out of character. Just another reminder that this is such a slow-poke of a story from a very amateur writer. m(_ _;m)三(m;_ _)m
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this! Dozo~! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Anxious chocolate brown eyes hovered from the stark white face of her adopted brother beside her to the beautiful golden children who were also glancing their way since earlier to the rather pale blond she had never seen this quiet and serious before and finally, back to the green eyes of the vampire standing not far from her. Is it her imagination, or is the air kinda stale here? This gotta be the most awkward situation she's been in, and that's saying something since she got lots of those, and she doesn't even know why Ichiru looks near to passing out.

Yuuki gently pat his shoulder, "Ichiru, are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm okay." Was the automatic response from the silver-head, but he's still looking close to death, she frowned.

Meanwhile, Kaname was introducing the four additional visitors and the people of the Night Class was torn between looking in amazement at the beautiful fraternal twins of the pureblood King and giving a particular blond noble sly looks because of the children that was obviously sired by him, some wondering who's the possible mother of the children while some was bewildered that the annoying know-it-all could actually produce such extraordinarily exquisite children.

The brunette vampire then went back to his seat and asked his youngest twins, who are again wrapped around Zero, if they would like something to eat. They enthusiastically chimed an answer for him. Most of the Night Class surrounded little Ichi and would have begun asking him questions and fawning over him and his brother had not their silver-haired princess' voice rang across the room from where she's sitting beside her parents while drinking tea to address her blond cousin herself.

"Ichi dearest, please ease my mind and tell me that you have prepared my siblings' provisions when you decided to drag them here with you." She said this sweetly while placing her cup gently back to its saucer.

The blond boy puffed up his chest and beat a hand to it in a gesture of confidence, "Of course, I did, Hime-nee! This genius me never misses a detail." And then he walked over to where an ashen Hanabusa Aidou sat dazed to arrange his little brother inside his frozen arms, his little brother looking at the noble a bit anxiously, taking a hold of his expensive clothes and sucking his thumb. Then, Ichi went to one of his many great boxes that arrived with him not unlike how his cousins did before him and opened it. The onlookers peered inside, very curious about the trinkets that travelled years back in time. The blue-eyed seraph then extracted a large, fluffy pillow and a thick blue fleece blanket as well as a huge bunny stuffed toy and displayed them as proof of his overwhelming consideration.

"Taadaah! I brought Shino-chan's favorite pillow and blanket and Tsuki-hime's favorite doll! They shan't feel lonely while they're here!" he said proudly with great energy, eyes closed and chin up.

The silver princess continued to look at her cousin with that same sweet smile on her lips.

And there was silence. Sato was shaking his head, his palm going to his twin brother's lips to aid him in restraining a laugh, both of them looking from their twin sister to their cousin and back again.

"That's it?" she inquired softly after a while, to which the boy just vigorously nodded his head. Some of the Night Class gulped as some kind of sixth sense warned them of an impending disaster.

"And clothes?"

"None!" the unaffected blond told her immediately, still with his guiltless smile. You just need the clothes on your back when you're going for an adventure, right? He didn't realize how the lower class vampires took a step away from him.

"Hygienic supplies?" her candied voice continued.

"Nope!" is she trying to see if he brought anything unneeded? Well, of course, he's got everything covered! Is it just him or is it growing colder?

And the Night class took another step away.

"Emergency food supply?"

"Nu-uh." He shook his golden head. Who needs food when you're as excited as he is? Hmm, did daddy use his ability?

There's a great shuffling as the Night Class backed up against the wall at this. Zero was looking amused as he observed his daughter's temper rising the way a certain pureblood does, just without the saccharine smile fixated on an angelic face usually. Kaname was doing the same, sipping his tea, completely unaffected and already thinking of the supplies he will have to order for his children. Shino and Tsuki-hime were not listening and not caring at all as they simply fed Zero some strawberries while they comfortably sat on his lap with their Sato-nii still warning their Hiro-nii against loudly pouring his mirth over beside them. Yuuki unconsciously took hold of Takuma's sleeve while the green-eyed noble's shoulders' shook at the brat's honest, and unconsciously lethal answers and he kindly patted her hand for reassurance. A petrified Ichiru still looked dazed like a certain blond noble in the room. The chairman, who was still fawning over his granddaughter's interesting irate expression until that time, finally stopped in clicking away at his camera and began to contemplate how he would save the unknowing blond cherub.

"Their blood tablets?" slowly, with painfully honeyed tone, the feminine voice asked in almost a whisper, the princess looking like something carved out of smooth marble. She once again set her cup down when she noticed that the handle mysteriously became chipped in her hold and the saucer received a mighty crack for no apparent reason.

Sapphire eyes opened at this. He put his index finger and thumb under his chin and thought about it. Oh, yes, there's that. Guess he forgot one thing, after all. Well, he only looked like it but he's not perfect. He put his right hand at the back of his head and laughed a little, looking innocently sheepish,  _Silly me_. It quite escaped him the horrified gasped of the adults around him.

The female silverette put the end of her fan near her lips and gave a laugh of her own that made the room's temperature drop even more, "Fufu, I see, and can you kindly tell me the contents of your huge cargos, oh dearest, darling Ichi?"

"Of course, it's my laboratory equipment and experiment materials, Hime-nee! They go wherever I go." He positively exclaimed. This is common knowledge. He finally turned to his cousin and felt cold sweat appear on his forehead at the drop of a hat as he saw her still giving him that sugared smile while her wine-red eyes depicted the Arctic Circle. He knows he must be imagining it but he could swear he's seeing snakes shape up from her silver hair and leer at him hungrily. And that dangerous flash across burgundy depths can't be just him.

"Fufu, that will be remembered. I shall make specific instructions to have those put in with you in your grave. So if you would just please proceed to the punishment room, dear, dear Ichi." She crooned softly in a seemingly kind voice that nevertheless made his blue eyes water, showily and slowly taking off her white lace gloves that might be her version of knuckle-cracking. "Oh, what to do with all this rage." She cupped one cheek gently with her hand, still smiling.

But he doesn't understand, what is she mad about? It's just one slip! "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hime-n-n-nee-sama…" the look on his cousin's face made his voice get stuck in his throat.

"Stupid Ichi." Hiro was hiccupping from the strain of holding back a laugh earlier but it didn't stop him chortling now.

"Really, now." Sato just said, "Hime, stop teasing him. He's looking close to tears already." He shook his head.

"Oh, but I'm in earnest." She replied lightly, walking over to their teary-eyed cousin nailed to the ground and gave him a pinch on his cheek and tugged mercilessly, "We should rid the world of this abysmally foolish person, there's no help for him."

"His investors would cry." Sato still indifferently reasoned, "Stop that, please, Hime. And retract the cold aura please."

The princess 'hmph'-ed at this and withdrew her aura, but she pinched the poor boy's other cheek and tugged opposite ways, "We'll just have you work for us, dearest, to make up for the trouble your thoughtlessness caused. Let me squeeze that genius mind of yours of the right kind of wit." She then released him after he gave his acknowledgement (' _Y-yesh_ ') and chuckled darkly before going back to her seat while the poor darling with red spot on both cheeks ran to Ichiru and threw himself down his lap muttering about incomprehensible, unfeeling female relations.

The dazed prefect was jostled out of his complicated remunerations as he looked down at the smaller version of his golden light, the sweet smell of raspberry surrounding him. He didn't know what to do or how to feel in this situation. He touched the child's golden hair, feeling something cut holes deep inside him. But the child is simply beautiful. Like  _him_.

The chairman resumed his unquenchable obsession as soon as the dark cloud passed and began clicking away, fawning at the adorable children ("Aw! The sweetheart with Ichirun! And my granddaughter's adorable expression!").

"My, the poor child seems to have been blinded by fear, he didn't know who to run to for comfort." Calmly covered up Hime when he saw where their idiot cousin landed himself, peeking through one eye to check their silver uncle's unsuspecting face as she continued to drink tea from the newly repaired tea cup.

"Err…please don't mind him, Uncle." supported Sato giving Ichiru a sideways glance and hoping that their cousin wouldn't say anything stupid now.

"You're mean to bully me like that, Hime-nee! Just because my delectable self is subjected to immense envy doesn't mean you have to treat me like this!"

"Oh, cease. You're embarrassing me. Speak no more; people might think we're related." The silver-haired princess said in apparent apathy but the last sentence was made to remind him of their guise, "The horror."

He got the silent reminder but was still baffled at being punished, "Err…I don't even know why you're angry!" he exclaimed, pushing himself up a little from Ichiru's lap with his hands.

"Not knowing your crime is the very reason why you're still considered a child." She said a little imperiously, setting down her cup on the table and then, after smiling at her Otou-sama sweetly, reached for the tea pot to refill hers and her parents' cups with fresh, hot tea, asking Zero if he wish for two sugar cubes or one.

"You're just a few years older than me." He pouted before sinking back on his unknowing otou-chan's lap, the only comfort for his mighty self when faced with the overwhelming storms that are his cousins.  _Ah, the tragedy of being envied for my brilliant self_.

"And yet you're still a child." The female silverette returned coolly with her nose in the air. She then shared a smile with her Chichiue, who was observing the exchange, as if teasing time-traveling cousins was an everyday natural occurrence.

"Now, now, don't go upsetting Hime further, Ichi, you brat." spiritedly said Hiro who walked near his cousin then put one arm around the blond's neck in an act of playfulness and furtively dragged him away from the silver prefect to lessen the danger of being found out, "You don't want to really anger her so soon, do you remember you still owe her for when your experiment ran amok and ruined her vineyard." He added in a loud whisper that was meant to travel around the room.

"That was a decade ago!" came the protest from the blue-eyed imp. And a cute chimera running around playing hardly constitutes a crime! So what if it breathes a little fire? It was cute!

"You also wrecked her garden tea party with a cyclone two years after that." he carried on, as if merely citing about bruised knees and broken dolls.

"You were tickling me so I lost control!" they were both beaten up by Hime-nee for that.

"There was also that time when you painfully landed on her when you were soaring through the air despite countless warnings." The brunette continued while shaking his head as if in tragic remembrance,  _ah, the good old days_.

Ichi remembered the near fatal experience that would have been the end of his life had not his otouchan been present to placate his cousin. He also remembered being congratulated by Hiro-nii for his success in annoying Hime-nee, "I was a toddler, Hiro-nii. Ever heard of an accident? And I was even more cute and cuddly back then, it couldn't have hurt…that much."

_It did, stupid Ichi_ , delicately snorted Hime with light derision in her tea cup,  _his skull is thicker than Hiro-nii's_.

"And there was that time when you shredded her bloomers to ribbons." Hiro went on enumerating his debts, ignoring the other's defense.

"Wha-? That wasn't even me!"

"Oh, it wasn't?"

"Hiro-nii!"

"Just suck it up. It's your fault for being a 'Good-to-Bully' no.1."

Zero was listening with interest but was growing confused at the content of the two's banter. A decade? Two years after? They don't even look near ten! Even if they do grow slower due to them being vampires, that should only be evident as they grow into their teens. He threw a questioning look at the brunette pureblood to ask for an explanation but he saw that the similar question reflected from the vampire's eyes. He could see that the same goes for all those in the room who noticed.

Sato and Hime who were quietly sitting and observing the two rascals in their banter making sure that they won't say anything that would blow up the cover of the blond imp, noticed the growing confusion and gave a look of understanding.

"Hiro, Ichi, be quiet for a minute. You just managed to make people confused."

"Oh, well, I suppose we did forget to confer that particular detail." The female silverette inclined her head at one side thoughtfully, slowly putting back on the lace gloves she took off earlier.

"I think Chichiue and the others were wondering about our age?" Sato articulated the question in the air for them, also recalling that they didn't mention anything in regards to that.

There was a knot marring the silver ex-human's handsome face, "Aren't you six or seven?"

"We just took for granted that you might be six years old." seconded Kaien who took a seat near Yuuki and Ichiru. So there's more to be heard?

Hime laughed lightly, "You are not completely incorrect."

Sato explained, "We actually grow slower even compared to vampires. If we are going to put this simply, vampires practically ages twice as slow as humans though powerful ones don't age at all once their physical body reaches the ages between seventeen to thirty, but that's the general idea. We on the other hand ages twice as slow as regular vampires and therefore four times as slow than your average human but unlike vampires whose growth is almost normal during childhood, ours is at a fixed rate. Our bodies change a year's worth of growth in the course of four years. We're still observing it but according to a certain clairvoyant, the growth should also stop completely once our bodies become young adults." He finished, idly wondering if anyone would freak out at this.

"We are the only Heosphoros in the world and in the course of history but we're not the only ones ever been born between a vampire and a hunter, we're also basing it on old documented reports regarding them because they have the same growth pace though not publicly known." added Hiro, looking around at the quiet surprise on the adults faces, smiling, finally letting go of their mischievous cousin after giving him a covert look of reminder not to say anything about his age as it's a dead give-away.

"So meaning…currently, you three…" Yuuki said, not trusting herself with mathematics but if she's not wrong then the triplets would be…

"Oh, the three of us just turned twenty-six last summer, two more years and we would be officially seven years old. Shino-chan and Tsuki-hime here are fifteen years old, next spring they would finally be considered as four years old physically. We're sure that we got the consistency correct but Hana-jichan and Chichiue are still studying it to make sure." answered Sato.

Everyone pondered this new information as they looked at the triplets that they know now is older than most of them, with Hime taking her tea cup and saucer from the table to take a sip of Darjeeling tea and intently looking at their Otou-sama while Hiro put his hands at the back of his head while still looking around smiling at anyone who would catch his eyes, trying to gauge their reaction. Sato was still quietly sitting on his chair, testing himself if he's up for another plate of pancakes.

"So in regards to education…" Kaien trailed off after a short while, looking at the triplets who currently have nine years more life experience than most of the people in the room.

Hime was the one who answered, "Hmm? Oh, the three of us finished school already, Grandpa. Our youngest are taking classes for secondary education."

"University was rather tricky because of our appearance but we managed to go 'round it. We really didn't wish to wait for our body to catch up before starting our education. And home schooling is boring." supplied Hiro, rolling his eyes at the last sentence as though he can't quite convey just how much of a torture it was.

"Certainly, and he nearly harassed otou-sama half to death to let us go to a normal high-school after just a few years of home schooling. Thankfully, Chichiue eventually agreed." stated Hime.

"W-were you told why? Why the growth's slow, I mean." a suddenly very-much awake Kain couldn't help asking, he was almost falling asleep because of the early hours of midday but this is certainly an eye-opener. He looked at his cousin to check for his reaction at this incredible news of such slow growth but the poor bloke is still out cold with both eyes open. He shook his head, risking a peek at a certain prefect. The ginger-haired noble was surprised to see the younger male silverette mirroring his cousin's expression. Is it possible that…

But at that time, the king's heir answered his question which forced him to direct his thoughts back to the current topic, thinking that he'll just look into this further later. Maybe there's hope for his handful cousin that would answer his dearest wish and satisfy all those sleepless mornings.

"There were lots of theories. It could have been because of the power we wield that slows it down." disclosed Sato, "Some said that it could be to prepare our bodies properly for having immense power. But no one knows really. Anyway, it doesn't pose any problem; after all, as early as now, we can protect ourselves."

There was stunned silence as the room's occupants absorb this. Zero was quite unbelieving. He looked down at the captivating fraternal twins on his lap, Shino was biting on a newly served pancake while Tsuki-hime was reaching for another strawberry to feed him. How can it be that these two are only a year younger than him currently? No teenager can be so pure.

Kaname on the other hand was just marveling at these unique creatures that are his children. How the world reflects from their eyes, he wonders. The way their lives unfold before them is not something even he knows. And yet, they're just perfect.

Hime broke the stillness, "But, of course, just because one has lived for twenty-six years doesn't follow that they have the actions and reasoning of your regular adult. After all, it's just a count of years. We have an experience of twenty-six years of existence but with the body of a child and receiving attentions for children, it's no wonder our behavior and wisdom are that of children. So I hope it doesn't bother you too much, if we act beneath our years." She finished sweetly, holding her fan near her lips while smiling,  _I can for one name a particular cousin who acts like a two year old despite being twenty-one_ , she then gave a certain blue-eyed hellion a surreptitiously knowing look.

Some people smiled at this, including Kaien and Kaname. Takuma cheerfully reassured, "You don't act childish, Hime-sama."

Hime giggled gratefully, "You might be surprised. But of course, as a young lady, uncle, I do not wish to do anything unsightly."

"I highly doubt you will." The pureblood king said with quiet fondness for his children. The female silverette awarded him with a genuinely gentle smile.

"Aside, of course, from bullying." Hiro teased to lighten up the mood which just made Hime give him a look.

"How rude, I do not bully. When did I ever?"

"Yeah, yeah, so that's just some tender molly-coddling gone berserk, eh?"

But Zero smiled at this hint of childishness from the kids. He finds having to grow up in a body that doesn't follow up your mind's development a bit constricting. But this also means that they can have lots of time to dote on them as children. He found that he kinda like the idea…he put a stop to that thought. Just what the hell was he thinking? He looked up from the bantering children to see the vampire King watching him as if trying to garner his thoughts on all this.  _Shit._

"And how old is Ichi-sama?" asked one of the members of the night class.

"About fourteen." Answered Sato for him immediately, taking into consideration the earlier banter of the cousins.

"Eh? So he's growth is not like ours?" and several eyes flew to the blond-haired angel who was massaging both of his red cheeks, contemplating running to his otouchan again. It's interesting how beautiful his otouchan is despite being human-hunter currently, _No wonder I turned out to be so great._

"W-well, he's special." continued Sato, his head scrambling for any excuse for this. It's a good thing the aura of their two youngest masked his cousin's upon their arrival earlier. Hopefully, no one really noticed that the two blonds are also Heosphoros.

"Of course, I am!" cried Ichi indignantly. Of all the obvious things…

"Like a mutation." quipped Hiro with sudden teasing inspiration.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, that's right." agreed Sato right away, internally groaning at their pathetic excuse.

"That is the case, isn't that right, Ichi dearest?" set Hime, wishing that no one would look into it further anymore, they are yet to think of their battle plan in regards to this, "Oh, but please consider him as a two year old." She carried on hoping to distract them.

"Five, Hime, not two." Joined Sato.

"Oh, really now? I thought he acts like that much of a toddler."

"Hime-nee!"

"Fufu, just come and eat breakfast, dear Ichi." She said with finality that halted the questions from the rest of the Night Class. Takuma, Kaien and Zero were looking a bit suspicious while Yuuki was giggling a little.

Ichiru managed to be silent from start to finish, barely hearing the explanation about his nieces' and nephews' age. He slowly stood, trying not to catch the attention of anyone but failing since Zero, Yuuki, and Takuma saw him and watched with growing alarm as he walked like a zombie outside with hardly any parting greeting.

"Oy, Ichiru!" called out Zero

A certain blond angel stopped from putting peanut butter and strawberry jam in his porridge at this, "Ot—" the blond cherub's call was muffled by Sato who also gave him a light smack on the forehead for almost revealing his connection to the silverette just like that after their painstakingly comical effort to disguise him, fiercely averting his eyes from the other's idea of a breakfast. Hiro picked up Itsuki who went down from his rooted noble daddy to follow his comparatively alive otouchan.

"Sorry, no can do Itsu-chan." Hiro shook his head at the toddler who, despite being four years of age, still has the body of a one year old baby.

Yuuki and Zero, who gently and swiftly put down his two charges on an empty chair, tried to ran after the departing silverette. Kaname stood up and would have made an excuse to stop his future mate from going but the chairman bodily threw himself at his nearest son and caught his leg blocking his attempt to leave.

"Wha—, let go stupid Chairman. I need to go see Ichiru." Barked Zero while yanking on his left leg, Yuuki, who didn't notice this, was already outside trying to catch up with her adopted brother.

"Eh, but…I'll go see Ichirun, you stay here." whined the poor excuse of an adult. He wanted to accustom his son to this environment, encouraging the future that is set for his brooding silver child, internally thinking that this would save him from his previously dark and suicidal self. Of course, that is not to say that he's not worried for his other son so he would like to go check up on him but he wants Zero to stay.

Tsukiko and Shinobu also copied their grandpa in halting their Otouchan's departure, landing on the lean back of the golden-haired ex-hunter.

"Don't go!" Tsukiko cried out desperately.

The male silverette looked at the fraternal twins with a complicated expression of quiet indecision.

Kaname, who's already on his feet at this, went to the two brunettes clinging at the Chairman's back, he knelt on one knee beside Zero's captured leg, "Now, now, Tsuki-hime, Shinobu, you shouldn't force Zero to stay if he doesn't want to. It wouldn't make him." wondering how well reverse psychology works on his hunter.

When the two brunettes raised their dark heads to look up to their parents to reveal two pairs of lavender eyes overcome with fat tears, their soft lips trembling, both adults was taken aback and winced as if struck by lightning. Both ignoring the headmaster who's got a similar imploring countenance.

"Oh, my." The vampire king just said condolingly to his children, making an added effect for the hunter's benefit.

Zero has an unknowingly pitying expression on his face as he looked at the twins beseeching gaze. He tried to avert his eyes and it landed on his silver daughter who was dramatically dabbing her silk handkerchief on relatively dry eyes, then to his sons; Sato was apologizing through his stare for all the trouble though still holding on to the golden-haired copy of a certain annoying noble, said child was not paying them any attention but was looking at the door his twin disappeared to, while Hiro was attempting an appealingly forlorn look himself but his mouth was twitching as if fighting a laugh while holding a struggling toddler in his hands. The silverette feels as if they're ganging up on him but he still can't do anything but surrender.

"But Ichiru…" he muttered as a last attempt to struggle.

"I'll go to him." assured the Chairman still on the ground, making round puppy eyes which he still ignored.

"Fine." He said a little gruffly, sighing in resignation, one hand coming up to ruffle the back of his head, "Let go, stupid Chairman, how long would you cling to my leg?" he snapped at his guardian, pulling at his captured leg. Then he stooped down to carry the brunette princess from the ex-hunter's back while a now smiling Kaname did the same for her twin.

"You," he would have lightly scolded the lilac-eyed beauty for her part in making him capitulate but when she sniffed at him and the tears she was holding on to finally slid down her soft cheeks he said instead, "don't cry. I'll stay." He wiped the affronting liquid away.

He felt a pat on his cheek and turned to her twin brother who was also demanding his attention while on the pureblood's hold, his other hand wrapped around his Chichiue's neck. The prefect sighed again, he can't win against them. He seriously doubts anyone can. He gave the young brunette half a smile. There was a great flash of a camera and he turned to glare at an ecstatic chairman who was moving here and there to get various angles of the good-looking family as if his time on the floor never happened.

"You're going, right?" the ex-human said murderously to his guardian. He'll definitely find the time to steal that annoying camera later.

"Y-yeah, I was, am, I mean." The blond reluctantly said as if just remembering it. Then he swung around, facing his other grandchildren, and took his handkerchief out and loudly bemoans the separation with them. Hime wonderfully rose to the occasion and held his hand and told of unbearable anguish and regret. Zero had to kick his guardian out of the dormitory to get him going since he looks like he's having so much fun now that someone is willing to go along with his theatrics.

He looked down on his silver daughter after sending his guardian out. She also looked at him after waiving her pure white handkerchief at her grandpa as a sign of farewell, sporting a genial smile on her angelic face.

"Yes, Otou-sama?" she began.

He would have said something but thought better of it. Now, what to do. He just let himself be held up in a place full of vampires.  _Great_.

"Would you like to see the spell we're making, Otou-sama?" Invited his daughter while already taking his hand and steered him with her sister to the direction of a certain room.

Zero just sighed and let himself be hauled by his daughter, unconsciously clasping her hand tightly, as she led him to another part of the Moon Dorms, leaving the rest of the Night Class to mull about their extraordinary visitors or just go back to sleep, the silverette hoping that he won't have to worry about them for the rest of the long weekend. He's got enough to think about as it is.

He vaguely felt the presence of a certain annoying vampire follow them along with three comforting aura's of his sons. He maintained that he felt Kaname 'vaguely' refusing to acknowledge how the very air around the vampire appear to be like a homing beacon to his senses, making him aware of every single aggravating detail about the damn pureblood that it seems unfair that Kaname can still fucking sneak up on him when he wants to. He grimaced a little at that.

At length they arrived in a room on the first floor and Hime willed the door to open in time for them to step inside. The hunter's skin instantly broke into various goose-bumps as every hunter faculty that he has reacted to the sheer compelling power that clung to the very air in the huge space. The slightly oppressive force in the room has the complex mix of hunter and vampire in it. He felt himself settle a little more comfortably after a minute or two, but lower class hunters, as well as lower class vampires, would certainly find this room too overwhelming for comfort.

He began taking steadier breathes in an attempt to calm his senses further. He took a look at his two daughters who were looking at him as if they didn't find the dominant capacity in the place any different from the air outside.

"Impressive, is it not?" the king's proud silky voice said somewhere from behind him. Zero didn't turn around, not wanting to look at the irritating pureblood any more than he has to; it's not as if he's itching for the sight of him. He'll just as soon make him a target practice for his Bloody Rose, he convinced himself firmly. So, instead, he just answered while training lilac eyes around the room, "How come I didn't feel it from outside?"

This must be a room not frequently used in the Moon Dorms, he observed. Several unused furniture skirted the wall at the far end of the room, covered in several massive white cloths. Various desks lined around the rest of the room filled with clutters of bottles and other materials that are undoubtedly being used by his children, old books the size of paving stones burdened three desks along with scrolls of yellowed paper that might be older than him together with his children's unmistakable notes while decanters and herbs of unnamed plants decked the rest. A huge white cloth laden with metal rods to form a six-pointed star hexagram occupied half the room. The hunter immediately knew that the pulsing power circling the air came from the enormous mark. There are unfinished inscriptions that covered the cloth inside the star-shaped cylinder. It almost reminded him of cults that prowled the night chanting strange nonsense to summon the devil or whatever freakish creature in those weird movies that Yuuki insists on watching while clinging to him and Ichiru in disgust and fright. Though he very much doubt one virgin as a sacrifice could satisfy the immense seal seeing the monstrous power it has even while still incomplete. He cannot comprehend how anyone can manage to make that.

He let out a deep breath as he tore his eyes from the symbol and directed it to the other side of the room where certain comfortable dining chairs surrounds a medium-sized round table while a couple of armchairs are arranged around some side tables in simple elegance. It was obviously hastily organized to accommodate the children but he's satisfied to see that it's cozy enough. Those armchairs look even more expensive than the bed he has in his dorm room, he thought wryly.

"Chichiue was kind enough to put up a barrier so that the spell won't disturb anyone." Sato answered his earlier question while Hime gently settled the male silverette on one of the armchairs in the room.

"Which is fortunate or Senri-jichan would have impaled us for continuously ruining his sleep." added Hiro with a smirk, depositing his younger brother's effects on the big table while Sato went near their Otou-sama to deliver the big bunny stuffed toy to their youngest sister who was making grabby hands for her doll.

"No one would do anything of the sort." Kaname asserted as he sat on one of the armchairs in a relaxed distance from is hunter. He situated his youngest son on his lap but the beautiful lilac-eyed boy gave him a gentle pat on the cheek and asked to be put down which he did, curious at what his youngest wanted, and the boy gave him a kiss on the cheek before making his blanket fly to him from a top the table using sheer mind force. His dark, wavy hair swaying as he proceeded to drag it with him in the direction of his Otou-sama. The king smiled, Shinobu is pining for a nap, it seems. His eldest told him before that he always takes a nap in Zero's arms which he encouraged to stop his hunter from going frequently on dangerous missions.

But the young male brunette was halted from going towards his Otou-chan while dragging his blue fleece blanket when their silver-haired princess next spoke, "Ah, on that note, Shino-chan, since you're already here, kindly make us some of your talisman so as to not bother Chichiue with a barrier." Hime quietly requested of her little brother even as Kaname commented that it's no trouble at all. He turned to his oneechama with a slightly despondent look before nodding silently.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed delightedly, providing him with several strips of paper and an ink bottle with the brush that they were using with their own preparations.

The young vampire frowned at her, "Do forgive me, dearest little brother," returned Hime, smiling charmingly, "But I'm afraid I haven't the time to patiently ground a fresh, new ink stick for you. We'll have to make do with what we currently have, dearest."

There was an almost indiscernible pout on the little brunette's lips but let it go so he can immediately proceed with his nap.

Zero frowned deeply as he observed the little vampire's eyes morphed from pure lilac to fiery red and fluidly and elegantly wrote great black characters on a piece of paper while power seems to be flowing from him.

"My, is that 'Shinji'?" asked Kaname, impressed at his children's abilities. But of course, with their power they should be able to do this. Hiro nodded in affirmation,

"What's that?" inquired Zero, it sounded familiar.

"Ahm, it's basically a vampire's ability to make something that embodies or holds their power." answered Sato, looking over his little brother's shoulder as he works.

The male silverette racked his brains of the things that he was taught about vampires from his Master Yagari. He does remember a particular ability like that but not the details, as far as he knows not all vampires can do it, after all. And most of them are just those overbearing, high and mighty, I'm-fucking-itching-to-shoot purebloods, precisely like the one currently sitting not far from him. Of course, they're the only ones arrogant enough to call their skill of making something 'God's Characters/Letters', the hunter thought dryly. Zero, who doesn't put his children in the same category as their irritating father, has a slight mar on his forehead as he confirmed if he was right, "So this is 'Emission', right? A temporary transfer of power?"

"That is correct Otou-sama." delightfully confirmed his daughter, "It would automatically lose its power once the creator's designed goal has been fulfilled." Hime cheerfully added and, looking at her busy younger brother, added, "Shino-chan's ability includes making the most powerful barriers and he likes to make seal-like papers when lending it to others for a long period of time."

"There is also that type where you make something out of nothing right, those that really last?" he asked further. It's part of their duties as hunters to bring back those so called 'Immortal Artifacts' to the Association if they come across one. But they're rare, the only ones known to them are their very own anti-vampire weapons which came from the power and will of one unique pureblood. The Parent. And a teapot that sings people to sleep, but that's a different story.

"As expected of Otou-sama." approved Sato, "Though Shino-chan and Tsuki-hime here have yet to master making an 'Artifact'." The fraternal twins prefer eating and sleeping than practicing 'Materialization'.

"More like, they don't like to bleed themselves to make one, which makes it more powerful and eternal." supplied Hiro knowingly. He was awarded with a pout from their youngest sister.

The hunter murmured the classifications under his breath trying to recall them all. Fuck, his master would skin him alive if he forgot about it as he made sure to drill it in his and Ichiru's mind, anything and everything important about the creatures they were trained to hunt. Though he can't say that the same reason applies to him anymore as he looked back down to his children.

"Can you make familiars then?" Kaname queried, very proud of his children's accomplishments.

"Of course, Chichiue." Hime affirmed, looking at their father with clear quiet confidence and, as if to verify, stretched out a hand beside her and her eyes changed to glowing rubies as she called out, "Lycanthrope." A large, pure silver-white wolf, several feet taller and wider than his creator appeared behind her to Zero's silent amazement. The great wolf looked at him with sharp grayish-silver eyes as he lowered his great head to his daughter for a pat. "I like to give him my ability over dimensions and telekinesis." Fondly added Hime while stroking Lycanthrope's snout, her eyes now back to their serene chocolate red hue.

"Unfortunately, he also got Hime's bloodthirstiness." Hiro surreptitiously whispered to his Otou-sama but was still heard by his twin sister (she never misses a thing, does she?) who chuckled.

A moment later and he found his head literally inside the enormous mouth of the light wolf which made Zero exclaim a little in surprise with Sato faithfully coming to his brother's rescue and tried to haul him out of great familiar's dangerous mouth while complaining to his twin sister. Kaname was placating his daughter who innocently said that it's all her familiar's doing and she took a full minute before she called her aide's name and he immediately let go, "Oh you silly, naughty boy." She crooned sweetly, while stroking Lycanthrope's pointy ear after he released her brother, "I do apologize for my mischievous servant, Hiro-nii." She amended kindly before letting her silver attendant run outside through the open balcony door of the room they're all in.

"Yep, it's fine Hime. Good doggy." Hiro said a bit disconcertedly. And he thought he's getting lucky lately, but knowing his track record to date, he really should have known it won't hold. He didn't realize that he already went pass his sister's quota of patience for the week,  _Ichi used it all up, I bet_ , he groaned internally while patting his messed up hair.

Sato just gave him a glance warning him against further aggravating their twin sister's strained tolerance that became non-existent because of their trouble-making cousin. Perhaps, Hiro should wait until tomorrow before teasing her again. It'll be surely back to its former glory by then, her minimal fortitude, that is.

At this point, Shino, who didn't have any reaction when his older brother was in danger of spending the rest of the day in Lycanthrope's stomach, went to her smiling older sister to give his handiwork to her and her smile faltered a little as she beheld her youngest brother's workmanship. She sighed as if robbed of a beautiful work of art as she looked at a strip of paper with a magnificent calligraphy of Japanese characters that read 'Meat'. Other strips have words like 'Steamed Rice', 'Miso', 'Tofu', 'Pickled Radish' and 'Tempura' on them. There's even one with an extra heartfelt writing for 'Grilled Mackerel'.

"I think we know now the request for tomorrow's breakfast." silently chuckled Kaname as he looked at his youngest son's masterpieces over his daughter's shoulder.

Hime sighed again dejectedly, "I do hope that he'll listen to my multiple requests of writing something that isn't embarrassing to put up." Throwing a defeated look at the youngest brunette who's making his way towards their Otou-sama. Tsuki-hime slowly and automatically jumped from Zero's arms to give way to her twin brother. Lilac eyes beseeched Zero and the silverette answered it by stooping to pick him up and arranging him on his lap with a quiet half smile. The young boy threw his blanket over him and his Otou-chan and, after taking one of Zero's hands to hold onto, went to take his much needed nap.

The silver princess sighed for the third time but stood, nevertheless, and with the help of her twin brothers, attached four strips of paper on all corners of the room and the other four on the four corners of the cloth of the charm they're making. All the occupants could feel the dynamic shield build around the room and the spell mark before stabilizing. Kaname hummed in approval before carrying Tsukiko who came to him with an entreating gaze and placed her on his lap and he smiled further when she snuggled close to him while hugging the fluffy white stuffed toy further.

"Magnificently done. Now that's over, Hiro-nii, kindly fetch some tea while…" the female silverette's conclusive exclamation trailed off as she looked around and seemed to just realize something, "Oh, dear. We forgot our cou—…ah, newly acquired help in the dining room." She caught herself just in time before she herself blunders in the issue of their blond and silver cousin, three pairs of red-wine eyes furtively glanced at a certain silver-haired hunter who they know would react violently if he knows of such a future all things considered while a fourth followed to merely watch as his future mate gently and unconsciously caress his son's brown hair, soothing Shinobu further into sleep.

Hime cleared her throat delicately, "Well, I feel that I should fetch that ignorant child before trouble comes courting our doors. In the meantime, Hiro-nii, that tea please."

"Yes, yes, Hime." The second son answered mechanically, his hands coming up behind his head as he lagged after his twin sister out of the door.

Sato followed his siblings with his gaze and would have continued on to the spell at hand when he caught his dearest silver-haired parent staring outside of open balcony door. Hoping that it doesn't indicate their Otou-sama's wish to leave, "Is something wrong, Otou-sama?" he asked carefully.

The silverette's lilac eyes found him and he felt enormous relief fill him when he didn't see any rejection in them.

"Hmm? No, I was just thinking, where did Hime's familiar go?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

A certain silver prefect continuously chanted as he blindly made his way through the academy woods. He was just walking a short distance but with the erratic beat of his heart, he found he's already panting. The fast thumping against his rib cage should have made him feel sweaty but he feels cold inside out.

_I'm fine. I'm fine._

He continued his litany, his right hand coming up to his chest, trying to coax his heart to calm down. To not feel anything.

_I'm fine._

But, fuck, who is he kidding?

It hurts.

Like hell, it hurts.

He could feel the ragged breathing escaped him. No fucking way will he cry over something this stupid. The silverette raised his other hand to his forehead and roughly knocked his temple with his balled up fist, desperately trying to prevent his lilac eyes from watering like some sissy. No, thank you. He's already pathetic as it is.

But what is it that he expected? Damn it!

Of course, he's normal, unlike him. What a farce. Aidou Hanabusa would have a family with some beautiful, fancy girl and Ichiru will remain a hopeless, almost nameless, existence to him. He should have anticipated it already.

Did he think that he would have a chance? That whatever this condition these vampires are apparently crazy about will be able to make him look his way? Ha! He could be a goddess patron to them and he doubts he'll notice him.

He gripped his shirt even more tightly, as if afraid that the gaping holes in his chest would open wider if he let go.

"Argh!" he groaned exasperatedly, tremulously,  _enough already_.

"Ichiru? Are you okay?" a pat on his shoulder took him by surprise and the silver prefect sharply turned around to find his adopted sister looking concernedly at him, also taken aback at his sudden action, the sound of the bell dangling from his hair making little chimes echo throughout the woods. A curious Takuma behind her, watching intently.

When the female brunette saw the prefect's face she immediately gasped, "Are you crying? What happened?! You look terrible!"

His hand immediately flew to his eyes, thanking what angel who could hear him that the shameless tears didn't fall down his cheeks, "I-I wasn't crying, Yuuki. Something's gotten to my eyes. I remember I have a date so I need to go now. S-see you." He hastily reasoned before whirling around and making a run for it without hearing her reply and even failing to acknowledge her companion. He didn't stop even when Yuuki shouted after him. He only wants to get as far as he can from this place.

He should have given up a long time ago. He should have tried forgetting all about it. Perhaps he could have begged him to take anything else but his heart. Or maybe just plainly cut him into two when he had the chance. Now he has to let himself be shredded alive. To continue looking at the abominable, unknowing thief who really should have left him alone that night. To keep realizing, that no matter how much he wants to, he can't hate him. And to carry on falling for him deeper and deeper every damn second of each fucking day.

"Ah! Shit!"

_Too late._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Children. Children. Children…my children…._

_That should mean I'm married…_

_Marriage. Married to Ichiru, right?_

_Because it can only be him._

_Wait! Ichiru…_

_Ichiru, might be misunderstanding this._

_I didn't cheat. I wouldn't!_

_Where is he?_

_Ichiru!_

"Hana!"

Blue eyes rapidly blinked when he heard a loud voice yelling directly beside his ear. He turned to see his frowning copper-haired cousin straighten while carrying a blond toddler in his arms. Said toddler looks close to dozing off. For some reason the color of his hair seemed lighter than when he first saw him.

His son.

The indignant complaint he was going to hurl at his tall cousin for nearly deafening him got stuck in his throat as his vision was drowned with the beautiful sight that could really, really only connect to Ichiru and no one else.

"Finally! I thought you died already!" one Akatsuki Kain added further but it turned into a sigh when he saw that the blue-eyed noble is no longer listening and instead was roaming his sapphire gaze around the already deserted dining room in search of his other son.

Hanabusa found small Ichi standing near a window, hugging a bowl containing strangely-colored porridge and grumbling around the spoon in his mouth, anxiously fixating his bright azure scrutiny outside. When the young boy saw his daddy finally out of his trance, he took the spoon out of his bow-shaped lips and smiled at him, running near as he exclaimed.

"Daddy! You're alive! We have so much to do! Get your tuxedo! Ah, no, let's first get flowers! And red-bean paste chocolates! Wait, let's make a speech for you! Perhaps we can do this in the Tokyo Tower or Eiffel! Kyoto! The Venice Canals! Victoria Falls! Or the Easter Island! We'll rent the whole place! And then there are the rings to choose! I'll get the pastor! Wait, I'll ask Kaname-jisama now to administer the bite! And the caterer!"

The blue-eyed noble wasn't able to comprehend any of those but had enough sense to catch his future son by his shirt collar to stop him as the boy swiveled around in a frenzy to exit the room, the bizarre contents of the bowl in his arms sloshing dangerously around the rim.  _Did he just call Kaname-sama '-_ jisama _'?_

"Ichiro, you're not making any sense." Kain shook his head at the erratic child. For some reason, the young rascal wouldn't answer the question of who his mother is so he just asked the child for his full first name while the noble was out of commission and the answer he got furthered his belief that his blond cousin would only get more irritatingly excited from now on. Why is it that he's getting the feeling that it'll only get noisier here?

The name caught the blond aristocrat's attention. Something started whispering deep inside him as what could only be hope began to overcome him like a tide going higher and higher by the second.

"Your name is Ichiro." He said numbly. Could it be? Surely it's not because of a broken wish that he would name his son as such?

"Yes, I know!" the young blond positively claimed as he smiled hugely. The great him should have the number ' _one_ ' in his name, his beloved otouchan said so! And he loves how close it is to his otouchan's name! It's perfect! Like him!

Stunned aquamarine eyes met positively beaming ones. There's no hint, no indication at all that could give him the answer he's looking for but…

"Your name is Ichiro." Hanabusa said again for good measure. Did he imagine it? Is it possible?

"Yyeeees, we confirmed that." The young blond assured very slowly. His daddy seems to be having a rough morning,  _or is my name too wonderful and befitting?_

"Kat! What do you thi—" he turned to his cousin to ask for his opinion and to make sure that this is not due to him just trying to fit every detail the way his sincerest dreams want him to when his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Copper eyebrows met at the look of bewilderment his blond cousin is giving him and a mightily baffled Kain followed his gaze, looked down and yelped.

Gone is the blond cherub who was snuggling against him just a moment ago.

In his arms is a sleeping baby silverette, his features resembling none of the Aidous. From the silver hair, upturned nose, naturally pouty lips, delicate chin and extremely pale complexion, it can only be of one specific bloodline – the Kiryuus.

"Ah, Itsuki fell asleep. That cancels out…his…shape…shif—…ting." The young golden-haired rogue started to happily comment at first but each syllable reminded him of his female cousin's warnings so that his speech and smile faltered as realization of what happened hit him, blue orbs became full of mixed horror and exasperation, "Aw man, Itsuki fell asleep!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sienna eyes watched anxiously as a certain silver prefect move away from them as if the devil himself was out for his blood. She tried to call out to her adopted brother once more but to no avail. Ichiru didn't even seem to hear her.

_His date must be very cute to make him hurry like that_ , Yuuki thought curiously. She's been worried about Ichiru since earlier and was thinking about the possible meaning to her brother's devastated condition.

Let's see, Ichiru was still excited earlier when they came to the Moon Dorms. She remembered hearing him mutter that he wish that most of Kaname-senpai's aide are awake. Then they found Ichijo-senpai, Seiren-san, Aidou-senpai and a dozen other students awake together with Kaname-senpai and his children and Ichiru's smile was brighter then. Okay, and then…the youngest children arrived with Ichi-kun and Itsu-kun. They're so cute! All that bright golden hair! Just like—nope…nope, nope. Stupid me, why are we going there? Back to the matter at hand! Err…let's see…green eyes…err, that is…yep Ichiru was…hmmm…he became pale when he saw Aidou-senpai's children. Eh? After that he's a complete wrecked mute…weren't they standing together then?...oh…oh…and then he went away looking like he was sentenced to death…if she'll take into consideration his earlier near-tears state and, before that, his paler-than-death pallor then…he said that he's got a date…pfft…he thought she won't see through it, huh? Who does he take her for?

He…he's being bullied into going out with this girl, isn't he?!

The female brunette's dark brows crumpled at this alarming idea. The concerning theory fast becoming settled in her mind.  _How dare she?! Must she, really? Must she? To her kind, sweet brother Ichiru no less! This girl must be one of those avid fans that'll do anything! She's probably blond. A Yankee! So that's why! Gosh! Ichiru! We should save him!_

She was unaware how her russet eyes narrowed dangerously at the heathen of a woman who threatened her brother into capitulating. She'd better speak to Zero about this, knowing Ichiru, he won't tell even if he's suffering from any form of mistreatment. It usually takes them awhile to…huh, isn't she…isn't this…amazing? Must be a woman's intuition, right? Ah, she's growing up to be more feminine now.

The prefect smiled to herself.  _No need to thank me, darling brother. This cute sister of yours will save you from this vicious, virulent girl with her newfound inborn womanly wit!_

"What do you think, Yuuki-chan?" the intrinsically bright tone of one Takuma Ichijo whispered directly in her right ear, his warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin of her ear, making her blood pump faster in surprise as she whirled to face him, the scent of books, antiquities and autumn wafting the air around them.

She felt overly warm for some reason as she eyed the smiling noble, "I-Ichijo-senpai, you startled me." Her hand gripped the side of her neck that's still tingling from the blond's earlier exhalation. She wanted to ask why he followed them but her heart appears to have clogged her throat since she's finding it extremely hard to utter even one more word. She swallowed thickly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was worried about how pale Ichiru-kun was so I came." He smiled at her dazzlingly, though, and his hair seems to sparkle even more splendidly where the sunlight passing through the dense treetops caress them gently. He looked like the gods' favored person as he magnificently present himself.

The brunette could feel something sprouting inside her that might just make her crazier than before but it appears all jumbled up in her core that she can't even start to sort it out to take a good look at the details. She decided that she could wait until later to inspect the budding sensations. Yuuki turned to the subject offered. "Y-yes, I'm worried about Ichiru, too."

"Does Yuuki-chan have any idea what happened?" he inquired kindly, maintaining a polite distance now but still looming over her which made her somewhat distracted and she welcomed the question since she's got a ready answer and she exclaimed openly and fervently her excellent deduction made possible by recently discovered talents.

"I'm sure of it! Zero would be furious!" she declared with confidence by the end of her exceptional narration.

The green-eyed vampire who listened attentively from start to finish and whose smile never faltered said indulgently, "A very sound theory, Yuuki-chan. As expected of you."

The prefect smiled in return, very pleased at the praise, "Oh, it's nothing much." She voiced, rather shyly, blushing while her hand ruffled the back of her head in a happily flustered manner, never once thinking that she might have missed something important.

She was on the point of adding more details in her hypothesis regarding her brother's plight when she caught something in her peripheral view that had her turning her head sharply in the direction of the lake beyond, her breath suddenly leaving her in shock and her heartbeat increasing with less than agreeable sentiments.

What met wine-red eyes is just the shimmering body of water under a fine afternoon sky and she was confused for a while, panting slightly as she tries to regain her bearings.

"Yuuki-chan?" the worried voice of the blond noble and a comforting hand on her arm soothed her somewhat and she returned her gaze to the anxious vampire. She blinked a couple of times to clear them, looked again at the glittering lake and back to the green pools of concern of her companion.

She tried to smile and after faltering a little, managed to give him a convincing energetic response, "Oh, sorry about that Ichijo-senpai! I thought I saw something, must be my imagination. Silly me."

Takuma continued to look perturbed for a minute longer, observing if she's telling the truth before allowing himself a little smile that further consoled her. "I see. You paled all of a sudden and it got me worried."

Yuuki laughed a little and thought of something to distract the blond, "Ah! Now that I think about it! Is Ichijo-senpai alright under all this sunlight?!"

There was a second of pause before the Moon Dorm Vice-president turned the other way in slight distress, "Well, now that you brought it up, I feel like I'm going to crumble any second now." He muttered in quiet anguish.

Any other thought flew out of her mind as apprehension for the vampire occupied her mind. Her arms were flailing wildly as she cried out agitatedly, "Wah! What to do?! Ichijo-senpai should take cover! The dorms! We need to return you there immediately! Let's—WAH!"

The prefect was trying to herd the noble to the direction of the Moon Dorms when one of her foot tangled with a rogue tree root while her other one toppled over the captured foot and so she tripped and tumbled to the forest floor with an amazing lack of finesse, taking the blond with her whose shirt collar she held on to in surprise.

She landed on top of the green-eyed Adonis and she opened her eyes to find that her knees straddled one of his thighs; her left hand covered his right one and her face hovered half an inch away from his. Yuuki froze and the air caught in her lungs as her own reflection stared at her from a pair of clear emerald orbs, her words of apology seized in her chest.

Takuma, who recovered first, didn't look the slightest bit perturbed at their current position. He immediately forgot the slight throbbing of when his back hit the tree he's now leaning on. Green-eyes melted into heated allure as they drank the sight of the petite figure on top of him in quiet satisfaction, his free hand travelled the length of her left arm in a disguise of a restraining caress.

"Careful. You know you shouldn't come any closer than that." He whispered huskily against her lips, his warm gaze looking down on that inviting delta before returning to her transfixed burgundy orbs, his breath mingling with hers fanning the spark she can sense growing just beneath the surface. Then he gave her a most mysterious smile.

The prefect felt her body flush profusely at the crushing sensations the aristocrat's causing in her system and it really can't be good for her sanity. She can't help thinking that it was her being distracted instead of the other way around.

And, indeed, as they very slowly and quietly untangled themselves from each other after a couple of more minutes and trekked the well-known way back to the Moon Dorms with nothing but animated mundane chatter that didn't speak a word of the private moment they shared, she can't find it in herself to be troubled about the image that disturbed her earlier.

Surely, the vicious scene of vivid red sky and a lake of blood is just her imagination.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You know, I'm thinking. Didn't Hime-sama mentioned 'cousin' before their youngest arrived? So shouldn't that mean…" the silver princess heard this sentence being uttered by one of the Night Class who stopped immediately in their gossiping as well as their tracks towards their rooms when they felt her aura become slightly forbidding. She was on her way to the dining area to fetch her cousins and have them under strict surveillance lest they, or at the very least, Ichi, give themselves away due to sheer stupidity. She halted at the words whispered by the curious student and her mind raced immediately.  _Oh, dear. Well, nothing for it._

She turned her pretty head to the nervously awaiting students after being transfixed for a full minute. She smiled extra sweetly, "I said 'manservant'." She cheerfully assured with sugared, dominant and quietly fierce certainty, silently daring anyone to refute that and the Night Class, adhering to the plea of their survival instincts, immediately replied.

"Y-yes, of course, H-hime-sama. Sorry for m-misunderstanding."

"I also apologize for the confusion. It's good that it's all clear." She excused with gentle tranquility and went her merry way.  _Fufu, it's not time yet_.

She opened the door to the dining room she knows to be deserted except for her cousins and two uncles based on the auras she can perceive inside, not at all perturbed at the disturbed air of the two adults. Little Ichi is in the room, after all. It's to be expected. The troublemaker can fly, start cyclones and make chimeras so disturbance is natural.

She froze the moment the scene inside met with her russet eyes which widened a little in silent disbelief, her earlier serene smile slowly but completely fell from her lips.

A wide eyed, dumbfounded Aidou Hanabusa was gently holding a newly awakened Itsuki who should really be blond according to the script she's making. Only, the little angel isn't blond but is in all his natural silver charm, his somnolent blue eyes clearing as his daddy accidentally stirred him from his nap.

A frantic young Ichi was flailing his hands, desperately trying to throw his daddy off a fact that's already screaming at his face and waving enthusiastically with three arms, "N-n-n-n-nnoooo, y-you see, d-daddy…h-h-he's a-a-a-adopted! W-w-we…w-we found him…in…a…a…a…a basket! Down a river!...yes, that's right! H-he's adorable so w-we took him in! Otouchan, wah! A mother! A mother, I said! He-she thought I'll need a brother! Because, of course, I'll make an excellent older brother! Right! The blue eyes are not at all related to the Aidous, I swear! Not all amazingly clear, sparkly, vivid blue eyes came from us! And who said otouchan's family, wah! No! No! I meant, I meant…the Kiryuu family, who decided that they are the only ones with silver hair and exquisite beauty?! That's not definite! Itsuki having it is a coincidence! A coincidence!" He's closing to tears already with all the effort he's exerting and the only success he's managing is burying himself further.

A flabbergasted Akatsuki Kain just stood beside his cousin, also unable to comprehend the incredible truth in front of him.

The bewildered princess stood still for a full minute before managing to close the door behind her. Her hand coming up to her face, quite unable to decide whether to palm her cheek or press her lace-covered fingers against her temple. Goodness, what a disaster! Hastily made plans one after another! And she needs to change it again! What was she thinking before? Oh, yes—

_It's not time yet!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the chance to introduce some of the familiars here and, yes, if anyone noticed, the details for 'Shinji - God's Characters' came from Hunter x Hunter's nen dynamics. So sorry that I suck at this! ヽ(≧д≦)ノ Please let me know if there's anything you don't understand about my make-believe vampiric abilities m(＿ ＿)m
> 
> I hope my dear readers weren't disappointed by this chapter's length (or annoyed by it, as the case may be) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. This was written quite a while back and I hadn't the time to do some last/final proof-reading, please forgive me for any mistakes in grammar and usage. (((((( ;ﾟДﾟ))))) Again, English is not my first language.
> 
> I shall make excuses for Hime. Please note that she's not a truly evil character...just that...well, she's evil...sometimes. (・・。)ゞ Oh, well, I had wanted her to have more of Kaname-sama's personality than anything while bearing Zero-rin's face. Did that succeed I wonder? And do let me know if any of the children is ticking you off, ok? I personally hate obnoxious children in kid fics but I might have unknowingly created some myself. 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》
> 
> On a completely change of subject, I hope you all read Sasaki to Miyano! Such a great manga! ヽ(´∇´)ノ (∇´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ
> 
> Hope to see you all next chapter! Ja ne!


	11. Steps and Missteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* This is by far the longest chapter I've ever posted (and hopefully, not the last) and I've read and re-read it and revised it far too many times that I do not know if I managed to improve it or ruin it by this time (Σ(゜ロ゜;)) so I'm just gonna post it now for you to see for yourself and judge whether to bury me alive or not. For those who likes long chapters, I hope this will satisfy you. ヽ(≧д≦)ノ For those who dislike how wordy I am, I wish you can endure this. m(_ _;m)三(m;_ _)m
> 
> I believe you'll recognize a scene here that I got from the manga. I hope you won't mind but I feel that such details make all this more 'real' to me σ(≧ε≦ｏ)(if you know what I mean). I hope you guys can let me keep Ruka's description that way :3
> 
> I myself think there's a lot of gooey sappiness going on here. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ AiIchi are giving me a lot to ponder on! But I just love them so much! (*/∇＼*)
> 
> Again, please let me thank everyone for the kudos for this story as well as for the encouragement and advise. I really appreciate it! You're all so sweet! (〃ﾉωﾉ) Thank you for accepting my original characters so generously.   
> ((ﾉд`*)っ))
> 
> Alas, I'm drowning in drafts! (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ ＝＝＝＝ ┻━━┻ I'll try my best to write some more and not be late for the next one! m(＿ ＿)m
> 
> Let's go! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

"Unbelievable, if you ask me."

"I know, my Hime."

"It's supposed to be an easy enough task!"

"To be sure."

"It's giving me a terrible headache!"

"Do calm yourself, my Hime. It won't do you any good."

Kaname soothed his daughter who's currently leaning on his knee while sitting on a pile of cushions, patting her crown of rich silver hair as she lamented the inability of her cousins to keep the secret of their full parentage. Tsuki-hime, who's on his lap, was dividing her attention between comforting her older sister and sipping the tea and eating the cakes her Hiro-nii brought in.

The room his children are occupying for their spell is quiet save for their conversation, the soft breathing of his sleeping hunter and youngest son and the hearty chortle from his second son.

"They didn't even manage a full three hours! Hilarious!" snickered Hiro before adding to his twin brother not far from him, "What did I tell you, Sato? I won the bet! I told you twenty-four hours is a near miracle!"

The eldest son huffed rather petulantly at this, "You only get a slice off my cake Hiro. Just one." He returned in a whisper, eyes narrowing, waylaying any sinister plot against his much needed dose of sweets. Hiro just stuck out a tongue at him,  _stingy_!

When his eldest daughter whimpered delicately in exasperation at their banter, Kaname sharply called the two boys into attention, "You two are distressing your sister."

Two little backs straightened in answer, "Hai, Chichiue! We're sorry!" they tensely whispered in unison before lowering themselves back to the spell-making process. Hiro pursed his lips to stop himself from chortling but his mouth is not cooperating so he had to settle with chuckling soundlessly. Sato merely rolled his eyes at him, though it  _is_  amusing but he need not say that aloud, it'll only irritate their twin sister further.

The silver princess, on the other hand, snuggled against her Chichiue's knee, finding comfort in his calm aura, slowly but surely getting back her composure at the head-splitting dilemma her troublesome, albeit cute, cousins from the future are piling on her plate one by one. She swears they could cause her hair to turn white instead of silver, never mind that the difference would be minimal if ever, but she happens to love her Otou-sama's hair color, thank you very much.

Dark silver brows crumpled together as she remembered the hastily patched up situation from earlier.

_She barely managed to stop her blond uncle from storming out of the Moon Dorms in search of the silver prefect._

_Hanabusa quickly but carefully handed the dazzling silver toddler over to his tall cousin. Ichiro yelped and jumped to stop him, managing to latch himself like a koala around one of his daddy's long legs, clearly not realizing that he needs his feet on the ground as a sort of brake if he wants to hinder him from going. As it is, he was only dragged together in his quick strides, his wavy golden tresses swaying back and forth wildly._

_The female silverette stood in front of him with an air of easy confidence that she didn't really feel, her fan near her lips in a gesture of elegance. She could only pray that the mental cold sweat she's imagining won't come out to the surface._

_That effectively halted the noble but the frantic look in his eyes suggested that he would just as soon jump out of the window to get away, "Hime-sama!"_

_"Now, uncle, there's no occasion for you to…let the enormous cat out of the bag in a frenzy."_

_"But, Hime-sama, Ichiru, he…he might be thinking…I need to speak to him!" he entreated almost pleadingly, blue eyes reflected mixed emotions of joy in their future union and dread in the possible current misunderstanding._

_Her lips twitched a little, not knowing whether pity at his anguish of what his future mate might be thinking of him or joy at the love she's witnessing in front of her and the possible schemes this all presented her should take precedence in her mind._

_"Oh, uncle, kindly calm yourself. With careful planning, anything can be used as an added aide towards one's goal. Surely you see this?" She tried to placate and convince him consolingly, sparing a glance at her cousin unhelpfully wrapped around his leg. The young boy just batted long dark lashes at her, clearly giving her the reigns in the conversation._

_"But…I've been waiting for this for so long." The aristocrat whispered almost entirely to himself._

_This made the princess smile fondly. They've always been a close couple in their timeframe. It's good, too, since that means they've already got some genuine foundation to work on. Now she just needs to know how her Uncle Ichiru is feeling, "A very sweet sentiment, uncle. But, please, be at ease. Just let it all sink in first before making a move. Striking while the iron is hot is not always good." She urged further serenely._

_By the look of her dear, genius uncle, she could almost see him skipping from foot to foot, hankering to tell the younger hunter how much they're meant to be together and how they should go to an officiating priest directly. But if her Ichi-jichan is not quite there yet then it would be a calamity, indeed. She so would hate being bereft of company and good cheer should her adorably unruly cousins fail to come to life._

_"Understand, Uncle?" she looked directly in his aquamarine orbs and smiled beatifically, "Patience is a virtue. Your turn would soon come."_

"Hime? Something wrong?" the unmistakable voice of her beloved Otou-sama, currently thick from sleep, jolted her from her reverie. She opened creamy lids to find the half-awake inspection of the male silverette on her, lilac eyes darkened from sleep reflected quiet concern at her slightly dejected form.

"Otou-sama! You're awake!" her darling father's attention on her worked to completely bring back her energy. She sent him a reassuring smile "I'm quite alright. But you need not rouse, you could afford to rest some more. Or, if you'd like, you can rest upstairs." She offered eagerly, stopping to glance at her Chichiue for confirmation of his permission. Kaname only smiled in tender adoration at her and then at Zero who seemed to come more alive at seeing that same affectionate expression from the male brunette directed at him.

Amethyst eyes immediately averted his gaze and it landed on the open balcony door to reveal a good view of the crimson sky of the dying sun.  _Shit, he fell asleep for that long?_

"I…ah…I should probably go back." He stuttered, but the warm weight of the young boy sleeping on top of him makes it hard to even stir, let alone leave. Shino's hold on his hand didn't loosen even when the boy fell asleep.

At these words, the remaining four children's full attention directed itself to him and four pairs of agitated eyes went soulfully to him.

"Eh? Why? Why would Otou-chan go? Where?" Tsuki-hime uttered in a slight panic, her small fist clenching her Chichiue's shirt, her lilac eyes darting to Kaname and back to Zero in an agitated manner.

"Shh, Tsuki-hime. Calm down." gently murmured the king to the young brunette, softly wrapping both hands around her slight body before placing a quiet kiss on top of her head.

"Umm, must Otou-sama go? I gathered there were no classes for you today. If we're being noisy I can—" the female silverette started to implore with the hunter. She stood from her comfortable seat and walked near the ex-human, faltering a little as the prefect stood and then tenderly placed his sleeping charge on the couch nearby, very slowly untangling his hand from the firm hold.

Zero moved to where Hime was standing to crouch down in front of her and sit on his heels. His two eldest boys went near them as well, both frowning a bit and so did Tsuki-hime who came down from her Chichiue's lap hastily. He gave each of them a soft pat on the head and a small smile.

"It's not like that Hime. I just need to go to...er, take care of some things. There's still cross-over for the Night Class. Their day off for freshmen and sophomore are postponed for a few weeks so they got classes tonight. On that note," light purplish eyes traveled to the Night Class president who's still calmly and contentedly seated while freely observing them, "Someone should be readying for class."

The pureblood gave him a small, cordial smile, russet eyes intent on lilac ones, "In a moment, I assure you. I happen to need to impress someone with how responsible I could be." He answered with silent geniality.

The hunter wanted to glare at the vampire hard and cuss at the bastard for teasing him in front of the children knowing perfectly well that he can't retaliate.  _Well, damn you_. He huffed instead and changed the subject, also ignoring the pink score on both his cheeks, "Did you even move since earlier?" The brunette was in the exact same position as when he last saw him as he drifted off to sleep. Not that he was looking. No.

At this, Kaname's smile became even more charming, "Hmm? Not at all. I was enjoying the view from here, you see."

Well, so much for changing subjects. Damn. One dark silver eyebrow twitched a little in embarrassment as blood dyed pale skin a deep crimson. He can't believe he fell freaking asleep with Kaname Kuran in the room! What the hell is the matter with him?! Damn it.

He risked throwing a short glower at the exasperating vampire before turning back to his children, willing his body to cool down a bit for crying out loud. He found his triplets giving him three identical amused expressions while Tsuki-hime singularly looks extremely close to crying.

He gave her a brief but kind smile, "I'll just visit you again." He promised as he gathered her in his arms and even allowed himself to lightly kiss her dark head. And, of course, he repeated the gesture to his three eldest who all looked at him expectantly. There's something heartbreaking in the way four pairs of hand fearfully, determinedly held on to him, not wanting to let go.

When he finally managed to tear himself away from their comforting warmth and stride across the room to the open door of the balcony to exit from there, he felt the pureblood advance to him and he unconsciously slowed down.

"Thank you, Zero." The silverette very much hated how familiar he's starting to be in hearing that genuine pleasure and tenderness in the vampire king's voice when addressing him.

He halted in his steps and reluctantly faced the brunette who's already right behind him. Did he mention how he hates seeing that small, honest and charming smile the bastard kept flashing in his direction? Because he does. He's convinced it won't do anyone any good. The gods do have their favorites. His narrowed lavender eyes glared daggers at the man in front of him.

"What?" he snarled under his breath at the aggravating brunette, hearing his alarms roaring inside him, "You don't need to come near me."

"My, but I do." Was the husky return. Zero absolutely doesn't want to meet those clear auburn eyes. But he's not scared of Kuran. There's no earthly reason why he should feel threatened, right?  _Damn it_. Light violet eyes resolutely met burgundy ones and he regretted it immediately. Fucking—why does it always fucking feel like he'd lose himself? It's just Kaname!

Few seconds passed as the king probed purple depths, feeling the reigns of his control try him hard as he goes under the spell of that reluctant but determined gaze. Ah, but he can't surrender, yet. His silverette still needs time. He continued in a low voice for his future mate, "I'm afraid I haven't said my goodbyes for the day, yet. Might be because I'm not ready to do so."

He loved the red paint coloring Zero's creamy skin and he could feel his beast imploring for him to take what is his. He willed for some degree of patience.

"Fuck you, Kuran." The hunter whispered for his benefit and he just had to smile at the adorable silverette.

"There, don't you think there's an advantage for you to this distance? You couldn't have done that earlier. And it does something for me, too, of course."

"Stop fucking molesting me." The ex-human gritted under his breath.

He chuckled quietly, hearing the erratic heartbeat of his hunter increase dramatically. He put lean fingers underneath the silverette's delicate chin to make sure he won't turn away from him, "Oh, I wouldn't say 'molest'. It's too," he stared deep into this creature he so crave it hurts, "one-sided." He finished softly before covering those plump lips with his.

He felt the prefect's resistance but it all came to nothing as he delved deeply into that sweet, moist cavern, erotically tangling his tongue with his silverette's in a sleek caress aiming to arouse. He perceives the hand that landed on his chest in an attempt to push him away. But his future mate should have known that it's futile.

The kiss took longer than he intended and Kaname could feel his control slipping away from him, he struggled with himself a couple of minutes more before he gave one last brush to those luscious lips. His hunter was flushed and breathless when he finally let go of his lips. The hand that Zero meant to push the pureblood away with was now fisted against his clothes. As did the other one which gripped the lapel of his shirt tightly while his own free hand coiled around the ex-human.

A moment after and the slight haze that darkened lilac eyes came into focus and reflected comprehension. Both pale fists clenched tighter at his clothes as the hunter bowed his head in muted confusion and enraged exasperation. The king heard him curse under his breath, almost inaudible even to his vampire hearing, "Fuck."

Kaname understood and, to a certain degree, felt compassion for the silverette's internal conflict. Zero was raised from the family of outstanding hunters. With pride he carried himself to be the best of his kin, even as he was turned to the very thing he hunts. His loyalty and belief are surely tearing him up inside at the situation at hand, not knowing how to proceed. Oh, how he knows this, he thought rather gravely, shadows of his own demons edging his consciousness, leering at him.

The Moon Dorm president took one of the balled fists clinging to his shirt, thereby catching the hunter's attention. He brought the curled fingers to his mouth to place a tender kiss on them, ensnaring purple regards in red wine, he then distracted him with his next words, "I would call that a kiss," he murmured in deference to their earlier conversation before giving him a slightly teasing but mostly serene smile.

Yes, he can sympathize but that doesn't mean that he would let Zero go or that he would deny himself what he desired after all these long, empty years. Zero is his. And he would have him. Surely.

The blush came back in an overwhelming wave to Zero as he stared at those benevolent and assured reddish-brown scrutiny. His body's still warm from before and his lips throbbing from the passionately eager kiss. He then remembered something and turned a look at his children, his heart palpitating even more at what they might have seen.  _Fuck, does this moron know anything about parental guidance?!_

Relief flooded him as he saw his triplets looking at different bits of the opposite wall while Hiro held a hand over to their youngest sister's eyes who's not struggling at all.  _Thank whatever holiness's at work for small fucking favors_. He felt himself breathe a little easier, his thoughts a jumbled mess inside.

"We have rather astute children. Aren't you glad, Zero?" the tall brunette fondly expressed with another irritatingly enticing smile before leaning down for another short kiss faster than he can react, nuzzling his lips lingeringly in another series of bewitching strokes.

"I'll see you later then, Zero." The vampire imparted benevolently before taking a step away from him though not releasing his regard.

The silverette soundlessly mouthed some very rude swear words at the pureblood that he can't risk his children hearing then bolted out of the balcony door, taking the sound of the pureblood's chuckle with him. The pleasant voice making every step heavier to make.

"Damn, you never learn. You're fucking dead, Zero." He cursed himself breathlessly.

He didn't notice how a certain pair of rose quartz orbs followed the figure of that hateful hunter out of the Moon Dorms with pure resentment and unyielding resolve.

"No. I won't let you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Lavender eyes peeked slowly from the mountain of fluffy pillows he buried himself under and to the open window of his room at the nearing setting of the sun, glorious rays after rays becoming a more vivid color of crimson by the minute.

The somber creature sighed as he started to get up from his slumped position. He was lying on his stomach so he put his weight on his hands to lift himself up, his shoulder-length silver hair fell on both side of his face like silk curtains. He sighed again tiredly and, as if bearing the weight of the world, let himself drop on his bed again but whirled a little so he landed on his back. He stared at the ceiling, not seeing the white paint but golden hair and blue eyes of a merciless demon and his angelic children.

He put the back of one of his hands against his forehead. Ichiru was exhausted, having taken to hiding in his own room after a flying chairman came crying to him out of concern and asking him what the matter is.

As if he can actually tell him,  _'Oh, it's nothing. I just found that the person I love will never love me back. He'll have beautiful children in the future and I'll be stuck pining for him. Did I mention that he's a man? Oh, and a vampire, too! Surprise! Fucking fantastic, isn't it?'_

He wasn't even dumped, he chuckled rather bitterly. Oh no, 'dumped' suggest some degree of action and confession which he wasn't given the chance to do. He just stood at the side like some freaking statue.

He can feel his eyes stinging and glazing slightly as the he realized how really hopeless it was from the start. Before he can even do something to try to catch a bit of that light he was already barred from doing so.

Regret was destroying him inside and he was forced to admit that despite him telling himself over and over and over that it wouldn't work from the start, he did hope. A small…no, a huge, silent part of him did. Fervently so. That somehow, someday, that irksome blond will look his way. And he would have waited.

_'The time of unrequited love is the happiest.'_

Who the hell came up with that…that…that inhumane deception?

Big, fat freaking lie.

He'll definitely chop that person into pieces, if he ever finds out. He wished whoever it is died a horrendously brutal, brutal death anyway.

He tightly closed stormy violet eyes and turned to bury them in the alcove of his bent arm, masking one or two tears that dared escape his eyes.

_This is fucking stupid._

He deeply took in a quivering breath, hoping that it'll somehow give him even a small degree of composure since the heavens refuse to let him crumble into dust or have lightning strike him out of his misery.

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself, he finally got up from his bed while furiously rubbing his fist against his eyes. He went to his closet to take out his black school uniform. There's still cross-over for the Night Class and it's surely pipe dream to hope that the Day Class students won't come to grovel and scream themselves hoarse for the unearthly beauties of those vampires.

It's the first time that he's not excited for the night parade. He doesn't want to get a glimpse of what will never be his and inadvertently fall even more insane for the stupid vampire noble and his stupid, handsome face. He can manage that even alone, thanks very much.

When he finished dressing and fixing his hair, he walked to his still open window, the bell dangling from his hair-tie chiming with every step. He took a seat on the window sill and rested his back against the side jamb, also propping his right leg over the remaining length of the framework. The hunter turned his head to the wide, windy late afternoon, letting several silver strands get swept in the rather chilling breeze.

He knew he let himself be distracted by old dreams when he found that he's trying to gaze at the Moon Dorms from his room in the Chairman's house. He clicked his tongue and frowned, willing himself to hate and even blame (no matter how unfair) the annoying aristocrat for his current suffering.

 _Like hell_. He thought sourly, now  _that_ 's the pipe dream. But would it hurt to have the noble bastard choke on his dinner or slip in the bath? Or, maybe, even get hit by a car or mauled by a rogue lion? Just a teeny-tiny form of retribution for him from the gods since he himself is doomed to a lifetime of agony. It's not as if those would kill him.

He pouted a little before taking a photo from the inner left breast pocket of his black blazer. A bright smile flashed at him from the shiny surface of the print. He can't remember how many excuses he had put to use and lies he had to make up, not to mention the charm he exercised, just to be able to get the blond idiot's stolen snapshot (by his fans) without exposing himself as a besotted fool. He even has to take some by stealth. Good thing he was never caught.

It's not as if he's got a lot of them, anyway, he defended himself internally. Just this one he always carries, the one underneath his study desk, the one in his wallet, the one between his folded clothes, the one in his treasure box and then—

He stopped himself, hanged his head and sighed. Did he mention that he's hopeless?

And now he only needs to tear this image to pieces and scatter it in the winds with many a tears flowing down his cheeks and he'll be sure to grow a vagina overnight. That could probably top all his girly antics, god damn it.

He tried to glare at the stupidly handsome, golden aristocrat in the picture and flicked irate fingers towards those blinding sapphire eyes and pointed nose. "Hope you tumble down the stairs on your way down, moron." He muttered every word with an accompanying flick of his fingers. He paused for a minute before continuing, "And make sure you don't have the children with you when you do."

He chuckled a bit at the memory of those radiant children then sobered up immediately. He knocked the back of his silver head on the side jam a couple of times hoping it could smack some sense into his muddled brain.

"Stupid, stupid, Aidou-senpai." He whispered distractedly in the air while continually hammering his head lightly on the wooden frame.  _I wish I knew how to give you up,_  his thought were belied by how his fingers gripped the photo even more firmly, afraid to let go,  _damn_. "Stupid, stupid, Ichiru."

He thought he saw something in the corner of his right eye and he turned his gaze towards the dense wood below. He was staring unseeingly first, and then silver dark brows crumpled together as he began to blink hard at the figure amongst the vegetation. He re-arranged himself so he can lean down better without actually throwing himself out the window and simultaneously killing himself. But when he looked again, there was nothing there but tall trees and bushes.

He scanned the greenery for a couple of minutes more before straightening and finally declaring himself officially insane. He distressingly scratched the back of his head. Shitty brain, he should be hallucinating about some pale, tall angel with rich, gold tresses and cerulean orbs, not some humongous, ass-kicking silver wolf which he even thought was  _spying_  on him.

Yeah, right.

"Stupid Ichiru."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hime-nee…Hime-nee!"

The smiling silver princess slowly drifted her attention back to her surroundings as the voice of her imp of a cousin called for acknowledgement. She slowly opened sienna orbs and directed them in front of her at the angelic figure who she found sitting formally on the floor in a seiza position while holding a smooth wooden pole connected to an enormous punishment placard that reads ' _I'm sorry. I promise not to be careless again._ ' Young Itsuki was wrapped around his golden head. He's sitting atop Ichi's shoulder with his short legs around the slender neck of his older brother, small fists clenching on sunshine locks and blowing raspberries among curly golden strands to occupy himself.

She didn't straighten from her comfortable ' _thinking_ ' posture with her soft cheek resting gently on her fingers and palm, her elbow planted on the arm of the chair she's sitting on (but since she's small and her sitting height wouldn't suffice, her whole upper arm reclines on the armrest), but she smiled sweetly with genuine pleasure at her cousins.

"It would be two sugar cubes for my tea, dearest." Was her answer to his appeal.

Pinkish lips pouted a little at this, "I wasn't offering tea, Hime-nee." The agitated rascal whined, wanting to slam his exquisite forehead on the floor in exasperation but refrained because his adorable brother's gone koala around his head, "What are we going to do with otouchan? You even stopped me from making my three hundred eighty-fifth wedding invitation for their wedding!" He can't take it! Why do they hinder his perfect preparations?! For shame if they go last minute!

"Oh, hold your chimeras, dear." gently chided the eldest princess with an engaging smile, taking it upon herself to make everybody some tea using sheer mind force as she made the teapot and sugar bowl make organized movements on the table, "And pen to tissues hardly makes a wedding invitation."

She then gave the enormous bundles of neatly arranged, doodled on table napkins that she confiscated a highly affronted look, as though they greatly offended her for being thought of as invitation cards. Hiro was inspecting it with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice touch." He commented with a chuckle while reading one in old Latin for a certain Signor Cavallone VIII.  _Ah, that kindly Italian pureblood who talk such an awful lot._  Are they even acquainted in this time-frame? He shook his head. Trust their cousin not to take those little details into consideration. "Well, isn't fine? Cutting costs! And the guests can use these to wipe their mouths after the dinner reception!" he joked just to infuriate his twin sister who he noticed seems to emit a rather happy mood.  _Must have found out something_.

The female silverette didn't even justify her twin brother's remarks with an answer, opting to give him a look instead before addressing the golden seraph in front of her. Everything seems to be in order from what she just learned of the state of affairs of her uncles and the last thing she'll need to throw it in complete disarray is for one moronic genius to keep yelling around the place about wedding invitations.

"My dear cousin, I leave you for a minute and you managed to terrorize the kitchen staff to giving you the entire week's supply of table napkins." She shook her head while motioning her hand in the direction of the round table, directing the teapot in the air, "Surely, dearest Ichi apologized and gave back the remaining stacks as I instructed?" she gave him a lightly pointed look.

Another pout from the golden rouge formed at this, ignoring the laugh of certain older brunette twins from both sides of the room, "Hai." He finally muttered rather sulkily, even Sato-nii's laughing. It's the ball pen ink, isn't it? Well, excuses, he didn't know they have a calligraphy brush and ink here! "But it's my grand infinitely-better-than-Hiro-nii handwriting!" Anything by these beautiful hands would be accepted, thank you very much.

"Hey!" Hiro called indignantly to which Sato laughed louder in agreement, "Shut up, Sato."

"With glitters!" Ichi still insisted as though the sparkles should more than make up for any shortcoming, his cute baby brother supported him with a cheerful giggle. He proceeded to fish the almighty pen (which he found in the dining room) from his pants' pocket and held it up in the air with dignity as if it would speak in defense of his greatness.

Hime gave him a would-be kind look and a sweet smile that suggests she would be looking for his brain at the base of his feet if only she hadn't made sure that his genius was the real deal a decade ago, that or because she already checked his soles just last year. Anyhow, he still felt about three inches big after two minutes under the burgundy gaze. He wanted to shout for his otouchan but since he can't, and his daddy's in the middle of preparing for school like Uncle Kaname, he just sniffed once as he put the pen down between them quietly and averted his gaze from the auburn torture.

Sato shook his head sympathetically, deciding to somewhat come to his rescue, "It's admirable how you wish to help. But it'll be more than half a decade before you're born, Ichi. I'm sure something could be arranged before then." He said quietly. "And you misspelled 'heureuse' on this one for Madame De La Fontaine." He added critically, looking at a sample Tsuki-hime gave him since he didn't get up from his place on the floor beside the tracking spell.

A squeak sounded at this but before the light-haired hellion could defend himself and say that the French didn't really care about spelling and that he really, really knew of that mistake and deliberately made it to test his cousins' observation skills, Hiro interjected.

"But I think Hime has some wonderful news to impart to us." And when the darling silverette gave her twin brother a blank, innocent look saying that she hasn't a clue as to his meaning, Hiro snorted. If Lycanthrope didn't go to spy on someone then he's a chupacabra. "Out with it, Hime."

"Oh, let's just say I was pleasantly right when I thought I got my work cut out for me." She finally revealed after a little more pressing.

The second prince paused to look at the spell he's returning to and replied, "Yeah, you can say that again."

"I'll be sure to do my part later on. So please make sure you do not make a mistake on the tracking spell, dear brothers. And let us calm ourselves and not do anything unnecessary, there is much fun to look forward to." The princess imparted with quiet cheerfulness. "Did you hear that, dearest Ichi? Come and  _let us calm ourselves and not do anything unnecessary_." putting stress on her last words and giving the golden cherub a meaningful look and an amiable smile that made the blond break in cold sweat.

"She said it twice." commented Hiro.

"She said it twice." agreed Sato.

"Oh! And since it looks like my dearest brothers are eager for participation, I am going to ask a favor of you two." Hime added rather coyly with a demure curve of her lips and her twin brothers flinched in unison as a foresight that they won't like this 'favor' at all entered their mind.

And when two pairs of cautious auburn orbs gazed at the silver young lady to find an engaging beauty peering at them, they know that they'll be entangled again in something troublesome.

The second son of the Kuran household can't help wanting to kick himself _, Ooohhh! I should have shut my mouth!_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Under the soft ray of the dying sun, the pair of tall black gates slowly opened to let pass the procession of inhumanly beautiful creatures clad in white, all of them possessing refined features that could be those of the forgotten gods. And the air was filled with the unbearable cries of adoration from the Day Class students as the Night Class made their way to the school building.

The procession was led by one annoying blue-eyed noble that seems to be even more incandescent than usual. His smiles dazzling half the Day Class' female population into oblivion and, if it's possible, they started to bray even more.

"Idol-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Look here!

"Kuran-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wild-sama! Kyaaaaa~!"

"Idol-sama! So cute!

"Idol-ssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa!"

Bright blue orbs kept propelling to the left side of the assembled student where Yuuki and the younger Kiryuu are situated. The two prefects hard put at maintaining the crowd of oversexed teenagers.

The female prefect was yelling a warning with all her might to those who's very close to breaking the barrier set for them but it's always lost among the excited squeals of the students which is in great contrast to her partner who was sullenly forbidding and seems to be copying his older brother in using ruthless moodiness to keep the girls' toes in line.

Some of the fans on the side of the silver prefect were confused at this. Ichiru Kiryuu always kept them obedient by using the charms he has in great abundance but there's no hint of the kind words of instruction nor the agreeable smile as those lilac eyes looked forlorn and dejected. Some took this chance to touch and hug him, missing how narrowed azure orbs stared disapprovingly, while others glared at his older brother who might be the cause for their only angelic prefect to go astray. But the small group of wonderers couldn't possibly hold its ground when compared to the screeching of the rest of the school at the oncoming onslaught of delectable dreamboats.

"Ichijo-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shiki-samaaaaaaa! Your autograph pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasseeeeeeeeeee!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Idol-sama looks so radiant!"

"I'm going blind!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ichijo-senpaaaaiiiii, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Wwwiiiiillllllllllllldddddddddddd-sssaaaaaaaaammmmaaaa!"

"Soueeeennnnnnn-ssssaaaaaaaaaaaammmaaaaaaaaaaa!"

One Kiryuu Zero looked like a beast fresh out of hell from keeping the Day Class girls from pouncing on the beautiful bloodsuckers as they make their way to class. But the little imps must know how to get back at him for the forced capitulation. They're about to succeed in bursting his ear drums finally.  _How can they even scream so fucking much?!_

His ears pricked and invisible veins popped in his forehead and neck when several girls near him started clamoring over one particularly elegant pureblood, the orange glow of the sunset setting off his dark hair like a halo so that he looked even more like an unattainable being of the heavens and the girls started pushing each other and shaking the person nearest them in a crazed fashion unable to take that excruciating radiance of the Moon Dorm President. The silver hunter wanted to roll his eyes at the ridiculous show.

"Kaname-samaaaaaa, I love you!

"Kuran-sama, marryyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Kuran-sennnppppaaaiiiii! I'll bear your children for yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu!"

"Just one night with you Kuran-sennnnnnnnpppppppaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Zero could have sworn he's starting to grow horns at the enormous irritation filling him up and he kept telling himself that it's because of the damnable bellows around him that is near causing his ears to fall clean off his head. His brain is pounding mercilessly against his skull now.

His glare was of pure darkness as they found the burgundy eyes of the tall vampire, willing him to drop dead. But, of course, since the world officially hates him, the abominable brunette just kept walking and even directed a quiet smile of pure silent sweetness at him to match his glower as if he finds the silverette's antics extremely lovable, which just caused the outcries of the little demons in skirts to increase. His mind started giving him unwelcome replay of what transpired earlier and therefore, heating up his body in degrees that is simply not appropriate given the horde of women in the vicinity. He stifled it with a litany of curses in his head.  _Damn the bastard._

Zero gritted his teeth and when he felt a particular day class student attempt to bypass him to get to the nearing Idol-senpai, wrongfully thinking that the prefect is currently distracted, he said in a coldly dark and hollow tone, "Take one foot pass me and I'll make you cry." He then aimed his menacing glare through the corner of his eyes at the suddenly tearful girl who squeaked like a cornered rabbit and got rooted on the spot, trembling in fright.

His half of the crowd went dead silent at the murderous aura coming from the grumpy silverette. He's looking positively brutal and the Day Class students can't even begin to contemplate how anyone could be that mean to them when they're just expressing their innocent admiration.

The sudden speechlessness of half the crowd made the screams of the other half even more distinct and when a great shout of "MAKE LOVE TO ME KANAME-SAMAAAA!" echoed through the crowd, some great nerve seemed to have snapped in Zero's head and he directed a murderous scowl at the student who shouted which made the poor girl shrink back into the sea of suddenly frozen fan girls. The silverette growled loud enough on the direction of the fucking irritating yell, "Shut the fuck up." and the silent black fury in his tone and expression successfully stunned the rest of the crowd into terrorized quietness.

"Every single damn day. Get a life, all of you or I'll swear you'll be in detention 'till graduation." he snapped, taking advantage of the stupefied silence all the while unconsciously oozing with palpable lethal intent. "Get the hell back to your fucking dorms!"

"Zero." Yuuki squeaked, also startled at her adopted brother's deadly atmosphere, he's not even shouting and, yet…she risked a peek at her savior to find him quietly surprised at the silent fury from the hunter and back to Zero who still looks like an avenging angel of death. She shook her head with a barely suppressed smile (Zero might kill her is he sees her smirking, better be safe),  _ah, ah, ah, jealousy is a terrible thing_. She casted a glance at a certain blond vampire who's got a more open expression of bewilderment in his green eyes but managed to catch her scrutiny and shared a knowing smile with her that made her heart flutter again. Several girls beside her sighed contentedly when they saw the Vice-President of the Night Class present them a brilliant smile (extremely comforting given the current atmosphere), imagining that Ichijo Takuma is smiling at them specifically and Yuuki felt a little bothersome twitch deep inside her as if someone flicked a hard finger on the tip of her nose. She restrained it, however.  _Yep, jealousy is a terrible thing._

Catching his breath a little, seconds after alarming the students into retreating back to their dorm rooms for the day while muttering a curse under their breath for the silver prefect to choke on his dinner or just simply vanish into thin air, Zero realized what he just did and just how it would look like to the individuals who's in the  _know_.

Amethyst eyes flew to the pureblood King, finding slightly questioning auburn eyes inspect his. He prayed, yes, he  _prayed_  to any god in the heavens not to let anyone think about his sort of explosion of temper or to, at least, not let his body betray him as the comprehension of his own actions dawn on him. And…great, just fucking great, the high heavens must have a fucking personal vendetta to settle with him since he could feel his body heat up with the convicting blush he's desperately trying to avoid, covering him from his toes to the roots of his silver hair. He wished that it's not  _too_  noticeable in the early sunset but when he reluctantly turned back to peek at those quietly surprised russet eyes, he grimaced as he saw them lit up with unfolding understanding and Kaname gave him a mutedly elated smile that could cause a riot if not for the greatly diminished number of fan girls in the area and his aura became fucking pleased, indeed.  _Fuck. Shit. Damn._

Zero wanted to throw himself over a cliff or bury himself alive as he averted his gaze to the ground. He clenched his jaw and willed the earth to swallow him right then and there. He heard someone cough and the march continued awkwardly. A few students like one Akatsuki Kain and Ichijo Takuma even murmured a greeting to him before proceeding. Shuffling pairs of signature shoes walked pass him one by one. He closed lilac eyes when he saw a particular pair stop right in front of him and one unwanted pureblood's voice whispered directly over his ear, blowing clouds of warm gust over the sensitive parts of his ear and neck. That didn't help cool his body down.  _Fuck my entire life._

"Good work today, Zero. But mind your temper now." The hunter hated how he can already visualize the smirk playing on those irritatingly sensual lips, "We don't want our children to think that something's up with you. Though, I must say, it's amusing to see."

"Keep walking, Kuran." The silverette gritted under his breath.  _Or just fucking kill him._

"And you need not worry, I won't stray." The king's serene tone silkily finished, ignoring his dismissal.

His silver head snapped up at this, only to find the corner of a smile of the obnoxious bastard as he turned to follow the rest of the Night Class.

"I-I didn't…that wasn't…shit…" he wanted to defend himself somehow but he doesn't even know what to say. 'I wasn't jealous' sounds disturbingly girly and direct for him and he would be six feet beneath the ground before he says it. "Fuck."  _God damn it, where's that fucking shovel?_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One weary copper-haired vampire observed as his reportedly genius cousin switched from sweet satisfaction to ruffled vehemence back and forth within several minutes.

Aidou Hanabusa was sporting a cat-like pleased smirk while cradling his face with both hands, his elbows planted on the wooden desk, a happy color marring his cheeks, then, as if remembering something, aquamarine eyes opened in a hardened glare, frowning at a blind distance in irritation and his suddenly balled fists slamming on his desk with a surge of temper. After but a few seconds, his eyes caught an imaginary scenery that seems to more than appease him as he lowered his torso down the furniture in liquid bliss as though melting from joy, that crazy contented smile back on his lips. Kain wasn't even able to count to three before the blond noble suddenly shoot up from his chair, the flat of his hands again connecting to the poor wooden table in a ruthless blow, his scowl at the horizon alarmingly menacing, indeed. Then, perking a little as if he heard or recollected something, he slowly sat down in a daze and continued until he's cradling his golden head on his folded arms in euphoric comfort, chuckling to himself a little.

"Hanabusa seemed to have finally lost his mind." quietly commented a red-haired Shiki Senri and Kain thought that his cousin must be garnering a lot of attention if even their resident disinterested vampire came to notice his actions. That or he's just really looking tremendously moronic.

Ichijo Takuma just gave a kind little laugh before articulating with a great amount of tolerance, "No, no, I think that's what you'd call emotional indecision." He then turned emerald eyes at him, "What happened to him anyway?"

Kain flinched as he nervously scrambled for some kind of excuse. According to their silver haired princess, they must limit the people who knew until it's  _time_. And he'd rather face the cool, sharp scrutiny of the Vice-President of the Moon Dorm instead of the cold, forbidding ones of their royal princess. "Err…not exactly sure, Ichijo-san. But it's Hana so…" he trailed off as though that should be sufficient to explain away his crazy cousin's antics.

"We should remove him from the public view before he does something even more idiotic." Observed a female blonde model as she offered Shiki some pocky.

He sighed. "Nah. Don't worry about him, judging from his current reactions, he'd be rolling around laughing and hurling things out the window simultaneously if he'd been left alone in the dorm room." He doesn't want to know what state their room would be if the overzealous blond was to have his inner remunerations there now.

"He should at least copy Dorm Leader in showing his overwhelming happiness." Shiki added further, taking bite of his pocky and fixing the golden noble, who's looking at his right hand with a satisfied smile, a bland look,  _why is he looking at his hand like that? Looks perverted._

"Ha-ha." A dry laugh was all Kain could answer to that statement as all of them remember the never-before-felt light mood of their King. It's perhaps the closest they can get to the word 'blissful' when it comes to the stoic president.

Kuran Kaname's expression didn't even change from its usual quiet and calm demeanor but it's plain to every one of them how peaceful and relaxed their leader is feeling. There was an almost perceptible smile lurking at the corners of his lips and the charm that is always contained behind his slightly forbidding aura kept gushing out in extreme dosages that female students and teachers alike can't help but stop and gaze at him throughout the whole homeroom so far.

He also genially ignored instead of apathetically ignored the ladies' elegant fawning on him and didn't even get angry when Hana threw a slight ruckus when someone tried to grab his right hand to give him something while his left hand was occupied with his books.

He gently shook his red head.  _Ah, what power Kiryuu-san, ah, Kiryuu-sama._  He glanced at the now vacant seat of the Moon Dorm president as Kaname went out just earlier, taking advantage of a self-study period, accompanied by an insistent Ruka.

Speaking of their female cousin…

The tall vampire left their small group and went near his now seething golden-haired cousin who is scowling at the distant horizon which goes in horrible contrast with his charming face. He sighed once and steeled himself for the cumbersome things to come as he raised his notebook in the air and smack his cousin with it.

"What the hell, Kat?!" shouted the young genius in surprise as he held his head in both hands and turned to his cousin.

"Believe me, Hana, I don't want to bother you in your internal struggle but I think we should talk to Ruka. I've got a bad feeling she'll do something stupid." answered Kain in a serious tone.

Cerulean eyes became irritable, "Why should I? I'm protecting a treasure and am in the middle of strategizing in that which would most definitely change my life!"

Dark brows crumpled a bit over tired eyes, "You're not 'strategizing'. You're pining. Like what you've been doing over the past months. You're just worst today." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "By the way, if you looked stupid then, you look stupid now. Why the hell are you even holding your right hand for?" He added as he saw the noble hold his right wrist with his left hand. "Everybody's thinking that you probably jacked off hard with that hand and couldn't get over it."

The blond vampire became full of affront at this statement, "What the—! Kat! How dare you! Don't taint my precious memories!" he barked.

"Well, do you have any other story even more probable and convincing than that?"

At this question, the blond aristocrat changed his demeanor and smiled smugly as if Kain's a plebian who's been denied knowledge. The copper-haired noble felt just a  _teeny_  bit pissed at the arrogant air of his cousin and he's thinking that he could probably strangle the guy and get away with it. Everybody should pardon him once he explained himself.

"You don't know, Kat? Of course, you don't know." Hanabusa snickered, looking like a prince who has everything as he combed his golden threads with his left hand, "You see, with this hand, I—!" he continued majestically, showcasing the mysterious right hand to him, his eyes shining. He then proceeded to cup his left hand over his lips in a gesture of a secret communication and whispered in a highly excited manner, "—held hands with Ichiru!"

Orange eyes became exasperatedly distant as they beheld his poor cousin blush and act even more giddy than a child who's been invited for a whole day tour in Disney Land.  _Sorry Ruka, you can't even compete with a hand Ichiru-kun held._

He palmed his face and was torn between saying 'good for you' and 'you're embarrassing'.

He paused for a minute to think then after resigning himself to a very stupid plan, while wearing a martyred expression of a man sacrificing himself, turned to face the golden haired youth who's cradling his right hand, "Sorry to you, too, Hana."

Hanabusa was greatly distracted and almost missed his cousin's apology, "Huh? What was that, Kat—"

And blue eyes widened in horrified indignation when the tall aristocrat quietly took his right hand firmly and shook it in between both his own, making sure to slightly rub the smooth palm as if erasing the magical fact of his silverette's touch.

"Move forward and follow me already." Articulated Kain gravely, wanting to laugh a little. "We need to talk to Ruka."

The golden Adonis was completely paralyzed as he beheld his hand still clasped by his cousin. After a second more, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While many students debated whether there was a blood-curdling scream that accompanied the lunch bell, a few confirmed that they saw the handsome noble Akatsuki Kain-sempai running outside the building with a straight face while being chased by a flaming, strangely golden hellhound that looked impossibly like that genius, yes, that famous charmer.

That Aidou Hanabusa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The firm click of heels on the marble floors of the school hallway sounded as two vampires strode with such grace and poise in the direction of the Headmaster's office. One pair slowed down and the other followed suit as another pair of brisk movement was heard coming to them.

Kuran Kaname smiled a little when he perceived his hunter walking in their direction, obviously on his way out. Lavender eyes didn't meet his and while he didn't like that those beautiful orbs aren't directed at him, he's glad just for the sight of the exquisite silver creature. Zero is clearly determined to ignore his presence and walked pass him but Kaname couldn't help wanting to have his attentions on him. He's also aware that despite having fed just last time, the hunter must be feeling the renewing thirst for blood earlier than most vampires because of his level D status and the all-around stress from recent events. His prefect's descent to level E is still a big probability unless they mate already and so, he's always concerned.

"Zero," the pureblood called out serenely to his silverette who flinched but did not stop, "How are you feeling?"

The sudden inquiry seemed to have surprised the hunter a little since he turned to look at him without thought. When burgundy eyes saw guarded shock and wariness in those lilac pools, he knew he's right to be worried. He can feel his protective instincts screaming at him to take the hunter and feed him and hide him in a safe place. The one-sided bond tugged at him hard to fulfill what needs to be done to make the silverette all his. And he's very much tempted to simply follow what he wants, ah, but there's much to be done first and there is still  _that_.

Again, it's not yet time.

He can feel his own body go rigid as the struggle between desire and reason wreaked havoc inside of him but his hunter always comes first. "Retiring for the evening? Take care of yourself now."

Zero kept his lips firmly shut before harshly turning away from the king and quickly leaving the place.

Kaname watched his future mate go and only addressed his companion that he all but forgotten completely when he could no longer see the beautiful form of his silverette, "Ruka, return to class. I have something to talk with Chairman Cross." He ordered the honey blond woman without so much as a glance in her direction therefore missing the coldly venomous look she's bestowing where the hunter disappeared to.

The brunette didn't wait for her reply and simply continued on to the office of the ex-hunter. When he reached the headmaster's office, he knocked once and entered.

"Ah, hello Kaname-kun. I had a feeling you'll be paying me a visit." The blond cordially greeted as the pureblood closed the door behind him.

"Chairman, how long do you plan on allowing Zero to stay in the Day Class?" the brunette seriously asked without preamble, fixing his old friend with a somber gaze.

"Oh, you didn't come for some cookies? I bought new ones!" the ex-hunter replied energetically while showing off a pink and white tin can. When the vampire didn't take his bait and simply went on eyeing him gravely, he sighed, "That'll be his decision to make, Kaname-kun. I'm sure you're perfectly aware by now how stubborn that son of mine is." He responded with quiet fondness for his adopted son. "If we transfer him now, there will be much kicking and shouting…and shooting." He added the last word with a slight shiver, not wanting to witness it in real life.

It was Kaname's turn to sigh. He didn't really expect the chairman to agree easily. He is aware that his hunter would oppose it grandly and he also knows that Zero transferring will happen eventually. But based on recent happenings, he wants the silverette where he could keep a constant eye on him - ideally, beside him. He could protect him better if he's part of the Night Class. He could also feed him regularly.

He looked at the clear dark skies outside the window before going back to the chairman with a small, brief smile, "I suppose saying that I virtually have a say in the matter is irrelevant."

Kaien let out a soft laugh at this and gave Kaname a sympathetic smile, "At present, Kaname-kun. But he'll come around, I'm sure."

The brunette sighed once more and returned to his serious demeanor as he addressed the headmaster once more. "Then let's proceed to the only other topic that needs to be tackled. What did Toga Yagari-san inform you, Chairman?"

The answering hazel scrutiny told the vampire king that their situation could still get worse.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The long sword cut through the air fluidly as a breathtaking silver hunter swung down his katana. Ichiru was trying his best to concentrate on his training but every little thing seems to remind him of that which shouldn't be thought of again.

Just earlier he thought he heard Aidou-senpai shout so loud it almost drowned the Night Class lunch bell but there's no way that golden bastard will ever let out such a pathetic chicken-like scream for anything.

He gritted his teeth as he violently brought down his katana as the turmoil inside him clenched at his heart. But because of the sweat on his palms and the suddenly uncoordinated way he flung his weapon, the sword flew from his hand, pivot through the air before landing tip-first on the ground. He cursed silently while catching his breath. He already discarded his jacket before he started his training but still felt extremely warm due to the exercise, trickles of perspiration run down his temple and back.

He knows it's all in his head but why does letting go of this so hard?

"Damn it." He murmured again before letting himself collapse in a sitting position on the hard forest floor, the golden bell on his hair chiming noisily. He raised his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on each raised knee. His left hand seemed to tingle with guilty remembrance of a touch that he only had once but sorely missed as though it's a lifetime sustenance that he's used to having. He wanted to deny even needing that warmth. Hell, he's been denying it from the start. When he realized that he's falling, he tried to kill it any which way he can but all to no avail, what makes him think that he'll succeed now?

He put his hands together and bowed his silver head against them as if in prayer.  _Come on, come on. Please, please, please. Let me forget this. At least let me fall in love with someone else, anyone will do, even that scary Ruka Souen. Just let my heart rest in peace. Don't let me want something that I can never have. Come on._  He chanted desperately in his head all the while seeing vibrant aquamarine orbs and a sunny smile. He gnashed his teeth as he felt a slight stinging at the back of his eyes.

"Argh!" he cried in an exasperated half-growl, half-gasp exhalation while letting himself fall on his back, spreading himself grandly against the earth and looking up to gaze at the patch of sky that he can see amidst the canopy of trees above him. For the longest time he wondered, wished and longed to be a woman just so he can have the slightest chance of trying to win him. But even now that he knows he's actually capable of giving him a family, he still can't have him. He linked his fingers together and held them across his lips. He refused to admit that he's trembling. He can't have him, it's already been determined that he'll have a wife and wonderfully adorable children. Can he even attempt to ruin those children's chances at being born? Just so he can satisfy his own desire? He closed darkened lavender eyes. No. He'd rather burn in hell.

Yes, he'd rather burn in hell.

There are some things that you just can't have no matter what. So it's better if you just let it go…right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ragged breath came out in thin mists in the cold evening air. The silver prefect covered his face with one hand as he yet again, felt that infernal thirst begin to grow in the pit of his stomach and claw at every part of him. He can manage. Of course, he can manage. He's been enduring it since  _that_  day, but his ability to barely suppress his sanity as he slowly go hungry like a monster doesn't change the fact that it's pure torture.

He closed his eyes to calm himself and gather his composure. He told himself to think of anything that would help him hold on. Oddly enough, small childlike faces with innocent eyes and sweet smiles came to mind. He could feel peace creeping in slowly.

But when he perceived various auras and movements closing in, he cursed in his mind before opening violent lilac eyes. He silently took out Bloody Rose from the inside of his school blazer and unflinchingly pointed it behind him, right beneath the delicate jaw of one Ruka Souen

"What do you want, the Night Class?" he coldly addressed the fifteen or so vampires clad in white that came to him.

"Why is Kaname-sama interested in this lowly level D?" the feminine voice of the honey-haired vampire uttered to herself aloud. Icy **,** rose-colored eyes looked down on the prefect, "I can't stand it."

Lavender orbs glared hard at rose-quartz with a sharpness that could cut steel. The prefect didn't let his guard down as he sensed the all around auras of his unwelcomed visitors. While this one irritating female vampire glowered at him with pure, unadulterated direct loathing, he felt many of the young vampires surrounding him leer at him with barely disguised greed and thirst which made his skin crawl even more. He squared his jaw at the impending brawl. Damn if he'll let a single malicious leech touch him.

A tall, copper-haired vampire moved forward and reasoned calmly, "There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you." Akatsuki Kain can't believe that after all that trouble of being chased to hell by his cousin, he'll still end up alone to placate this group of impulsive youths, scarcely making it into the scene. The heavens just wouldn't let him rest, would they? "If Kaname-sama finds out about this, he'll be furious. Kiryuu-san, ah, Kiryuu-sama, you should put that away, too. Okay?" he continued rationally, putting a hand on the prefect's arm to urge him to back up and not shoot his cousin, ignoring the glare said cousin bestowed upon him for the deference he's showing towards the silver hunter.

Without so much as a glance or a word from the scowling silverette, the tall noble felt a hand grab his restraining arm and his world jerked out of balance as the prefect flipped him over his shoulder. He slammed back down the earth in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened in time.

"That was so uncool." Indifferently called Shiki Senri and Rima Toya in unison, the only ones with impartial expressions on their faces among the sea of hungry predators, having only come to see what all the fuss is about.

"Shut up." replied Kain somewhat lamely. Oh man, he spectacularly failed twice this evening and they'll be in for the punishment of the century. He just knows it.  _Story of my life_ , he thought dryly.

"So, Kaname Kuran is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up and take me down?" Snarled Zero at the crowd of miscreants, "I'd like to see you vampires try. I've been waiting for a chance like this. Don't think I won't be happy to fucking shoot you all here." He finished as he took off his prefect badge. He's going to exterminate these morons as a hunter, to hell with the school policy.

The undisturbed manner in which the prefect handled their group's threatening atmosphere, the peerless challenge in his light eyes and the way he carelessly said the name of his beloved lord snapped the elegant female vampire's barely confined temper.

"Irritating. Do you think you're anyone important? Always walking one step forward and two steps backwards, Kaname-sama doesn't deserve some lower being like you." articulated Ruka severely, eyes morphing into glorious flames as she pierced the abominable hunter with a venomous glare, "You should just give all your blood to Kaname-sama, that's about as useful as you can ever be! You don't even have the right to breathe the same air as him!" her breathing was harsh and her voice was a note higher by the time she finished.

Why? Why? Why?! She was here all along! She's been waiting patiently! She knows that no one has yet to capture her king's heart so she was going to work her hardest just to be able to be the one who'll be by his side! No matter how long it takes! Even if it's only a little! Just a piece would do! And now she's being told that  _that_  place has been taken?! It's hers!

"If it's alright with Souen-san, we would gladly take Kiryuu out of your hands." interjected a first year noble in an arrogantly careless manner, stepping forward confidently. This was followed by murmurs of agreement by his peers, all of them smiling engagingly.

Zero shifted his glower sideways to the pompous imps without loosening his hold around his gun. His eyes narrowed as he became surrounded by a sea of fiery, hungry orbs.

The growing tension and palpable thirst of the students got Kain to get up with a warning shout.  _Fuck_. "Oy!" Do they want the Dorm Leader to kill them all?!

Ruka's brows knitted harshly. These youngsters are terribly uncouth and she can't believe she let them tail her in her mission when they had insisted. "I don't need you to—"

"What is this?"

Everyone froze as if shot as an extremely quiet, extremely cold, and extremely terrible voice whispered loudly in the oppressive gloom, the darkness of the night seemed to dominate with undeniable weight as the vampire king appeared in the middle of the crowd.

Ruka felt her heart thunder against her chest painfully as the very breath of the gathered students became non-existent around her. She didn't think that her king's audience with the Chairman would be over so soon. She didn't really want him to witness her plan. The female vampire was trembling from both anxiety and determination and after hesitating for a second, she took a small step forward. This is her chance to let her king know of her sentiments, for him to see reason. Immortal Fruit or not, this repugnant hunter is not fit to stand together with her beloved pureblood, "Kaname-sama…" she slowly started.

For a moment, Kaname didn't even seem to register her presence, but when he did looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, it was with a severity that she very rarely see even in the King's foulest mood. And it was now directed at her. "Ruka." The whisper was all that was firm and quiet but the fierce, cold and threatening aura that hit her suggests that she more than overstep her boundaries and her king is extremely, severely displeased with her. In a panic, she tried to justify her actions.

"But Kaname-sama, you should realize that this hunter needs a lesson. For such a lowly being—compared to you he's nothing but an ani—"

She was unable to complete her litany when a firm hand sharply struck her across the cheek to silence her.

"Enough."

It was just one word. And yet, it was enveloped with such icy and silent fury that the rest of the Night Class present took a step back.

"All of you go back. You are all suspended until I say otherwise."

The honey-haired woman was so shocked that it took her a while to comprehend what just happened. When rose-quartz finally managed to look at her king, Kaname just finished ordering the rest of the crowd who began to tremulously disperse.

"Kaname-sama, I…I'm s-sorry…I just…" the noble tried to gasp for words.  _No, no, no_. This can't be happening to her. How could anything go so wrong, so fast?

"You are dismissed." He cut in coldly through her apology without even looking at her but she knows that the rejection was for her. She tried to breathe, not even registering someone's hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her steady.

The Moon Dorm president then faced the hunter who was thrown into silence by the pureblood's show of temper before taking the silverette's hand and leading him away from there.

No.

She watched helplessly as the vampire king moved away from her, aware that it's not just distance that he's putting in between them. And as the frantic beating of her heart and the tears filling her eyes threaten to overwhelm her and make her the biggest fool of the night, she slowly turned and ran in the opposite direction from her beloved, bypassing Kain and willing her feet to carry her as far as possible before her heart breaks completely.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A sniffle came from a down-hearted young aristocrat as he traverse though the cluster of trees, now and then looking down at his right hand which was a source of happiness earlier. Damn Kat. As if he didn't know how important a relic his hand was. After eleven months, eight days, and fifty-seven minutes of conscious pining for the younger silverette, he finally got to touch him!

He was grumbling about the inconsiderate jerk that was his cousin and now nothing more than a dream vanquisher when he caught the scent of the one who unfailingly inspires such a dreamy state in him, like his very own cocaine. After months and months of craving for that sweet vanilla scent, hunting for it anywhere he went in the academy, Hanabusa is convinced that he'll know it even after death.

 _Ichiru_.

He moved with practiced stealth toward the heavenly aroma, careful of the treacherous fallen twigs and scattered bushes that might betray his presence and soon found what he was looking for. He smiled brilliantly when he found his darling silver hunter on his way to the Sun Dorms, apparently, to retire for the night. Ah! Really, that damn Kat! He missed a night of observing his silverette while he patrolled all over the academy! He is so going to get him later. He'll see what'll happen to him when he gets in between of his epic love!

Blue eyes hungrily observed every movement of the perfect being that he still can't believe will be his in the future. He pined, moaned, and longed for the younger silver prefect with an intensity that annoyed his tall cousin to death. He also beseeched, implored and begged every known deity to grant his grandest wish of having the perfect angel for his own. Now that he's been told that he can and will have him, he can barely stop himself from closing the distance between them. The cowardly waiting is over. From now on, he'll eagerly move forward to capture that which is rightfully his own.

When he first saw the younger hunter, aside from barely acknowledging the beauty he has, he thought he was weak and insignificant and as the brother of that irritating Zero Kiryuu, he can't help but resent him by association.

Oh, how stupid his genius self was.

Just how strong and determined this humble and graceful creature is, he found out by accident and was helplessly caught since.

He was out walking alongside the academy walls when he happened upon the side of the academy clinic. He wasn't surprised when he saw the younger silverette inside. He sometimes would spend the night there when he gets attacked by another sickness brought on by his fragile body.

Hanabusa never liked the frail and the weak. They have such dismal atmosphere. They always rely on others, waiting to be saved. For him who always uses his own means to gain what he wants, he doesn't have any respect for those who depend on others to survive.

He looked on inside with an air of indifference as a rising panic ensued as the elderly school doctor hand over various medicines to the pale hunter. It seems that he keeps throwing up and can't keep down anything that he puts in his stomach.

It might be the first time he was able to observe the younger Kiryuu and at such a short distance, too. He looked paler than usual as far as Hanabusa can see but when the prefect lifted his head and the blond noble caught a glimpse of his face, and heard the conviction in the whisper of his voice, though it was tired and rough, as it rang clearly as from any brave warrior in the battlefield;  _"I won't lose."_ Hanabusa was struck.

There was white fire in his eyes, a spark that darkened the depths of those magnificent lilac orbs, a conviction that rivaled his brother's, without a shadow of a doubt, practically wrestling with death himself then and there and  _winning_.

To that steadfast light, he found himself drawn; like a moth to a glorious flame, captivated by the unwavering desire, the burning determination to live in that person's lavender eyes. It was so beautiful it hurt. There was so much strength in him that he was left stunned.

And every other observation from there on just further revealed to him how the silverette vehemently fights his own weakness.

He'd been blind. Was such a perfect being in front of him all the time? He must be an idiot.

And just when that admiration turned to become an all consuming desire to be the reason for that light, he can't remember.

He wants it directed at him. He wants to be the cause for it. He wants to be the one to kindle that spark. To care for it until he himself is consumed by their flames. He wants to have it, such a beautiful fire.

And before he knew it, the dazzling silverette became everything. He's everywhere. The center of his world.

It'll be the greatest gift if he's the only one to know his heart. To have this lovely person his.

"Ah! Here you are daddy!"

The cheerful childish voice cut through his remunerations and Hanabusa felt a sudden weight on his back as his future sons landed on top him from where he's lounging at a tree branch near the Sun Dorms.

"Oh, brilliant sons of mine and Ichiru," the blond heartily greeted without breaking his glance from the tall building that currently houses his beloved, "shouldn't you two be sleeping? I thought you mentioned you were tired."

A playfully derisive snort sounded from his eldest as though little Ichi didn't think sleep holds much credit, "After having my handwritten wedding invitations confiscated, my attempt to book your honeymoon in the Shilin Stone Forest was sadly thwarted, as was my shot at getting that tour through the catacombs. I daresay I have earned my right to sulk. And is the idea of having red beans and kiwi jelly wedding cake that unacceptable?" the little rouge whined to his daddy grievously, followed by a lively sound from Itsuki, "Only my loyal brother supports this handsome genius who he knows is never wrong!"

With half of his concentration still on the silver prefect, Hanabusa only managed to comprehend half of what his little rascal said and gave a quiet chuckle in response, "You would normally visit Paris for the Eiffel Tower and the Versailles, especially for a honeymoon, not the catacombs. But I'm thinking of bringing Ichiru to the Lion City in China."

"Too wet, daddy." Exclaimed Ichi, "How about that Relampago del Catatumbo place? It looks exciting."

"Nah, with Ichiru's luck, we'll get electrocuted." disagreed the aristocrat, "Maybe, we could see the Glowworm Caves."

"But otouchan doesn't like worms or the dark." reminded Ichi, "The ultimate suggestion of this genius me would be an out of this world tour of NASA but I think we could also settle for a trip to Bagan."

"You're one to talk, you wanted the catacombs!" frowned Hanabusa. "And the Bagan is not very romantic."

"None of those are very romantic places." interjected Kain who was standing at a distance since earlier. It seemed that father and son were having too much fun thinking of places to go with their beloved silverette that they forgot the main objective. That or they just really have a very weird sense of what a "romantic" setup is made of which, if he's going to be honest instead of kind, isn't really impossible with them. And when the tall noble heard of the "Chernobyl" and the "Bermuda Triangle" among other warmly proposed places for the future 'honeymoon' that is turning more and more horrific by the minute, he resolved to remind the two to set a place that is not freezing, haunted, underground or dangerous for the poor silverette. But maybe later, definitely not tonight, as he's already got more than enough trouble (all by mere association with troublesome cousins) to last him for a whole week. And he's really got no strength left to argue with a pair of absurd geniuses who could probably annoy the gods to oblivion just by trying to get their opinion recognized.

Yeah, for an occasion that's likely to happen half a decade from now, he figures that he can take it easy with them. And, indeed, he decided to let his cousin and nephews merrily plan ahead when he saw the joy he's cousin is in at this impossible turn of events even as he flinched when he caught the Island of Dolls and the Bran Castle added to the continuing list of places to visit for the now haunting pilgrimage.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he should start preparing decent brochures to discreetly leave for his cousin's perusal for Ichiru-kun's sake.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"A shitty course for a shitty class on a shitty night, it's just fucking perfect."

The new mathematics teacher of Cross Academy lazily drawled as he puffed out smoke in the night air while he made his way to his first ever class, already hating every minute that he has to stand in front of disgusting leeches with a book instead of a gun.

He even had to waste effort to get himself a teaching license and all he gets for his trouble is a job to babysit mindless bloodsuckers. The hell is up with this world? The gruff hunter continued to internally grumble as he put out his cigarette on the stone post that he passed by. Perhaps, he can use this chance to irritate that abominable pureblood into attacking him so he can have the excuse to blow his brains out. He smirked as one hand came up to ruffle his ash brown hair.

He's about to turn a corner of a building when he heard frantic footsteps closing in on his position. He braced himself as he put one hand inside his coat to reach for the knife he keeps since he was expressly forbidden by his master and the Chairman to bring his gun with him to class. Brown eyes narrowed dangerously as he waited. He can identify a vampiric aura so he's sure that the one coming near is a bloodsucker. Well, he'll welcome any lethal greeting the leeches might want to throw at him but they should know that it won't fucking end well for them.

When his supposed bloody treat that came from around the corner revealed to be a dark blonde noble whose face he can't even see as she had both her hands covering her face and just headlong collided against him, he had to rethink whether or not he's really being attacked. This is either a mistake, a ploy or they're really fucking convinced that they can head butt him to death.

The noble who successfully managed to make him land on his ass is now sitting in front of him, between his long legs, on top of his long coat and didn't even seem to notice toppling over. She continued to cover her face while visibly trembling from whatever's ailing her.

He gritted his teeth. He doesn't have time for this. "Oy, miss." he started roughly, brows meeting together for a scowl.

He begun to reach out to the intruder and shake her shoulders to get her attention or just plainly shove her away from him when a sniff escaped from her followed by full stream of tears and wretched sobbing. His hand automatically withdrew as he saw the young female replace one of her hands on top her chest and clenched the fabric of her white uniform as though in pain. Her other hand lowered to her lips to try to muffle the fierce cry that continuously rattles her body.

Brown eyes quietly observed as dark lashes, wet from tears, fluttered to half reveal eyes the color of pale roses, currently trained on the ground. Even though the hunter can only see part of the other's face, it's evident from the crumpled brows and the healthy flow of tears that this woman's really in the middle of a bitter grievance.

One Ruka Souen barely managed to get away before her own heartbreak drowned her. Kaname-sama has always tolerated her especially. She thought he treated her especially among the inner circle he keeps. Many women envied her closeness with their King. But now…

She pressed her hand against her lips tighter as she willed herself to stop weeping. Someone like her shouldn't be reduced to this. Perhaps, there's still a chance for her to take back even just a small amount of affection from her beloved king. Even just a little would do. Whatever small amount would be better than nothing. Oh, what had she done? She firmly shut both of her eyes again in deep remorse, fresh tears slipped away from her.

Meanwhile, the vampire hunter found himself counting to a hundred before he decides to grate the unknowing female who's still practically sitting on top of him only to find himself counting all over again when he sees that her snivelling's far from over. Rolling his eyes to the heavens in exasperation but strangely keeping quiet while setting his chin on his palm with his elbow resting on one raised kneecap, one eye open to regard the Night Class student.

At length, she finally seemed to notice him and her current surroundings. He arranged his expression to be one of arrogance and hostility as the young noble appeared taken aback at finding herself on the ground and with someone. When she registered just who or what he is (based on his scent perhaps), red-rimmed eyes narrowed in sudden enmity.  _Here goes_.

"Finished?" he mocked with a great dose of boredom.

Pale skin flushed deeply at this but Ruka desisted answering and just continued to glare at the rude hunter. So this is the new teacher.

Kaito then saw one of the female noble's hand fly to her skirt and blazer in search of something (most likely a hanky) while the other continued to press heavily against the female vampire's lips, now trying to halt the light gasps for air which crying a river left her with which still shakes her whole frame, and ultimately coming up empty. The brunette sighed (more like, growl), went over several scathing remarks in his mind that he could hurl at the now slightly puffy-eyed creature who he wants to annoy out of general principle (all the while telling himself that he can be such an asshole and that yeah, he's aware, fuck off) and finally, fishing from his pocket a square of cloth that may or may not have been a handkerchief in its previous life. After deciding that it's clean enough while simultaneously telling himself that he doesn't care if it's not, dangled the cotton piece in front of the young vampire.

Rose-quartz registered confusion mingled with surprise first and then suspicion when the article met her glistening orbs before she glowered at the hunter in front of her.

"You can take it or I can gag you with it, missy." He grunted at her when it seems that the little ingrate won't bother to accept despite his efforts, "And don't bother to pretend you don't need it when you have snot all over you."

Her color deepened and her scowl intensified. "I do not." she protested hoarsely but all the same, snatched the article from the hunter's fingers and continued to clean her face.

He snorted derisively in reply, "Now, get off my coat."

She did so without another word. When she saw him pick up the books he threw aside when he thought he's going to be attacked (and how did that went for you, eh?), he noticed that the young lady became rather disturbed as she cast a glance on the textbooks and then at her wristwatch.

_Ah, must be part of my class then._

"I'll excuse you from class so just go." He remarked nonchalantly as he took a step towards the building where his class is.

He saw her eyes widen a fraction before looking down, "But…" he heard her utter in a low voice.

"I said just go, missy. Don't make me fucking repeat myself if you don't want to regret it." Kaito interjected roughly and with finality as he completely turned his back on the honey-haired young woman whose downcast eyes still reflect a few unshed teardrops.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It took Zero exactly five minutes of muteness before he registered the brutal dismissal of the vampire king toward the group of Night Class students who decided to be idiots and gang up on him and subsequently had his ass hauled from the crime scene by the same auburn-eyed vampire. It might be weird as hell coming from him but he has never seen Kuran Kaname that murderous, especially when it's not directed at him.

But he fucking doesn't need this. He doesn't need to be saved from a bunch of bloodthirsty leeches; he can have all their asses handed to them just fine. He doesn't need to be whisked away like a third rate heroine from a sappy soap opera; he'd rather be back at that part of the academy where he can shoot those bastards in the face. And he certainly doesn't fucking need to be alone with Kuran Kaname; not that he's scared, dammit, but he's got enough to worry about without having to mind his heart going off a mile a minute in the presence of this despicable asshole.

The steel grip of the pureblood should be nothing to his vampire nature but he can't help but wince a little as the firm grasp of the damn pureblood on his wrist became even tighter as they reached the heart of the academy woods. For the nth time, he tried to shake the vampire's hold on him but was again unsuccessful. He made another follow up in the form of a shout and hope that it wouldn't be unheard again by the king of bastards, "Let me the fuck go, asshole!"

It seems that he managed to get the brunette's attention this time as the Moon Dorm leader abruptly halted in his steps and swiftly turned to him.

"Forgive me, Zero. Did they hurt you?" russet eyes caressed every part of him as though to ensure that he was unharmed even before he can answer.

"No. But let my damn hand go or I'll really shoot you." The silverette snapped as he made another tug to free his captured hand.

The pureblood looked down at the pale wrist that is being held prisoner by his unyielding fingers. He slowly and reluctantly released Zero and the hunter lost no time in snatching it back completely and inconspicuously shaking it to regain its feeling.

"I don't need you to worry about me. Your stupid parade of leeches probably just got bored watching you being a moron." The silver prefect at length said, "So you'd better drop the act before I have to shoot their brains out." Of course, he'll be glad to do that anyway with very little provocation.

The pureblood looked at him awhile before earnestly addressing his future mate in a subdued voice, "Is that what you really think?" unwavering sienna orbs found stubborn lilac ones, "Nothing can ever move forward if you just continue to believe that I'm being led by the future shown to me and is merely following the flow instead of my own desire."

The pale hunter momentarily froze at this, wanting to free himself from the binding those wine-red eyes have over him.

"Isn't that what this really is." managed to snap the younger man. Somehow, he's being filled with anxiety, "What makes you accept all this?"

Instead of answering him, the brunette also questioned him, "Why are you running from all this?"

At this, silver threads swayed as Zero fiercely turned his face away, "I'm not." He gritted.

"You are." Pressed Kaname as he took one step towards the hunter and the prefect simultaneously took one step backwards, "You convinced yourself that that's only what this is. Look at me carefully first before you decide to tell me what I'm feeling for myself."

Zero grinded his teeth as he was unable to form a retort at the damn vampire's words.

Kaname's voice reverberated throughout the woods, quiet as they are, and the hushed tones caressed the hunter like the most intimate of lovers, "Unless you accept the fact that I do love you and finally really look to see what you feel for me, we'll only go in circles."

Taken aback and blushing from the bold articulation of sentiments, the silverette harshly faced the pureblood again and barked at the embarrassing creature, "I know what I feel for bastards like you."

At this, the king gave him a silent, indulgent albeit sad smile. "Do you reject me, Zero?" the brunette whispered dangerously low, suddenly flitting close and capturing the silverrette's hand.

 _Fuck_. "What the—" the breath blowing against his neck caused his heart to convulse even more.

"If you truly wish to reject me," Kaname said in a voice more potent than any poison, "then push me away."

Zero wanted to do just that. He'll show this bastard. He'll turn him away and tell him how he fucking hates his guts and more.

He's persuaded he's got overflowing conviction to have it done. But he stayed frozen as the dastardly vampire imprisoned his fist between his own hand and chest, right above the erratic beating of the king's heart.

He was assailed by a thousand separate sensations that only agreed to one thing…

No. It's supposed to be as easy as hell. He would shove the beast away from him and walk away from there. This is a fucking ridiculous situation. As a hunter, there really should only be one answer in front of him.

But why in nine circles of hell can't he fucking stop his heart from beating like crazy?

He unclenched his trapped hand and put his palm on the surface of that white uniform but instead of shoving the ass away from him, he found himself gripping the clothes underneath his fingers.

"Fuck you! Why me?!" he almost yelled as he bowed his head. Silver tresses blocking his view.

Kaname hummed a little in understanding at his mate's slight outburst, eyes close while gently rubbing the silver head against his cheek once, "While I also ran in circles and near insanity asking myself that ever since that day I offered my blood to you, I could only come up with a rather simple answer."

He opened wine-red eyes to take in the form of his hunter's confused appearance, "For the world you made me see. For the things you made me feel. For the way the sky looks a lot kinder when you're in my embrace. For the realization that my heart never beats quite the same without you. I could only love you and love only you. " He smiled slightly in quiet amusement, "Because, of all the things that easily passed by my eyes, your image alone seems to be permanently etched within me, refusing to go away, filling me with a numb desire to possess – everything."

Even as he heard the prefect's breath catch in his throat, he can't bring himself to give the hunter any reprieve. Not from something they should be both facing. Now, the cards are in his hand, the ball in his court.

"So will you push me away, Zero?" he murmured against his ear.

The silverette clenched his jaw and remained absolutely silent, or more to the point, he can't freaking utter a damn word. He can't fucking get his feelings in order.

He lost almost everything once already and now kept everything at a safe distance while watching everybody else become the fools. Affection. Love. Peace. Except for the remaining family he has left, there is no place for those in him. A time when he will be vulnerable again because of treasures that protected his heart and made it so damn fragile at the same time will never come again.

Or so he thought.

He might have been waiting and waiting to be brought back to life but now that the chance presented itself to him, he's afraid of the possibility of losing it again and he was afraid to reach out to it. Afraid that it's not his to keep. Afraid that it'll be taken back anyway.

He's afraid because he's sure he'll be the one unable to survive it.

And as the night grew older and colder, the only consistent things that he can recognize are the crazy beating of his heart, the unfaltering gaze he knows one pureblood has on him and the searing heat of the vampire's hand.

A hand that is still on his.

And even as he sees those lustrous lips quietly and serenely form a small, gentle smile, he can't bring himself to make that one move that'll teach this bastard what disappointment is.

"Thank you, Zero." That infernal low tone again grazed his ear as the king raised his captured hand to brush it against soft lips.

' _I haven't agreed to anything, yet._ ' is what he wants to say in retaliation, but the words won't fucking form as his lips resolutely refused to cooperate and continued to press into a thin line. He could only grit his teeth.

Why is it that this one bastard managed to come across his boundaries and everything that he kept away…

Not even when the damn vampire pressed a finger to his chin and have him lift his head to place a kiss on his temple and at the corner of his lips could he manage any gesture of rejection as he stood silent like a statue.

"I'll see you by morning." Kaname's parting statement as he laid his forehead on top of his was muted and kind.

"Goodnight, Zero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes! It's the Kaito-Ruka pair, the mystery pair I was pertaining to! (〃∀〃)ゞ (I wonder if anyone's surprised?)
> 
> I understand if there's some of you (or all) who wants to hunt me down now (Σ(゜ロ゜;))), but please let me use this. When my twin sister nonchalantly mentioned such a pairing in passing when we were talking about a particular fanfiction (a favorite), the idea became so well fixed in my mind that I decided to use it. (〃ノ∇ノ) I think they're the perfect opposites; he's masculine, she's feminine, he's vulgar, she's elegant, he hates vampires, she hates hunters and all that! ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ
> 
> As I said, the idea was unintentionally given to me by my twin, so if you hate it, please give her half the blame and if you like it, kindly give me half the credit. （*´▽｀*） Mind you, you'll have to ask my twin to unearth me for I'm thinking of hibernating due to my unproductive state. (・・。)ゞ
> 
> I'm going on a soulful journey to Prontera, then Rivendell, then Domina, then afterwards to Ingary and maybe to Besaid so please just send your Howlers by owl as they'll know how to find me. ∩˙▿˙∩ (yes, yes, sanity in question XD)
> 
> I can't believe I only just read Ogeretsu Tanaka-sensei's works! (シ_ _)シ I feel like such an idiot. I almost missed half my life!
> 
> See you next time! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	12. Restless Rest day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings minna-sama! I am so ashamed of the fact that this veeerrryyy long chapter is pretty much just a FILLER(Σ(゜ロ゜;)) uwaaahhhhhh (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ ＝＝＝＝ ┻━━┻ I'm an idiot and wanted to have the HA visit for Chapter 13. Don't ask me why XD
> 
> But nevertheless, I hope that you'll be able to enjoy it. The details put in here are really part of some drafts that I could not let go of, and since they're already here, I thought 'why not just include it?'. This is without a doubt full of unnecessary details so I really must ask for your patience and understanding. m(_ _;m)三(m;_ _)m
> 
> While I'm currently in the middle of a career change which is a bit stressful, I'll give it my all for this precious world of mine. I hope that everyone will get a great Valentine's Day! My well wishes to all of you! ┏（ ;〃ω〃 ）┓
> 
> Let's go!

The soft light shining behind his close lids slowly called a certain ex-human vampire hunter into consciousness and he doesn't know whether or not to welcome the intrusion as he's leaving behind vivid dreams of dark wine orbs and honeyed lips. The weight and warmth beside him though, beckoned him even more strongly and while his mind immediately jumped on the object of his senseless imagery, he cast it aside as memory of his privacy-violating younger brother further disturbed his sleep. He swore under his breath as he slowly opened lavender eyes, "Ichiru, again you—"

When he saw no one about, he drowsily frowned as he looked down and any feeling of lethargy completely left him as he stifled a yelp at seeing chocolate-red tresses beneath his covers. He immediately rose on one elbow and yanked the quilt out of the way. His madly beating heart began to subside to be replaced with quiet relief and amusement as he saw his two youngest snuggling close to him with Tsukiko sucking one thumb while her other hand clenched around his shirt, the same goes for Shinobu.

The door of his room then opened to reveal a young man with the same dark brown hair as his two current detainers but with sienna eyes peeking from the outside in. Sato exclaimed in a pleased whisper when he saw that he was up, "Good morning, Otou-sama. Glad to see that you're awake. I was just checking up on you."

"Morning." Zero greeted awkwardly in an even more quiet tone, afraid to wake his youngest twins, wondering how he can get out of bed without stirring them.

He heard Sato chuckle silently as he fully went inside the room. He observed his youngest sister before indulgently shaking his head, "These two had us all in a great worry for disappearing in the middle of the night. It's a good thing we know where to immediately look." His eldest son looked up to grant his silver parent a rare sweet smile before continuing, "We didn't dare move them after Grandpa Kaien confirmed that they're here. I hope you can forgive us for this intrusion, Otou-sama."

"Don't mind it." The prefect curtly dismissed the worry he could hear lying underneath the polite tone. And he stifled a yawn as he tried to untangle himself from the two adorable creatures but found that their hold on his shirt is too unyielding.

He tried again to gently tug his cotton shirt from the two's iron grip but when he successfully broke their hold on him, the silverette saw two pairs of bleary lilac eyes flutter open beneath scrunched up dark brows as Tsuki-hime and even Shino awoke.

 _Ah,_ Zero thought worriedly, regretting disturbing his children's sleep.

The two didn't seem to like being pried away from their beloved otouchan and, now well rested, can instantaneously tell when their physical contact has been severed. But when they saw just who it is currently watching over them, their slightly disgruntled expressions immediately changed into that of pleasure.

"Otouchan! 'Morning!" Tsuki-hime brightly called out as she sat up and rubbed her eyes off any trace of drowsiness.

"Good morning, Otouchan." Shino sluggishly whispered as he climbed on top of Zero's right thigh to be able to cuddle closer to him.

"Yeah, morning." The prefect quietly returned as he gently pat the top of their heads, repressing the soft smile threatening to come out on the surface.

"Your older siblings are here too, you know." Hime interjected as she enters the room and held it open for Hiro who's balancing a large tray of plates and bowls with his two hands, "Look, Sato-nii seems hurt for the lack of acknowledgement."

"I was not." Sato who was looking at the trio with a gentle smile before that, murmured in silent contradiction to his twin sister's comment.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm just fine." interrupted Hiro in a teasing remark as he unloaded his heavy burden on the nearest table.

But the female silverette was no longer paying them any attention as she turned to the tall prefect with a brilliant smile and greeted her father with sweet enthusiasm, "Good morning, Otou-sama! Seeing that our young trouble-makers intruded upon you so early, I hope you can forgive our mismanagement of them."

"Nah, it's fine." Zero replied as he looked down at the two charming creatures clinging to him who could probably wreak havoc in the world and still be considered as angels. He then reached out to the darling silverette who drifted near his bed and patted her awaiting silver head, trying and failing this time to keep back the smile that seems to be always present when his children are near.

He was actually grateful for his children occupying his attention this early in the morning; it saved him from having the time to contemplate about a particular arrogant jerk who seems to have taken hold of his conscious, subconscious and unconscious mind, dammit!

He further tried to distract himself by addressing his children about their plans for the day, while accepting a steaming cup of perfectly blended coffee from Hiro.

"We'll just finish breakfast and then continue with the tracking spell, Otou-sama." answered Sato as he handed one mug of chocolate drink each to Tsuki-hime and Shinobu before sitting on a chair beside Zero's bed with an enormous helping of omurice.

"It won't be long now before we can proceed to the next phase of the spell." happily added Hime as she arranged her younger siblings on the bed better as Hiro placed a relatively huge bed tray in front of Zero, laden with blueberry scones, waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, sandwiches and French toast.

"No Japanese breakfast for Shino because you went and troubled Otou-sama." declared Hiro in a teasing, slightly scolding manner but patted his younger brother's dark head lightly.

"It's fine, really." returned Zero quietly as he picked a sandwich and looked at his children, "But don't worry your older brothers and sister and I'll make it for you next time." He finished for the pouting young brunette who immediately brightened at this.

"Hai!" the youngest pair of twins responded before proceeding to eat breakfast without complaints.

"Zero is so sly." said a sulky voice and Zero looked up to see Yuuki peeking from behind his slightly open door with a blueberry scone in her hand.

Ichiru was also doing the same but his statement of "Yes, nii-san is so sly." was a bit harder to make out what with the mustard-and-jelly-soaked French toast that he's got stuck in his mouth while his hands were occupied with his own cup of hot cocoa.

The older silverette scowled at the two moronic intruders who obviously got to partake in the same lavish breakfast but still got the nerve to complain, "What the hell is with you two?"

"Why does Zero get to exclusively eat with the children?" returned Yuuki after taking a mouthful of scone.

"While we only got the Chairman for company." sullenly added Ichiru.

"You two are mean to papa." sniffed the Chairman who appeared out of nowhere beside the two school prefects, crying while biting and tugging a hanky in sorrow.

"Oh dear! What a blunder to make!" exclaimed Hime who went to the door to open it wider and looked up at the three adults with a beseeching expression on her seraphic face, "We're so very sorry for being thoughtless! We didn't mean to exclude Grandpa, Uncle and Auntie. We only meant…"

"They're fine, Hime. Don't bother with them." Interjected Zero and glared at the three morons who made his daughter pull off another apologetic and worried countenance, "Well?" he barked when the three idiots just gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I heard that there was trouble last night and Kaname-kun had to rescue you, is that true Zero-kyun?" asked the Chairman in a would-be serious manner before adding with half a squeal, "How romantic!"

"You got back late, right?" followed up Yuuki with a snicker, "Not that we're implying anything. So, are you going to visit Kaname-senpai again, Zero?"

"Should I address senpai as 'Kaname-niisama' already, nii-san, or should I wait until the two of you are married?" teased Ichiru with a sly smile, "I don't mind either way."

Zero could feel the bloody veins from his neck to his forehead pop in the surface at the early morning botheration of the three stooges but still managed to evenly reply, "Sixty."

"Sixty?" Kaien, Yuuki and Ichiru repeated in confusion at the same time.

"You have sixty seconds to run away from here before I shoot you all down. Take it or leave it." And even before the hunter got to level them with a venomous glare, the three were already gone while screaming about a scary demon with silver hair out for their blood.

Zero sighed before taking a sip of coffee,  _seriously_.

He was distracted by a light chuckle which came from Hime.

"I hope Otou-sama will not be too hard on auntie, uncle and grandpa. It is good to see that they're so lively in this early hour of the morning."

"Yeah, they get so excited that they have to be put down." returned Zero before reaching out and wiping crumbs from Tsukiko's lips. Lavender eyes then landed on his older twin boys where Hiro is trying to steal a spoonful of Sato's breakfast while the older brunette skillfully keeps his bowl out of reach. He didn't realize staring for a while at the twin brunettes who are the splitting image of the one great irritant for his heart right now. "How was Ka—" he started unconsciously but stopped himself abruptly. Three pairs of sienna eyes found him and he felt himself go red in the face, "Ah, n-no. It's nothing. Don't play while eating, you two." he called out to Sato and Hiro to disguise himself after an awkward pause where his three eldest waited for him to continue,  _what the fuck is wrong with him? Damn vampire's getting to him._

"Forgive us, Otou-sama." quietly answered Sato with a barely perceptible smile.

"I won't try to get a bite anymore of Sato's breakfast." promised Hiro and after a very contrived-sounding cough continued, "On a perfectly sudden change of topic, Chichiue was still asleep when we left."

"But basing on the few days that we spent here, I daresay he'll be awake soon." finished Hime who had no reservations with her smile, "And I might just add out of nowhere that he seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood last night when he went to see us."

The silver prefect tried his hardest to bury himself in his toast just in order to hide his blush. Maybe he should choke himself to death to save himself all this embarrassment.  _Damn it_. "'s that so." He whispered in a would-be nonchalant manner.

"Will Otou-chan come with us to see Chichiue? Otou-chan will also visit us where we are with Chichiue, right? Otou-chan wants to also see Chichiue, right?" enthusiastically implored Tsuki-hime after she swallowed a mouthful of her chocolate drink, fixing her Otou-chan with enthusiastic lilac eyes at the idea of spending further time with their beloved parent.

The prefect froze at this statement from his youngest and was loath to give a straight response. But he can't very well make his usual answer to such inquiries in front of his children. It's not their fault that they expect nothing but easy compliance from him based on the future that they came from.

While his whole personality does not bend towards any form of deception (even in pain of death), he knows that he can only say things that will make his children happy, regardless of what he wants. What gives him stop and disturbed is, in fact, the foreboding whisper deep within him - implicating that the answer he was expected to give might not be complete… _lies_ to him.

He felt his already subsiding flush threaten a comeback at the embarrassing confusion he's internally being tortured with at the warring between instinct and feelings he has regarding the whole situation and cold sweat broke out from his palm at the expectant gaze not only from Tsuki-hime but also Shino.

_Fuck, Zero. You don't have time for this clusterfuck of a rumination. Just freaking indulge them._

It's lip service. Yes, just lip service. "…yes."

The cheering of his children at this answer was cut off by a great flicker of light from the direction of the door and Zero was stunned to see a huddle of three bodies that he was sure he sent packing just earlier peeking slyly from the doorway armed with various paraphernalia.

"Dammit, Chairman. I told you to watch out for the flash!" cried Ichiru while carrying what is unmistakably a video camera currently directed at the older silverette.

"And we already came this far undetected!" hissed Yuuki in addition, in her hand was a rectangular device that suspiciously looks like a voice recorder.

"I thought I already did!" wailed the chairman while looking at the captured product in his camera's memory.

The older silverette, after a disbelieving pause, certainly felt and could almost visualize in his mind's eye the rushing of his blood from every other part of his body and to his head, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The fact that the two younger prefects together with the Chairman of Cross Academy was seen by some Day Class students running across the school with a pale and terrified expression on their faces was a subject of much speculation from the students for quite some time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bright aquamarine eyes slowly opened as a small commotion seem to break out in the dormitory in the form of a crying child and some kind of still raw, innate instinct told one Aidou Hanabusa that his future son, Itsuki, is need of his attentions. The blond noble jumped from his slumped position over his study desk where he seems to have fallen asleep while writing a list of great destinations where he and Ichiru can conduct their honeymoon. Ignoring the protest of his joints and muscles, he went to follow the woeful sound of his youngest and went down to the dining room.

He found a small crowd at the dormitory dining area huddled around an obviously panicking Akatsuki Kain who's holding a bawling, golden-haired Itsuki. They dressed the infant in one of Hanabusa's short-sleeved, silk pajama tops before they went to sleep yesterday but of course, it's still too big for Itsuki so that he looks like he's wearing some gaudy dress and Hanabusa made a mental note to shop for his children's clothes as soon as possible. From the various expressions of pity and irritation on the young vampire's faces surrounding his cousin, it's easy to say how unwelcome it is for them to be woken up so early in the day but can't help but answer the call of that heart-rending cry.

"Hana!" the tall orange-haired vampire tried and failed to keep out the insane relief off his voice at the sight of his troublemaker of a cousin, "I couldn't find Ichiro when Itsuki woke. He…well, he was fine just earlier and then he just started crying!" he explained wildly, eyes full of anxiety.

Hanabusa would have laughed at the state of near hysteria from Kain that he hasn't seen since the time the tall noble matured enough to a level of a young adult when they were five years old but instead, took the whimpering child from his cousin's grasp, "Aiya, what's the matter?" he asked his youngest son with careless gentleness while trying to rock him to and fro a little.

Young Itsuki stopped crying at the sight of his daddy and was making some attempt at communicating what he wants. The blonde noble was concentrating hard to understand their meaning when a whiff of intoxicating vanilla came from the open window and a hesitant call of "Err, i-is there anything w-wrong here?" came from the most mesmerizing voice in existence had Hanabusa turning a complete 180 degrees to face one Kiryuu Ichiru. The silverette was standing by the window, a hand on the sill, slightly flushed and panting as though he just came out of a hard run.

"Well I thought I heard a cry that should not normally come from a high school dormitory so I thought I'd better see what the children are up to." The young hunter said in a relatively small voice, unsure of the reception at his sudden intrusion, lilac eyes darting from the blonde noble to his cousin, his heartbeat accelerating even more now.

"How rare for Kiryuu-kun to come here voluntarily, you think it's dangerous here, right?" off-handedly remarked Kain, recovering his composure and trying to inconspicuously elbow his golden-haired cousin out of his daze at this unexpected visit from the object of his undying affections. He wants to at least make Hanabusa close his mouth, for Pete's sake, but thought that any direct action might draw unwanted attention.

"Well," replied Ichiru with a nervous glance behind as though he expects the devil himself to suddenly appear behind him, "this is probably the safest place for me right now. Shit, lost Yuuki…and the Chairman…oh well, they'll live." He muttered worriedly.

"Come- come in, Ich-Kiryuu-san." invited Hanabusa with great, stupefied enthusiasm and contrived elegance, "w-we're just about to knit, I mean eat, breakfast. We have live roast pork and champagne!"

Kain desperately fought the urge to face-palm. The moron seems to have lost his marbles after knowing that he'll get what he wants after all and is now forcing his genius self to keep from jumping at the young silver-head and therefore can't think straight. The copper-haired noble sighed before ushering the small crowd of vampires, all first years and all confusedly dumbfounded at the genius aristocrat's flustered manners, out of the room and encouraging them to go back to bed before turning back to the pair of hunter and vampire.

Ichiru, seemingly accepting the invitation with an embarrassed nod, hauled himself through the window then, either due to nerves or natural clumsiness, lost his balance and tumbled down the dining room floor with a loud yelp.

"Ichiru!" the blond noble yelled in alarm and anxiously kneeled on the floor right beside where the young prefect landed. Hanabusa was about to ask his future mate if he's alright when amethyst eyes looked up to meet his sapphire ones. Both students paused as though remote controlled to do so and just stared at each other with pink scores blooming steadily on both their cheeks.

And stared at each other they did.

And stared some more.

And…

 _I had enough of this_ , one Akatsuki Kain awkwardly and exasperatedly thought to himself. The two completely forgot about him and he would have gladly fled from the scene if only he hadn't noticed young Itsuki desperately reach out to the silverette from where he's being held captive by his daddy with an increasingly agitated expression that tells him that he's a second away from another round of tears and with these two mindless souls like this…Kain nearly growled at his meddlesome trait that can't just leave this alone.

The tall aristocrat reluctantly walked near the couple on the floor and towering over them, he loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. A pair of aquamarine and light violet eyes found him a second after and blinked up at him for a few more before going back to each other and then to him before the two realized where they are and just what in blazes they were doing earlier and the couple straightened and avoided his gaze with an identical flushed countenance.

"Err, yeah, see, nii-san was…um…right." Ichiru attempted to explain himself weakly while internally berating himself for being such a moron and losing himself. He wants to drown himself in the nearest body of water.

"Uh-huh, I understand." automatically answered Hanabusa while nodding generously in the opposite direction all the while singing praises about how good his Ichiru looks today in his head.

Kain rolled his eyes and shook his head at the two, he can almost see what they're really thinking printed atop their heads and while he can't be completely certain the extent of the silver prefect's sentiments during this time, it's clear to see that there's something starting there at least. He can only wonder how they managed to miss going out with each other until now (granted, he also had no idea that his cousin's feelings will eventually be reciprocated). They better think of a way to push these two together fast or he won't be responsible for his actions.

"Err, I think Itsuki wants something." He said quietly, gesturing at the toddler in his cousin's arms.

Hanabusa and Ichiru exclaimed at the hint of renewed tears on the toddlers blue orbs and the silverette crouched worriedly to see Itsuki better while Hanabusa began chanting apologies to his youngest in a soft voice.

"Earlier, I thought maybe he's saying something about his clothes…" disclose Hanabusa while again peering at the baby's bright cerulean orbs."

"Really?" asked Kain in a genuinely astounded tone, "On which part, cause I totally didn't catch anything." He looked, listened, suggested and nearly cried trying to figure out what the angelic creature wanted earlier.

"Maybe he's sick of your face, Aidou-senpai." interjected Ichiru as a joke as he observed his beloved's youngest, finding himself uneasy at the look of discomfort on the younger blonde's mien.

"Wha—he looks like me!" squawked the noble at this,  _And he's your copy normally!_  He added in his mind.

"Precisely." replied Ichiru in a voice that he hopes doesn't sound too pleased. He then directed a charming smile at the toddler in his beloved's arms, "Looking for a fresh face, are you?"

Itsuki let out a half-exasperated, half-begging whine and the blond aristocrat was hard at work not to let his youngest jump at the silverette as the toddler made grabby hands towards Ichiru who seemed about to accept but stopped himself.

Ichiru was wearing an almost pitying expression as he crouched closer and asked gently, "What is it?"

Itsuki again flailed his hands in seemingly meaningless gestures and made sounds that might be an attempt in speaking but sounds too incomprehensible to actually mean anything.

The two vampires were looking dumbfounded as they came up blank as to what the toddler wanted but by the end of what appeared to be a narration, Ichiru was nodding understandingly.

"I think he's trying to say that he's hungry but please don't feed him any baby formula; he wants omelet or rice porridge, his stomach can handle it. He wasn't given a bath and is sticky since last night, he doesn't like anything but mild vanilla scented baby milk bath, mind you. He doesn't want to wear silk but cotton and something of his size please. Ah! And he's going to need a change of diapers soon." The silver prefect ended sheepishly and the two nobles gaped at him.

"Oh…okay." The two dazedly answer before Kain managed to find himself and turned to go to the school kitchen adjacent the dining area and ask an available kitchen staff for breakfast, smacking his blond cousin on the head while he's at it for practically preening and looking proud of his future mate.

Kain made the order and went back to the other two who were entertaining or, actually, being entertained by little Itsuki with his gestures and giggles, the child now looking relieved at being understood. The two looked like a pair of besotted parents and Kain resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sickeningly sweet atmosphere though he did notice that the young hunter seems to be having reservations at the situation but still can't help but be drawn.

Their food arrived on three large trays and the orange-haired vampire tiredly buttered himself a crumpet while watching the two morons slightly bicker on how best to feed a one year old baby. He doesn't see how these two teenage guys could have successfully handled it if not for the amazing patience Itsuki is showing them though he nearly choked out half of the toast that he managed to put in his stomach when he saw the little bit of maple syrup and soy sauce that Ichiru put in the porridge when Itsuki didn't seem satisfied with the taste. Hanabusa only nonchalantly stared and afterwards shrugged calmly when the baby seemed happy with the addition.

Ten minutes into their hearty meal, the door of the dining area opened to admit the small, elegant form of their silver-haired princess. She seem to have perceived their presence for she naturally went to them and offered a sweet smile and a curtsy as she earnestly greeted all four of them, "My dear uncles and c—ah, darling Itsuki, good morning. Forgive me for intruding upon your meal, I just wish to request breakfast for Chichiue as I'm sure he'll be up any moment now."

"No need to be so formal, Hime-sama." replied Kain to the young silverette as he inclined his head in acknowledgement, "And you don't need to come here yourself to order anything, you can just ring the bell in Kaname-sama's room."

Hime's smile grew fonder as she gently shook her head and softly answered, "I know, uncle. But I do not mind it."

After a few second's hesitation, the silver prefect cleared his throat to get his niece's attention and warily asked, "Ano, Hime-chan, was nii-san still…you know, ballistic when you left?"

At this question, the young lady became thoughtful before answering honestly albeit cautiously for his uncle's sake, "Um, well, otou-sama was whispering murderously for a minute or two." the young lady admitted reluctantly, "But I'm sure that he would have calmed down by now, uncle." She added kindly to assure him.

Ichiru gulped after hearing this and then sighed, "Well, take this anyhow." He muttered as though handing in his will while passing three different memory cards to the younger silverette.

Hime, guessing what they were, smiled and thanked her uncle happily, "I'm sure Chichiue will be glad to receive these, uncle. Thank you!"

Ichiru smiled back at her,  _Well, gotta do something for nii-san's future…now, for my future…_

Lilac eyes fell on a certain pair of blondes and felt that numb ache inside of him at the perfect image they portray that he just can't get himself to ignore.  _Stop it, don't feel it anymore._  He ordered himself. But as he's the one unable to stop himself from going to the Moon Dorms, he's really only got himself to blame.

He then stood up in a would-be nonchalant way and stared at the window to avert his gaze from the father and son and therefore completely missing the look of reluctant goodbye on both pairs of blue eyes, "Well, if Hime says nii-san's no longer hunting for me, I'd better go back. S-see you around, senpais." And without waiting for a response and trying hard not to glance back, he swiftly jumped over the window he came in and ran.

"Ah, but—," Hanabusa didn't manage to chase Ichiru with his words as the prefect was gone before he can even make up an excuse to make him stay longer, "He left." He finished desolately for which Itsuki gently patted his left cheek to comfort him.

"Don't worry, uncle Hanabusa, I'm sure uncle Ichi has just got some engagements to attend to." added Hime to cheer him up. "And speaking of engagements, based on his aura, I suppose dear, young Ichi has busied himself with his experiments this early. I daresay, he'll come soon once he's hungry." After this, she excused himself before proceeding to the kitchen and ordering food before completely leaving the room.

There was a great expression of discontent on the blond noble's face that his tall cousin tried his best to ignore but as it won't go away, Kain had no choice but to comment on it, "What is it? You look like you're about to explode. Just spit it out."

Hanabusa sighed before giving an answer that just made the copper-haired vampire get a headache, "Should I have asked him if he liked Hawaii better than Bora-bora?"

"Stop it." Kain deadpanned.

A few minutes later in where Kain had to endure as Hanabusa wax poetic about how beautiful his future mate is and asks how many hours, minutes, seconds more before he can officially ask Ichiru out, the dining room door enthusiastically opened once more to allow entry to the doppelganger of a son of the copper-haired noble's original ward, all bright eyes and smile, wearing his clothes from the night before, golden strands in wild disarray, and a sturdy wooden vial hanging from a strong thread around his neck like a necklace.

"Hiya! This great me would like to apologize for making you wait to bask in my presence! My chimeras just needed to be fed and so this genius had to—eh? W-where's otouchan?" When bright blue eyes scanned the room as he lively made his greeting, he found that the silver prefect whose aura he felt and was expecting to see was nowhere to be found and was immediately concerned.

"Missed him. He already left." Kain supplied simply, readying himself for a world of suffering at this news.

"Ehh?!" cerulean orbs went wide as they observed the four corners of the dining room and confirmed for themselves this desolate truth, "But I thought for sure otouchan will be here to see my great entrance! No fair!" Ichi wailed in indignation.

"That's what you get for busying yourself so early." Hanabusa scolded half-heartedly, eyes darting back to the window where his future mate disappeared to while he carefully continues to feed Itsuki.

The young blond imp got near them and despondently rested his chin atop the dining table and pouted. "What to do? Otouchan needs to see my awesome self to feel energized as he goes through the day."

"You're not supposed to say that yourself." reprimanded Kain as he took a sip from his cup of coffee at which point, he also directed an absent-minded gaze towards the still open window and almost immediately spit the rich, dark liquid when an image registered itself in his mind.

"What the heck, Kat?" exclaimed Hanabusa sullenly at this gesture, "Don't show bad table manners in front of the children. Just what would Ichiru say?"

Kain wanted to curse at the annoying remark from his cousin but found his vocal cords uncooperative. After a few seconds of floundering, he managed to find his voice, "I'll tell you what Kiryuu-kun will say. He'll say he'll have us suspended until we die!" He then pointed a finger towards the open window and stuttered out, "Don't tell me those are your chimeras, Ichi." Please, please, please, he promise to button up his uniform properly from now on so let him get the rest of his damn sleep!

Three pairs of eyes directed themselves toward the open window to see…five curious creatures darting away from their location and into different directions of the school in a frenzy. Dark-orange orbs can identify wings, horns, a snake for a tail and essentially all the combination that he can only imagine must never be seen by any ordinary man.

"Oh, that's some of them alright." Innocently confirmed little Ichi, looking puzzled and not at all realizing what the situation entails. The verification nearly caused Kain to go into hysterics, "Weird, why are they over there?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

From somewhere in the academy, among the dense vegetation near the school building, soft, barely noticeable ruffling of the tall weeds can almost be heard as the two royal princes made their way forward while crawling out of sight on the dirt.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" puffed one mildly exasperated Hiro to his twin brother after a few minutes of silent, half-hearted grumbling from his side that was benevolently ignored by the other.

"Hime." Sato answered simply, also quietly exhaling from the exercise.  _Just a few more._

"Right." Hiro grunted.

He knows he said he'd like to do something interesting. He knows he said he'd like to do something fun while they're in this timeframe. But someone must have misunderstood him. 'Fun' in his book doesn't really include crawling in the dirt like this while doing nonsensical, covert missions for a twin sister who could make the Grim Reaper look saintly.

"Ne, Sato." He called again after a few minutes, trying to keep from sounding too whiny, "Why can't we do it up in a tree, that's gotta be way cooler than crawling on the dirt like this."

Sato paused a little to rest and put his forehead on top of the clean side of his right hand, when he resurfaced and looked back at him, it was with a gaze of a young man resigned to self-sacrifice and gallantry for his siblings.

"And if we're caught? Grandpa is sharp, you know." Satoshi replied reasonably, as if there's anything reasonable in their situation, "We can't take chances since we need to be a little close to manage this. How will you explain if he sees your big, fat forehead while chaos ensued?"

They needed something done but it'll include harassing their kind grandpa a little. Hime came up with this plan to make it more natural and with the best results. And their sister insisted that she didn't want to see their grandpa's troubled face and so they were sent instead. She's humane that way.

The second prince huffed in mild indignation, "If I have a fat forehead then so do you." After rubbing said forehead, smearing dirt over the soft, pale skin in the process making the young prince even dirtier than before, he continued in a whisper, "And it's Chichiue's features you're insulting you know."

With auburn eyes facing forward, the heir slightly furrowed dark brows at this, "I don't think Chichiue will be seen dead doing something like this."

Hiro snorted at this before he deadpanned, "Chichiue doesn't have a twin sister like Hime."

"Granted."

Using his knees and arms to move further, Hiro gritted his teeth a little, "We're…glorified...errand boys." he heaved.

His brother looked like a second from smirking but said instead, "Wrong. We're glorified before, now we're just errand boys."

 _Ah, what a way to start the morning activities_. "This…" huff "is so…" wheeze "…stupid." Hiro puffed before looking down at his dirty clothes and grimacing a little. "Now I know really why Hime didn't come." Of all the twin sisters to be given they just had to be paired with the most silently bossy, sadistic one. If there's any contest for the best, most battered twin brothers in the world, he'd demand someone to sign him up. He and Sato would get the ultimate triple gold medal for sure. He's pretty certain that putting ink in her tea when they were six years old didn't warrant eternal punishment like this!

Sato only sighed silently, "Gentlemen don't complain, Hiro. Come on." He then paused and raised his head higher for a moment while looking around them, "This is a good spot. Scan and check for targets."

But Hiro just wants to make one more point, so he can truthfully say that he tried to reason with all this nonsense if they got caught, "You know that they don't have the event in the first place 'cause it's safer that way."

Sato inclined his head with a look of agreement but it's not as if they were completely unwilling when they were asked to do this, "Hime believes that our parents should enjoy youth as much as they can. Unfortunately, it involves this. Well, think about it. We can consider this as retribution. We can act as police in the shadow and not be scared of being hounded and targeted and spend the whole day of the occasion running from hordes of people unlike when we had this at our previous school."

The second son considered this before nodding affably, "Now, that's a thought."

It took them about half an hour to get everything done and watched as the orchestrated commotion exploded in their grandpa's office, holding a talisman made by Shinobu to escape detection and trying not to feel any enjoyment as it brought them back to days when they were eight years old and playing pranks at others with Sato 'persuading' the kitchen staff to bake him multi-tiered cakes while Hiro was messing with his tutor's sense of perception that she kept writing the lesson plan backwards thus delaying all other activities until they were caught by their otou-sama and were severely punished.

After they achieved the desired results, they victoriously crawled away from the scene and proceeded to stand and steal away back to the Moon Dorms after a safe distance. They were basking a little at the satisfaction of getting over a troublesome task and the childish smugness at their accomplishment when they caught a scene that had them doing a double take.

Reiki, a beast that was a cross between a horse and a horned dragon-like creature (and therefore was called a 'Kirin' by Shinobu), was galloping across the woods with great speed, its wild, silky blue-green mane dancing against the wind blowing pass it.

Both brothers stared after it with mouths slightly open unable to comprehend why the hybrid was there unattended when it's supposed to be in Ichi's great ranch or in a cage. After a few minutes, burgundy orbs found each other.

"I don't know about you Sato, but I think I got drunk from our recent achievement that I'm starting to see things." Hiro said in a serious and impassive tone.  _Is this karma?_

"Don't be silly, Hiro." replied Sato in the same manner, the two really looking indistinguishable at the moment, "You've never drank anything alcoholic and never been drunk before so you don't know how it goes. But I do believe I'm still dreaming as I'm seeing things that are out of place."

"Ah, that must be it."

And the both of them laughed rather sheepishly for a minute or two before sighing heavily. Ah, dang it, can they just rewind things for a moment there so they can have time to look the other way and truly avoid seeing anything? That way they can absolved from any responsibility of doing anything.

"Can't catch a break. Can't we use Ichi as bait then? It's his neglect I'm sure." muttered Hiro tiredly as he and his brother made to follow and catch the creature.

"Tempting but sadly, no. We can leave it to him if he's pursuing it already, though." lamented Sato.

But before they got to run far, they were bypassed by a flying golden imp and they halted to watch their cousin land on his feet clumsily before tripping on a rock and landing face first on the ground. Ichi recovered fast, however and stood as if nothing happened and suavely faced his eldest cousins.

"Hiya, Sato-nii, Hiro-nii. Fancy seeing you here!" Ichi stated his greetings cheerfully as though no rogue chimera's currently loose on school grounds. When he saw the state of the two's appearance, he added cautiously, "Err, trying the filthy good-looks?"

Sato unconcernedly looked at the front of his shirt before shrugging nonchalantly, "Nah, just filthy."

"And just for the record, we totally saw you trip on your face there." Hiro smirked mischievously.

Ichiro pouted at this but before he can say anything else the two spoke in such a synchronized way one would have thought they practiced it.

"We can see you made another mess." started Sato somberly.

"But it's good that you're fixing it now." continued Hiro seriously.

"I'm sure you've got a hand on this."

"And we know you don't want any help."

"If you become helpless, you know where to find us."

"But we totally know you can do this."

"We believe in you, Ichi."

"So…ja!"

And we that, the two whirled together as one and ran full speed on the opposite direction, leaving little Ichi to gape after them and afterwards shook his fair head.

"They are totally Hime-nee's brothers."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Amethyst eyes peeked behind a school building and darted here and there to make sure the coast is clear. The bell hanging from his head accompanying his heavy breath and Ichiru was about to make a step out of his hiding place when a tap on his shoulder made him yelp. He looked behind him nervously to see an equally anxious female brunette crouching beside him.

"Damn it, Yuuki. Don't scare me like that!" hissed Ichiru to his adopted sister. Fuck that his nii-san looked truly pissed at them earlier; just the thought of being captured by him makes Ichiru feel like five again and was sweating buckets.

"Do you think you're the only one?!" returned Yuuki in kind, "Zero seemed really ready to skewer us thanks to your great prank! Are you on your way to the chairman?!"

The silverette nodded once, "In situations like this, we need to stay together in a spirit of solidarity." He finished solemnly.

"Meaning, as the most powerful one, we can use the chairman as shield?" the small prefect translated.

"Yeah."

They nodded at each other and stole through the school building and entered their guardian's office. The grand room seemed empty but they can hear childish whimperings and were wondering where the blond ex-hunter was when the door of the office was shut close by the grumpy silver hunter they were running from.

"Welcome back, you two morons." gritted Zero at the two who went pale with dread at the sight of him, "Damn predictable as always."

The older silverette looked imposing and predatory, hiding behind the door waiting to ambush them, that is, if not for the headmaster kneeling and hanging from his waist while sobbing immaturely. Zero followed the two's gaze and rolled his eyes before placing a palm against their guardian's forehead and pushing the older man away from him to no avail, "Damn it, chairman! I told you to let go already! He was already like this when I saw him just a minute ago." He added to the other two dumbfounded creatures.

"Don't be mean to papa, Zero-rin!" whined one pitiful Kaien as he held on tight, "You don't know what a scary situation I've just been through!" He then related the harassment of this morning by forty or so students who claim to see him demanding to bring back the school festival for this year with a crazed look in their eyes and shutting down every argument he tried to make.

"What the fuck, Chairman?" growled Zero at this, lavender eyes flashing, "What were you thinking? You know that can be dangerous!"

Ichiru pursed his lips with a tight frown, temporarily forgetting his earlier fright, "With vampires in the school, it's not advisable, especially since they suggested letting visitors in."

"I tried to reason with them! I did!" wailed the chairman, "But they got everything figured out and arranged a perfect plan for the event that even I couldn't say anything in edgewise!" He didn't even know that the Student Council can come up with a serious debate.

At this Yuuki walked to their guardian's desk to inspect the materials on top and saw, indeed, a detailed plan for a festival laid out. While the materials look newly prepared, it's impossible to be a work of a short time considering the details incorporated to it.

"Well, it might be fun." Yuuki reluctantly voiced out. They never had one before and they aren't exactly here forever so the idea does intrigue her a little.

"I didn't know my students were planning to revolt against me like this." sobbed the honey-blond ex-hunter against his adopted son's shirt. Well, he wants everyone to have a good time. If they can manage it, he would have gladly reinstated the school festival before. But the safety of  _all_  his students is his priority.

"Geez, Chairman, you're such a push-over." Zero face-palmed. No doubt, their guardian's genuine fondness for his students worked against him in this instance.

"Well, the Chairman already gave the okay so I doubt we can do anything about it." mused Ichiru, "It's actually exciting, and based on what you told us, the students seemed to be pretty invested."

All immature grudge temporarily put aside, they were already contemplating on how security would work for the event while Yuuki made Kaien a cup of strong tea when the door of the office opened once more and in came one Takamiya Kaito who's scanning the room while wearing a smirk.

"Yo, Ichiru, you brat." He called out by way of a greeting when he spotted the younger prefect, "Took you so long to show your face, eh."

"Kaito." retuned Ichiru with a long suffering sigh, lowering the papers he was inspecting for the unexpected school event. He managed to avoid the hunter until now since they came to the academy, "Shouldn't you be sleeping for your classes at night? Or dying somewhere to be out of people's way?"

The male brunette just snorted at the cheeky response from his kouhai. "Not really the kind of response I'll expect from you, kid." He then sighed a tad bit dramatically with one hand ruffling his windswept brown stresses, "Nah, I understand. Don't think that I don't know what's going on in your head, Ichiru."

Ichiru froze at this, heart suddenly sprinting guiltily. "G-going on in my head?" His mind instantly jumped to brilliant blue eyes and silky blond hair. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come on, kid. I'm not that insensitive." He said seriously before slinging his long arm around the silver-head. "I can understand how awkward it must be for you to face others when you've been told that you can somehow evolve like a clownfish."

"Clownfish." The younger silverette stammered, quite confused at first then remembered something their biology teacher said as a trivia. Understanding the joke while marveling that the brunette jerk knows something about marine life, Ichiru gritted out, "Fuck you, Kaito. That's different. And that's more like nii-san, not me." The heavens won't let him anyway.

"Shut up, Ichiru." Zero scowled at being dragged into the embarrassing conversation in such a manner and gave the pair a serious stink-eye while holding down a slight blush.

"Well now, my cute, annoying underlings." The tall hunter continued gratingly on, changing the subject abruptly as though he can't wait to make his main point, "Come see what this genius has got here just for you." He then fished from inside of his long black coat a heavy, hard-bound book with an elegant cover and a strange lock. "Feast your eyes on this album."

He successfully got the room's attention as four pairs of bright orbs eyed the item on his right hand.

"I'll be damned. I didn't think you kept your baby pictures, Kaito." mocked Zero, "You're not the sentimental sort."

Kaito rolled brown eyes at this, "Fuck you. This isn't mine, I borrowed it."

"Without asking permission, I bet." Ichiru retorted while curiously peering at the book.

"Well, you're an ass." The math teacher returned, "Fine, I stole it, just for now."

"Ah, now that sounds more like you." The silver twins chorused perfectly.

Kaito narrowed his eyes in slight irritation but then smirked knowingly. "This was among the things Zero's brats had with them. They didn't lock the doors of that room and I got this by going through the balcony."

At this information, Zero became a bit wary before saying in a measured tone, "Maybe because they didn't think someone's moronic and dastardly enough to steal from a vampire. And while the room wasn't lock, that book is, Einstein." He finished, lavender eyes on the solid hindrance keeping the album firmly close.

"True." The brunette leered mischievously, "And if I'm not mistaken." He continued before suddenly darting close to the older silverette and taking one of his pale forefingers, pressed it against the golden coin-like surface on the album, right next to the book lock and then they all heard something clicking and the lock falling open. "Aha! Fuck, I'm great! Trick's easy to guess. I could probably find something in here that I could threaten you with for the rest of your life." He boomed at a dumb-founded Zero.

Just those words were enough of a trigger. Yuuki after pausing for a second made to grab for the album. Clearly, a material potent enough to threaten her formidable adopted brother for the rest of his life was too tempting to miss.

But too fast for her, the brown-haired hunter just raised the item above his head and out of her reach, "Whoa there, Shorty!"

Zero, recovering, joined in, "Fucking give that here, Kaito!" he then tackled the two struggling figures to the floor but still unable to steal the book and Kaito was hard put into wriggling free.

"Let me the fuck go, you assholes!" roared the male brunette.

"Nii-san, I'll tackle him, you take the album!" Ichiru also went to restrain the hunter out of loyalty but one elbow of the older man against his chest made it hard to take the loot.

All of them mightily struggled and only froze when they were momentarily blinded by a great flash of a camera directed at them and the headmaster easily took the book from Kaito's unsuspecting outstretched hand.

The blonde chairman looked at them with the mastered grace of a hunter that hasn't been seen since his time in the association, he smiled coolly and with a flourish, "Amateurs."

His mistake was thinking that all four youngsters would respect his seniority but all pretention of maturity vanished when Kaito tackled his waist from behind followed by his three adopted children and this all resulted into a giant brawl of confused fists and clumsy feet and no one really knows who's hitting who anymore.

With the racket they're making as well as the noise formed from strangled gasps, yelps, and roars, they didn't notice the opening and closing of the office's door once more until a hand stole the album from Kaito's hand again accompanied with a loud clearing of a throat.

Five pairs of brilliant eyes met Toga Yagari's forbidding blue ones from the floor and all five locked in place.

"What's with you lot? You all look ridiculous." He brusquely albeit quietly scowled at their group that immediately pumped shame on all five figure's bloodstream.

They all straightened silently and attempted to clean up their appearance as much as they can. Kaien, Ichiru and Yuuki all looked as though they've been raped with varying shades of silky locks all over the place – proof of hair having been tugged mercilessly many times. Kaien smiled sheepishly at his former student as he tried to casually re-button the first three of his shirt that came undone in the struggle. Kaito fixed his coat that almost came off while massaging his stomach and covertly glared at the silver twins who didn't hold back in punching him while Zero tucked in part of his shirt then stealthily soothed the pain on his back with his right hand caused by the tall, brunette hunter deliberately kicking him while returning Kaito's glare. His other hand surreptitiously caressed his left thigh where Yuuki and even Ichiru accidentally hit him.

They all stood in one horizontal line in front of the raven-haired hunter like misbehaving students while dark-blue eyes stared them down. And without being asked to, Kaien explained the situation in a would-be gleeful tone while Toga inspected said album that none of the five has even had the pleasure of seeing.

Nothing on the older hunter's expression betrayed what he saw in the pictures but he did stop at one page and after looking sharply at Kaien, closed the book and faced them, "This is confiscated."

None of them dared to argue.

"The reason I came was because I saw a black panther inside the school grounds." He halted the exclamation at this by raising one hand, palm up, "I would have shot it when I realized it has a silver horn."

"What?!"

"Well, I'm sure as hell it wasn't the science club's doing. I would have thought your children would know something, Zero." He directed the question to his pupil who stood frozen in place. "It doesn't seem aggressive as it immediately ran the opposite way when it saw me but it must be caught nonetheless."

After a few minutes pause, Zero inclined his head a little, "I don't think it's theirs." The silver-head answered slowly but truthfully, "But they might know something."

Toga nodded once before giving out instructions, "I was told you prefects try to avoid the Moon Dorms but one of you must—"

"I'll go!"

Awkward silence reigned in after all three prefects determinedly if not eagerly asserted their intent.

"I…ah…need to check on my children." Zero explained in a murmur, averting his gaze to the window.

"Um…I need…to investigate whether my nieces and nephews were involved." volunteered Ichiru, lilac eyes on the floor.

"Eh…I need to…make sure…these two remain safe." floundered Yuuki lamely.

Kaito just snorted.  _Yeah, right._

"Yeah, I didn't ask." Toga deadpanned at all three of them. "I don't care how you do it, make sure you round everything that shouldn't be in the school ground up."

Once all three of them have been dismissed and are on their way to the Moon Dorms, differing amount of excitement and anxiety was felt by each.

When Yuuki remembered something that was triggering her curiosity for some time now, she decided to address the older silverette about this.

"Ne, Zero," Yuuki started, "Did your children say anything about me?"

Light purplish orbs found her from the corner of the silverette's eyes and Zero thought he knows where this is leading, "Except for that you're shorter and fatter in this time-frame, nothing much." This, of course, was a lie. He knows his children to be far too polite to be this honest.

Even Yuuki knows this but it doesn't change the fact that it grates badly, "You're such a mean person, Zero! Good thing your children didn't take after you!" she fumed.

The ex-human just rolled his eyes and relented, "Why do you ask anyway?"

Yuuki hesitated a little before exclaiming, "Well, they looked at me like they know something I don't."

That's also what Zero thought, he admitted to himself, but if his children decided that it's not worth sharing, then there must be a reason for their silence. Perhaps, something like not wanting to further intervene with details in this timeframe? Whatever it is, if his children are resolved to keep silent, he won't be the one to make it difficult for them. He therefore answered his adopted sister callously, "Everyone in this school knows something you don't, moron. You can try hitting the books so your brain doesn't completely rot."

"What was that, you jerk!"

And while the two continued to hurl petulant insults at one another, at length, Ichiru, who seemed decidedly dismal for some reason compared to earlier, opened pink lips to question his brother, "Nii-san, you know that vampires only ever really love one person their entire life, right? The basis for their mating traditions?" his frown deepened as he continued, "Do you think we, as…well, you know, part… _that_ , does the same apply for Hunters?"

This gave the older silver-head paused, thoughts of his own circumstance that could relate to that blooming in his mind and his light purplish orbs scowled at the horizon, "That, huh? Well that would be so damn troublesome." Zero grumbled quietly, trying to erase a certain image from his head.

The younger silverette's mind, however, wandered to the tall, blonde, blue-eyed aristocrat and felt his heart jumped in familiar elation that caused him to grit his teeth. Indeed, that man is a special type of bastard. A demon sent from hell to seduce him and make him lose all sense.  _Stop it, Ichiru!_

"You think so too, huh." agreed Ichiru at his brother's statement with a sigh that didn't quite escape his two companions' notice and Zero looked at him concernedly with Yuuki.

She risked a look at Ichiru but the younger silverette still looked dazedly dispirited.  _Ah, must be that unwanted woman! I'll talk to Zero soon about this! Drat that bully!_ She thought vehemently for her brother.  _Hopefully, Ichiru hasn't been swayed astray and fallen wrongfully in love!_

The female prefect then rejoined with a great air of superiority. "Don't worry Ichiru. You might not know this, but people are looking out for you."

The younger hunter got distracted enough to frown lightly at the petite woman, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Ichiru is oblivious." Yuuki said simply.

Ichiru retorted in a sullenly indignant tone, "Being told that by Yuuki is…degrading."

"Shut up, you two, you're both oblivious." interjected Zero, vaguely cross.

"Ah! Only nii-san doesn't have the qualifications to say that!"

And as the three bantered back and forth, they came half-way to the Moon Dorms. All three froze mid-stride when confronted with a bizarre scene of a certain reputed genius together with his future son and tall cousin, trying to corral a strange hybrid between a dragon and a horse together with a small winged creature that might be half-eagle and half-lion. The smaller of the two managed to give Kain the slip and flew further away.

"Well, fuck, what the hell is that?" numbly articulated Zero.

Ichiru only managed to dazedly shake his light head and both hands gripped tightly in a fist when the (' _Just what in blazes is that?_ ') half-dragon, half-horse creature, about the size of a small elephant charged towards father and son who easily ducked, "That isn't what shisho described."

Yuuki can only gape and whispered, "You mean there's really more than one?"

"I…ah…I'll go help them now. You two go on ahead." called out Ichiru to his two siblings and ran towards the two blondes, unable to help himself when he saw the beast get ready to charge once more, while it seems harmless enough (since it seems to be playing around more than anything), the size of it was enough to make him fear for the small child.

Zero cursed and ran in the direction of the Moon Dorms without looking at Yuuki. He didn't bother with going through the main entrance and, instead, went around the side of the building to the room where he knows his children are making the spell at. He felt the pureblood's aura with them and felt confident about his course of action as he leapt over the low terrace's banister adjacent the room of his children's spell.

"KURAN!" He yelled like an avenging angel as he let himself into the room and halted as he found six pairs of eyes automatically fall on him at the call of their surname.

A few awkward seconds passed as everyone waited for him to continue.

 _Ah, that's right_. Zero flushed at the comprehension of this particular fact.  _They're all 'Kuran'_.

Kaname, who was supervising his youngest twins as Tsuki-hime studies her Latin and Shino his geometry, came into the same conclusion he did and did not immediately address him, "Yes, just who among us did you mean, Zero?" he asked at length with a hint of teasing.

The silverette only glared at him before he bent down to accept his children's greetings who flocked in front of him and ascertained for himself that they're all in perfect health. After a few moments in where he praised his youngest twins for their work (he can understand Shino's work, but for the life of him can't read Tsukiko's composition). He faced the pureblood who remained seated by the table so as not to scare the prefect away. "There are strange…I don't know…animals inside the school. You know anything about it?"

Kaname cocked an eyebrow at this and eyed his triplets. Hime in turn gazed at her brothers who were fresh out of the bath she prepared for them, both looking anywhere but at their twin sister and parents.

"Ah, that might be Ichi's, otou-sama." confessed Sato rather reluctantly and then launched the story from earlier when they saw the golden hellion trying to capture one runaway.

At the end of the narration, Zero let out a huge sigh, "If you say they won't eat, harm," he amended wryly, "the students then that's good. But they're still out there and could be seen at any moment." He doesn't want to deal with the Day Class' panic if that happens. It'll be a total fucking nightmare.

"If you say that your teacher ordered them to be captured immediately then I daresay it's time we join the fray." Kaname suggested as he stood up.

The prefect backed up at this, "No need. I can handle it." and with a sprinting heartbeat that he associated from his earlier run and after a hasty parting with his children, the silverette jumped back out of the room.

Kaname only smiled after his future mate's hurried retreat. His mate had better not be seriously thinking that he'll give up a perfectly good opportunity to be with him. He walked to the door and informed his children that he'll join the search and gently declined Tsuki-hime and Shino's enthusiastic proposal to come with him.

"You two have works you need to finish. Once you're done and we're not back yet then you may join the hunt." He persuaded the two, not at all afraid to have them run after strange albeit harmless chimeras, trusting their power and ability over any such adventure. He just thinks they should set their priorities straight and so left after he convinced them well enough with careful instructions for his eldest triplets.

"Chichiue, just a moment please. While not in your nature, it will be a very good idea to try out uncle Ichiru's gift an hour from now." Hime casually remarked before he left.

The pureblood only eyed her questioningly for a moment before nodding understandingly.

"Very well."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Fua!" One blonde vampire noble exhaled freely as he tiredly sat down on the grassy terrain after they successfully managed to finally capture one of his son's experiments. Reiki, who was fondly called a Kirin by Shinobu, is now sleeping locked in his cage that Kain and Ichi wheeled to where they are.

"I can't believe Ichi made this." marveled Ichiru at the sleeping creature that they captured only because the beast finally had enough of playing around, "I think Ichi got too much from you, senpai."

Aidou threw his golden-head back and laughed, exposing the long, creamy column of his throat, ensnaring lilac eyes, "My youngest though, took after y—ah, after their other parent. Did you know w—that is, I also have two daughters, twins?" he added happily, gracefully skirting around all his near misses.

The clear satisfaction in the noble's voice cut through Ichiru anew and he surreptitiously drew a long, painful breath. "Is that so?" after a pause, he wrenched his lips open to ask that one question he damn well knows he doesn't want to hear the answer to. But he can't help it.  _I must really be a masochist_ , he gritted internally, adding that to his suddenly growing list of misfortunes. "W-what's your future mate l-like?"  _Who?_

Blue eyes found him and Ichiru thought the blonde vampire to be seriously contemplating his answer before he decided with, "A very beautiful person." accompanied by a brilliant smile.

Just like that, he averted his amethyst eyes and turned around, "Ah." was all he could manage.  _God damn it. Enough, Ichiru._

I'm sorry. I thought I could love him even if it's just me. But I can't.

After a long moment when neither of them could think of anything to say, Hanabusa cleared his throat determinedly before courageously starting once more, "You know, as things go, Kaname-sama and your brother will only get closer from now on. You…you, ah, might as well get comfortable surrounded by vampires."

Ichiru can hear him speak, after all, he's been listening to his voice whenever he can, but he can't fully understand his meaning. At this point he realized that to keep holding on to him like this isn't right. Not for anyone. So just…he'll stop now. If friendship is all he'll ever manage then Ichiru will now only look at him as such. Unfortunately, he's in no position to go anywhere without his brother and avoid the noble completely. It should be easy enough to kill a puppy love like this. Just how many teenagers suffer from heartbreak all the time anyway? He's too much of a coward to let it all out. Or to fight it out with whoever he's destined to choose. Since he'll just lose anyway, might as well give up.

"So, let's be…friends then, okay?" Hanabusa finished in a would-be casual tone, wishing that his anxiety wasn't heard.  _Please don't say no._

Lavender eyes looked on before faintly giving out a smile that didn't completely reach his resigned eyes.

In their world, once you really fall, there's no crawling back up.

Well, he just has to be the first.

He then said while feeling as though he's completely giving up a great part of him, "Yeah, friends."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was about ten minutes later after their Chichiue went away that Shino and Tsukiko finished all of their assignments and Hime was restraining them from going off on their own while Hiro and Sato make the finishing touches of the tracking spell which will make it ready for the next phase when the door to their room was opened by an exhausted Akatuski Kain, accompanied by his nephew.

"Ano, Sato-sama, Hiro-sama, if you please, we have, er, a little problem here." called out the tall noble after knocking and before opening the door of the room where the royal children are.

And Ichi, who was pale but still attempting a brilliant smile while trembling from vibrant curls to black oxfords, came out of hiding behind his uncle as his daddy got stuck herding the captured 'kirin' back to his makeshift laboratory. A long time has already passed and they only managed to capture one as the rest remains elusive so they decided to solicit some help. No one would have thought he made a humongous mistake from the still cheerful tone he relates the current misfortune, as though forgetting to lock the cages of five chimeras is a mistake everyone makes at one point in their life. His nerves only betraying him when he swallowed hard and brilliant azure eyes gazed deeper into the room where the publicly known scariest of the triplets is.

Sato sighed softly as he followed the poor little rascal's would-be calm scrutiny and steeling himself for he expected—

Well, anything but Hime softly regarding Ichi with genuine kindness and a gentle, sympathetic smile. He felt one dark brow quietly climbing to his hairline.

She isn't faking it, oh, of that he's sure. He and Hiro are perfectly acquainted with that smile they instinctively learned to be wary of at the tender age of six. She's definitely feeling compassion now.

_Whatever is going on here?_

"Oh, you poor dear! You must be frightened that you won't see the rest of your chimeras," Mizuki exclaimed with real pity, "While I must impress upon you the serious gravity your lack of awareness might cause to the people around you, I daresay that there's no use in crying over spilt milk."

At this, Ichiro's aquamarine eyes also widened in surprise and looked over the two oldest of the triplets to communicate his confusion at his older female cousin's sincere benevolence. No doubt Hime's real sweetness over the whole taxing situating setting his teeth on edge.

Hime never forgives anyone who creates trouble for their parents.

And any inconvenience created during this timeframe would surely cause their parents some headache.

Sato and Hiro exchanged alarmed looks and Sato gave the younger man a small, imperceptible nod and Hiro gave an answering one before he half-closed auburn eyes to hide the bright red bleeding into his irises while he pries into their silver-head sister's mind in search of what might be ailing her.

It's quite unethical and something Hiro never really do unless it's very necessary for he respects his family member's privacy far too much. But if their precious sister is under a spell or some strange illness, they ought to know as soon as possible. Not even ten seconds has passed before Hiro found what he's looking for and projected a future scenario that was no doubt divined by Hime into Sato's head.

Sato reflected on this very quickly and finally understanding merely sighed once more, in relief this time, and returned his cousin's blue gaze with a small, reassuring smile.

"So, Sato-nii, what should we do?" Hime went on, momentarily giving her twin brothers a reproachful regard for two seconds each to let them know that she knows they pried into her mind but she seems too satisfied by the turn of events later no matter how small it might be that she has no room for any amount of irritation and she once again gently gazed around the room, the end of her folded white fan caressing the corner of her lips.

Sato merely shook his head gently, "Very well, considering the personalities of the escaped chimeras I'm sure that they'd spread out but avoid places where humans can see them and possibly capture them. They'll be too smart for that. They also have individual taste and needs." Sato paused to put his thumb and for-finger under his chin and contemplate seriously, trying to remember the profiles of the said creatures that he saw a couple of times before on the rare occasions Ichi ask for help in managing them as well as the general geography of the school and spots the chimeras would most likely take refuge in, "Alexander, the lion chimera with scaly wings and a snake for a tail," he added for his Uncle Kain, "is fond of open spaces with a clear view of the sky where it can try to learn to fly without any hindrance. Fortunately, his body's weight proved it to be very hard," he reassured Kain who blanched when he learned the creature can try to fly. It's hard enough to search the whole school grounds, how on Earth would they manage if it actually takes to the sky? "The northern most part of the academy, near the lake is the most ideal spot. And it's scared of fire so I'm persuaded Uncle Kain is the best choice for this, Hiro would be certain to assist you." continued Sato with a brief smile and a look of confidence at the tall vampire.

"Scythia, the griffin, while capable of flying, is much too fond of Ichi to actually escape elsewhere. I'm sure she's somewhere around here just waiting for you to play and capture her," he said composedly to his cousin who nodded understandingly (and whispered 'It's hard to be too popular.'), "I'm sure you're capable enough of luring her."

"She's about the size of a small dog and quite adept at hiding so we can at least be sure that day class students won't easily spot her." Hiro added sagely.

"Next we have Luna, resembling in size and look a black panther with a white horn on her forehead and, ah, olive green eyes. She's fast, has a keen nose and is cautious but the thing that catches her attention is surprisingly simple." Proceeded Sato, already loosening up a bit as he finally sees some measure of order around this little mishap, "The eastern gardens are closer to the main building so I'm quite certain she won't venture there once she realizes. I'll have to bet on the western gardens which is unfrequented by students due to the distance and therefore doesn't have much human or vampire smell on its trail. The twins and I can take care of her." He expelled a calm, albeit boyish little breath before quietly grinning a little at figuring everything out.

"How about the Cerberus?" Ichi voiced out confusedly, thinking that his cousin forgot the largest of his runaways.

Burgundy eyes of the two brunettes met knowingly before flying to their twin sister while Hime easily, if not cheerfully, answered for them, "Oh, fret not, dearest. I shall take care of them myself."

This obviously surprised the blond hellion for he jumped at the notion, "Eh?! H-hime-nee will? Are you going to use yourself as bait?"

The silver princess only waved one lace-covered hand with a smile and infinite patience. "Do not worry about it, Ichi dearest."

For one moment, the golden cherub looked like he was going to probe but thought better of it and after a few more minutes of reminders from him and additional facts about his precious chimeras and what should be done after they capture one and all, the hunting party broke up to start their search.

"Why did you think that Hime-sama would turn herself into bait against that Cerberus?" Kain worriedly asked as they blinked at the high sun and he internally groaned at the torturous rays boring down on him.

"Well, two of the three heads, Dewey and Louie are normal enough. Hiro-nii named them." Ichi began absently while looking around and the copper-haired aristocrat can't even contemplate how the word 'normal' can even be used in relation to any of this. He also shuddered at the confirmation that the creature Cerberus is indeed called such for having three heads. "Huey though has a weird liking for one thing which makes Hime-nee wary of them three in return. So—Ah! XFN10265421855512-ah, no—Scythia! You think you can fool this great me! I can totally see that splendid golden coat that was totally my handiwork! You better let me catch you now before I decide to take away the raspberry-gravy sauce for your steamed fish for dinner!"

And with that, the golden rogue was gone with a wisp of air leaving behind a bewildered Kain.

Burnt-orange orbs found wine-red eyes and Hiro smiled up at his tall uncle with both hands on the back of his dark head.

"What was the thing the Cerberus wants?" choked out Kain who let out the first question that came to him among the thousands jumbled in his head not to mention the pure expletives that want to burst from him for the heck of it all.

The young brunette's grin grew mischievous at this.

"Silver."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ha, infiltration complete!" silently crowed one Cross Academy prefect as the petite female form of Yuuki Cross, jumped over the room where her adopted brother's children keep the spell they're making. Sienna eyes darted here and there in an absorbed manner that tried to check every nook and cranny of the simple room but truthfully not registering any detail. This is evident as the female brunette suddenly tripped over a light-weight armchair positioned rather clumsily in the middle of the way as she 'stealthily' moved across the room. She fell down with a short screech just as the door of the room from inside of the building opened to grant entry to the Moon Dorm's Vice-President.

Green eyes registered surprise and the noble went to her and offered his hand to the brunette before Takuma averted his gaze to the other side of the room.

He cleared his throat, "Ahm, please get up now, Yuuki-chan. Your…uh…skirt…" he whispered while a light pink score dusted his cheeks.

Yuuki automatically looked behind her and found that her skirt, on top of all her humiliation, just had to flip up to her waist and expose the non-existent curves of her tiny hips. She blushed a violent shade of red as she frantically straightened and also arranged her clothes to decency.  _God, you meanie!_  She cried internally. But it's good that she's always wearing her cycling because she knows she'll burn herself alive if Ichijo-senpai ever had see her polka-dots underwear.

She straightened; grimly tugged at her clothes, and after an awkward pause in where Yuuki contemplated her own death by decapitation, the blonde vampire cleared his throat once more and fully faced her with a kind smile and the female brunette was glad to see that his gallantry towards her so far extended to him gladly forgetting all her embarrassing antics.

"What can we do for you today, Yuuki-chan?" Ichijo inquired kindly with his usual smile. "Are you going to join the hunt for little Ichi's pets? I heard it's causing quite the commotion."

"Ah! I just came here to get some blackmailing materials against Ze—" she started truthfully before stopping short and once again filling up with the heat of shame. Damn her mouth for being too honest! "Err, right." She finished weakly.

Light brows furrowed at this as the tall vampire echoed her reasons, "A blackmailing material against Zero-sama?"

"Yes, senpai." She affirmed in a small voice and she then related the story of the earlier hustle and tussle for the album that may or may not just hold the key to making her brother her eternal lackey. "And instead of risking another tug of war with my hair as the line, I thought I'll just come here and get another one." She concluded feebly, eyes on the floor while unconsciously combing dark, chocolate locks with her fingers.

"Hmmm, no wonder I thought someone fisted their fingers through your hair." Takuma answered at length and Yuuki was jolted into raising auburn orbs to see the cool green eyes of the vice-president caress the messy part of her hair accompanied by pale, slender fingers combing through silken strands, he then directed that mysterious smile at her, "I was wondering who it was that did it."

Yuuki wasn't able to reply as she caught her breath in her throat. There was a deafening thud inside of her and took her a few seconds to realize that it's her heart that's making the racket.  _Be still my heart._

"If Yuuki-chan's looking for an album…let's see…" The vampire looked around for a few moments and darted to one part of the room, leaving her in the middle, some ways off from the protected spell, "Ah, here's one." He called at length, returning to her with a heavy, embellished album tucked under his left hand. "Let's go." He added before taking her hand with his free one and both of them exited the room through the balcony and went straight for the academy woods.

Once they found themselves a nice place to settle in in the form of a fallen tree, the length of which was invitingly dry and sturdy, the both of them sat down to inspect their plunder. The small prefect, who tried not to be overly conscious of the warmth surrounding her hand, now had to fight the slight disappointment of its absence when Takuma presented her the book with a charming smile.

Yuuki laughed soundlessly a little before fixing on a rather sheepish smile, "I feel like a thief." Well, that was exactly what she intended to do so it's not like she should feel anything now.

Takuma gave an answering laughed before he shook his golden head in light disagreement, "You can't steal what's been given to you.  _I_  stole it then gave it to you, Yuuki-chan. I'll bear the sin. So just take it." He then directed another beam of glittering charm at her through his signature smile and she thought she could feel another piece of herself detach itself from her to go somewhere else. But she can't make herself worry about it now.

They both peered inside the album which turned out to be a baby album with no adults in it at all and while it's an epic fail as far as blackmail-Zero-with-embarrassing-pictures-of-himself went; it certainly brought a sweet, highly satisfied smile on her face. That her adopted brother will find peace and happiness finally, even though she had her heart broken in the process of attaining that happiness, she already accepted that this is how it's supposed to be. And she was a little startled to realize that aside from a shadow of the ache she felt before, she can only feel relief and pleasure for her brother.

She was contemplating this new recognition as she flipped the page to a new one and was immediately distracted by a picture of a much younger Sato and Hiro playing with a male brunette toddler that doesn't look remotely like their youngest brother, Shinobu. She realized that it's because the toddler has familiar green eyes instead of lilac, and different features, too.

"How cute!" she cooed softly but then frowned a little as she tried to inspect the picture closer. What is it about this baby?

She didn't realize that she and her companion became a bit lost in their examination and got closer and closer to the book that their shoulders are now pressed tightly together. It was only when their temples bumped against one another which had them automatically turning to each other and simultaneously freezing that Yuuki realized why those green eyes were familiar.

She doesn't know why but she became hot in the face as she jerked the album close. "B-b-better return it. If they find me with this they'll run after me and I'd either trip and break my neck or get lost and never get back home." She rambled on, desperate to cool herself down.

Even the blonde vampire seems mildly shaken but after a few seconds in where they maintained a relax distance between them, Takuma managed a laugh. "It's not like Yuuki-chan to be pessimistic." He then leaned his body towards her as closely as he deemed tolerable, "Don't worry, if you trip, I'll catch you. If you get lost, I'll find you." And once again, he was sparkly and endearing and Yuuki could almost feel herself being made into a fool.

She was about to respond when a growl from somewhere near had her paling and shaking in sudden fright, one hand going to Takuma's sleeve unconsciously. "What was that?" she whispered, out of breath.

"Hmm?" The noble inquired, "What is it, Yuuki-chan?" He was immediately worried at seeing the deathly pallor on his beloved's face. He gently covered the hand gripping his sleeve with his own and gently shook Yuuki.

Sienna orbs, wide and terrified, found his. "Yuuki-chan?" when she still failed to respond, he slowly put his free hand against the side of her slender neck, he found her erratically beating pulse that he could also hear. "Yuuki-chan!" he called with more force, evident concern for his heart in his voice.

Thankfully, she seemed to hear him this time and pale lips tremulously parted to weakly address him, "Senpai, I…I…" she took a few deep breaths before continuing, "So—sorry, the sound of one of the chimeras scared me. It sounded near." She laughed breathlessly, "I wish Zero and the rest will catch all runaways soon."

Takuma knows the look of concern hasn't left his face but he can't help it when he can still feel her trembling slightly though the hard grip she still has on his sleeve.

"Yeah, me, too." He quietly agreed, apprehension for his lady growing. He's pretty sure he heard none of the beasts near and in this dense part of the wood, they're the only ones present.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"How was it?" Hiro, who met up with his twin brother after securing their target and helping his uncle Kain bring it back to the Moon Dorms and finally letting the older vampire go back to sleep, asked tiredly as he surreptitiously glanced at Sato to find him as immaculately clean as before their hunt started and smiled wryly, "Look at you, not a hair out of place, that's not cute."

The oldest of them just gave him a look before quietly replying, "I don't see how being 'cute' would have helped the situation or are you just trying to justify the second bath you seemed to have taken today?"

The younger brunette puffed up both cheeks at this and averted his gaze, "Not like I can help it."

With a furrowed brow, Sato started his admonition, "Don't give me that. You were playing, weren't you? You know that in normal circumstances, otou-sama would have scolded you by now. No matter how much fun you want to squeeze out of the situation, be mindful of your surroundings. We're here to make things better not worsen things and if you're going to join forces with Ichi to make all our lives difficult, you're going to find yourself grounded by the time we return to our own timeframe and—"

The tirade was halted by the younger one covering both his ears and grumbling out loud, "Ah, ah! Stop your nagging. I was just careless! Won't happen again! And didn't I go back out to help some more? We're headed to where Ichi is at, right?" No matter how different they could get, they still think alike after all.

Sato only huffed once and nodded, "I'm sure he's also just playing around, even more so than you I should imagine, but just think of the chaos should anyone see his chimeras and look, Ichi managed to reach the school building already."

And at that precise moment, while in the safety confinement of dense bushes, they heard a victorious call of "Gotcha!" from a familiar blond hellion overhead and the twins looked up in time to see Ichi bodily throw himself on the small griffin from where he was standing on the roof of the school building. But the creature, who seemed to have been anticipating this, flew out of the way just in time and Ichi found himself falling freely from the roof and below of the 5-storey structure.

Being very used to each other, both brunettes was sure that the younger man didn't need any help and watched as Ichi decelerated the speed of his fall using his own abilities, as expected of one who has control over air and gravity.

While Scythia flew out of sight and in the direction of the Moon Dorms with Hiro staring after it, Sato observed as Ichi landed softly on one of the bushes a bit farther from where they are. He would have dragged Hiro to where their cousin is at when a group of Day Class students wander around that part of the school building and spotted the golden-haired troublemaker.

"Oh, bother!" exclaimed Sato anxiously, "Ichi's been found!"

"Well, better him than Scythia. Don't worry, he can manage to get away without raising suspicion."

Sato only responded with a skeptical look but decided not to intervene for now and decided to follow the conversation between the group of girls who exclaimed at finding the adorable albeit bedraggled child among the bushes. After setting him right and dusting him free of leaves and most of the dirt, and after being told of some vague visitation reason for being there by the young guest, they then began gushing at the angel-like features of the young stranger who didn't even flinch, having been used to all these attentions when one Day Class student remarked, "You're really just too cute! But I've been thinking, you look like…"

At this, the little imp brightened considerably and Sato tried to place his trust that their genius cousin wouldn't say anything stupid now ("Calm down, Sato. There's no need to worry" mollified Hiro), "Yes?" queried Ichi enthusiastically, "I look like—? Apollo? Adonis? Cupid's younger, better looking brother?"

It took the student a few seconds before crowing in glee, "Ah! Hanabusa Idol-senpai!"

For some reason though, the young boy deflated at this, "Oh. Well, of course. But I would have thought oneesan-tachi would be a bit more creative." ("Well, we've known he's always been this simple. I don't think the students understood his meaning anyway." Further placated Hiro)

Then, another one who was rummaging her pockets got closer to Ichi and offered some snack, "Do you want some chocolates?" she asked smilingly.

The blue-eyed rascal averted his gaze from the sweet, "Otou-chan always says not to accept things from strangers but I suppose oneechan's only expressing admiration for my charms. So if you're really,  _really_  insisting then I can only accept." He replied with contrived solemnity, definitely missing the sound of when his two cousins who are concealed some distance away face-palm hard at this antic.

The girls giggled at his reasoning and insisted on giving him treats.

And with the face of someone giving in, he replied happily, "You're too kind! Do you have hot sauce to go with that?"

"What?" the girls returned, dumb-founded.

"Yes," Ichi only nodded gravely and reasoned, "My sisters' taste mainly, see. I rather have it with jam myself."

"What do you—" one of the students started to ask when the group suddenly grew instantly quiet with eyes going blank.

"Unfortunately, the afternoon's growing late and there's still a lot to do so you'll need to head back to your dorms now, isn't that right?" called out Sato in an even tone as he quietly approached the group, with unfaltering strides and glowing red eyes. "Kindly also forget everything that happened during the last ten minutes."

"Ah, yes…that's right…we'll go back now." The Day Class students echoed monotonously as one and left the place without a backward glance at the strange visitors.

Ichiro wasn't able to comment at this sudden appearance as a sudden smack in the head had him turning to face a slightly peeved Hiroshi, "Ichi, you moron. I had faith in you. Who died and made you a prodigy?"

"What are you two doing here? Did you give up and decided to ask for my almighty help?"

"Who'd ask you, you great moron!" cried Hiro, annoyed and gave another blow on the arrogant imp's head, "Unlike you, you useless freeloader, we're done. The only ones left would be Cerberus and Scythia."

"I knew you can do it, such useful freeloaders!" rejoiced Ichi.

Sato, who had half a mind to give Ichi another bump on the head for his idiocy himself, settled with pinching the younger man on both cheeks, "Cerberus we can leave to Hime, but it seems that Scythia flew to where uncle Ichiru is."

"Yeah, we forgot that uncle is her next favorite person after you." added Hiro.

"He might just catch her this time."

Blue orbs grew surprised and then horrified at this, "Chocolate turnips! Why didn't you say so earlier! I need to go to them immediately and show off to otouchan so he'll realize how much of a genius his future son is." He finished before dashing off with inhuman speed to the direction of the Moon Dorms.

"Chocolate turnips?" Sato questioned while staring after their cousin who's nowhere to be seen within just a few seconds that it's a wonder why he didn't manage to capture his target the first time.

"Well, he must have been really panicked." joked Hiro, facing the same direction, now amused, "Big words for someone who's to blame for the whole mess."

Sato sighed before changing the subject, "Now, suppose we go help Hime then?"

"Hime or otou-sama? Hime can handle it just fine though." contemplated the other brunette, "She was chased by the same creature some…fifty…something times before, after all."

"Fifty-seven, actually." corrected Sato finally, "Well, no matter who's facing Cerberus at the moment, I'm sure they're full of curses by now."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_  one Zero Kiryuu gritted to himself in an internal outburst while running with all his might. Behind him is a humongous three-headed dog who seems hell bent on making him their next meal.

True that his son said that all of Ichi's chimeras, while omnivores, don't harm humans and only hunt vampires when explicitly ordered to and while he trusts Sato's words to the dot, he can't for the life of him just bring himself to stop when the slobbery dog in steroids just started to run after him while salivating. One of the heads seems really intent on his head and he's fucking sure he doesn't want to see why.

He already pulled Bloody Rose out but doesn't know whether it's alright to fire at the creature he stumbled at the remote part of the Academy's dense woods or, indeed, if anti-vampire weapons would work against it at all.

He risked a quick glance behind him just in time to see the creature raise all three heads at the sky to watch the startled birds fly away and didn't hesitate to use the opportunity to roll behind the large bushes not too far from him. He proceeded to climb up the elevated ground and hide behind a sturdy tree before he took another look at the three headed dog. As luck would have it, it seems to be far too excited and distracted to really note that its prey successfully evaded it and just continued to lumber away.

"Thank fuck." Zero murmured under his breath while eyeing the chimera but his relief was short lived when he saw just who's now in danger of being bulldozed by the over-zealous creature. The prefect cannot mistake that regal form and chocolate stresses even from this fair distance. To make matters worse it seems that one Kuran Kaname's attention is being held captive by something in his hands and is therefore unaware that he's about to become a foot rest for a three-headed dog the size of a mammoth.

The silverette lost no time in leaving his safe haven, trying to outrun the Cerberus towards the irritating vampire.

"Kuran!" he shouted but the brunette only continued to look down,  _what the fuck is he staring at anyway? Shit._

He's now running neck to neck with the creature who thankfully failed to see him this time.

Even while his breath felt frozen inside his lungs, he tried to shout to get the damn vampire's attention, "Kuran! The fuck. Kuran!" and only then did Zero see just why the hell it's difficult to catch Kaname's regard. It seems that the vampire is listening intently with unmistakable ear phones connected to an Ipod or tablet plugged in both his ears. He doesn't even know the high and mighty Kuran knows anything about technology, let alone that he owns any devices or knows how to operate one. The sight almost gave him pause but since the chimera is steadily getting closer, he tried to shout once more, anxiety slowly threading close to panic at being pancaked by this beast while trying to save the damn pureblood who decided to be shitty as usual and go deaf on him

"KANAME!" mercifully, the brunette took off the earphones at the exact moment he called for him. Auburn eyes, in silent amazement found lilac ones.

"What the fuck are you staring at, you moron?! Duck!" Zero didn't think, he just acted and threw himself bodily at the tall figure of the vampire and hauled the two of them out of the damnable beast's way.

They landed on the bushes as the three-headed creature galloped on with great speed, thankfully in too great a frenzy to absorb every little thing around it aside from the rare combination of fresh air and freedom that must be taken advantage of.

Rising to his elbows, the prefect ascertained that they are out of danger before hurling at the man beneath him, taking him by the lapel of his shirt, "Moron! Why don't you fucking take in your surrounding?! You were a second away from being a bloody carpet because you had your fucking mind elsewhere!"

He was breathing hard and barely have enough strength to hold on to the bastard who merely looked unaffectedly on the general direction where the chimera had gone. "Yes, yes, I understand. More importantly, I am more interested on the fact that you called me just now, Zero."

"What the fuck are you on about? I've been calling your bloody name—" he turned rigid when he remembered getting careless and accidentally calling the abominable pureblood by his given name. Feeling the violent blush climbing to his neck, he proceeded to hurl himself from the warm body below him and found one strong arm snaking around him, holding him captive, "Let me go, you bastard!" he growled when the vampire reversed their position to pin the prefect underneath him.

"Can you not call me once more, Zero?" the auburn-eyed king murmured silkily, ignoring his last remark, using his other hand to comb stray silver tresses away from his flushed mate's face.

"I just saved your ass." the hunter reminded him, while doing his best to heave the pureblood away from him.  _This ungrateful, bastard._

"And I'm nothing if not appreciative. Please allow me to demonstrate."

"No, no ne—mphf" the silverette's protest was drowned by the increasingly familiar press of gentle lips against his.

The kiss awarded was light and short but the way all objection automatically fled him even with sharing such intimacies with the Moon Dorm President was enough to convince him that that final nail must have been tacked on quite a while ago and that he's very well doomed. Not even that unpleasant thirst in his throat could distract him from the bigger want of this man's warmth.  _Damn._

"Well, aren't you pleased that all this awkwardness about calling each other out using our given name has been taken care of rather easily? I was told that it can be quite the hurdle but I was so sure that you'll pull through just fine. After all, it'll cause our children much confusion, especially our youngest twins, should you continue to address me by my surname." Kaname declared with contented pleasure after granting his future mate another kiss on the forehead.

Zero doesn't know that Kaname ever found it awkward to call him by his given name, the pretentious bastard. He also can't help but feel somewhat irritated at his last sentence, "That's blackmail, you asshole." He murmured against the taller man's shoulder.

"Is it?" the vampire only chuckled nonchalantly.

If he thinks for one fucking second that the bastard looks good or is mesmerizing then he'll lose and he's not ready to throw in the towel just yet, damn it, no matter how far gone he seems to be. Even though this fight is so fucking hard to win.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After the rather exciting activity of the afternoon that was capped by Hime capturing the largest of the runaways by closing in on the three-headed dog and directly transporting it to its cage and Ichi bringing back the small griffin who fell asleep on a surprised Ichiru's lap, the small band of children congregated in the room first occupied by the triplets for their spell (minus Itsuki who's still sleeping upstairs with their poor, tired uncle Kain).

There was a shout of joy and much scuffle when Hime finally informed the rest of their group her findings of their dearest silver uncle's feelings for a certain blond vampire.

The only expected mistake was also telling their first born the news which made Ichi jump for joy and decide that he'll go tell his dear otouchan that he'd actually want to go for a silver and gold theme instead of a silver and blue theme for his christening.

"No! Are you stupid?!" bellowed one Hiroshi Kuran.

Young Ichi squawked at this, "I have an IQ of 210!"

"Then why do you have the common sense of a goat?!"

Hime sighed, she suppose that since it's Ichi, there's no way to break any news to him gently. He'll fly off the handle anyway.

And since the golden rogue refused to listen and ran to the door to visit Ichiru, Sato had to jump on him and wrestle him to the floor with Hiro joining in just have an excuse to use a little bit of force and Tsuki-hime and Shino sitting on top of the pile, readily welcome to help their brothers.

"Ichi dearest, do calm yourself." Hime gently said while carefully sitting in front of the mountain of children and tucking her feet beneath her.

"Why?! We should just tell otouchan and be secured that they know and the world will have a genius born years after!" reasoned Ichi in a helplessly confused tone.

"Look at it this way, what would you say if you're a person with no self-confidence and someone suddenly told you that the man you've been hopelessly dreaming after and have always thought will never look your way was going to marry you someday?"

Bright blue eyes blinked twice before Ichi enthusiastically answered "'Let's find the priest and live happily ever after!'"

The young lady suddenly got the urge to slam her pale forehead on the floor for being stupid enough to ask stupid Ichi of all people. She didn't retaliate when the boisterous laugh of her Hiro-nii could be heard though it's not much since he's being squashed by Tsuki-hime.

"I shall admit that's my error." She allowed then referred to her eldest brother instead, "Sato-nii?"

"Hmmm…if it'll be in uncle Ichi's perspective, taking into consideration that he feels weak and inferior in comparison and a hunter to an extroverted vampire; if he's been told that they'll end up together, he still won't believe it. If we tell them that, the both of them might end up together while thinking that the other party's been forced because it's what's been pre-ordained."

"Exactly," continued on Hime, pleased that she appealed to her older brother to explain things, "and while Hana-jichan might not mind that for a while, it'll end up hurting him, too, if he thinks uncle doesn't really like him that way and instead been forced by words from the future. They'll both need to find the resolve to go out with each other on their own."

"Without our interference." added Sato with a look at his twin sister.

"With some slight assistance from us, in the shadows, they'll come to that." asserted the silver princess without pausing, gently smiling at all of them.

After they managed to persuade Ichi and was convinced that he won't attempt to go to Ichiru with the list of guests and the menu for his first birthday together with ideas for the ideal gift for him, Hiro risked entreating his silver twin sister, "You do realize that in Uncle Ichi's eyes at least, you're practically asking him to seduce a man that would have made a family in the future therefore killing the life of their future children in the process."

For the first time, the princess looked subdued about the subject and rather reluctantly answered, "….I didn't say it will be easy…"

The two male brunettes deeply sighed as one, "…I'd better say my goodbyes to Ichi." Hiro finished with mock-solemnity after a while.

"Now, now. All we need is to push him to have courage to accept his feelings and be resolute enough to face them. If the most important words never got pass their lips on their own accord, they'll never be able to start a real relationship." resolutely disputed Hime.

Sienna eyes locked with sienna eyes, "Like that's easy given the circumstances." debated the second son.

"It was supposed to be easy enough if only dearest Ichi didn't make his grand entry." The princess despaired for a while.

"Well, he's here now, nothing can be done about it." collectedly interjected Sato.

"Dear me, if there was something he absolutely needed to deliver in this time frame, Ichi should have let us handled it." thoughtfully uttered Hime to herself.

"But if we're going to think that everything's pre-ordained and that Ichi's meant to come here then it only means that something ought to work itself on Uncle Hana and Uncle Ichi's favor." conjectured the eldest, trying to find an avenue that could ease their minds.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." easily agreed Hiro, nodding his head nonchalantly.

"Of course, it's also possible that we just threw a wrench on how things were supposed to work and simultaneously ruined the future." frowned Sato, apprehensive at their interference in the flow of events.

"Then there's a lot to worry about." mused Hiro theatrically, not really sounding terribly worried, "Ah, Ichi, for what it's worth…I think he was awfully fun to be with and am glad to have met him."

"Don't decide to kill his existence just yet." deadpanned Hime, massaging her temple with one lace-covered hand.

"Glad you said that, dear sister. For no matter how big that wrench was, we'll fix it no matter. So no worries." declared Hiro in a calm, laid-back attitude, his mind always so flexible. He then proceeded to go check on their youngest sibling sitting by the protected spell and explain how it was done.

The other two just pouted and sighed at this last remark.

Well, at least one of them is optimistic.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Well, so much for a fucking rest day." uttered a silver-haired hunter against the back of his hand perched on top of his right knee as he sits on the windowsill of his bedroom, amethyst orbs observing the Moon Dorms in the distance, mind filled with turmoil, thinking of ways to successfully overcome his most recent trouble. But for once, it's not about the damnable vampire who's surely becoming an integral part of his life, no matter how much he's against it.

No, compared to Kaname who he can do away with strangling, he finds an infinitely more revolting opponent at hand and as sharp lilac orbs turned to the letter gripped in his other hand, he could feel bile rising to his mouth at the, no doubt, appalling reasons behind the summons. He doesn't need to have his daughter's precognition for this. The Hunter Association President would surely only summon a tainted hunter like him for equally depraved motivation.

He needs to be able to survive this without fail, damn it. He wouldn't allow his children within a mile of these greedy people. And this matter with him and Kaname is different altogether. He'll go to hell and back first before he lets the Hunter Association president get a hold of his children or intervene with him and the pureblood. It's his damn business.

Anxiety slowly burning into determination and anger, he tossed the severe-looking document with its envelop back to his desk. At the end of the official letter are the sickening president's equally sickening words in his own script:

' _I eagerly await your arrival, Kiryuu Zero-kun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this 'calling each other with their first name' thing cleared up, I can't explain why. 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》I thought it's important to put it out of the way haha
> 
> I am very invested on a slightly sadistic Takuma (*/∇＼*) ahahaha (there's no help for me!). AiIchi is still giving me a lot to consider, I need more inspiration! ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ
> 
> But speaking of inspiration, do you guys read Sasaki to Miyano by chance? A must read! Definitely! My heart! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)  
> Don't catch a cold! Take care and hope to see you next chapter! m(＿ ＿)m


	13. The Hunter Association

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama! I have mentioned this before but I am really bad with scenes that exude tension sooooooooo...sorry! ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ I have to rely on your indulgence since, let's face it, I'm sure you've been through this song and dance before. |Д´)/
> 
> I just featured the Whispers of the Heart grandfather clock here because...well, I like it. (*´∀`*) lol no real important reason.
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions and reminders are welcome!
> 
> Here goes nothing. Let's go!

In his entire life, Zero could remember having been summoned and directly talking to the president of the Hunter Association only five times. And already, that was five times too many for him.

Even without glancing around him, he could feel the animosity of fellow hunters as he traverse the cobbled way to the main building of the Hunter Association, no doubt the sight of a level D vampire hunter in their midst have them itching for their anti-vampire weapons to try and get a shot at that fallen child of the Kiryuu's.

He kept his gaze ahead after entering the great stone building that serves as the center of the association even as he gritted his teeth at the hostility he can feel from behind every pillar, perched on every window and lurking around every hall.

_"I thought vampires aren't allowed here?"_

_"See that mark on his neck?"_

_"Domesticated, eh?"_

_"What a joke."_

And this was supposed to be home for him, too.

"Don't mind them too much, Zero-kun. I'll be here with you." Kaien murmured from beside him, "Tsukihime-chan and the rest wouldn't play with me, otherwise."

The silverette almost smirked at this remark, hearing his daughter's name eased a little the tiny knot twisting at his gut, "They're busy so don't bother them. And I thought you're wise enough not to mention them here, Chairman." He whispered very low in return. He knows that no one should be able to understand anything from such little details but he wants to make sure his children would remain a secret from this lot.

"Oh, but I know you w—"

But before his guardian can gush over anything else, a voice interrupted them from overhead and they were met with the feminine and youthful appearance of the Hunter Association president.

"Kaien Cross! Why, I didn't know I'll see the fangless vampire today. You've refused me many a time before." The merry, sickeningly sweet voice of the president echoed across the hall of the headquarters and Zero could fill the scrutiny of the hunters nearby sharpen into focus.

"I'm only here to accompany my son." returned Kaien in a remote voice, smiling in a distant manner very unlike his usual self in the academy, neither respectful nor rude, inclining his head a little by way of a greeting.

"If only I guessed soon what to bait you with." The president returned coyly, like a knife wrapped in silk, and the two shared a meaningful look with each other, trying to peer into the other's mind and plans.

The kimono-clad beauty was the first to break the staring match and turned to Zero, "My, my Kiryuu-kun, how big you are already! So handsome, like your father." he exclaimed heartily. "It's good to se that you're still…well."

Zero didn't even make a response and they both saw the president look around the two of them as though in search of something.

"Is there anything wrong?" the blond ex-vampire hunter asked curtly.

"My, my, my, sorry. With Kiryuu-kun at this age, I thought he'll be bringing a girlfriend to meet me, at last." a gentle, soft smile was then directed at the younger man, "You must be popular."

The silverette had to wrench his lips open a bit forcefully to reply to the green-eyed male, "Hardly."

"No girlfriend then?" the fair creature asked with an air of wonder, "Well, I suppose…" and as he slowly dipped his head closer to the prefect, he whispered in a barely perceptible leer, "one just can't guess where the other leans towards—"

These words don't bode well with what the prefect hoped about the association's knowledge of his children. He doesn't need to be a genius to know that their situation is becoming more and more dangerous.

"Really, president, I thought there's something important to discuss here?" interjected Kaien in a cheerful voice that didn't reach cold hazel eyes, "If there's nothing then we'll be on our way."

But Zero can't back down now. There's much he needs to know in such a case where his children have been exposed to this bastard of a leader. He would have preferred not to put his guardian in a risky situation but he can't turn back unless it becomes clear if and how much this asshole knows about his children.

The president softly flipped long silver-gray hair before chuckling, "Aren't you two so cold to me!" he then walked a little ways from them before inclining his light head invitingly.

"Well then, shall we?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_About two hours ago…_

Amidst the cold morning haze, the private study of the Cross Academy's Moon Dorm president was so early occupied by the young king, his vice-president and the newly arrived bodyguard who immediately gave her report to the pureblood.

Kneeling down and still in her brown coat, the lavender-haired woman gravely informed her king, "I've watched them, my Lord."

"I see." quietly uttered Kuran Kaname with a deceptively soft smile, "So he really just won't rest for eternity."

For years, he has been expecting this but for all the damnable time for his harrowing past to come haunting his doors, he cannot decide whether the desire to see their blood flowing on the floor as death slowly consumes them or dread at the danger they could make his newly found family suffer takes precedence in his heart at the moment, though both engulfs him in a terribly cold feeling all the same.

One Ichijo Takuma flinched when the flowers in the vase near him withered instantly as the room filled with silent rage.  _Better not say anything,_  the blond aristocrat thought.

"Kaname-sama, there is also one more thing missing from the Kuran mausoleum." Seiren continued as she handed over an envelope to the brunette who took out the files inside and inspected each. Wine-red eyes narrowed slightly at this new information.

"Based on the smell I can track all over the place, he himself took it." the female vampire added, "But I have not spied it with them since."

"Of course." murmured the pureblood and he fell into deep thought. All pieces to this lethal game have been accounted for except for this detail. For him to even get this.  _What for?_

A group of soft pattering footsteps nearing his study caused the vampire king to pause and he readily composed himself as the door of his room opened to welcome the arrival of his children and he immediately smiled. "Thank you, Seiren. Rest a while. We'll talk again soon."

Seiren only nodded before stealthily disappearing from the room as Tsuki-hime ran and threw herself at her chichiue's lap with a greeting to both remaining vampires in the room.

"Chichiue, we came to get you!" the young female brunette declared cheerfully.

Kaname awarded her with a kiss on the forehead before doing the same for her siblings who gathered around him, "And so you have."

"Have you eaten breakfast, Chichiue?" inquired Hime as she settled beside him.

"A little earlier than you did. I trust you're all ready to go?" answered the pureblood.

Tsuki-hime answered for all of them by energetically squealing "Yes~!" followed by a nod from Shinobu.

"We got the spell covered. It's in a resting stage, anyway." informed Sato.

"Hime was ready to go the moment grandpa's car hit the driveway." assured Hiro with a yawn, "She had Minerva spying on Otou-sama." he finished, pertaining to his twin sister's other familiar while rubbing his right eye with the base of his palm.

"I was not spying." the princess argued hotly. "You certainly would not deny a young lady a glimpse of her own father. And that's rich coming from you considering that you were sitting beside my familiar."

"Well, we'd best be going then." Kaname smiled slightly as he tried to break off any impending squabble and proceeded to herd his children out of the room.

"Where are you all going?" called out Takuma who was still sorting out documents.

The King looked at his vice-president from tenderly smiling at his children.

"Merely…out."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One silver prefect of Cross Academy took one slow step at a time as he traverse through the woods near the school garden for his patrol. He paused a little and tried very hard not to turn his head to look slightly behind him even as he clearly hears the yelps and rustling sounds made by a very tiny stalker.

_'Oof…wah, that tree root came out of nowhere!'_

_Ah, I think that's the third time he tripped_. Ichiru thought worriedly.

He might have heard a similar situation that happened to his older brother not too long ago but he can't for the life of him understand why this little golden angel is following him.

"Ichi-kun?" at length the silverette finally called out to the little rogue. He's afraid that the young boy will find himself in a serious fall while following him around (he didn't even think someone could fall down so much aside from him as a child and Yuuki) and he wants to check if the golden vampire has been wounded (which is something any responsible adult should do, of course).

After a count of three seconds, the somewhat dirty but still radiant face of his eternal crush's son peeked out from one of the tall trees just a few yards from him. The young imp gave the most suspiciously contrived expression of wonderment on his face as he smiled and called out with awkward cheerfulness, "Did you call for me? Er, what an unexpected surprise to see you here, Ot—" at this point, Ichiru became really perplexed for the child showed some series of weird albeit comical changes in expression until he finally chocked out the last word of his sentence, "…Uncle!"

He can't help but smile a little despite his confusion at this mysterious child. "Actually, I should ask if there's anything you need from me? What are you doing?"  _Aside from following me, that is._

The child took the time to slowly make his way towards Ichiru as though wary and the young silverette hopes very much that the child isn't afraid of him or anything. He told himself it's only because being good with children is one the few things he's actually good at.

"Me? Researching." Ichi, who's trying his hardest at controlling his giddiness at being able to talk to Ichiru, started once he's standing in front of his future father. He kept his hands behind him in order to prevent himself from hugging the vampire hunter. "You, er, will never know what kind of odd, rare species you can see in a simple walk. Like this, perhaps!" he exclaimed and continued to fully squat in front a bedraggled leaf he randomly saw near the prefect's feet.

With more than a little curiosity, Ichiru slightly bent over the child to observe the said plant, "That's a fern." He pointed out, relaxing somewhat as the air around him becomes tinted with the scent of raspberry.

"A most unusual shape." declared the blond with dignified fascination using his best imitation of Satoshi-nii's tone.

Ichiru smiled and shook his head, amused, "Maybe because I stepped on it." He deadpanned.

"Ack," the young vampire straightened, face averted, eyes close, his cheeks pink, "yes, the possibilities of all living things are endless."

The silverette laughed at this when he noticed something at the corner of his eyes, "What's that?" he questioned aloud at sighting a magnificent, pure white barn owl perched on a branch above them, its unusual wine red eyes intent on them. It's the first time he's seen an owl at such close distance.

Ichiro followed his gaze and nonchalantly commented, "Oh, that's Minerva; one of Hime-nee's familiars. She asked it to look after me to make sure I won't slip…—er, that is, accidentally make trouble."

Not at all suspicious at the child's words, Ichiru allowed himself to tease, "Accidentally, huh?"

Turning redder, Ichiro exclaimed, "I-it was by accident! Geniuses like me do—", he was cut of by the gentle pat on his golden head.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're trying your best, right?" Ichiru offered him with a smile, peering at achingly familiar blue eyes which brought to mind the one vampire he's trying to have his heart abandon.

_Damn it. How long should I wait to forget all this?_

Perhaps, it's him lacking in determination but how can he even manage when there's even more things to remind him of his great fall?

_Just how many months, weeks, days are you asking from me? Can anyone just tell me?_

The smaller palms that held his own as it rested on golden tresses called his attention back to the present and as little Ichi gave him a brilliant smile with a touch of embarrassment, he recalled a dream just the night before of an exact copy of that bright smile and he almost grimaced in return.

_How many more visions of you? When until these feelings loosen its hold on me?_

Meanwhile, the golden imp was quickly rummaging his brain for any excuse to make his dear otouchan show himself more at the Moon Dorms.  _I think I heard Hime-nee say once that 'love is a plant that you need to water with interactions'…that or was it 'lab and pants needs waders and indigestions'?…eh? I'm quite confused. Argh, just say it humbly. If it's me it'll work!_  "Visit us at the Moon Dorms!" Ichi suddenly blurted out loudly and pausing for a second in horror that he forgot the magic word, he proceeded to bat long light lashes and added cutely, "Eh, please?"

Quite surprised at the forcefully exclaimed request, the silver prefect fully squatted in front of the child without breaking his gentle hold on his head, "Uwah, you just said something amazingly selfish," he acknowledged with a genial smile, "and what are you doing trying to act cute, huh."

The young vampire didn't make a reply and just gave his father that smile that sealed the deal for eight of his sponsorships and convinced his otouchan to let him have the all-you-can-eat choco-curry pancake home event once every year.

 _This one's dangerous_ , the hunter thought with a chuckle,  _just like his father_ , he added which sobered him a lot.

"Well…" contemplated Ichiru,  _they must be looking for familiar face, but still…_  "Ah, I'm kind of busy. But if there's anything important, you'll see me lurking there. And speaking of, you should go back." He finished while giving an apology in his head.

"If you promise to visit us." the young one said, not about to give up.  _Should I try the teary-eyed version?_

"This brat, what are you doing negotiating? You should just listen to me."

Ichi has lots of experience negotiating with his investors, while nowhere near pro, he can say that he's pretty good at it. He rarely loses. Hiro-nii said that it's only because the other party always becomes to exasperatingly annoyed to argue further but he's pretty sure it's because of his charms.

"But!" cerulean orbs shone brighter in conviction as Ichi raised his forefinger between them as though making an important point, "If it's reason you need, what more could be more important than basking in this bundle of good grace and excellent knowledge. Otouchan always said that the very reason I was born is to give everybody a better vision of life!"

While Ichiru would like to chuckle and agree, he knows he dare not lose in the debate. "Aidou-senpai said that to you?" he replied off-handedly,  _I thought they call him 'daddy'._

At this, the noble squeaked, "…er…" looking up and meeting sharp auburn eyes in the face a round, feathery face with a sharp beak,  _too_  sharp "…yes."

Well, supposed he'd like to feed his child's confidence. He decided to specify the most valid reason for their avoidance of the Moon Dorms. Since saying  _'I can't go there because I'm in love with your father and I'm trying to get over him'_  seems highly inappropriate.

"Well, er, you know. I'm a vampire hunter and you guys are vampires."

Blue eyes innocently blinked up at him, "And for sure you know that the only difference between the two is the level of vampiric genes in each race." Ichi informed sagely.

"I hunt vampires." The silverette pointed out.

"I know!"

 _I don't think you do._  "Someday, you'll understand that that can complicate matters."

At this, the angelic face of the child puffed to a pout, "I've come to understand that everything I don't understand is simply illogical." The young boy said with absolute conviction.

"Er…"  _Why is it so hard to argue with this one?_

"So uh-uh-uh-uncle will come right?!"

Ichiru sighed and, unable to resist, scratched the back of his silver head. He would have re-started the dialogue when the familiar cool voice that always causes his head to turn in a lot of ways, reached him from behind a huge tree near them.

"Of course he will."

The sudden appearance of the young vampire's father almost made Ichiru lose his balance in his current position.

"Senpai, how long have you been there?" Deep within him an almost unconscious chanting of ' _you feel nothing'_  began. He started to feel a numb kind of calm creep all over him.

The blonde didn't answer his question and instead assured his son. "Ichiru and I promised to be friends so of course he'll visit." One Aidou Hanabusa announced as he walked near the duo, practically oozing with satisfaction at this promise.

"Did I say that?" the prefect said, glad to know that he managed to stop his heart from feeling anything and was even thunderstruck at the thought.

"Yes you did!" the older blond exclaimed loudly, not about to let his future mate forget, "It was at 1:51 pm yesterday!"

"Hah." was Ichiru's only exhaled response. He's still trying to come to terms with the heavy feeling that seems to settle within him but paid it no heed as he tried to concentrate on being calm.

And to ensure that he makes a decent enough argument about it, Hanabusa further stated, "And you see, Kain will soon lose his marbles since he can't stop Itsuki from crying but he doesn't seem to trust me enough to handle the child myself, er, what I mean is that, you seemed pretty good with children the last time so…maybe you can help?" he finished with a sideways glance at the silverette.

Frowning a little while deep in thought, Ichiru knew that such a proposal could very well induce the devil to come and finish him. But based on the last time he saw them with their youngest visitor, Ichiru felt uneasy on letting them handle the child themselves.

"Isn't there any adult vampire in the dorms that could help?" the prefect somehow heard himself say.

"Well, due to the situation we have, Kaname-sama said that it's better to limit the people who know and interact with the children." The noble delivered smoothly and was a little bit grateful that he has that truth to work with, at least, "We can't trust just anyone."

The reminder that their young guests are in danger due to their nature had Ichiru frowning in anxiety. Together with his concern for his nieces and nephews, he knows that he won't stand for the blond aristocrat's children to come to harm, even though he's sure that Ichi and Itsuki are mere nobles in the eyes of the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council. It doesn't make them the least bit safe from those peoples' greed.

"That's true." the hunter murmured seriously.

Maybe, he can also use this as practice to make himself immune to the blue-eyed demon's presence. After all, he feels that he's doing a good job so far in stopping his heart from beating like crazy, though he still can't be too careful.

He straightened his position and glanced at the taller man out of the corner of his eyes and was surprise to find his lilac eyes meeting his blue ones and he immediately averted his gaze and merely nodded resignedly. "I'll help." He uttered quietly.

He thought he could feel the blond smile at his direction but did not dare confirm it and instead looked below when golden little Ichi who was unusually quiet as they had their discourse suddenly exclaimed, "Uwah! My wonderful intuition is telling me that my adorable baby brother is currently looking for my greatness! We should go!"

The child proceeded to run in the direction of the Moon Dorms. Beside him, the handsome vampire tilt his head and said in a tone of joyful satisfaction, quite contrary to what the he himself is feeling, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Un."

He looked up in order to gaze at his niece's majestic familiar when his notice was stolen by the tree leaves blocking the sun. He's pretty sure that they would change colors in a few weeks as the season completely settles in. Already, it's steadily growing colder.

He hopes that these feelings inside him will soon fall away like how leaves of autumn turn crimson and flutter down the ground one by one until there's nothing left. He gradually placed a hand on his chest casually and was quietly amazed at its dull and still calm beat.

 _Oh? I might not be too far from achieving this_. He thought, deadened, as he trudged slowly after the party.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Small, white fingers shakily turned over the page of the borrowed reading material. Sienna eyes wide and full of mixed incredulity, curiosity and strange excitement as an odd sort of anticipation and embarrassment filled her with every page that she reads.

When Shinkawa-san handed her a volume of her beloved "treasure" with a bright, slightly sly smile and several reminders to treat it carefully, Yuuki didn't even wonder at the cover of the book that depicts a pair of incredible bishounens. She just thought that it might be those shounen types of manga full of adventure and action and she thought that it would be perfect.

It was full of action, alright.

Just not the kind that she expected.

And now, her face burns as she simultaneously gets absorbed by the romantic story of the two men and then get distracted as shameful thoughts of a certain brother and senpai of hers that may or may not be engaging in a similar activity.

She began to press her lips together in an excited manner, her hold on the material getting tighter as the story turns more sultry and mind-blowing.  _It will be on the next page! They already kissed! Kyaa—_

"Yuuki-chan."

The mental scream that she didn't even know she's trying to contain managed to find its way out of her throat in an altogether different tone.

"KYYAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked in surprised as the cool, low tone of one Ichijo Takuma sounded dangerously close to her right ear.

She wheeled around wildly at the sound of the intruder and in her panic, let go of the exciting manga which soared and made an arc in the air. The blond noble slowly took several steps back, green eyes on the reading material, hands poised to make an excellent catch.

"Ooops." said Takuma as he managed to make the perfect grab for the book. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Yuuki-chan."

The pale prefect who's heart was still in overdrive at being caught off guard, began to silently choked when the aristocrat bent to inspect the manga in his hands. Auburn eyes going wide in alarm and shame as she made a step forward with both hands stretched in front of her as though to grab the book from the vampire's grasp. She froze, however, when the unreadable green orbs of the Vice-President of the Moon Dorms found her from under dark lashes. She felt her face burn and about to burst like an active volcano and felt beads of sweat form on her forehead.  _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._

"It doesn't smell like you. You borrowed it?" the blonde aristocrat inquired after several, heart-pounding minutes.

She answered with a painful squeak that was meant as a yes and came out like a strangled mouse, instead.

"Researching about the, er, diversions Kaname and Zero-sama are partaking in?"

Since she can't open her mouth without sounding like a dying squirrel, she opted to shake her head left and right vigorously that she was sure it came out as a blur.

"Ah, so you just wanted to try reading mangas?"

At this she bobbed her head in affirmation several times, still wishing that she's anywhere else but here, ready to die a horrible and embarrassing death.

When she heard a chuckle come out from the vice-president of the Moon Dorm, she was a bit transfixed and forgot all about her plans to hang herself as she watched the blond aristocrat dimple as the sweet, amused laughter shook his shoulders.

"I think you didn't look at this properly." continued Ichijo, "It says here '18 and above'. I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this. I can lend you others though."

"Eh?!" finally exclaimed the female prefect in surprise, "Really, senpai?"

"Yes." The vampire returned with his usual sparkling grace, "So I'll go ahead and have this sent back to the owner."

And as the tall aristocrat turn around, waving the manga in his hand, to return to the Moon Dorms for those promised books, the brunette made to follow him but halted when a foreboding whisper had her looking down at her hands and saw bloodied fists, she even had a glimpse of a windowless room that she absolutely have no recollection of followed by that animalistic growl somewhere from within.

"Ichijo-senpai!" she called out in a panic.

"Yes?" Takuma replied with a slight teasing note as he turned back to her. When he saw his beloved staring wide eyed at her trembling hands with a horrified expression, he immediately was beside her, "Yes, Yuuki-chan? What is it?"

But the petite brunette didn't seem to hear him nor see him as she kept on desperately chanting his name. "Yuuki-chan!" When the blond aristocrat took her hands, Yuuki saw the dripping red taint withdrew to leave clean palms at their wake.

She looked up to find anxious green eyes.

"Ichijo-senpai." She called out blankly, desperately seeking him out although he's already beside her, "Senpai." and then the world around her whirled in confusion as she collapsed in a dead faint.

"YUUKI!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaien and Zero were led to the headquarters' main archive hall where several hunters and hunters-in-training do researches. The long, windowless room, like the rest of the establishment was lighted with torches from the tall, sturdy pillars. The atmosphere as forbidding as it is venerable.

"I'm afraid that since you've been so out of touch for so long, we'll have to take this opportunity to make you settle some old lying documents here." The president of the Association invited in a tone of kindness.

"I'm just a retired old man." The chairman easily returned with that same distant look Zero decided doesn't suit him at all.

"Ah, but you remain ever so youthful. I'm so envious." Zero thought that this was the most honest statement from the girly bastard just yet. The way olive-green eyes try and fail to hide the jealousy at the other's natural unending youth, was impossible to miss.

"You haven't aged yourself." calmly dissemble Kaien while nonchalantly looking around.

"Fufu, is that right?" the other giggled insincerely, "In any case, do make sure to finish all this." He then inclined his head and several apprentices in the association's library came forward with documents for the still famous hunter.

"We on the other hand," the president beckoned to the wary hunter, "I think we'll be more comfortable here. It's the uncategorized section. Just through this door here."

 _Here goes_. The silverette gritted internally.

But a hand on his shoulder restrained him and the prefect looked back to see his guardian openly regarding the head of the association in spite. "Zero." He only murmured evenly, however.

"I'll be fine, Chairman." quietly assured the silverette. He doesn't want the veteran hunter to have to fight the entire association just for him. But for what it's worth, he's glad that he insisted on coming with him.

"Of course, you'll be. You're all under my protection after all." Stated the president with a smile.

_Protection, my ass._

The ex-human hunter just gave his guardian a nod and disappeared through the door and prepared himself to being interrogated. The room on the other side of the door was small and lined with sealed wooden cabinets so that the hunter doesn't know what's inside.

"I hope he isn't always that over-protective." the head started after observing the cabinets a bit after closing the door of the room as though wondering which of those contains what he needs.

Zero only shrugged once. He really doesn't have patience left for further idle chit-chat. "Well, he's seen every manner of monster there is out there. Suppose he just knows how to recognize one?"

A cold chuckle followed this remark and Zero was faced with the unfriendly regard of the president. "And I'd assume that's how he found you and your brother as well?"

He didn't even bother answering that, "Why the fuck was I summoned here?"

The bastard had the nerve to look surprised, "You're asking? Why, it's to ask you a very important question!" red lips further inquired, "What are you?"

Lavender eyes didn't waver from olive-green ones, "A vampire hunter."

"Truly? But the last time I checked,  _real_  male vampire hunters don't give  _birth_  to  _vampires_." The other finally leered.

His worst fears confirmed, Zero froze and fought hard not to let his unease show as his heart thundered painfully against his ribcage. His brain trying to figure out several things at once; how did they know? Who was the informant? He's fucking sure it's not his guardian or his former teacher. Not even that bastard senpai of his would ever betray him. No, it's not possible that it would be a vampire that would sell them out…right? All the while, with his right hand inside his coat pocket, he sent a text message prepared beforehand and wished that his guardian, master and especially Kaname (since  _apparently_ , the royal jerk do keep a cellphone even though he  _very rarely_  uses it) will receive the message with no problem. The message he prepared by no means have any specific details but it ought to be enough for Kaname to know that the secret of their children has already exposed to the hunters.  _Damn the Association to all fucking hell_.

"You're not going to say anything? Though, of course, there's no use in you denying it as it has already been confirmed. Well then, let's test whether or not you're a hunter, shall we?"

And without pausing, he made a motion with his fan and every wooden panel opened to reveal documents hidden inside even before the silverette can open his mouth.

The coppery smell of blood filled the room instantly and Zero automatically clutch his mouth and throat as the violent burn of thirst exploded from inside of him, his head swimming with the suddenly insistent desire he always managed to curb flaring into obvious desire.  _Fuck!_

"Documents from distant battlefields. Last words from dying comrades. Words from the dead to prevent even more death. All soaked in dirt and blood, all preserved in their crimson glory for those who never made it back." narrated the president with mock-passion, his expression not changing from that of amused hostility, "How gallant of them all, isn't that right, Kiryuu?"

The silverette wobbled and struggled against the door (figures it won't open anymore), restraining the beast inside him from bleeding his eyes red. He can barely move his limbs from the uncontrollable convulsion of his body from being heavily surrounded by the scent of blood.

There was a chuckle and Zero looked up to see a satisfied smirk on the other hunter, "And what's this?" he queried and his expression changed to that of confusion, "I'm not sure if you know this, Kiryuu-kun," he jeered in with revolting sweetness, "but vampire hunters don't get thirsty from such potent scent of blood."

He no longer wants to take in anymore of this room's scent but he can't help but breathe either, even though every intake was like taking in gasoline to his already parched, flaming throat. It's fucking excruciating. And he drank from Kaname not too long ago.  _Fuck this_. The thirst clawed against him like a desperate animal and he can almost see the red haze inching from the edges of his vision.  _No! Shit!_

After a few more minutes, the president continued on without further preamble "The appearance of these 'children' of yours suggests that your loyalty would be a question to all of us here in the association. All three of them also possess power not even noble vampires can dream to have. Tell me, for what reason should we trust you?"

The mention of his children helped Zero focused more. That's right, he can't lose here. "I have never done anything that would make you doubt me." He gritted out, every word grated out of him like steel on granite.

The older hunter paused and crouched in front of him and the younger silverette wanted so much to give him a brutal kick on his balls.

"Yet, dearest Kiryuu. Yet." That repugnant, pretentious voice crooned softly, "Shall we ask your little darlings what will become of the future?"

At the thought of this horrid bitch anywhere near his children made Zero murderous, "You're not fucking going anywhere near them."

There was a high laugh before a slash from his left cheek to his jaw made the silverette double in pain. He managed not to cry out in pain and instead glared at the direction of the abominable asshole who was observing the ever so present fan in his hand. "Curious. While you're certainly affected now, you can't be yet completely poisoned by anti-vampire weapons."

And with this he began a series of lacerations within every inch of the pale hunter that he can reach with the weapon in his hand. "You have but to give us these aberrations from the future so we can study them and you refuse? That's already a betrayal, vampire!" every word was matched with a blow but even through the heavy mist of thirst and torture, Zero was able to keep from showing pain.

The silverette was panting hard though, and he knows that his eyes are the color of glowing rubies already. He can feel blood dripping from his face and several parts of his arms, shoulder and back but just continued to glare at the motherfucker who temporarily paused from his abuse.

"So you won't beg even in pain? Your guardian's just on the other side of this door you know." He began again softly as though he didn't spend the last few minutes persecuting the young prefect.

Zero only glowered at the tall bastard and thought that if he's going to hell, he'll make sure to drag this motherfucker with him so he can kill him as many times as he wants in that eternal inferno. He just hopes his guardian will not ignore the part of his text message he had the foresight to include that clearly states,  _Leave Chairman_.

"So proud. There's so much pride in you when you have fallen so low, oh eldest of the kiryuu." he lowered himself once more to be on eye level with the silverette and one slender finger reached out to trace a trail of blood along his jaw before tasting it, "Such dirty blood. I can pardon you, you know, if you'll just let me have even just one of your precious angels. You're daughter would suffice, since she looks like you." He compromised.

The young hunter managed to let out an even albeit guttural huff of a laugh at this attempt at negotiation, "Go to hell." He spat.

"Unwise." The president concluded with sneer, "It would have been easier for you to just submit. There are other ways to get what I want, you know."

"An asshole like you will never get pass Kaname." He heaved, he can't really feel his arms now,  _damn it._

"Is this trust I sense? With a vampire? You've already come a long way to betray us, Kiryuu."

From the time he arrived here and this whole clusterfuck started, it's the first time he was stunned into silence at the realization that he did trust Kaname more than these greedy assholes. Shaking from the unnerving truth, lavender orbs look up disdainfully through heavy lids "I've always stuck to the code of the Parent. You're the one with the problem, moron."

Green eyes narrowed coldly at this, "I suppose this answer from you is enough. I'll just have to make up a story. Pity we have to take care of the fangless vampire, too." The president unfolded his fan and pressed something in it to reveal several spikes protruding at the end of the tip of his weapon, "I thought he can still be useful."

Zero very much doubt that his guardian, who should be fucking gone by now, will be easily overcome and he felt relieved at that. He tried to scramble of ways to evade whatever finishing blow the head of all morons have for him. Due to the petrifying bloodlust, he doesn't think he can stand and he's shaking so bad it's not even funny, but he thinks he's got strength enough to slit the bastard's throat at close proximity. It's a stroke of luck that the Association president is a close range fighter. He reached for a silver folding knife he's got hidden beneath his coat but was distracted at the piercing cry from the said asshole.

Zero looked up in time to see the older man clutch his head with both his hands. His sharp bellow became a loud, continues yell of torment. The president stumbled back and hit his head at one of the cabinet's dark wooden door.

"MY HEAD! MY HEAD! NO! NO! MY HEAD!"

Surprised and confused, trying to detect if it's an act to mislead him though he can't think for what reason, Zero watched as the other man fell down in a heap of colorful robes with his fan cluttering loudly against the stone floor, still screeching and now asking for help.

The prefect wasn't sure whether or not the room was sound-proof. While he did not expect the men outside to come in even with the sound of the president's heavy fan hitting human flesh, even they have to come running with the racket the detestable man is currently making but oddly, he can't hear footsteps hurrying from the other side except for one.

When the president threw himself bodily at the silverette wildly, still screaming, Zero flung him away from him, repulsed, when he realized that he can move just fine. He was a bit disconcerted at the sudden lack of pain though it seems to have been replaced by a rather numb feeling. He looked at his hands in confusion as he tried to think over what's happening. He's still wounded, clear as day, but he can't feel it. He also can no longer smell the strong call of blood even though the cabinets containing the bloody documents are still open, not even the President's sickly sweet smell as though his sense of smell has been…cut—

He froze as a memory intruded in him of a similar situation.  _'…I had to temporarily cut off your senses so that you won't be overwhelmed by the power…_ '

 _Satoshi_. Zero thought with more than a small degree of awe.

He then jolted when he felt someone pounding the door of the room and the silverette tried to shove it from his side and was dumb-founded that it opened so easily unlike earlier. He lost his balance and stumbled on the other side and found himself by his guardian's feet.

"Zero!" Kaien exclaimed in surprise and paused for a second before crying out at his wounded state. "That bastard." He directed a glare inside the room which was replaced by confusion at the other man's miserable state, "What the—?"

"It's Satoshi, I'm sure." he managed to grit out as Kaien half-crouch to help him up while still staring at the screaming bundle of silk robes and pale purple-gray hair on the cold floor. "But fuck, Chairman, why are you still here?" the silverette continued on while trying to regain his balance. While he can't feel any pain at all, he has to concentrate hard just to move his limbs.

This successfully diverted the former vampire hunter's attention and he directed sullen hazel eyes towards his adopted son, "Did you really think I'd leave?" he asked with a frown.

Zero only huffed in reply. As he partially leaned on his guardian and began to walk out of the archive hall, lavender eyes widened to see every single hunter on the floor, some appear fully unconscious while some seem to keep trying to move their body to no avail. He turned to look at the man beside him.

"It wasn't  _all_  me." Kaien answered his silent question as they continued the length of the room, "When it seemed like you were being tortured inside, I began to make my way here. Of course, I began to fight those who tried to stop me then they suddenly keeled over when that bastard started screaming." He then fell into deep thought but Zero heard him murmur under his breath, "Sato-kun, huh. No wonder…"

The whole association seemed so empty all of a sudden as the pair of hunters slowly made to exit the establishment. They didn't meet a single soul. The silverette would have thought a miracle happened if he wasn't sure that his children somehow got a hand in this. He can only pray that they didn't do anything risky just to make it possible for him to get out of Hunter Association without much fuss.

They managed to get to the Chairman's car and drove outside the gates without seeing anyone else. They haven't been driving for a full minute outside the Associations perimeter when Zero espied a black limousine appearing from a bend on the road and follow them.

"And they're here." Kaien whistled when he noticed the car following them the same time his adopted son did, "They're closer than I thought. It was quite the risky move from Kaname-kun, though I can't really blame him." He finished with a hint of teasing, some of his normal cheer returning.

The younger man only gave his guardian a baleful glare before again observing the car behind them through their car's rear-view mirror and he could swear he can feel Kaname's eyes on him even at this distance. He inwardly cursed at this evident sensitivity towards the vampire, trying his best not to remember the earlier conversation with that sorry excuse for a leader which made him realize this trust towards the abominable pureblood. He hanged his head in muted frustration and flinched when he noticed the state of his clothes. That asshole in kimono put his clothes, especially the upper portion, in a right state. He gritted his teeth at the slow regeneration of many of his wounds. He can just imagine this causing his children to be in hysterics.

He frowned and then turned to his guardian, "Please stop at the first empty park that we'll pass. Also, can I borrow your coat, Chairman?" he finished rather sullenly. There's no helping it. He'd love to just drive on until they reach the Academy but even from this distance, he can feel the agitation of every party in the vehicle demanding his urgent attention. He also doesn't know how long Sato's and maybe even Hiro's trick on the Association will last, nor the actions they will take once they all can move again. They might not have time for anything else.

"If you call me 'papa'." The older man said cutely with a wink even and Zero wanted to strangle him there and then.

"Chairman." He growled

"Okay, okay." Pouted his guardian sulkily in reply, "But don't think you can stop the children from noticing. Don't be stubborn now. Talk to Kaname-kun. I'll drive the children for you."

"Or maybe we can just drive straight to the academy."

"The longer you expose your blood, the greater the danger other vampires will pick up the scent and start charging. Just because you can naturally conceal the appeal of your kind to them doesn't mean that you're free to let them just smell your blood." Kaien reasoned firmly, hazel eyes narrowed at the distasteful thought, "Are you sure you want all those threats following as back to the academy?"

"Fuck." The silverette cursed beneath his breath. He did not even consider that. Until nearly a week ago, he was unaware that his blood has the potential to drive those leeches he hunts to crazed hunger.

Well there goes his plan in impending another meeting with that bastard of a pureblood vampire.

Sensing his capitulation, the blonde ex-vampire hunter began to maneuver his vehicle to a clean stop at an empty park, all the while with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his youthful face.

After donning the older man's dark gray double-breasted coat as the chairman's vehicle come to a complete stop. He even buttoned the coat close even though the weather's not cold enough for it. Zero took a silent, deep breath before opening his side of the car and going outside. He arranged his expression to one that is impassive and nonchalant but it completely fell away when the dark limousine's door was enthusiastically opened on his approach and he was immediately greeted by Tsukiko's lively smile.

"Otou-chan!" her brilliance though was instantly replaced by a horrified frown, no doubt at the scent of his blood, "Otou-chan!" she shouted once more but with worry this time.

"I was just grazed. No need to worry." The silver vampire hunter immediately tried to placate her and gave her a pat on her dark head. "I'm fine, Shino." He added to her twin brother who almost ran to him uncharacteristically, his light violet irises already bleeding red at the hint of threat to their father. It doesn't seem that their father and older siblings properly informed them of what was happening inside the Hunter's Association and Zero thought that he preferred that.

Peering inside the vehicle, he was met by four pairs of somber wine-red eyes and the prefect could tell that there's a great amount of forbearance being exercised here. "Was it you, Sato? Hiro?" called the silverette by way of a greeting, pertaining to the interference he felt while with the Hunter Association president.

The two young brunettes nodded as they went near him and once again fixed him with another concerned look while their silver-haired twin sister offered him a paper bag, a distraught expression marring her stunning features.

"Clothes, Otou-sama. I foresaw you'll need this." explained Hime as she handed the package to her dear father, "Though had I foreseen the event that led to you needing it in the first place, I would have-"

"I'm fine, Hime." cut off Zero gently, not really wanting to see his daughter growing steadily upset.

In a sudden attempt to lighten the mood, the second son pointed out while looking at the ever present fan in his sister's hand, "You know, Hime, that Association president kinda reminds me…"

As the silver-haired princess icily stared at her twin brother, knowing the hateful teasing remark that is planning to escape from his naughty consciousness as if she can transparently read it plastered on his pale forehead, she decided that she doesn't want to hear it so she thwarted his supposed victory in unnerving her, "Chichiue!" she intercepted his words in a broken voice full of concealed tears, turning her head a little as if in extreme agony.

"Hiro." Kaname immediately called in stern warning to his son not to upset his twin sister.

"I haven't even said anything, yet."  _Damn, Hime's fast._ But he settled that he shouldn't push it, if Hime actually went as far as to get the help of their Chichiue then that means that she'll find the words beyond a simple joke that it'll border to an insult already.  _It was just a jest, though_ , he thought, but looking at Sato's baleful stare told him that he failed spectacularly.

"I'll take them from here, then?" the voice of Kaien Cross reverberated with delight at the sight of his grandchildren.

This was rapidly accepted by his children with excited cheers and they gave each of their parents a kiss before going out of the limousine and Kaien promptly carried Shino and lumbered away to his vehicle while leading the other four eagerly. Zero couldn't help noticing the still concerned glances his triplets are casting his way as they follow their grandpa to his car.

"Surely, you do not wish to imitate Kaien's antic before of holding on to my car's open door while it's running, do you, Zero?" the remaining vampire called out quietly to his future mate who did not budge by the vehicle's entrance since earlier as soon as the headmaster's vehicle started to roll down the road once more.

 _He did that?_  The prefect curiously thought of his guardian but did not voice it out. Instead, he grudgingly went and sat inside the vehicle and put the paper bag his daughter handed to him between him and the pureblood as though to create a wall separating them, "I didn't know you're a moron enough to risk the children's exposure by letting them come outside." He started when the luxurious vehicle also started to run after the one before it.

"I'll go through hell before letting them come into danger." Answered the pureblood silently and without guilt as he slowly unbuttoned the dark blazer his wearing, "And if you think they'll rest easy while they believe you to be in danger yourself, you're far underestimating them." He finished, his hands going to the velvet tie around his neck.

The hunter tried his damndest to ignore what the annoying, high and mighty jerk is doing but he couldn't help but ask, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You did not inform us of your departure." The brunette quietly, if not monotonously, accused though his sharp scrutiny assured the silverette the underlying ire at his attempt to leave behind their backs.

"Not like it made any difference." grumbled Zero, forcing lavender eyes to take in the bustling street they've entered.

"True." Was the only response he got.

Exasperated, he turned to the encroaching vampire who's halfway in unfastening the buttons of his dark shirt, "And I said, what the fuck are you doing stripping?!"

Kaname had the nerve to cock his head on one side as though mildly confused even with his stoic facial expression.

"I'm pretty sure you know." Was the serious return before the young king's expression softened a bit, "Or is this your way of playing coy?"

"Fuck you, you jerk! Who would?!" Zero roared at the annoying pureblood, "You'll let yourself bleed here of all places?! Outside the Academy?"

"Shino worked a spell to make the vehicle undetectable to vampires." explained the brunette who continued his slow approach and only then did that silver hunter noted certain marks in the rich interior that can't be found in your usual limousine, "I'm pretty sure the scent will not be perceived by other vampires. Not even my driver."

"Then it's fine for me to stay like this until we reach the school!" argued back the prefect, his alarms going off insane inside him as Kaname fully stationed himself beside him and felt the sudden pressure as the brunette pinned him against the car's side with his body.

"Let you bleed beside me?" the deceptively soft voice of the pureblood and the sudden darkening of the aura in the car had the silverette flinching inside. He did not expect Kaname to be this pissed over his situation. He was forced to meet brightly glowing ruby orbs and thought that the damn vampire must have been holding back before. "You certainly do not expect it of me, now would you, Zero? That I did not come marching inside the Association is already praise-worthy. Before this situation escalates to one that would make you shy away from our children, I suggest that you don't push me this time around, Zero." Finished the pureblood with frightening promise, cocking his head towards the left to expose creamy skin hiding what the silverette sorely needs to replenish himself. Abruptly, all the cuts in his body seem to double in pain, screaming for relief.

Knowing the brilliant red haze that covers his eyes reacting to the madness of hunger and one pureblood's silent rage, the prefect growled low in his throat, hating himself for surrendering, "When you open your mouth to speak more than one sentence, it's always loaded with shit." He took hold of the older man's shoulder with one hand while the other landed on Kaname's nape for better access, "One day, I'll suck you dry, you moron." He declared in a vicious whisper with his usual scowl before sinking agitated fangs down the soft flesh.

He thought he heard Kaname exhaled softly as he tried to phase himself as he drinks. Even as he adamantly tells himself to look ahead, his damnable eyes betrayed him and strayed to look at the bastard's face from his current position. But he's not mesmerized, damn it!

The hunter felt the slow healing of his wounds as the divine taste filling him as slowly ravished his senses. He wished that the satisfied growl at the back of his throat is just his imagination.

He would have been completely lost in the sated state consuming him when he became aware of the warm hand that caresses his back. No wonder he felt overly warm and content! Surprise and embarrassment at being too conscious of the body pressing into his had him immediately trying to dislodge his fangs from the creamy flesh but a firm hand kept him in place.

This shouldn't be a kind of warmth he misses, damn it. But the heat that causes him to shake internally just won't leave his body. A heat he's now all too familiar with.

"Go on and drink more. Fall more." He heard the velvety murmur right next to his ear like the devil himself lulling him to sleep, "Until the taste of me becomes something you can never live without."

Forcing himself to waken from his trance, while scowling deeply, the silverette took one last swallow of the sumptuous meal before retracting his fangs and before he could stop himself, licked the small trail of blood that escaped from the rapidly closing wound. Realizing what he just did, the prefect felt his face heat up and in order to hide it and pass it of as nothing, Zero huffed and replied to the irritating brunette, "You always say one word too many."  _This freaking asshole. Just how much muck is he trying to bury him under?_

The brunette unhurriedly faced him with that genial and quiet smile and the silverette froze at how close their faces are that the honeyed breath of the vampire caressed his lips, "I merely thought it a fair trade, seeing you've seduced me this much."

Good thing the annoying pureblood was good at baiting his anger which distracted him from unworldly thoughts though it's still exasperating, "What the hell? Who did, you bastard?!"

Genially ignoring his remarks, the pureblood proceeded to rapidly unbuttoning the coat he borrowed from the chairman and then immediately continued on to the blue shirt underneath. The tranquil expression he has on as well as the composed aura now settling inside the vehicle made the vampire's earlier ire seem like a lie. But the hunter barely had time to note the sudden change in the brunette as his face burned and his hands swiftly flew to the hand undressing him.

"What the fuck, Kaname! Stop that!" he shouted, and the crimson painting his face turned deeper at the realization that he again called the vampire by his first name in his panic. He growled in frustration, especially when the other man's only reaction to this was to smile even more radiantly.

"Before you work yourself into a fever, let me tell you that I only wish to help you into the clothes that our daughter prepared for you." informed Kaname in a relaxed tone that he's been using a lot these days, "But, of course, if you wish to do something else before that, I don't mind indulging you." He silkily finished as he put his face even closer to the hunter that they're nose to nose.

 _This bastard!_  "Get your fucking face away from me, you asshole." The silverette yelled, failing to force his blush to subside for fuck's sake, "I don't need help in changing so get the fuck away."

"Now, now, what manner of mate would I be to let you fend for yourself?" the young king returned, silently teasing, as he resumed taking off the younger man's coat and shirt.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted in chagrin as he tried to fight the hands that continues to strip him of his upper garments,  _Argh! Fuck! Damn it!_

"Yes, Zero?" the pureblood cordially replied, finally succeeding to take off his hunters coat and shirt.

The prefect never thought he'd ever think it of the vampire but the bastard's actually capable of teasing him to actual death! He froze for a moment when he somehow lost his balance and then found himself in a half-lying position across the leather seat; his right arm trapped as he lay slumped on his side.

"My, quite careless of you, Zero." Kaname murmured as he pinned the slender body of his mate down with his own, shifting his body by resting his right knee on the leather seat and putting his arms on either side of the younger man. The hunter didn't seem to notice them gradually moving as he fought to keep his clothes on. The vampire king merely smiled. He took in his future mate's beautiful amethyst eyes, quite hazy and currently surprised, and allowed himself to confess his inner most thought.

"I was beside myself with worry." The brunette whispered seriously, "I was a moment away from going in and killing them all myself."

The fair man beneath him began to move and met his somber gaze steadily as though trying to gauge the extent of his emotions. He allowed himself to lean further and gently kiss the enthralling creature on the temple to assure himself that his mate is safe with him. Flushing and half naked to his gaze, with short silver threads fanned out on the dark seat, lavender orbs genuine and determined, his Zero is simply hypnotizing.

"Since I was kind enough to stay put, won't you reward me a little?" he murmured rather provocatively right by the silverette's left ear.

The prefect's color deepened and Zero tried to face him squarely already glaring, no doubt, with a ready curse in his lips but this movement just afforded Kaname with a better position to kiss the silverette and he unerringly captured the hunter's soft lips with his own.

Startled at the contact, Zero didn't have time to fight as a warm tongue stole into his mouth seeking pleasure. He unconsciously closed lilac eyes as dark brown strands tickled his face, framing the beautiful face above his. A mist is hanging over his mind once more as he was again seized by every essence of the pureblood. The sweet fragrant of roses and musk beguiled him as he tasted Kaname, enthralling him more and opening him deeper, his heart's quick rhythm further leaving him helpless.

He tried to breathe through his nose as his left hand clenched hard on the vampire's shoulder while his other one found purchased on the arm resting beside his head.

The carnal plunder was threatening to consume him altogether as the silverette felt the vampire move a little to allow one hand to sensually travel the length of his naked back, accompanying the heat steadily pooling in his gut.

He can't muster the strength to stop the onslaught to his senses when he heard a man in the other side of the vehicle cleared his throat loudly and politely if not tremulously called out to his master.

"K-kaname-sama, the headmaster's vehicle stopped beside a store. He and the children went inside and are inviting you to join them."

The voice of a third party brought clarity in the young hunter's blurry mind and Zero froze. It took a second for Kaname to do the same and unhurriedly end the kiss. As light purple eyes opened carefully, the prefect didn't miss the provocative and animalistic glint in the sienna eyes above him before the vampire replied in a low tone.

"I understand."

Zero fought the growl threatening to sound from his throat at the shame of their current position. The freaking vampire still hasn't taken his right hand where it stopped at the edge of his pants. Unable to do anything else beside hide his burning face behind his right arm and contemplate how he'll hang himself, the silverette heard the vampire whisper once more directly on his left ear, "I suppose I'll stop here for now. Forgive me. I'll just take this."

To the hunter's horror, the brunette proceeded to dip his head further down his currently blushing neck. Even as Zero felt the lean body of the pureblood tense, Kaname continued to nip a little bit of flesh, careful not to puncture his skin, and began to suck erotically.

"What the—" the silverette was too stunned to think of pushing the pureblood away. He's still in the process of reconnecting with the nerve endings in his knees. This really isn't the time for Kaname to be robbing him even more of his damn composure! But after a minute more, in where he thought he'd manage to spontaneously combust, the vampire resurfaced and gently touched his cheek before giving it a light kiss.

"Consider this one your punishment." He said simply before going to open the door slightly, "I'll be waiting for you outside so please get dressed." And with that, the prefect was left alone in the car with nothing but his remorse and a paper bag of clothes which he picked up to press against his still crimson cheeks. Lilac eyes trained his eye lower and saw the proof of his disgrace in the slight tent between his legs. He again buried his face against the coarse bag, wanting to smother himself.

"Go die, you moron." He said under his breath.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The shop the driver was pertaining to turned out to be a rather large antique shop bearing the name Peridot Antiquities. Lilac eyes balefully stared at the white brick building as he got out of the car after donning on the white cotton shirt and casual navy flannel button-down together with a light coat that he left open. Over his arm is another coat and he turned to the vampire leaning against the car's body without meeting his gaze.

"Why did Hime prepare two coats?" he asked a little snappishly.

"I would assume the other one is for Kaien." Kaname answered simply, "Leave your used clothes in the vehicle." He finished as he straightened himself from his leaning position.

He obstinately tried to ignore the vampire when his gaze was once again caught by the Taisho era-themed building that seems to feature both western and Japanese antiquities where his children have gone into. He then dismally looked at the similarly large toy shop beside it with its display of Barbie dolls and humongous Winnie the Pooh stuff toys to the cutesy café on the other side of the antique shop with an ample sign advertising various cakes and pastries.

He couldn't help himself as he addressed the vampire he could feel just beside him who was following his gaze, "Why are your children so old-fashioned?" Zero asked drily, not really expecting an answer.

He heard Kaname chuckle once before answering in his quiet way, "Maybe because none of their parents are the modern sort."

Unable to completely refute that statement, the prefect humphed, "I at least know how to operate a PSP." he murmured to himself. Though granted, he's pretty sure he never really played one unless very much exasperated by Ichiru's whines and insistence.

When Kaname laughed quietly again, Zero snapped, rankled, "What?"

"I'm merely grateful that you did not deny being one of their parents." The pureblood smiled cordially.

Realizing this, Zero flushed, "Shut up, Kaname." He began but at the thought that he once again called the pureblood by his name so easily deepened the scarlet hue marring his cheeks so he just proceeded to scoop Tsuki-hime up who came running back out of the shop with a scared expression.

He cleared his throat as he made his escape. "What is it? Those dolls?" he inquired as soon as he entered the conservative shop, immediately spotting the source of his youngest daughter's fright in the form of western bisque dolls eerily lined up in a shelf near the entrance, "yeah, they're scary as fu—hell. Just avert your eyes, Tsuki-hime. I won't let them come to you. How about this Japanese porcelain dolls? Eh, you'd like that scroll, Shino?" he asked his youngest son who held up an ancient looking scroll carefully laid in a wooden box with a very anxious clerk behind his small frame, all the while fully conscious of how a certain vampire stepped into the shop just behind him which rendered the rather large place suddenly smaller in his perspective.

And that was how the quaint if not rather prominent antique shop suddenly found themselves abuzz with the unexpected arrival of this odd group full of unearthly beauties. The kind elderly man who owns the shop together with his two teenage grandsons who help out in his business instantly had their hands full assisting their guests, though it's quite interesting to hear the contradicting statements of the two gorgeous teens in the group.

"I bet you already have far too many Japanese tea sets, Hime." Admonish the more ethereal-looking of the two with his silver hair, lilac eyes and lithe frame, and since he entered their shop five minutes ago, he kept a constant stream of negations to buy something and various warnings, "No, if you're not going to use it anyway, why buy it? Shino, don't try to sleep inside that cabinet! You two, don't play with those! Yes, Tsuki-hime, that katana is just like your sister's. Sato! Hiro! If you play with those fire irons again, I'll ground you! Well, that camera would no longer work, Hime, so there's no use for it. There will be nowhere to put that old painting, Tsuki-hime. Hmmm? I don't think there will ever be a need for that tengu mask, Shino. Hiro! Put that helmet down!"

This whole tirade was in extraordinary contrast with the regal brunette with auburn eyes who entered the shop behind him. From the other lane, his majestic and quiet tone spoke of nothing but agreeable compliance at the little ones many requests.

"Would you like this, Hime? You can go and give it to the young man behind the counter. Yes, together with that scroll and painting Shino likes. That is a fine table Sato, I'm sure we can place it at the castle if you'd like. Can you also add those Japanese porcelain dolls? Tsuki-hime seems to like them. A Chinese puzzle box, you say, Hiro? Certainly, very interesting. Of course, we can buy it. Yes, I'd like to have this jade pin as well. A very good find, Hime. Why, Sato, I didn't know you have a great eye for pottery. Let me look at it. Hmmm, why, it is indeed a Nabeshima ware. We have those in the palace; this will be a great addition. I thought I saw Tsuki-hime point at that music box behind your father's back, would you please fetch it for me, Hiro?"

"Ano…" the poor young man who tries to follow the two but can't quite keep up with all their contradicting instructions, not to mention the way they just carelessly let the children handle their precious merchandise, had him biting his lower lip hard in pure anxiety.  _They might be playing around; no one can even buy half of their picks_ , the black-haired high-school student thought to himself.

"Don't worry. I assure you that we'll pay for everything." softly murmured the oldest guy of the group who's probably in his mid-twenties. Hazel eyes regarded him with a little bit of apology and the handsome blond gave him a small smile, asking for more patience, "Ah, but it'll be better for you to listen to the brunette, okay?" he finished with a friendly wink that had him blushing for God-knows what reason. But the illusion of a graceful adult cracked a bit as the older man turned to the mahogany-haired beauty in the pale, amethyst-eyed youth's embrace with half a squeal, "Tsuki-hime-chan! Do you want that chandelier? Grandpa will buy it for you!"

_Wait, grandpa?_

"Chairman! No!" growled the silver-haired guy.

The headache now pounding his temples from the confusion surrounding their customers had him back-tracking to the counter to switch with his younger brother in tailing their visitors. Unbeknownst to him, he's definitely not the only one experiencing torment at the moment. One Kiryuu Zero could feel the slight throbbing of the big vein on his nape at the incessant call of caution he kept for his children and even for the Chairman.

"Geez, don't be so reckless when we're just window shopping!" he called out again while simultaneously taking out his handkerchief from his pants pocket to absent-mindedly wipe his daughter's hand who poked a rather dusty item, "That's dirty, Tsuki-hime. Where's Hime?"

He found his daughter somewhere at the back of the store with the benevolent-looking old man who didn't mind the hell they were raising in his shop. He seems to be showing his eldest daughter an old but well maintained, fantastically designed grandfather clock. He felt a certain vampire stand close beside him and willed himself to ignore his presence while internally berating himself at his feet's lack of will to put more distance between them.

The tall clock the store owner was presenting seems to tell the story of a dwarf prince in love with a beautiful fairy cursed to look like a sheep during the bright light of day and can only change back every midnight. The old man opened the glass casing of the clock's face and wound it up with its key and set the hands to a minute before twelve before closing the glass case again. At the struck of twelve o'clock, the space on the body of the grandfather clock opened to reveal beautifully crafted and mechanically moving figures of dwarves mining for precious gems while on the face of the clock, the sphere-shape place where the roman numeral for six o'clock is at opened to show the dwarf prince looking up at the sheep. The portion above the face of the clock depicting the fairy-cursed-to-be-a-sheep amidst the background of daylight began to move and the background rotated to display a nighttime splendor and the sheep plate was replaced by the form of the beautiful fairy. After that minute, everything closed and the fairy's figurine was again replaced by the sheep's metal pin.

"So see, the dwarf prince can only go to see the love of his life in secret longing during that one minute when the clock strike's twelve." The old man kindly narrated to his daughter who was transfixed by the wooden clock.

"Ah." whispered Shino as though in recognition using his usually silent tone. Zero looked down to find all his sons standing beside him. He didn't notice them coming around from ransacking the store, not that he allowed them to get a single thing. He nudged the young female brunette he's holding to ease the crease she's got between her eyebrows from, as far as he could guess, the pensive story.

"Majestic rather." critically voiced out Sato, nodding solemnly as though judging an art contest, "the craftsmanship is simply exquisite."  _So this is where we got this clock. Interesting. No wonder Otou-sama always said that Hime picked it._

"I'm sure Hime would prefer a happier story but this is simply too romantic for her to miss." articulated Hiro beside his brothers, putting both hands on the back of his head in a casual stance.  _This one will go in otou-sama's private room._

"Would you like to get this, Hime?" gently asked Kaname as he leaned a little towards their daughter.

The female silverette didn't answer but turned to face them and then smiled up at her parents with utmost sweetness and serenity. There's something in her expression that showed Zero something akin to childish happiness, too, and he knew that at least this one thing, might not be denied purchase.

"I've never put it up for sale before." Tenderly informed the gray-haired store owner with a reminiscing smile, "but I'm sure that with a beautiful young lady with moon-silver hair like yourself as the owner, this clock will be happier. I'll concede to selling it."

"Thank you." offered Kaname at the elderly.

"I'll handle filling out the delivery form." volunteered Hime at last in a lilting tone, "I know all the necessary information." She then looked at one of the store clerks who came to stand behind his grandfather a few minutes ago.

The young man of about fourteen looked at Kaname questioningly at this suggestion.

"She's a smart girl." Explained the brunette simply, giving his consent.

"Yes, I can tell." the elderly man said good-naturedly.

 _There. At least we bought one. It'll be from Kaname's pockets anyway. Should be enough for the trouble we caused._  The fair school prefect thought to himself, satisfied, until the young king spoke again.

"Please put this with the eighteen other." finished the pureblood.

"Wait…what eighteen other?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was already past noon when the two vehicles containing the school chairman, the vampire king and the school prefect together with their children passed by Cross Academy's gates.

The innocent window-shopping of the morning turned into an all-out shopping spree that would have lasted the entire day, Zero suspected, if not for the call the headmaster received to inform him that his adopted daughter fainted earlier. Even with the assurance that the female school prefect has already regained consciousness and is in perfect health, the blond school master still drove like a robber on the run in order to reach home in the shortest time possible.

They were met at the door by an oddly-placed Akatsuki Kain who was merely dragged there by his cousin and nephews who followed a harried Ichiru who almost flew back home when he heard what happened to his adopted sister.

"Oh, welcome back, er, sorry to intrude—" the tall aristocrat began as the apprehensive group approached him but his greeting was barely acknowledged as the group hurried pass him with a hasty polite greeting from the children and even a passing hug from the youngest twins. When he turned to look at them disappear to the second floor, the orange-haired noble scratched his head and looked back to the door where he can see a lone driver handle the ridiculous amount of shopping bags from the limousine to the house's entrance hallway. "Can I go back, now?" he asked of no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Yuuki Cross' room was dramatically opened by a tearful headmaster and the newly arrived group found the room already filled with visitors starting from the Moon Dorm's Vice President, to the blonde vampire hailed for his genius and the academy's other male prefect as well as two of the time-traveling children. Ichi was playing with the silverette while Itsuki was being entertained by Yuuki who's reclining on her bed. But all this was briefly disregarded by the female brunette's foster father as the youthful ex-vampire hunter threw himself on his daughter's bed, howling in agony.

"Yuuki! Papa's sorry to have left you alone for so long!" Kaien cried while hugging a chortling blond Itsuki, "Are you okay? Have you seen the doctor? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, Chairman." Yuuki replied easily, trying to dislodge her playmate from the headmaster's clutches, "I told them not to tell you."

"What happened?" Zero asked as his children surrounded their Auntie Yuuki's bed and offered comfort both to the patient and her adopted father.

The one who explained the situation was the blond Vice president of the Moon Dorms, though even Ichijo Takuma who was with the brunette prefect the whole time cannot explain the possible problem. "But the school nurse who looked at her said that there's nothing physically wrong with her and to just rest." He added towards the end of his account.

Everyone was momentarily silent at the end of this speech but one pureblood vampire became deep in thought as auburn eyes carefully regarded the petite female form lying on the bed before it rested on the figure of his future mate.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" exclaimed the female brunette, trying to lighten the mood, "Souma-san said that I just need rest so that's what I'll do." She added, pertaining to the school nurse. She's anxious to have everyone forget her little swoon. For one, she really doesn't want to remember the fright she's been having these past few days and for another, Ichijo-senpai hasn't brightened once since she woke up several hours ago.

After a thousand assurances that she's fine and practically evicting everyone in the room, the party broke up to allow her to sleep though she did hold on to Ichijo Takuma for a bit to talk to him privately for a few minutes which was generously allowed by her guardian.

Going back downstairs, they found it deserted save for a weary-looking Akatsuki Kain and the twenty or so paper bags from famous boutiques lined up in the entrance hall. Ichiru looked at it unseeingly for a few seconds before he blinked once or twice and then whistled, "Woah, are those for the children? That's a lot!" he exclaimed as he naturally shifted little Itsuki who's in his arms, "But shouldn't those be sent to the Moon Dorms, not here?" he finished, facing his older brother whose face crumpled in distaste at the sight of the shopping bags.

"Ah, these are for Otou-sama, uncle. I would assume ours is in the car." answered Sato who went to peek at one of the paper bags with Shino, "There's also some for you, uncle, and for Aunt Yuuki."

"I assure you that the sizes would fit." added Hime as she casually went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

Frowning deeper, Ichiru turned to Zero, "I thought you were summoned to the Association not Ginza."

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't the one who bought those." barked the older silverette, "I was just dragged for a spree after the stupid visit at the headquarters." He doesn't really want to remember how powerless he was in the face of his children's entreating faces as he was forced to try this and that in every clothing shop they visited. He can't even believe that all of his companions would be in the mood to shop at all after the ugly event of that morning. But all and one seemed determined to put it aside for the time being, not at all worried of any possible attacks. At the back of his mind, he reminded himself that he needs to fill in Ichiru about what happened at the Hunter Association later.

"Then who did?" Ichiru asked without really thinking, completely clueless as to the change in their circumstances where the Vampire Hunters are concerned.

"A moron with a credit card and a bastard with a fortune." Answered the older silverette and he freely glared at Kaname who was standing some ways away from the group with the headmaster. Both men were somber and talking in extremely hushed tones. Zero was quite sure they were talking about Yuuki's worrisome situation and the prefect was hard put to squash the unreasonable slight pricking inside him at the thought.  _Fuck me sideways. I don't care._  He gritted internally.

"Err…the Chairman and…Kaname-sen…pai?" he was distracted by Ichiru's reluctant response.

Zero just grunted in answer.

Looking at the renewed look of irritation on the face of the powerful pureblood's future mate at the scandalous amount of shopping bags they have, one Akatsuki Kain supposed that he shouldn't mention here that the large amount of mail ordered goods for Kaname-sama just arrived. He wanted to sigh. He thought only his cousin was ridiculously careless in the amount of things he buys; he's still thinking how he should sort out the boxes of clothes and other necessities in their room right now.

"Vampires shouldn't be rich, I think." Loudly mused Ichiru as he absent-mindedly patted the golden head of the brat tightly clinging to his left leg despite Hiro's attempt to separate them. At this speech, the royal children laughed lightly.

 _I agree_. The Kain thought as he accepted the cup of tea being offered by the dark-haired little princess.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, a tense atmosphere is quietly brewing between the Moon Dorm's president and the Chairman of Cross Academy. They kept their voices muted but there's really no need to elaborate with each other as both know where the current situation would lead.

"You can put it off for a while…" whispered Kaien with a tight expression, "but it won't be long now."

Everything seems determined to come to light all at the same time. While the pureblood knows that the coming deluge is hardly his own making alone, every detail that adds to the burden he'll soon tackle weighs heavily inside him. But he still has time. Once more, wine-red eyes strayed to the other end of the spacious room where he could see his two daughters serving tea all around and his gaze landed on the slender form of the eldest of the Kiryuu twins.

He still has time, but it's running out – fast.

"I know."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"That's about it with the president."

It was night time and one Zero Kiryuu just finished telling the room at large of what transpired in the Hunter Association. Of course, he didn't add the Association president's taunts and flogging nor the quips about his relationship with a certain pureblood who's also currently in the Chairman's office, flanked by a grim-faced Ichijo Takuma and Seiren. And now, lilac eyes carefully avoided the auburn orbs drilling holes at the side of his head.

"You said that the bastard doesn't know of the youngest twins and the two blond brats." gruffly commented Yagari Toga who's smoking by the slightly open window as he stands behind the golden-haired school headmaster, "Are you sure?"

"Un." Was the silverette's response, "I don't think he knows of Tsuki-hime and Shinobu. Not even of Ichi and Itsuki. And he seems to know what the triplets look like as well. He knows Hime takes after me." Zero finished, his countenance as dark as the evening sky.

"And Kaname-kun's sure that no one from the Moon Dorms told anyone on the outside about the children." Kaien stressed but the question in them echoed across the space and hazel eyes caught sienna ones.

"I left them with no doubt that their heads will roll otherwise." confirmed the vampire king, his severe aura thickening the air, "I am certain that the information didn't come from our side."

"In that case, it makes this easier to guess." interjected Ichijo Takuma, speaking for the first time in half an hour. "There has only been one time where the triplets used their powers so freely, one where it's possible that people from the outside can see into the Academy's walls."

The silver prefect's already firmly fisted hand clenched even tighter, "Yes, during the attack of all those level Es."

Behind steepled fingers, the chairman's grimace intensified, "To have hunters backing up an attack of a noble and level Es..."

The Vice-President of the Moon Dorms knitted his brows as green eyes scanned the faces of the people in the room to find the truth reflected on every pair of disturbed orbs, "Then that means…"

It was the infamous Yagari Toga who verbalized the fact as he puffed smoke into the night air:

"The Hunter Association has fallen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this one some time ago and quite forgot some details that I was thinking of adding lol, will have to look for a way to add them next time. And soon, it'll be time for a particular chapter I wrote like a year ago and I still don't have the guts to read and edit it haha (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ
> 
> I am knee-deep in reading a Sterek fanfic and am going in circles here lol
> 
> I am starting a new job soon and already, I feel sick of it lol hang in there! Unfortunately, I don't have the economy to be a hikikomori hehe
> 
> I hate summer as it's too hot!
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter!


	14. The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama! I am on time for this chapter and I can just really cry! ヽ(´∇´)ノ (∇´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ lol I just finished this the other day and am not really certain how and what I did on most parts ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ but really, I just want to hang myself for the lack of talent with cool action scenes. Yeah, I tried to re-watch my favorite shounen anime or read manga for inspiration and ideas but the only thing it led me to is to scream "Kyaa~! You're so cool, Gon!" or "Go, go, go, Luffy!" dammit, so I failed there ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ and I was still left to my own devices at the end of the day...I'm so sorry! ＿|￣|○
> 
> Aaannnndddd! I wish that you'll still want the chapter after this.…..φ(〃∇〃 ） I am very grateful for all the comments, follows and favorites! ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡ Thank you, thank you! I know that details where it matter are a bit lacking but I appreciate your forbearance! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> It is now the rainy season in my country and I'm loving it (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ but I hope everyone will stay safe! ( ˘ ³˘)
> 
> Let's go!

Three days after the fucking disastrous meeting with the Hunter Association President, Zero received orders for a hunt for two Level E vampires in a town several miles away. The silverette isn't stupid enough to think they're not trying to get him killed since they cannot use him to get what they want. That they didn't bother to renew their invitation and stupidly summon him again to the association works for him just fine. He's guessing they didn't want a repeat of their previous encounter by again summoning him to the Hunter Association.

They might as well have stated their true intent on the order that they want him turned to ashes before the end of the week but the fact that they didn't write down  _please kill yourself_ _immediately_ , Zero suppose he had to give them points for a little tact.

The silverette would have chucked the useless piece of paper in the nearest trash bin if not for the fact that he knows there were five legitimate missions of vampire hunting in that area just in the last six months. He's also aware of the tiny town not several miles from there.

Even inside the Association, not everyone blindly follows the president, and Zero knows that the bastard wouldn't blatantly use only Vampire Hunters to hunt him down. Not everyone believes whatever cock-and-bull shit the president comes up with, not even against the fallen family of the Kiryuus. He's pretty sure that they'd rather use a deranged level E to do their dirty work. And while he's a hundred-fucking-percent sure that he's walking into a trap in where he might likely die from, he can't ignore the lives that might be put at risk by him carelessly walking away from the situation. And he'd rather die than to put another hunter in danger by taking his place in this mission.

And that's how he came to find himself here.

Light purplish eyes surveyed the several decrepit furniture of a dilapidated mansion's drawing room. Whatever light that escapes the steadily darkening skies outside doesn't help in lightening the shabby room through its broken-down windows. Decaying pieces of chairs and wooden cabinets lay scattered on the heavily stained carpeted floor together with tiny remnants of glasses and various kinds of pottery.

It's his first time in the area himself and the mansion was situated in the middle of the woods. Time and age looked poorly down on the place that must have been extremely elegant several decades before. A luxurious life shredded into nothing.  _But who the fuck would stay in such a hard to reach place? 's like asking to be killed in secret._

Zero took a careful glance around the room before slowly turning back to make his way to the corridor, not bothering to avoid stepping on fragments on the floor that would create sounds in their wake. He's never been very good with stealth attacks anyway. He'd rather the leeches come at him so he can take their heads upfront, clean and center.

He was just about to step out when light orbs caught their own reflection on some remaining shards of a broken mirror atop the mantelpiece. He then zeroed on the tattoo he has on his neck, remembered the other mark that intruded upon there until just a day ago and blushed despite himself. God, why now? And how can he be so stupid not to realize the reason for the chairman's and his siblings' impish-but-slightly-flustered looks?! The silverette tamped down a surge of irritation at the reminder of the hickey the vampire king left on his neck back in his car before. The freaking thing was dark red and went completely unnoticed from him but every freaking individual around him just managed to see it, no wonder the three stooges he's been living with couldn't help but smirk at him slyly for days. God, even those clerks in the store they visited for the shopping spree before was smiling at him indulgently. Even a few of his classmates saw it before his youngest daughter managed to innocently point it out to him on Tuesday morning. Damn that irritating bastard to all hell! No wonder he's got that smug look on his annoying face!

The silverette breathe deeply despite the musty air surrounding him then slightly shook his head. He should focus on the vampires he's got to target for now instead of thinking of the one who won't get out of his freaking head no matter what he tried. He'd better finish this quickly before they find out that he sneaked out. Or maybe they already know. That's fine, he specifically told his children that they can't sneak out of the academy this time around and he knows that they'll listen to a direct request from him. Maybe he'll just buy them something on the way home. As for Kaname…well, fuck him for his prank anyway. He should be grateful that he hasn't hunted him down for that, yet.

His remuneration stopped and his scowl came back when he heard a rustling just beyond the door of the room he's at. He tightened his grip on Bloody Rose as he fully faced the door as it revealed a ghastly white arm peeking from a tattered sleeve, followed by an almost emaciated form of a middle-aged woman in a long old frayed dress.

"My, my, aren't you young?" Red eyes hungrily surveyed him distractedly as the raspy tone filled the room, "I am happy to be let out. I thought they would keep me underground for soooo long. Damn that bastard."

The prefect didn't answer and was a second away to lifting his gun when a tiny sound underneath and a foreboding feeling had him jumping from where he was standing and land on the windowsill just in time to prevent a hand that struck through the floorboard, carpet and all, to try and grab him.

While he can't do sneak attacks, his targets surely know a thing or two about it. The second vampire seems to be a lot less lucid than the first as he plucked himself from the floor and Zero felt disgust swirl inside his gut to find that this vampire was young when he was turned, younger than him even. But there's no trace of innocence in his face as it distorted in desperate hunger. The young man doesn't even seem to be older than eleven years old but he just kept on chanting "blood" and "hungry" while looking at him.

"Fuck them all." The silverette gritted as he pointed and leveled his gun at the boy first, remembering his own children.

He didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger but the sound of Bloody Rose going off was drowned by the sudden collapse of the ceiling.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Long silver threads were being twirled round and round by short pale fingers while burgundy eyes studied a pair of equally fair creatures bantering fondly below through a window on the second floor guest room of the Moon Dorms.

The intent young lady ignored the soft footsteps behind her and let her oldest brother say as he stationed himself beside her, "This is quite unusual of you, Hime." started Sato, eyeing the way his twin sister fingers her hair which she maintains is a childish gesture but is habit of hers whenever she's distressing over something. "Don't tell me you're that worried over Ichi? He promised to behave." He finished as he followed her gaze to look upon their Uncle Ichiru who's negotiating with their blond rascal of a cousin to let him go for the morning.

"That'll be a sight to see 'cause I don't think he can behave himself if you paid him." dismissively retorted Hime with a slight frown and the young brunette vampire knows that their mischievous cousin is not the real reason for his twin sister's anxiety.

"You can afford to trust Ichi a little." called out a third voice and Hiro moved too quickly for any mortal eyes to track and appeared as though from thin air and onto the guest room's windowsill.

The silver princess sighed at this as she finally flipped her moonlight hair over her shoulder, "Onii-sama, the last time you told me that, he caused my newly bought private residence in Hokkaido to erupt in flames."

"Well, I didn't say trust  _blindly_." added the second son rather hastily at the reminder, "Besides, he didn't tell me he was bringing a fire-breathing salamander. It looked harmless enough." He reasoned further but internally sighed when he found that the young princess is again back to pulling and twisting half a handful of hair with a distracted expression, "Oh come on, Hime. Calm down. Otou-sama will be fine. Not all of us have to stay put here, after all."

"Chichiue?" the young silverette voiced out with a hint of fear in her melodious voice.

"You know he's been gone for hours already." Hiro confirmed with casual confidence, knowing that their parents are strong and can take down their enemies.  _Chichiue and Otou-sama will make short work of them._

A warm hand reached out and caressed the silky silver strands of the young princess in a calming way, "They'll both be fine. Hiro already finished the cycle for the spell, so how about we get some tea?" Sato kindly suggested to their still silently agitated twin.

"That'll be nice." Hime answered a bit half-heartedly, quite unable to be at ease completely, "I do think I should go and see my tarot cards." And with that she came away from the window and headed for the room's door.

Both brunettes looked at each other at this remark from the young lady. Their sister don't really court any glimpses of the future as she feels this too intrusive to fate and only let the flashes come to her naturally. It just goes to show how worried she is. They both quietly sighed as one when Hime spoke up once again as she reached for the door knob.

"And, Hiro-nii, please note that you still owe me half of the mansion's reparation fee." she finished as she walked out of the guest room.

"Ack." was Hiro's only elegant response.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oh, this keychain looks cute."

One Wakaba Sayori uttered with tolerable enthusiasm, looking at her best friend with a silently expectant countenance, wishing that the anxiety she's feeling won't be felt by the shorter girl.

It's the weekend and she invited the female prefect for a little shopping to relax a little. Sayori hoped that it would at least make the brunette feel better. Yuuki's been looking completely distracted and pale these past few days and she won't even say what's wrong with her which just escalates her concern. So even though the weather itself doesn't promise anything sunny and light with the overcast skies becoming darker by the hour, she's determined to do something to side-track her friend's thoughts into something more joyous.

A silent hum was the only reply she got from the female prefect as the other girl inattentively scanned the rack they're facing inside the small accessories shop amidst the bustling market some ways from the academy. Sayori thought that she's failing her goal when she saw her friend's sienna eyes lit up before Yuuki fingered a simple keychain adorned with a plain jagged rock with a vivid green hue.

"This one's pretty." Yuuki smiled and cheer was clearly creeping back into her voice.

_Oh_. Sayori thought as she saw her friend's choice. Well, she's been getting the feeling that something's changed in her best friend, especially these past few days, given the way her topics for discussion became drastically different from before. Though Sayori is quite unsure whether or not the Night Class senpai she's got in mind has anything to do with the brunette's steadily worsening case, she thought that Yuuki's noticeably chipper wherever a certain green-eyed blond was concerned. The light brown-haired girl decided to file the thought away for some time. For all she knows, Yuuki might not be completely aware of it, yet, or might not be ready to truly face it.

"Do you want to buy it?" hazel eyes probed auburn ones and the petite girl answered with a slightly dreamy look in her face.

"Yes." Yuuki made a beeline for the counter and waited in the queue while clutching the slightly rough but bright emerald crystal. She thought she might as well make it a lucky charm of sorts - God knows she needs one. The prefect sighed softly as the stress building up inside her makes a reappearance. What the heck is the matter with her? Is she actually being hunted? Or maybe, haunted? She shivered a little and tried not to remember the last couple of days when she felt extremely uneasy with her surroundings. She has always lived in the world of the supernatural so she'd like to think that this has something to do with the strange world she's in…because she's just so scared to think of the alternative. She wants to discount the probability that she might be going craz—

"Miss? Are you buying that?" the clerk at the store's counter interrupted her from her remunerations. She didn't notice that the counter's already free and she slowly released the elongated stone she didn't realize she have in a death grip in her hands and into the awaiting black-haired teen.

"Ah, yes, please."

About three hours later, the two girls managed to enjoy themselves rather nicely after watching a movie and eating at a café though Yuuki, for the life of her, can't quite explain to Sayori why she decided to watch a mystery novel adaptation film instead of the expected romance one or why she chose to have rose tea instead of her favorite parfait back at the café.

The taller girl was perusing the label of the special rose jam the brunette prefect bought at the café in a seemingly nonchalant manner as she spoke composedly and quietly as they walk along the busy market road.

"And you can't tell me why we're now off to a bookstore to find a Japanese Tea Ceremony book all of a sudden?"

Yuuki told herself she's not flushing because there's just no reason for her to as she answered her friend in an innocent manner, "I-it's not 'all of a sudden', I've been wanting one for a while now." She resisted the urge to fan herself a little as she continued, "It's a lady-like…err…custom which we should all know how to do."

"Hmmm." Was all Sayori answered, and Yuuki was having a strange feeling that the hazel-eyed girl was somehow teasing her in her own silent way.

"Sayori-chan! It's really nothi—" she began when she heard an animalistic growl amidst the crowds' cheerful noises and she immediately stiffened as though shot. She could feel her palm sweating and her lower lip trembling.

_Oh, God. It's here. I'm sure of it._

"Yuuki?! Yuuki, what's wrong?" Sayori gripped her friend's shoulders, becoming alarmed at the instantaneous change in the prefect. She just suddenly froze and paled, wine-red eyes widening and filling with dread. "Yuuki!"

Those dark frightened eyes found hers momentarily and the brunette choked out in a quivering tone that had the other girl's alarm escalate to near panic.

_I can't involve Sayori-chan in this. Need a place where there won't be any people._  "I-I-I have…to…go. You go…back…s-straight to the…the s-school."

And with that, the shorter girl broke her grip on her shoulders and started to run away, swiftly flitting through the crowd as the first cold drops of rain started to fall.

"Yuuki!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Not bothering with an umbrella and hauling the shopping bag of the café they went to earlier containing her friend's purchase, one Wakaba Sayori found herself running straight to the Moon Dorms about half an hour later after separating with Yuuki. Obviously something is wrong with Yuuki-chan. She tried to run after the swift, petite brunette but to no avail. And she's gone from panicked to desperate. She didn't think to find the Chairman whose present location she didn't know at all, as it is off from school, and she also heard from Yuuki earlier that her adopted siblings should be in the Moon Dorms due to some personal business but in all honesty, Sayori didn't even plan to look for Zero or Ichiru Kiryuu at the moment. Her first thoughts flew to their blond, green-eyed senpai who has been the subject of much of Yuuki's conversations these days.

The cold rain promised to be a real storm as it poured down hard all around her but she kept herself moving as her feet carried her across the stone pathway to the Moon Dorms. She held out her hands to stop herself from completely colliding with the closed iron gates that separates the heavenly beauties living in the Academy from the rest of the school.

Her teeth starting to clatter from the cold, Sayori held onto the stiff bars and tried to shake it open while hazel eyes attempted to look beyond into the grounds, shouting for help, though the rain drowns her voice into nothing.

Her anxiety for her friend and desperation at being helpless threatens tears but before she can give up and turn to run straight into the school building to look for the Chairman anyway or to look for her friend's brothers, a small figure appeared amongst the bushes on the other side of the steel barrier. The child should be no more than five or six years old, with dripping dark hair and serious auburn eyes. His beauty and resemblance to the most sought after student in the school rendered her almost speechless. But the most unnerving part of the child was how he seemed to have come for her with knowledge and purpose.

"W-why is there a child in here?" She couldn't help but whisper, momentarily distracted and was surprised when the young boy heard her and gave an answer.

"Just a visiting relative." The boyish but calm tone had her settling a little, "But you looked distressed, anything wrong, ma'am?"

At this, she lost no time at all in voicing out her need, "Ah! Please, I need help! Yuuki Cross, my friend, seems to have gotten in some kind of trouble." She wished that this child will be able to help her. She doesn't know what's happening to her friend and she's sick to her stomach out of worry for Yuuki. She knows she needs to give more details but she herself doesn't know where to start explaining, "I-I need to see Ichijo-senpai! Please call Ichijo-senpai!"

"Ah, certainly." Sato replied gravely, seems like it'll be an eventful afternoon all around, "I think I can be of help."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rain just started to fall when Ichiru ran through the front door of his guardian's house and he immediately took his shoes off and the cardigan he's wearing as he reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket to wipe his forehead free of sweat.

"Safe." He wheezed as he collapsed on the sofa in the spacious living room. He tried to catch his breathing as he cursed the rain steadily growing worse outside for making him run halfway home from the Moon Dorms.  _Seriously, how is this my life?_

He spent most of his morning in the Moon Dorms where he was forced, harassed and cajoled into staying with the two blond visitors from the future, insisting that nothing comes out right without him. And he doesn't know why they're attached to him, really. He can only guess that he must have been a doting, old man in the future, Ichiru thought drily. He heard that childless, unmarried men are usually good with kids.

The silverette sighed before settling more comfortably among the dark gray throw pillows on the couch, unconsciously thinking about the things he's done for the past couple of days. Well, he always finds himself enjoying all the children's company. He's also pretty satisfied in taking care of them. True, it's the first time that his delicious cooking was actually appreciated by someone other than himself (three fans are better than nothing), even though it seemed like he left some of the kitchen staff slightly traumatized. It also feels good to be the recipient of such rapt attention from the two blonds of the young group. He managed to persuade Ichi to stay long enough in the bath and not to go back to his make-shift laboratory with soap lather still on his neck and back and to also stop him murdering his daddy's lab coat in order to fit him. It's also nice to be the one capable of making Itsuki stop crying other than his father and coax him to eat the chopped zucchinis in his oatmeal instead of focusing on the asparagus alone.

His nieces and nephews are also very cuddly with him despite being busy with their spell. They're always present especially when the excited Ichi regales him with several stories about his experiences and adventures. The triplets also become very involved in this and, most often than not, interjects (sometimes, abruptly) with one or two of their own anecdotes.

Everything would have been perfect if not for a more than unwelcome blue-eyed blond intruder who always manages to be there when and where he least expects him. He doesn't know if he should consider himself lucky or unlucky at this point. The fact that Aidou Hanabusa was there to assist him in bathing the children (he had to teach him how to properly bathe Itsuki while he restrains Ichi), feeding them (he spoon feeds Itsuki while Aidou-senpai nearly had to chain Ichi into the table for making a run for it after finishing all the wasabi, green-tea-infused beef stew he cooked without eating the staff-prepared pickled radish side dish) and talking with them (he and Ichi can probably compete at who can boast more, Ichiru honestly don't know who'll win) just makes Ichiru always stand in attention at his presence. Of course, he's fine now, he tells himself. Actually, he thinks he's really getting better at this. He's aware, yes, but he's nowhere near as antsy as before. Now and again, he can even see himself imagining the still faceless woman who'll make this bright man so happy in the future and thanks her in his mind. Since he can't even bring himself to have courage and confess (the thought of just voicing it out, scares him), he believes that everything is just as it should be. While there's this slightly heavy weight in his chest, he supposes it's only natural given the givens. But he thinks he'll be fine soon. Maybe, give it a week more or two.

Ichiru felt like he was gasping before he took a deep breath and sighed.  _Okay, I'm fine. This is good._

He turned his head to the sound of the front door opening and went to see who's arrived to see the soaking wet form of the academy headmaster as Kaien Cross puts down four bags of bulging and equally wet grocery bags on the genkan.

"Ah, Ichiru-kun! So you're home." The older blond man smiled upon seeing him, "Can you please put these in the kitchen for me? I still have a few more in the car." He finished before going back outside into the pouring rain.

Ichiru had to make two trips to and fro just to have all heavy bags onto the counter before he went to the linen cabinet at the end of the hall and pulled out a clean towel for his guardian which he handed to the chairman after Kaien closed the front door and took of his coat.

"I didn't realize you went shopping."  _Again_. Ichiru added internally as he heaved a large drenched box which he suspected contains canned goods, remembering the large amount of clothes their guardian took the advantage of buying for his usually reluctant wards who he knew can't refuse when told  _'Hime-chan picked it out for you'_.

"Well, we're low on supplies." The other man explained gleefully as he wiped rain water off his glasses before drying his hair.

"I seriously doubt that." Ichiru somewhat tartly at his guardian's careless handling of money, giving him the side-eye. The chairman's notorious for buying a lot of unnecessary things, especially for the kitchen and bathroom.

True that since the children came, all three prefects find themselves sleeping in the chairman's house more than in the dorms since Shinobu and Tsukiko (and Hiro) still creeps into Zero's bed now and again and even he had one morning when he woke up to find little Ichi cuddling his waist while deep in sleep (Ichi insisted it was an accident but was still scolded by Aidou-senpai who was sulking somehow and Sato and Hime), he's aware that they are by no means far from the last roll of tissue or last packet of tea bag. He's pretty sure they still have at least a month's worth of every basic necessity though they  _are_  in need of fresh vegetables and meat because  _someone_  always waste half of what's bought in poisonous creations. Lavender eyes pitifully eyed the green leaves of the vegetable peeking from the headmaster's grocery bags, he's certain that they'll soon die an undignified and remorseless death by the enthusiastic blond that'll render them inedible.

"Can you wait for nii-san to come home before you try cooking up disaster?" Ichiru began – saving finite raw materials from inhumane treatment is natural.

Kaien pouted childishly for a second before brightening up again, "I'm sure Zero-kun's enjoying his children's attention for now and we don't want to disturb him so let papa take care of you both this evening!"

"Oh, he'll go there on his own today?" Ichiru frowned slightly. That'll be a good thing for the children since so far; Zero visited them only when accompanied by either Ichiru or Yuuki and not without a lot of wheedling especially if it's at late noon when a certain pureblood is surely awake. He'll only go on his own if it's during the mid-morning break at school when he's sure his children were the only ones awake at least.

The silverette was surprise to find their guardian frowning a little, "Wasn't he with you this morning?"

"No." Ichiru answered, now frowning as well. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen his brother all day so far. His heart suddenly lurched unpleasantly at the thought that something might have happened to his brother in relation to the nasty event at the Hunter's Association almost a week ago. "Not with Yuuki either. She's with Sayori-san."

"Give me a moment." The ex-vampire hunter's tone became sharp and focused and Kaien whipped out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for a few moments before his frown deepened and he re-dialed. When that failed still, he dialed a new number and was also denied answer. Finally, he punched in a third number which was answered after about three rings, "Ichijou-kun. I'm sorry if I woke you, but do you know where Kaname-kun i—" hazel eyes narrowed slightly as Kaien listened intently to Ichijou Takuma and Ichiru found himself forgetting to breathe. He only released it when he saw the chairman nodding his head, "Right. I understand. Thank you."

"And?" the pale prefect prompted when the other man turned to him after hanging up.

"Zero-kun seems to be with Kaname so he should be fine." Kaien did not add that the two vampires didn't exactly leave together, only that Ichijou was informed by Kaname that the brunette fully intends to follow Zero whom they saw leave the academy.

"Oooo-kaaayy." Ichiru deeply inhaled and exhaled while replying. "That's good then." As long as it means that his brother is safe, he didn't feel the need to ask the reason for the awkward couple to be together for today. He tried to calm himself by fleeting through the grocery bags on the counter and absent-mindedly took out five large bottles shampoo in differing scents and several boxes of soaps and at least seven tubes of toothpaste. He came upon a small box and looked at it for a while and he felt his face heat when he realized that it's a box of condom.

And as luck would have it, it's at that precise time that the blond ex-vampire hunter came to stand on the other side of the counter to help him and saw just what he discovered.

He was pretty sure that the chairman yelped but he's a bit busy trying  _not_  to think about his guardian's possibly active sex life. Not that he ever cared about it for Pete's sake! But it really shouldn't come as a surprise since while over two-hundred years old, their guardian is still young-looking and handsome. But he really shouldn't think about this further.

"Well…ah, no…you see! It's not…like, for me! I was thinking of Zero-kun."

Ichiru nearly groaned at this explanation because if it's possible, it only made him feel worse. Teasing about a hickey and thinking about your brother in bed are very—no, no, no, thank you! Leave him alone!

"Oh, God! Chairman, no! I don't need—I don't want to think about that!" yelled Ichiru, not knowing what to do with the square of carton in his hands until eventually he handed it to his guardian in a throw.

"B-but! I have responsibilities! As your guardian, I have to—like, talk to you about…about the importance of, well—things! And—"

"Gah! No! Put it in a sack and throw it out of the window!" vehemently said Ichiru, overcome with embarrassment. Whether he meant the condoms or the chairman's 'responsibilities', he's not so sure.  _I'm in a sensitive age, damn it!_

The both of them jumped out of their skin when a small and sudden spark appeared mid-air followed by the unexpected arrival of his beautiful silver-haired niece in a baby blue dress.

Ichiru thought he'd choke on his own heart for feeling this flustered and only had enough wit to grab the Chairman's hand and have him hide the box of embarrassing unmentionables from their physically below eighteen years old guest behind his back.

The rosy cheeked young lady only saw enough to be curious and suspicious and took one look at their scarlet faces before curtsying politely and smiling in greeting.

"Greetings, Grandpa, Uncle! I am so sorry for this rude interruption. Are you both alright?" she added seeing their pitiful state.

They both shook their heads before comprehending their actions and proceeded to nod vigorously in synchrony.

Hime inclined her head with a kindly and understanding expression and gently calmed them, "Don't worry, Uncle. I am curious but I shan't insist to know if you'd rather I don't."

Ichiru just coughed and said "Yeah." Thinking how well his older brother would bury him if he accidentally introduces the idea of contraception to his daughter. "W-why are you here, Hime-chan?"

At the question, both men saw wine-red eyes somber and become vaguely turbulent, dark silver brows knitted a little in worry, "I am sorry to disturb you, but it seems that we have a situation. Uncle Takuma and Sato-nii both asked me to come and fetch you two." Hime explained.

"It's about Auntie Yuuki."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She paused in front of the faculty room for the second time and tried to check once more with herself that she hasn't gone insane to be doing this. Rose-colored orbs looked at the new and neatly-folded handkerchief in her hands and grimaced. Yes, she's got to be insane.

She pressed her lush lips together in a tight line before moving away from the door and starting down the corridor again. There's no need to go out of her way to express her thanks to the rude hunter anyway, so she shouldn't be bothered. Almost a week has already passed when she literally stumbled upon their Math teacher when she got her heart broken. One Ruka Souen released a tremulous sigh as the recollection of that night assailed her and she placed a free hand against her chest to again try to steady herself. Nothing will come out of her breaking down here. She of all people shouldn't let herself fall down here. She sighed. While she's been thinking on how to get back to her King's good graces, she also can't help but think of the messy, ash brown-haired man who claims to be an educator. She tells herself that it's due to her inability to remain in debt to the man that he remains in her consciousness. She halted from her tracks and looked at the windows of the long school corridor, frowning at the heavily pouring rain outside.

Well, she already sacrificed her sleep just to ensure that she'll catch him in school without any of her peers seeing her, it is a rest day off school though but she's pretty sure with his aura that he's in the faculty room. She came this far already and with the hard rain outside, she doubts she'll managed to get back to the Moon Dorms without getting soaked to her bone. She can wait it out for a while. Might as well do something productive and get this feeling of strange gratitude over so she can focus all her attention in making Kaname-sama forgive her.

She sighed once more and flipped her light hair over her shoulder as she makes a slow 180 degrees and retracts her steps back to the same cherry wood door, head high and steps dignified.

Once back to where she was standing earlier, the statuesque teen lost no time in knocking on the solid surface before opening the door of the teachers' lounge.

As soon as she entered the room while announcing herself in a polite tone, dark hazel eyes greeted hers, sharp and predatory, and she almost forgot just what she wanted to do by coming there. With the week they have him as a teacher, the man showed no reservations to let the whole class know that he's willing to shoot down any and all who slip from the rules.

"So it is you, missy. What do you want?" brusquely asked one Takamiya Kaito, imposing and dangerous even while sitting down on the sofa behind a low, narrow coffee table and surrounded by test papers and books. "Just what do you think you're doing in this time of day when leeches like yourself should be sleeping? You lost?"

The discourteous manner that replaced a greeting had the young lady's vein throbbing at the back of her neck. She's internally debating going through her original plan, clearly this man doesn't deserve it. But she steeled herself as she held out her hand to offer the replacement of the piece of cloth she received from the other man. Foul rude mouth and ill-manners aside, she has to acknowledge the kindness given to her, however dismissively.

"I came to return this to you, sensei. And thank you for lending me one in the first place." The noble regally started and sure that the hunter will not be reaching towards her till kingdom come, proceeded to put the handkerchief on top of a pile of paper works on the table.

Dark eyes never left her form as she moves and Kaito only spared a glance on the navy-blue cotton fabric before going back to the exquisite face of the woman in front of him. "I don't remember having such a gaudy, flimsy thing." He returned crudely, not showing the mild curiosity sprouting within him.

Ruka had to work hard on not showing her irritation and felt that she succeeded but poorly. "I don't doubt it. The one you gave me was in poor state already and had to be disposed so I opted to buy a new one to return to you." which is a lie, since she still has it but she doesn't see why she should tell him that.

The vampire hunter regarded her unyieldingly for a long moment, trying to gauge her intentions before smirking as he rested his right elbow on his seat's armrest and put his right chin on his fist in a casual stance, reclining with careless grace on the comfortable sofa, "'s that right? Happy to know my shoe cleaner was put to good use before I had to throw the damn thing myself. Suppose I should thank you for this one, eh?"

The strawberry blond vampire was taken aback by these words and confusedly echoed, "W-what? S-shoe cleaner?"

"Why? You think I'd be carrying things to clean your face with on me?" sarcastically explained Kaito. To be honest, he really doesn't know where that cloth came from since he doesn't care about such things but since the opportunity is here, might as well aggravate this one. "Don't worry, missy, I don't remember the mud on that thing getting on your cheek so you can still thank me." And with that, he smiled tauntingly at her.

For a few strangled seconds, the young female vampire endured the heat on her face and the trembling of her lips. She tried to rein herself in but that smile has done wonders to her temper and had her yelling delicately at the older man, "Why, you bastard!"

She didn't even notice taking one foot towards the hunter out of ire but true to his nature and being agile as a hawk, the moment the noble moved, he put one foot on the edge of the low and narrow wooden table and forcefully pushed it to the direction of the incensed youth in defense against any possible attack, hitting her newly moved foot which made her lose her balance and with a startled yelp, Ruka Souen fell face-first and on top of the hunter who didn't bother to reach for the sheathed knife behind him, knowing full well that the student can't harm him.

"Whoa there, missy, aren't you bold?" called out the hunter impudently, after fully bracing himself to receive the weight of a fully-grown woman, though he was momentarily stunned at the scent of honeysuckle from such a fancy lady, though it somehow suited her. And he didn't realize feeling amused for the first time since coming into the school as he finds himself in the same position as when he first met this impassioned student.

It took the female aristocrat about a full minute to catch up to what happened though she supposed that the slight throbbing of her nose from where she hit it on a hard chest should be telling already. She instinctively put her hands on both sides of the body beneath her, crumpling papers with the weight of her hands, and glared up at the most disagreeable and immature creature on the planet. She froze however when she saw how close their faces are that she can almost see the warm color playing on the irises of the admittedly handsome (but still disagreeable) man.

Kaito also paused as rose-quartz orbs found him. And while a ready glower was directed at him, there's nothing to detract from the perfect features of the being on top of him; not the disarray of long, wavy stresses all around them or the reddening of the straight, pointed nose from when she landed on him or the flush of shame on soft cheeks. He doesn't remember moving his right hand, but somehow he finds himself reaching out to touch the warm body against him.

However, the sound of the door opening abruptly caused the couple on the sofa to jump from the haze they were under as one Ichijo Takuma peeked inside with a ready apology on his lips.

"Takamiya-sensei, please we need—" the green-eyed noble stiffened at the sight of them while they can only stare back, unable to comprehend what just happened and after one eternal second, Takuma closed the door quietly as he went back out of the room.

The two of them just stared at the closed door for a minute as they can hear (vampire hearing or not) a babble of voices convene just outside the faculty room.

Ruka immediately tried to push herself from the sturdy body below hers but lost her balance once more when her hands slipped across the leather sofa from the papers underneath her palms and to her dismay, her knees can't find purchase on the edge of the chair and is hanging between the space that separates the sofa and the table therefore giving her no support at all. Only the shins sprawled over the narrow width of the coffee table below her stops her from sliding clumsily to the floor.

A slightly higher and daintier voice that is unmistakably of one Ichiru Kiryuu's rose above the others, "Eh, Ichijo-senpai? I thought we need to talk to Kaito?" Ichiru inquired as he took it upon himself to enter the room, completely understanding the gathered vampires' reservation, "Don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his b—"

Lilac eyes blinked once or twice at the scene inside and the younger male prefect found his easy expression fell away to one of dumb confusion. While the fact that a woman is on top of Kaito and is snugly lying between his legs should be a matter of course with what he remembers of his senior but the additional information that he's opening the door to the faculty room and that the said woman strongly resembles that scary Ruka Souen who he's pretty sure is a vampire had Ichiru convinced that he's not feeling well today and seem to be hallucinating on top of it. So he closed the door and faced his companions, stunned.  _Eeeeeehh?_

At this point, Ruka is pretty sure she just made the biggest faux pas of her life but so far the only thing she managed to do is uncharacteristically squeak inelegantly and ascertain that her body temperature just rose another degree or two while the man beneath him only uttered a curse or twenty in the last half minute.

The deadened silence on the other side of the damn door afforded Kaito with enough time to say to the blushing woman on top of him with dull sarcasm, "Think you can get off of me now, missy?"

"I'll get a thousand miles away from you as soon as I can, you j—" Ruka started to hiss in return but pale eyes widen when she perceived the voice of the headmaster himself on the corridor.

"Eh, what are we all doing here?" Kaien Cross energetically if not anxiously asked the muted group, "Did Kaito-kun refused? I'll talk to him."

"Um, that is—"

"Eh, Chairman, don't!"

Ruka began to wriggle a little desperately but found her feet getting caught on the edge of the narrow table and forcefully dragging it closer to the sofa and therefore painfully pinning the hunter's right foot which is in between the two furniture. Trying to kneel again just caused her to pinch on a small part of the mathematic teacher's thigh. Kaito grunted while glaring at her.

"Watch it—"

"Emergency! Kaito-k—" the loud greeting accompanied the chairman's entrance and the two averted their eyes from the door as one, knowing full well that their position is still far from looking decent.

The poor headmaster, unlike the two youths before him, startled at the sight and immediately closed the door with an apology.

They could hear him making a commotion from the little distance that separated them.

"Eh?! Eh?! Why? How?"

They were still in the process of untangling themselves from each other with Kaito trying to raise his right foot to kick the table away from them and Ruka letting her full weight on the older man so she can put her lower legs up and not have her feet caught on the edge of the coffee table when the Chairman barged in once again with one hand stretched out in front of him in a gesture to stop with his face averted to the side and his other hand over hazel eyes.

"K-kaito-kun! You're a teacher here. You shouldn't be doing these things with a student!" he called out fervently though firmly.

The noble could feel her humiliation increase by tenfold and the feeling of several pairs of eyes on them at the moment threatens to make her spontaneously combust. "This is not what you think it is." She murmured miserably as she hung her head, forehead touching the sturdy chest beneath her and she thought she heard a snort from the rude hunter.

After a few frenzied minutes in which the couple on the sofa tried to disentangle themselves from one another, the group of students and headmaster stared at different patches on the wall as looking at the two was highly embarrassing.

When they finally managed to stand up straight, the academy's chairman faced the teacher and student imposingly, using his sternest expression that no one in the school has taken seriously so far for some reason, "Kaito-kun, do explain what you two were doing?" Kaien Cross thundered in what he thought was an authoritative tone.

But for all the blonde's efforts, he only found his Math teacher to start picking his ear using his pinky while looking guiltless and bored, "Don't blame me, she just suddenly jumped me."

The female aristocrat bristled at this instantly, "Don't say it like that!" she yelled at the man beside her.

Hazel eyes regarded her flushed face for a minute before amending his statement in the same insolent tone, "Fine. She was shouting at me then suddenly, she was all over me."

Ruka drew a shocked breath at this before releasing it all in a loud huff, "That's just worse!"

At the banter, Kaien lost all his steam together with the intention to show just how striking a headmaster he is, "I…I didn't know you two are close."

Veins popped up from two heads at this, "We're not close!" the vampire and vampire hunter shouted in synchrony in retaliation.

But the only thought running through the heads of the surrounding party was,  _these two are close._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The search party consisting of the headmaster, the academy's infamous math teacher, the school prefect and three of the Moon Dorm's famous male students decided to split in order to search for the missing female prefect.

Kaien Cross refused to let the distressed Wakaba Sayori come with them despite her insistence and asked her to go back to her room in order to stand guard in case Yuuki suddenly returns to the academy. He actually gave the main responsibility of this task to his cute grandchildren as they will be able to give better surveillance and in the hopes that this will pacify young Ichi who immediately jumped into action upon hearing of what happened to their aunt Yuuki and had to be persuaded by Ichiru to stay put. He thought that this was well done as the blond rogue seemed to have no intention of letting go of his adopted son's leg despite Hime scolding him, Hiro shaking him with Sato standing in a disassociating distance from them.

It was about an hour later when Ichiru stumbled alone inside a rundown old church to escape the cold wind brought by the heavy rain. Despite his coat and the umbrella he brought, he still feels chilled and soaked.

"Geez, why didn't I wear boots." He lamented as he looked at his drenched leather shoes. "I wonder. Yuuki! Yuuki! You here?!" he started to call in a loud voice while looking around just in case his troublesome adopted sister managed to reach here. It took him a second glance around to realize that he's in the one place he shouldn't be. He fought hard not to fill his mind with recollection but it seemed to fight back hard as memories of the earlier conversation filled him right before they started their search.

_'Oh, and it seems that it already exist in this time-frame…that bloodied ghost at the old, abandoned church…' Hime said mysteriously, turning to hug Shino who was busy doing his assignments with a bored expression._

_'Ah, that one at the base of the eastern hill, right? Some ways away from 10th Avenue. Man that one's creepy…' affirmed Hiro seriously with a somber shake of his head. 'Better avoid places like that.'_

_'Hmm, not even level E's go there, right? Afraid to see that crawling, legless, howling ghost coming at you with blank staring eyes…' added Sato gravely. 'Interesting how they just suddenly appear right in front of you.'_

_'Japanese ghosts are scary, ne?' finished Tsukihime automatically and cheerfully as she added the finishing touches in her English composition._

The hunter uncontrollably shivered and swallowed several times, feeling his heart beat kick start an unnaturally fast beat, "C-calm down, Ichiru, for Pete's sake." He muttered then tried to laugh once but failed, "Ghosts don't exist. Well, Yuuki doesn't seem to be here so…" he started back out when he thought he heard a rustling sound somewhere near the altar and despite of himself, scanned the dark interior of the unused parish as he slowly inched his way out and back into the downpour.

"Ichiru!"

The sudden voice that sounded behind him froze the yell right in the middle of his throat but unfortunately didn't stop his hand from swinging his sword, sheath and all, towards the source.

"Whoa there!" Aidou Hanabusa exclaimed, perfectly catching the fortunately sheathed sword with his right hand, "Fans like this immaculate face, the way it is." he joked, trying to reign in his excitement at this opportunity to be alone with his future mate.

"S-senpai?" Ichiru wheezed, almost weak from the relief filling him like an avalanche. He let out a breath and willed himself to calm down.

"You okay?" the noble asked anxiously, noting the other's apprehensive expression, "You're pale. What had you worried? I didn't feel any level Es here." He made sure of that, of course. As if he'd let there be a hindrance to his alone time with Ichiru.

"Gho—" the silverette almost blurted out but stopped himself as he snapped instead, "that is, I've always been pale." Though this was belied by the sudden flush of his skin,  _dammit_!

It only took blue orbs one glance at the place to correctly assume the reason for the frantic beating of the prefect's heart, "Ghost? I don't remember there ever being a rumor around these parts."

"Eh?"

But before the silverette managed to ask further questions, the vampire whistled before saying animatedly, "You kill vampires and yet, you're afraid of ghost."  _My Ichiru is so cute!_

"S-shut up, senpai." The prefect retorted flushing darker. He felt a heavy weight on top of his head and realized that the blond put his hand on his head as Aidou Hanabusa leaned closer. He felt his temperature skyrocket in an instant.  _Bad, bad, bad_.

"Really, I just can't win against you." The aristocrat chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll fight them off for you."

The smile directed at the hunter right now threatened to put all of his hard work to waste and Ichiru had a momentary feeling of helplessness. Thankfully, the man in front of him didn't seem to have noticed the change in his expression.  _This is bad. I'm fine. This is bad. I'm fine. This is bad. I'm fine. This is bad. I'm FINE._

Feeling his heart settle down to a dull thud, the silverette arranged his countenance to a passive one, "I'm fine, senpai. No need to bother about me." He said quietly.

"Eh? Ah—wait! Ichiru!" the blond called out to the prefect who suddenly darted pass him and into the falling rain once more, quite forgetting his umbrella in the process.

"Good. I'm still fine. I'm okay now." Ichiru muttered to himself as he filled his lungs with the cold air.

_I'm so close already_ , he thought.

_So please, don't let me fall for you another time._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The cold air surrounding her and the loud pouring of the freezing rain accompanied the sobs that shook the petite body of the only female prefect of Cross Academy as she lies seated like a ball inside a large hollow space of a tree that she found amidst the woods. Yuuki frankly can't recall where she is or how she got to where she is now. The only vivid detail of her memory for the last hour was the quivering fear swirling in her stomach at the surety that a beast of horrific abilities was on her tail.

She saw mud lacing most of her boots and even her knees and hands. She can't recall if she was climbing up a hill or down a valley. She just ran and ran, desperate to get away. Streams of tears mingled with dirt and rain smeared her face as she tremulously patted her pockets for her hand phone. Enough coherence coming back to make her realize that she needs someone to know where she is. When she opened the device, it was to find that there's no service in the area and that the battery was nearly dead. She actually only got a glimpse of her new wallpaper before the cell phone went to sleep. The momentary peek at a certain blonde's smiling face together with her in the picture they took laughingly had her achingly wanting to be near Ichijo-senpai.

"No." she moaned at the now black screen as her vision blurred from renewed tears. She had her hand take another dive into her pocket to retrieve the emerald stone keychain she just bought earlier and gripped it for dear life, "Please help me, Ichijo-senpai." She kept murmuring that one name as she tries to calm herself and keep her thoroughly soaked form warm.

What the hell is happening to her? Does someone want her killed? Is it the vampires? Hunters? Or something else altogether? What is she going to do now? What if the beast is lurking nearby? What if it finds her soon? She should move. But her legs won't stop trembling! Should she crawl instead? Will anyone be looking for her? Ichijo-senpai, Ichijo-senpai, Ichijo-senpai, Ichijo-senpai…

After what felt like another endless hour, she thought she heard a rustle of leaves here or there and was ready to scream out of fright thinking that the monster found her but kept her shivering form further folded, trying to keep out of sight, when a soft voice called out to her.

"Yuuki-chan."

She recognized that voice and her head immediately snapped up.

"Impossible." she whispered, tired eyes welling up with tears again at the sight of Ichijo Takuma crouching over her space in the tree trunk, an expression of utmost worry marring his beautiful features as he beckoned her near. Several drops of rain water cascading from every golden strands of his hair, streaks of mud and dirt soiled several patches of his wet clothes and heavy breathing marked his anguish and perseverance to find her.

"Are you okay, Yuuki-chan?" he entreated gently, overwhelmed by concern for the distraught prefect, "Please come here."

"Ich—Ichijo-senpai!" the brunette fell over once when she tried to get up and run to the vampire but caught herself on one quavering hand and proceeded to haul herself to the awaiting arms of the blond vampire.

She buried her face against the other's chest and cried and cried from relief. She knows it's still dangerous. It's insane. Or, maybe, she's insane. What if the monster comes back again?

But as the lithe, strong arms of the blond aristocrat caged her firmly, tenderly murmured words of how she'll be just fine being chanted above her, she felt…no other word for it — safe.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm back!" announced Hiroshi Kuran as he opened the door himself using sheer mind force as his hands are occupied with a large tray of snacks that he prepared himself, "Yes, yes, I know you all missed me. Settle down now and don't cling to me." He added jovially to his siblings who didn't even move an inch to meet him and merely glanced at him. "Hah, I really feel loved." He deadpanned. Oh well, at least Shino and Tsuki spared him a smile, a "welcome back!" and tried to go to him.

"You two are so hard-hearted." The brunette shook his head at his twins situated at either side of the room as he placed his heavenly load onto the table, "Be thankful at how kind I am. Here's the strawberry shortcake for our princesses, a huge helping of chocolate mousse cake for his snobbish majesty, a Hiro-special wagashi for Shino and of course, blueberry cheesecake for me." He announced as he introduced his masterpieces, "And I have here a special-Hiro-blend tea! Yes, yes, matcha for you, Shino" he added and raised a hand in appreciation of their youngest twins applause. "Thank you, thank you."

"Thank you for your hard work, Hiro-nii." finally gratefully commented Hime sincerely albeit quietly who's in the middle of placing her tarot cards on a table that she pulled into a corner of the room for privacy, "How was Auntie Yuuki?"

"Miserable, sick at heart, frightened beyond her life." listed Hiro using his fingers, "but other than that, she's fine." He sighed, half-resigned, half-apologetic at his inability to interfere. "So this is really how everything went, huh?"

It's already been an hour since the party who's been gone for more than two hours came back after receiving a call from the vice-president of the Moon Dorms that he found the petite brunette. They themselves arrived about half an hour ago and have now completely settled in their respective places. In order not to disturb them, Hiro got picked as the representative to inquire about one and all and have just returned from their grandfather's house.

"You know why we can't interfere, Hiro." mildly but seriously warned Sato who's sitting by their youngest siblings to check on the quality of their assignments, "Don't speak of it." Then he directed his gaze at his youngest sister with a gentle pat on the head, "This is a nice piece, Tsuki-hime, but be careful about prepositions and the use of perfect tenses like in this sentence, and this one…"

Hiro sighed again.

"And where's Ichi dearest? Hopefully he's making good use of his time when not helping out here." Hime changed the subject as she inclined her head towards the spell that her older brother finished attending to for the day and flipped a card from her deck to find The Chariot.

"Well, don't trust to hope on that department." distractedly mumbled their eldest as he read Shino's essay about the Russo-Japanese war. "Shino, about this detail…"

Hiro scratched his head sheepishly as he remembers a soot-covered Ichi arriving at their grandpa's house as he was leaving with an equally dirty Itsuki to try and wrestle a newly-bathed Ichiru into taking a second bath with them, "For what it's worth, I think he's enjoying himself, unless you count 'cuddling with his otou-chan and blowing a third of his make-shift laboratory' as somewhat productive."

"Very good job, you two." Sato declared to the awaiting young brunettes, "Please put these in your folders so chichiue and otou-sama can check them once they've returned."

"Can we visit Auntie Yuuki now?" Tsuki-hime and even Shino eagerly chorused as soon as they were given the stamped of approval for their homework for the day.

"Later, we'll go." auburn orbs kindly peered at amethyst ones, "Finish the food your older brother brought you first." Sato finished with a quiet smile.

"Hai!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Trying to calm the forceful gasps of air escaping from him as beads of sweat trail from his forehead and neck, lavender eyes sharply scanned either side of him while hiding behind a huge headless statue of cupid in the wrecked mansion's overgrown and neglected garden. The rundown building's gotten even more dilapidated and the hunter insists that it's not really his fault.

In this profession, it's not entirely impossible that some moron gave him or has gotten the wrong information so that now he's facing seven blood-thirsty, mind-fucked leeches instead of the reported two. All these Zero understood, but fuck all nine circles of hell if they think he'll believe for a damn second that this is all just an innocent coincidence. And since the heaven seems to want to take him straight to meet his Maker, the weather just couldn't get any worst either as a storm literally churns just above his fucking head.

He managed to kill three of the original ten but he's pretty sure he'll be taken one piece at a time before he can kill all of them. Thankfully, he managed to keep his head with him even after the ambush of the rest of his quarries from overhead and his relentless attacks intimidated his opponents enough that the thought that he could be overwhelmed by mere numbers seems to have unconsciously fled their already empty minds.

While wounded, he still have great mobility and as a slight noise and an unwanted aura alerted him that his rest is short-lived, he effectively evaded sharp claws that cleanly gutted the winged god as well as the other two jaws that came for him from opposite directions. He unerringly aimed Bloody Rose within seconds and fired mid-air. A screech sounded but the silverette didn't stop as another vampire joined the fray. Gritting his teeth, he took a few steps back when a pointed nail managed to graze his right shoulder for a bit, adding another thin mark of blood to his growing collection.

A part of his coat has already been shredded by eager claws and scratches on his cheek and both arms send his targets in a greater frenzy and he has to make sure to dodge cleanly as he buys time to let his wounds heal. He aimed his gun once more but the shot only got the form of an old middle-aged man on one leg who hissed and stumbled back before running to hide only to be replaced by two others.  _Fuck, there's no end to them_.

Analyzing where the group's defense seemed weak, he took the chance to shoot at the rear where only one level E is poised to attack, the bullet cleanly landed on the woman's head and he used the opportunity to jump back and run fast to the other side of the property and hide by the gate post. Some of his scratches healed already but the traces of blood they left still make him an open target.

"Damn it!" he heaved.

He was thinking on his next course of action when an unexpected aura almost caught him of guard and barely had time to leap from his original position before a huge stake pierced through the stone wall acting as a fence where he was previously leaning against multiple times.

Light purplish eyes widened when he saw a dark coat through the various holes in the wall as the debris cleared before a beefy man in a black leather jacket of about forty years old jumped over the wall followed by a tall, skinny man of twenty who bears the silver stake.

He can't mistake the two as they are always at odds with his master and the older man has always been vocal about his dislike towards his family especially at how he still keeps his status as a hunter even after being turned. The two men have never been at the top of the ranks since they're too belligerent and don't follow orders that they don't like and but they were good at what they do.

There was a momentary crash of a heartbreaking wave inside of him as he verifies the truth that the time he'll be hunted by his own kind finally came.

"No hard feelings, Kiryuu." the gruff voice sounded from the older man as he leered menacingly, "President himself humbly asked us. We're told that you're a deserter."

"Of all the moronic things you have to believe, you just have to choose the stupidest one." The silverette returned evenly, side-stepping a bit as he avoided a shot from a few yards away, "I didn't know you have  _friends_ , Eto-san." He counted about five auras of hunters and internally cursed, no wonder the level Es didn't follow him to the front yard.

"Nah, just men who share a common goal."

_Great, I not only have five professional hunters coming at me from the front, I also have five fucked up leeches waiting at the rear…no, wait, four?_  The young hunter was suddenly confused at the decrease in the sinister aura coming from the demolished building, he slightly averted light orbs when another one disappeared but another sniper shot forced him to focus on his uninvited guests.

With no time to think or hesitate, he took two knives from the back of his belt and threw them with precision at the two men as he leaped towards the mold-infested fountain in the middle of the drive, dodging three other gun shots. He knew he hit his mark when a grunt and a curse sounded as he landed on the gravel.

"Fuck! Here, wrap that around your shoulder, Sasabe." Eto growled, "Come out, brat. You know that the president will throw a fit if you ever work towards killing hunters."

Despite the situation, Zero had it in him to scoff. If he'd ever seen a more exasperating moron and a half. As if that damn president would lift a finger for lowly hunters like them. That monster in drag wouldn't care less about their deaths just like he wouldn't care about his. A being he considers as trash.

He glared towards the mansion and was surprised to find no trace of the Level Es auras. They couldn't have fled so soon. It's only been a few minutes since. But before he can think further, a part of the mansion's concrete wall came flying near him like a canon ball from the ruined second storey of the building, sending wind whistling pass him causing silver threads fanning out all over the ivory stone he's leaning against.

"What the—"

"SASABE!" a crushing sound and an enraged yell from Eto told Zero that the stone must have hit the tall hunter who was a few years his senior.

A crunch sounded beside him and he turned to find Kaname crouching quite easily by him, wearing a dark shirt and black pants and a navy blue trench coat which was splattered with blood. He's wearing black leather gloves on his left hand but his right hand was bare and Zero could see why from the few deep shades of red still dripping from his carelessly wiped fingers.

"Kaname." He whispered disbelievingly. He could feel no aura coming from him at all but then saw a bracelet with wooden beads around his left hand and immediately understood that his youngest son's power was the reason.

The pureblood didn't reply to him right away but merely looked at every inch of him as though taking stock of his current situation. His expression somber and grim with auburn eyes besieged with quiet wrath.

"Are you alright, Zero?" the pureblood inquired in a placid tone, reaching out to touch the trace of blood left by the healed scratch on his cheek with the back of his fingers. The silverette suppressed a shudder that ran through him at the warm contact with the vampire, disclaiming the excitement and desire suddenly churning at his stomach together with the alarm at the murderous intent he knows the brunette harbors at the situation. "This will be over soon. I'll first take out the snipers."

And without waiting for his reply, Kaname disappeared and Zero felt the hostility in the area escalate to a whole new level as distant screams can be heard several yards away.

Zero nimbly moved from behind the fountain as Eto ran to where he is and swung his heavy gun at him.

"Did you just get a fucking vampire to save you?" he roared, there's a hint of panic in his eyes at the smell of death hovering all around them and the now silent trees, "You're a disgusting piece of shit!" he growled as he aimed at the silverette but without ever having the chance to pull the trigger, with a scream escaping him, a hand dyed in crimson erupted from his chest together with his still beating heart where one Kaname Kuran clawed a hole through his body from behind.

"Silence." The silver hunter thought he heard Kaname murmur to the quivering body before he retrieved his hand, organ and all, "You have no right to even speak to him so be silent." The vampire fished before he closed his hand on a tight grip, squeezing the thing inside his palm.

It took several minutes before the pureblood king replaced glowing scarlet orbs onto lilac ones and Zero realized from the worry painted in them that the vampire was worried at how he'll react to seeing him kill his fellow vampire hunters.

"Five more hunters are in the area to provide back-up." Kaname uttered in a quiet tone and somehow, it just grates the silverette, "What do you wish to do, Zero?"

The rain that's been threatening to fall since hours ago finally started to pour with a vengeance but amethyst orbs were intent on the man in front of him, scowling at the doubt and insecurity that the bastard had the nerve to feel now after all this time. He wants to say 'fuck it' with the association but before he can do so, Zero caught a slight movement at the corner of his eyes and only had enough time to register a nearly squashed Sasabe holding a hand gun on his trembling hand aimed at Kaname. A cold hand seizing his heart at the thought of what might happen next, his body acting faster than his mind can follow, he heard the shot but he was already moving before he knows it and jumped to push the brunette out of the way and the next thing he felt was the heavy blow on his shoulder as the bullet hit him cleanly from the back. He saw Kaname's eyes widen slightly at the sudden turn of events. He felt like smirking at his unguarded expression.  _Stupid bastard._

"ZERO!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Several miles away from the melee, inside a warm and cozy room in the Moon Dorms, one silver-haired princess flipped a card faced up from the arrangement of tarots she had laid on the table. Burgundy eyes widened a bit as she scanned the surface of the deciding pick and the possible reasons why she got the ancient horned and winged god, sitting on his throne while watching over a chained male and female captive. The Devil.

"There you are, old friend." she murmured softly, "What on earth are you up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original drafts, the card was supposed to be The Wheel of Fortune card (Winter Sonata, anyone? |ω･)و ̑̑༉ XD) but then found out that it doesn't really signify anything ominous so chose a different one in the end. (ο´ω｀ο)ゝ
> 
> I had to put in some random character names because I can't always just go with "nameless villain #1" all the time (*≧艸≦) haha, for some reason I couldn't think of specific characters I hated (with a passion Q(｀⌒´Q)) 'cause I would have definitely put their name in for the lackeys to kill but , ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ" oh well. Lots of opportunities still left. (●´ω｀●)ゞ
> 
> I'm still fighting with myself about how the rest of the story will go Σ(ﾟ∀´(┗┐ヽ(･∀･ )ﾉ but I did have a warning before that this is going to be one slow fanfiction (for a lot of reasons ┻━┻ミ＼（≧ロ≦＼）) and yeah, I think I need to humbly remind my charming kind readers of this horrific detail. ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ Sorry and thank you!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let this lowly warrior know of any concerns, discrepancies and reminders! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂  
> Please have the next chapter with me! φ(￣￢￣ヾ) See you soon! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	15. Dripping Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This story was made for fun. I don't own the characters and no money is being made with this story.
> 
> Greetings, minna-sama! Today's the anniversary of when I first posted this fic in FF.net 2 years ago! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ And due to this special day, I am making a special exception and posted this chapter! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o I hope you're still with me! o(≧∇≦o) I would like to express my gratitude for staying with this long-winded fic for this long and for all your comments, suggestions, follows and favorites, I am very, very grateful! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> And, ahem...I don't know what to say about this chapter...I hope you'll forgive me for various things...I really tried my best...and hope you'll let me slip off to the heavens with this! (シ_ _)シThe greater part of this chapter was made over a year ago and don't ask me why! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ lol It was tough making me re-read it. ┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼) I hope I managed to edit it okay. Well, it was given the a-okay by my twin. ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ I am a bit overwhelmed by the things that will have to follow next. Hopefully, I'll be able to put them in writing just fine. …..φ(〃∇〃 )))
> 
> Also, since I'm obviously terrible with making up chapter titles, 三('ω')三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 )三('ω')三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 ) I decided to get some help from song titles of my favorite bands hihihi
> 
> As always, please note that your comments, suggestions and constructive criticism for this poor amateur writer is very much welcome. Don't let the characters become OOC! Σ(°△°|||)︴ Let me know if I'm starting to miss them!〝〇〟⊂(｀･Δ･´)⊃〝〇〟
> 
> Let's go! Dozo~!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Dripping Insanity_

 

“All of them were found dead.” a sun-tanned, copper-haired hunter, recently promoted for his loyal services, announced in a dead serious voice, “As for the details, it’s as you see in this report.” He turned over several large photos to the President of the Hunter Association who looked at the grotesque images and barely flinched. “The heavy rain made it hard to properly investigate but by the looks of it, a vampire intervened.”

Lips painted with a thin sheen of rouge, pursed slightly with displeasure. He didn’t think it’d be easy, to be sure, but he was so sure that the honorable spirit in the young hunter would work to his advantage and that Kiryuu Zero would definitely choose to come alone. He didn’t account for any outside interference at all. But perhaps, he should have. The little tramp, after all, found himself a hateful protector. “All ten have been accounted for?” he asked at length.

“Once you piece all their parts together, I should imagine so.” the younger man uttered with a dark expression, a deep frown masking his otherwise handsome features.

“President, didn’t the other side wanted to have the older Kiryuu alive?” interjected one of his closest aides in a rather discomfited manner. Not really entirely sure that collaborating with vampires and now betraying them is their wisest decision to date. He turned his head once again around the room and let himself feel for any auras in the area just to make certain that they are alone in the highest room of the building.

“We’re out for what we can get while we have…business transactions with them. If they can’t get what they want, it’ll be better for us… I’m not about to give them what they need just like that and have them exterminate all of us right after.” The tall figure in fine robes uttered dismissively, recalling his rewards for the deal and aching for it.

He chuckled before directing olive-green eyes through the closed window of their ancient organization at the blowing storm outside.

“Well, we’re in it for a storm. One so strong we won’t come out the same after.” He whispered before facing his confidants and returning the stack of photographs he had in his hands to the young hunter, “Spread these out. Issue an official announcement. Let the Association know: the Kiryuus have betrayed us.”

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Despite the warm milk she just took and the piles of blankets covering her small frame, the shiver that racked her frame refused to abate and one Yuuki Cross curled herself further into a ball. She knows that it’s not the cold that makes her tremble but this unexplained fear of her unknown opponent. While she knows that with her adopted father near, no enemy would dare harm her but she can’t help feeling consumed by confusion and panic.

She could barely recall how she managed to get home though there was the remembrance of a firm grip, a warm embrace and a gentle tone from a certain upperclassman and the thought of Ichijo-senpai immediately calmed her somewhat. She wanted to think that he was a bit reluctant to leave her earlier once they’ve arrived and she wished that she had enough gall in her to ask him to stay. She called to mind how his usually vibrant eyes were filled with concern for her as he watched her being whisked away by her fussing guardian. She prayed that he wasn’t disgusted with her ‘cause she doesn’t think she’ll be able to take that. But what could she possibly expect if it turns out that she’s really losing her sanity?

“Senpai…” she heard herself whisper. She wants to see him now to know what will reflect in his eyes when he sees her, hoping that whatever her horrible situation may be, that he’d still look at her the same.

There was a little creaking sound on the other side of her bedroom window that had wine-red orbs go wide with alarm and the female brunette abruptly shot up in a sitting position from bed and immediately grabbed her weapon, Artemis, from under her pillow. She could feel the frail hold she has on the steel rod as the tremors in her body intensified at the thought that the beast finally found her. She debated screaming for the headmaster and Ichiru for help. She already prepared herself to see flashing eyes and horrible fangs coming from the gloomy night but what met her eyes instead made her gave out a little breathless cry. Through the glass panes separating them, she saw bright green eyes and a cheerful smile instead and Yuuki hurried out from her multiple blankets to open the window to let Takuma Ichijo in.

She stepped back a little as the tall man let himself in and the noble proceeded to take off his leather shoes to settle it down on the windowsill. He then faced her with a casual stance as though late meetings like this are the norm for them.

“Hello Yuuki-chan. I thought I’d check if you’re already sleeping but it seemed like you’re still awake so—” the blond was unable to finish his radiant albeit hushed greeting when the prefect threw herself at him to wrap trembling arms around his waist.

Yuuki herself hasn’t really fully registered her actions, but when she saw emerald orbs look at her with the same ease and kindness, she couldn’t stop the warm feeling spreading through her replacing the overwhelming distress that has taken hold of her. _Thank you, senpai._

And when she felt an answering hug from the vampire, she felt her heart fill up with an unknown sentiment. “Well now, what an ecstatic welcome. Thank you.” She could feel the small tender smile pressing against her dark head as he gave her a slight squeeze before gently separating their bodies. He fully faced her and the proximity afforded her a better view of his graceful features despite the lack of illumination where the now visible moon is their only source of light. He gave her a dazzling smile that made the thundering in her chest get stronger. She felt her cheeks heat despite the cold wind coming through the still open window. “But you do know I’m basically breaking the rules so don’t punish me, okay?” He continued light-heartedly as he teasingly patted the tip of her nose with one finger once.

Takuma was hard put not to just crush his beloved in another embrace, one where he won’t let go. But he knows that she’s emotionally and mentally weak at the moment and he doesn’t want to take advantage of her. He’s happy that she’s looking at him with utmost trust in those stunning auburn eyes that had him captive all these years. But for now, he just wants to be here for her. He then urged her to go back to bed and under the mountain of blankets that he’s sure was prepared by her adopted father and brother. The sight of her vulnerable state in a nightgown is not really helping with his honorable intentions, innocent though the charming cotton garment may be.

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” He silently informed her as he sat at the edge of the soft bed while she lay down. She should be really tired and so the fact that sienna eyes are still alert despite the exhaustion clearly reflecting in their dark depths means she’s still being assailed by alarm and he doesn’t like it.

They talked in muted voices about whatever random topics they can come up with. The conversation flowed long and easily until Takuma sat quite still while tenderly looking at his heart’s sleeping face. Some time during their talk, she reached out for his hand, whether or not by conscious design, and held on even when fatigue finally rendered her unconscious.

The pale fingers of his free hand softly reached out to comb short chocolate stresses out of the maiden’s face. _I wonder how you’ll react to this small, unfair side of me that wants to use the situation to take you in_. Once he decided that he won’t give up that space beside her for anyone else, the impatience and near desperation to have her for himself alone almost chokes him.

“To have that lingering thought that it’s fine for you to stay like this is as long as you rely on me is horrible of me,” he whispered with a bittersweet smile, “don’t you think? Forgive me, Yuuki-chan. Don’t worry, I won’t let it consume me.”

He then slowly lowered his head as he lifted their joined hands together in order to put a careful and delicate kiss on her fingers.

“Tomorrow, once you wake up. I hope you can smile for me again.”

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Huge trickles of water cascaded from the rain-soaked bodies that entered the darkness of the dusty room, wetting the marble floor. Every step of the pureblood vampire resounded along all four corners as he settled his charge gently down the sofa after he mentally made the white cloth previously covering it fly out of the way, another second and he had fire blaze up the previously empty hearth using the generous pile of firewood stacked near the fireplace. The sudden illumination made the hunter avert his lavender eyes from the vibrant fire, wincing a little as the movement aggravated the wound on his shoulder a little.

“Zero, you need to feed. Such a wound won’t close up on its own in a hurry.” Kaname broke the silence in a dangerously quiet tone after a short while, looking at his injured hunter who refused to return his gaze.

Zero clenched his jaw at this expected suggestion, “I’m fine.” He gritted, trying not to let the vampire see the harsh pants that wants to escape him at the stinging cut on his right shoulder. _Fuck, I lucked out_. _Damn._

He already let the annoying bastard carry him all the way here, well, more like he can’t make the necessary protest in his condition. The anti-vampire bullet that hit him, thankfully, penetrated right through his shoulder. He can’t have the damn metal inside him on top of all this fucked up situation. But he lost a lot of blood and the bastard is right, it’s not healing as fast as he would like.

The brunette was not pleased at the silverette’s show of stubbornness. His mouth formed a tight line as dark brows frowned severely over his bright red eyes. The tempting scent of the hunter’s blood in the air is taking all of his control and he currently doesn’t have the patience to banter with his hunter at a leisurely manner. Especially not when he knows Zero is in any degree of danger from the wound.

He retaliated with a heavy dose of warning that the prefect shouldn’t antagonize him further, “Zero, this is not the time for you to be obstinate. You will feed regardless of what you want.” He proceeded to take a step towards the hunter.

The silverette backed up at this as much as his injured shoulder would allow him, “Fuck, Kaname.” He snarled, hearing the almost too familiar alarm bells inside him go ballistic at the vampire’s advances, “Leave it.”

“No.” the pureblood king unyieldingly said, adamant that his hunter should have some form of sustenance to deliver him from harm.

“Fuck.” The silver prefect cautiously stood up, his hand coming to grip his wounded shoulder and treaded around the sofa he was sitting on, not looking away from the insistent bastard.

“Zero.” Kaname almost snarled at the retreating hunter, striding sinisterly towards him with every step that the hunter put between them, his hands already working on the buttons of his rain drenched clothes. The soft squelch of his dripping coat hitting the marble floor seems to echo all around the massive room as the king proceeded to open his shirt.

For some reason, the hunter could feel the rapid, almost painful beating of his heart as Kaname continuously closed the distance between them, every detail of how his fingers unfasten his shirt seems to magnify in the silverette’s panicked gaze. He felt a chill that doesn’t have to do with his wet clothes nor the still cold room spread inside him from the pit of his stomach, either from fright or anticipation, he couldn’t tell.

Damn it, he’s never been scared of Kaname so what the hell is this? He froze altogether when he felt the back of his legs hit something solid hidden behind a massive cloth. He couldn’t turn his gaze away from the vampire stalking him as if entranced. And all too soon, the pureblood loomed over him, seemingly filling his senses with everything that he is, his drugging scent intoxicating him, his dominant aura sensuously caressing him all over and his irritatingly handsome face crowding his vision. He didn’t even realize that the sharp breaths he was trying to rein in are already leaving him in slightly audible rasps.

Kaname watched as his hunter glared at him in a beautiful mix of both dread and desire. He can’t help but smile a little wickedly. He’s sure that his silverette is not aware either of the becoming blush that spread across his pale cheeks or the red tint that morphs his lovely lilac eyes to passionate rubies like his at the moment from the need for his blood. He put both of his hands on the cloth-covered drawers behind the silver hunter, his slender arms caging him inside in a near embrace.

“While I appreciate your tenacity in normal circumstances, I’m afraid I cannot grant it justice in this matter. What are you scared of?” the king whispered dangerously low against the silverette’s left ear, not really trusting himself to let his lips near the alluring hunter’s enticing blood. “Is it me?”

Zero felt a delicious tingle go up and down his spine at the feel of the brunette’s beguiling voice next to his ear. He cursed, _God damn it! Not now!_ “Fuck you, Kaname. I’m not scared of you.” He gritted each word forcefully out since they’re like huge stones stuck in his throat. 

The king merely chuckled quietly, “My, only your body is brutally honest, Zero. It craves blood. Don’t fight it.” He turned to look the hunter squarely, pairs of flaming garnets meeting each other, one openly provocative and the other undeniably hungry. One of his hands went up to gently caress the silverette’s face. Zero, already too weak to flinch away or even retaliate, saw his impending surrender as he drowned into inviting burning red orbs. “I will take away your madness.” _So submit to me. Surrender._

The hand Zero was using to grip his injured right shoulder shot up to the hand caressing his face in a last attempt to struggle against the tempting desire that will guide him to his own personal abyss, wanting to free himself. But he knows the fight has left him already as the hand that forcefully clench the pureblood’s hand became nothing more but a clasp holding on to a scrap of bare sanity.

Luscious lips softly kissed silver strands as Kaname’s hand directed his prize against the hollow of his neck, impossibly elated at his hunter’s surrender. He smiled when he heard Zero whisper a curse for the last time before sinking slender incisors deep into soft flesh, the pale hand that was holding on to the pureblood’s hand now found purchase on the lapel of his open dress shirt. His eyes went half-mast as he fought against the low groan that threatened the confines of his lips. He tangled his hand amidst light silken strands, immersed at the pleasure and pain of letting his future mate indulge in his blood, also feeling the slow closure of the wound on his hunter’s shoulder.

Zero was lost. The heaven passing through his fangs to bear ambrosia to his burning throat was sinfully heady, stimulating him, re-animating every part of him. And it wasn’t enough. Even as the hunger for blood slowly subsides inside him, a different kind of greed awakens at the pit of his stomach, clawing at him with starved longing, dragging him far below that dark hole that seems to encase him completely. _Fuck._

Very slowly, Kaname felt sharp canines extricate itself from his flesh. He turned to look at the silver prefect, making him face him with his hand that is still planted against his silver hair, feeling the bite on his neck heal sluggishly. His bright red eyes was met with a pair of angry, irritated amethyst orbs which would have been convincing if not for the blush still painted over creamy skin and the rampant desire trying to stay hidden deep in those lavender hue. He just smiled at the face of his hunter’s animosity, wrestling with himself not to simply answer the equal yearning and need coursing through his veins since the time the hunter first fed from him.

“I wonder if this could still be considered a glare.” He chuckled mildly, choosing to ignore the slight growl rumbling over the silverette’s chest. “I’m glad to see that your wound already closed.”

The silverette tightened his balled fist that he didn’t even realize was clenching the shirt of the damned vampire. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “Go the fuck away already, Kaname.” He snarled as he made to push the man away from him with the same hand currently hanging on to him. He cursed again when the brunette didn’t even budge in the slightest.

“Stubborn, stubborn hunter.” The vampire king murmured low in his ear. It amazes him how his hunter continues to defy him even as the air around them becomes thick with pure longing and the need to claim and _touch_. “Why fight me, Zero? When I can give you everything you need?” he uttered as he so lightly caressed the multiple piercing his future mate has with his lips.

The silverette continued to struggle, unable to look straight into the vampire’s eyes and even more unable to look away. His very life, his sanity hanging on the balance. Feeling as if he’s denying his vey self by turning away from this man but he knows that he should. This bastard stands for everything he hates, so why—?

“I won’t…let you in…not when my senses…warns me about you, you bastard.” Zero hated how brokenly he tried to protest. But he can’t help it. He’s trembling from fighting the overwhelming desire to give himself up to the infuriating bastard. He’s so close. Kaname’s so close.

The pureblood then looked at him straight in the eyes, eyes like glorious flames. The small, quiet smile playing on those sensual lips are just short of dangerous, as if something Zero said just ensured his victory. The fingers still lost among silver strands tighten their hold on him as he drew his face closer, whispering, “Zero, Zero, do you know when alarms go off?” He stopped his descent when his lips are but a breath away from the silverette and Zero was hard put not to close the distance between them himself, undeniably cornered. And he can see where it will all lead but fuck, he can’t do anything. His body is screaming at him to let the vampire continue. “You know, don’t you?” Kaname continued, his low voice reverberated all over the hunter’s body, “It’s when security has already been breached.” He finished before claiming the hunter’s mouth with his. 

And Zero could only surrender.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kaname’s tongue entered the silky mouth of his hunter, claiming all the right to do so. His tongue finding the silverette’s with unerring precision, tangling it with his, tasting the delicious flavor that is just Zero. He ignored the taste of his own blood in favor of the pure essence of his lover. He moaned deeply when he felt the hunter reciprocate the kiss though with a hint of anger, felt the hand finding purchase at the back of his neck, violently pulling him closer.

_That’s right, hold on to me. And just me._

He explored the moist cavern made just for him, every corner of Zero that should be known to him alone, drinking the hunter’s unconscious moans. Delirious from the desire threatening to crush him alive, heady just from the fact that his mate is answering his claim, _succumbing_ to him.

He gently bit the hunter’s bottom lip then traced his tongue over the non-existent wound before breaking off the kiss, smiling at his silverette’s restrained protests. His lover really just can’t be honest. He pressed his lips against Zero’s temple as he circled both lean arms around his hunter’s narrow waist.

“Sshh.” He whispered low against silver strands as he lifted the hunter to arrange him on top of the chest of drawers that he was previously leaning on, settling himself between his thighs. Then he proceeded to attack his lover’s wet shirt almost fluidly, miraculously avoiding tearing down the buttons completely. His lips going back to their desired place against Zero’s lips, intoxicated when he heard his hunter try to repress a moan of satisfaction, the silverette’s hand hovering on the collar of his shirt, tugging it down his back unconsciously.

Kaname knows he’s uncharacteristically rash but he can no longer wait. This is his hunter. His heart. His soul. His very own. He must have Zero for himself or he’ll go insane. Nothing else matters besides claiming what is his. He’s unbearably hungry, a violent thirst that eclipses any he had experienced in the thousands of years of his existence. A hunger solely for this man who’s more beautiful than any he’d seen before. The craving and greed growing positively wild inside him urging him to just _take_.

He deepened the kiss, tasting more; tangling his tongue salaciously with Zero’s, drinking in the indecent pants that escaped his lover in his wet invasion, his own fierce pleasure hovering over them like a dark blanket, threatening his control.

Zero knows he’s gone crazy. Maybe the years of bloodlust finally succeeded in luring away his rationality. He knows it’s next to impossible that he’s here, shirtless, sharing a kiss with the vampire king in mindless abandon and reeling from the _gratification_ of it, with an erection painfully trying the boundaries of his pants. This crushing desire to have Kaname can’t be his. It just can’t. But no matter how many times he tries to put stress to it, it’s no use. The fucking savage beating of his heart as he frantically tries to get closer to the brunette melt the lies from his mind before he can even comprehend them. Screaming at him the realization that he already knew since long ago. He wants this man. Not just his blood or body. He wants everything; he craves for it with a desperation unlike the thirst that roasted him alive before. It’s always been fluttering underneath his skin. And now, it won’t take no for an answer. He yearns for Kaname and he must—will have him.

He stifled a growl when the irritating bastard broke the kiss once more only to have it turned to a quiet gasp when the pureblood started licking his left ear, playing with his piercing while his hand palmed his hard member through his wet pants sending jolts of fiery pleasure up and down his spine. His back arched, frantic for more but he clenched his jaw tightly to stop himself from crying out as he swung his head aside.

“Don’t.” the vampire whispered breathlessly as he used his other hand to direct the silver head’s attention back to him, his index and middle fingers beneath his chin while his thumb slipped in between soft lips, bruised from kissing, and in between previously clenched teeth to open his mouth and let out the harsh pants the hunter’s been keeping inside. “Let me hear everything, see everything. They’re all mine, Zero.” _And I’ll have them._

“Fuc—” the retort Zero was planning to grit out around the other’s thumb was broken as Kaname guided one of his hands to the king’s own rock solid erection. Fuck, Kaname’s hard. And that only made his own dick impossibly aroused, painfully pulsing in his constricting clothes.

And his breath came harsher than before. _Shit._

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me, Zero?” Kaname sounded as out of breath as he is against his ears and he could see the trails of sweat provocatively sliding down the pureblood’s pale skin, tempting him beyond reason. He wanted to touch him. And he must have unconsciously acted upon it when he heard the pureblood growl with pleasure as his pale hand eased up and down the fabric over his phallus in a not-so-gentle caress sending him a jolt of pure pleasure in return, seeing Kaname in pieces like him. He felt the brunette lick his ear once more before going back and replacing his thumb with his lips against Zero’s own for a forceful kiss that he can’t help returning.

Zero shivered uncontrollably as he felt unyielding hands slid the zipper of his pants down and, finally, sprung his arousal free. He didn’t realize neither the hum of satisfaction that rumbled low in his chest nor the hitch in his breath as he felt Kaname do the same for his own lower garments and soon, his hand brushed against the vampire’s rigid cock.

“Touch me.” The pureblood whispered erotically against his hunter’s mouth before devouring his lips once more, their kiss turning sloppy and carnal as pants erupted from them as Kaname took both of their hands to wrap it around the twin erections and began to stroke. The sensual touch sending him wave after wave of hedonistic pleasure, the lustful haze overwhelming all his senses. Zero could feel himself becoming undone but he can’t help but rock his hips faster and try to pull the seductive bastard closer than possible as the atmosphere around them became heavy with combined passion and desire, the air filled with both their steamy and indecent pants. He knows he must be flushed from head to toe but it’s impossible to turn away from this now. To turn away from him.

The vampire king’s velvet skin, hot and slick against him, seemed like renewed heaven as Kaname continued to guide both their hands up and down their hard members in salacious consonance, going faster and faster. Dribbles of pre-cum coming from both slits, encouraging the brisk dance of their hands together.

Kaname’s thumb gently circled his mushroom-topped erection, brushing the slit erotically before resuming its crazy strokes that drugged his mind and body.

“Zero…Zero…hah…Zero” the brunette kept chanting his name in a low tone between kisses accompanying his own sharp pants and the fervent desire evident in the king’s ragged voice is enough to make Zero come. The bastard will be the death of him. The hot pressure at the back of his stomach felt unbearably constrained, wanting to break free. He’s fucking close. So close.

Kaname let his mouth go in favor of violating his neck, his tongue too hot against his skin as it licks the slender length of the soft flesh, his heady smell of roses saturating him and he can no longer think straight. He knows the pureblood must be as wrecked and broken as he is. But when the pureblood spoke again, his ragged breath caressing his ears, his voice was rough and raw but clear and sure, “I love you, Zero.”

And that did it for him. He’s pretty sure his voice rent the air as he spilled viciously against both their hands, the thick glaze of his come coated his stomach, a proof of the mindless ecstasy that filled him. White mist blinded him as his body trembled slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. It barely registered to his senses how Kaname kiss him all over, easing him through his climax, holding him close as he fell. 

He slowly dropped from the unbelievable height of euphoria and back to his own skin. He slumped backwards, feeling weak and sticky as perspiration trails down all around his body. He’s still trying to catch his breath and his veins still felt hot beneath the surface.

When he started seeing in front of him again, he found the pureblood looking at him with gentle contentment. He’s provocatively disheveled and Zero hated how sultry he still managed to look, sweaty and out of breath as he is, his soft dark hair clinging to his damp forehead which is resting gently on top of his.

He belatedly realized that Kaname didn’t cum with him and he automatically looked down and sure enough, he’s still hard. The silverette felt his blush come anew with a vengeance. He didn’t realize just how big Kaname is and what the fuck should he say in this situation? He’s never been in anything like this before. I-it’s not as if he could suggest helping the pureblood finish up. _Fuck my entire life._

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re not through yet.” The unmistakable lurid voice of the pureblood king reached his ears and he felt his heart try to sprint out of his chest once more, his lavender eyes flying to the other’s red blood orbs.

“K-ka—” he stuttered incomprehensibly, completely unsure what he’s about to say. He unconsciously raised his hands, which were still dangerously close to the pureblood’s hard arousal, in an automatic defense in front of him but Kaname caught one of his hands effortlessly while the other landed on the vampire’s shoulder, trembling slightly.

“Shh.” the brunette cooed while gently holding his captured hand near his lips, his own hand, still wet with Zero’s release and his own pre-cum, smearing lustrous fluid around the hunter’s pale wrist. “I’ll take care of you.” He murmured in a soft, alluring tone without taking his eyes off his amethyst ones, his own going half-mast. And he proceeded to swipe his tongue very, very slowly around pale, lithe fingers lapping their combined essence off the silverette’s left hand, going in between his fingers, the inside of his palm and down the length of each narrow digit, from the base of his palm painfully slow up to the tip of his finger. Each wet trail robbing the prefect of his very breath. Passionate, glowing burgundies intent on darken, soft lavender. Every stroke of his tongue a proverbial nail to his coffin and Zero could have sworn his heart would stop beating any moment going by how overworked it was already, all of his blood rushing south at the merciless bastard’s ministrations.

Fuck.

He’s pretty sure even hormonal teenagers like him have a right to a refractory period, god damn it.

But it seems to have abandoned the prefect completely when Kaname completely swallowed his lover’s middle finger and _sucked_. Auburn eyes finally closed at this and a rumble of pleasure could be heard from Kaname as if he finally found the way to paradise as he continued to taste his hunter.

The silverette could feel every inch of the soft, moist heat that covered his finger as the pureblood indulged. Zero would violently deny whimpering later on.

Double fuck. His dick just got hard all over again. His mouth was wet and dry at the same time. His blood a river of fire scorching him alive. Damn this bastard.

Heavy lids opened a fraction over russet eyes and the king smirked at his mate’s aroused state, finally letting go of his violated finger in a languorous slide but continued to mouth the inside of his palm, “I’ll make it so your body will be unable to forget mine.” He then surged forward and claimed his hunter’s lips completely swallowing the other’s sharp intake of breath at his words. Invading and plundering deep, sparing with Zero’s tongue, depriving the hunter of air and sanity, already paving their way back to their own lascivious world, uncaring of anything but each other. Their fingers locking together in a tight grip, their only anchor – the only one they need.

The silverette tried to stifle a groan of pleasure and failed miserably, his body already trying to achieve that same height he only felt with the pureblood. His tongue stroking Kaname’s repeatedly, drinking him in the way his vampire does with him, losing himself completely.

Kaname, being the resourceful beast that he is, managed to pull down his pants along with his boxers with one hand. With a little more shuffling and a great deal of impatience from the brunette, he was finally able to take it off his legs with both his shoes and socks.

Kaname had to let his silverette’s hand go in order to put both of his underneath the pale hunter’s thighs, and Zero refused to admit gasping a little in embarrassment as the vampire lifted them up so his prefect can put both feet on the edge of the cloth-covered furniture, spreading him wide open in the process. Zero thought he’ll have a permanent blush what with all the activities that refuses to calm the surge underneath his skin and, instead, causes it to climb higher.

Zero wanted to cover himself up, all of a sudden, he felt too open and vulnerable and his past insecurities made itself known again. But Kaname’s smooth palms found their way to his wrists and halted his retreat. When light purplish orbs found auburn ones, there was a reflection of genuine reverence that cancels out any of this doubts.

“You’re perfect, Zero.” The low voice of the brunette was overcome with awe and adoration and Zero couldn’t look away, captured and hopelessly mesmerized. The pureblood placed a tender kiss on his fingers; his heavy lidded gaze filled with deference and obsession “So beautiful.” He then interlaced his fingers with Zero’s and placed their joined hands high above the hunter’s head, stretching the silver creature further under his greedy scrutiny, securing him undoubtedly. His other hand clasped the side of Zero’s neck. “And completely mine.” He finished with sultry certainty before devouring his lips once more, even more fierce and eager than before, wrestling a moan from the hunter.

The silverette wanted to retaliate, even just a fucking bit. The bastard is so sure of himself and practically painting him anew with colors of him but, damn, he knows he’s trapped. He can still try to reject this, but there’s no fight left in him to do so. Surrendering. He coveted the greedy vampire with everything that he is. No matter what he tried to say in retaliation, he knew already – as long as he got Kaname in the end, he doesn’t mind what hell he’ll fall to.

The fire between them blazed into a mind-blowing conflagration that consumed them both. Their kiss turned short of brutal, both unable to get enough of the other, tightening their hold, afraid of letting the other get away. The rigid grip of their intertwined hands increasing with bruising force. The growl of satisfaction from the pureblood exciting Zero like nothing else could. The silverette’s groan lost between hot tongues, their weeping cocks brushing one another with growing speed. This position is embarrassing as fuck and would surely give his back hell tomorrow but he can’t get himself to care what with the fire continuously burning through him.

The hunter’s other hand was lost among mahogany strands, seizing a fistful and pulling his pureblood close. And Kaname’s, still wet with cum, travelled down the length of his mate’s delicate body in a torturously slow pace, not wanting to miss any inch of his beautiful lover, leaving a trail of luscious wetness. He stopped, however to brush the tight stub of his hunter’s pink nipple, milking it to unbearable stiffness that had Zero keening low in his throat, before doing the same to the other one.

“Fuck.” The silverette gasped in between a kiss to which the pureblood chuckled breathlessly before resuming.

The messy cadence of their trust against each other as their stiff arousals beg for more friction while leaking continues dribbles of pre-cum desperately seeking new heights and Kaname knew he can wait no longer. His left hand moved lower, past his mate’s navel, brushing lightly down Zero’s straining erection to a taut sphere and he felt the sting of the hand gripping his hair in a merciless tug accompanied by an irritated moan from his hunter. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed his lips.

His fingers found their ultimate goal and soft pads began to gently massage the rim of his mate’s treasured opening and soon after pressing on inside the silky tight hole, slowly but continuously sinking his index finger, withdrawing a little before descending further until he’s all the way in, the cum coating his finger still easing the way in a little.

The air was filled with his almost inaudible moan, breaking the kiss completely, joined by the short muffled cries from the hunter, obvious discomfort had him clenching his jaw, and Kaname was quick to soothe him, giving him small kisses to distract him from the pain, going to his ear to nibble and lick, by now knowing his sensitive parts. The silverette relaxed somewhat but was still panting harshly, and the vampire murmured a soft apology against his ear as he withdrew his finger from the hunter only enough so he could also insert the second one inside, memorizing the sensation as inch by glorious inch surrounded some part of him.

Zero is all but openly cursing now, reigning short, coarse pants, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He wanted to shout from the torturous agony of the invasion on his most secretive part but his limited oxygen supply wouldn’t give his lungs the ability to do so. He’s aware of Kaname rubbing inside him, opening him up more. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The grasp he has on his vampire is surely starting to be hurtful as well but Kaname took it all as he whispered words of comfort to him. But despite the pain, the silverette didn’t have the mind to stop. He wanted proof. Proof that this is real. He might not admit it but he wants the pureblood’s marks on him as evidence that this bastard wanted him just as much as he wanted Kaname. And he must be crazy for thinking so but he chokes from the need to see it, to _feel_ it. And he would go through all circles of hell and back to get it.

He’s scorching hot, sweat soaked him all over and he felt fuller than he ever did, the burn of the pureblood’s plundering only intensified as he added a third finger to open him up for his entrance. He keened and decided to muffle his voice against their joined hands, belatedly embarrassed at the indecent sounds he’s been making since earlier. But the thought came flying out of his mind when Kaname’s fingers hit a place inside him that sent jolts of blazing white pleasure to his core, making him deaf to the loud mewl he just let out and the curling of his toes by the edge of the surface he’s on.

Kaname looked at him squarely with some surprise before red ruby orbs became impossibly darker with a hint of vicious triumph as the corner of his sinful lips turned up for a small sensual smile, “Is this the place?” he whispered with deceptive innocence as he began attacking his pleasure spot again and again, his soft moans going together with his lewd pants.

“Hah…f-fuck-argh-ing…hah…bas—fuck…hah—tard—ngh!” he struggled to articulate his insult between shameful pants and the vampire looked infinitely amused, not to mention, aroused. _Bastard!_

“I guess that is to say you’re ready.” The brunette breathed against his temple. His hot breath inflaming Zero more, he could no longer tell if the trail of sweat traveling down the length of his body is his or Kaname’s. He swears his eardrums are about to explode from the roaring sprint of his heartbeat and, he’s savagely satisfied to know, the…his vampire’s.

The king lost no time in taking out his fingers from the tight cavern and guiding his weeping cock to his hunter’s entrance, his patience rapidly disappearing as he felt the tender flesh of Zero around the tip of his hard member that he thrust inside in one smooth glide all the way to the hilt, the magnificent heat closing in on him divine, the soft and narrow tunnel taking in all of him like his very own paradise.

Long twin groans erupted from them both filled the room adding another healthy dose of lust in the huge space. And for but a second, he felt content before that infernal hunger came clawing at his guts to mark the hunter further as his own. He didn’t fight it. He once again claimed those pink lips as he withdrew until only the tip remains enclosed inside that captivating warmth before slamming back not-too-gently into his one and only, continuously hitting that precious spot inside the silverette. His other hand finding purchase on his mate’s pale hips, his tongue imitating his fierce invasion, consuming all of Zero, not just what he can give him. He wants to take everything.

When the brunette took his fingers out, Zero felt bereft for a moment but that instantly changed when the vampire immediately positioned himself between his legs and Kaname’s show of restraint dissipated to oblivion and he immediately filled him to bursting causing him to cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The fucking asshole is ruthless. The unhurried withdrawal to the vicious thrust wrecking him completely, unable to come up with any useful cognitive thought. All his senses centers on is this beast in his arms. The thought of him, the two of them together. The feel of Kaname inside him. The scent of him, like a heady bouquet of roses. The taste of him, as their lips and tongues melded in hedonistic union. Even the fucking moans from low in his mate’s throat that just sets him further on edge. His groans as Kaname’s erection relentlessly hit his prostate is fortunately trapped between their lips. He tried to rein in the rocking of his own hips to meet every thrust as the vampire’s unyielding hand anchored by the hips. _Fuck._

He felt the tears that gathered from the pain earlier finally come down across his cheeks from pleasure. He felt himself being engulfed to something he can never back away from.

He felt himself close to the peak. Climbing higher and higher. The atmosphere in the massive room going wild as the burn of their joining morphed into intolerable desire that is just as unbearable as the pain before. He wanted to assuage it. The need to see them fall together overflowing from him.

The brunette momentarily broke the searing kiss and rested his forehead against the prefect, while slowing the torturous ministrations on the hunter _._ “Call my name, Zero.” The sultry voice permeated his ears, the erotic tone sending him further on edge.

The point of their joining as Kaname remains fully sheathed throbbed with unfulfilled urgency but the words he wished to hurl at the pureblood at his embarrassing request got stuck in his throat with the gaze those glowing sienna eyes directed at him. It was completely unlike the guarded look the vampire usually possesses. Now, the silverette finally understands why they say that the eyes are the window to a person’s soul. For, now, he’s seeing through Kaname. The pureblood is letting him glimpse at all of him. The feelings swimming through wine red eyes are so unmistakable and genuine that Zero felt caught. So many unspeakable secrets. Hidden weaknesses. Overpowering obsession. Concealed gentleness and…is it really? Overflowing affection, no, not just that.

Love. Didn’t he say it already?

It took his breath away.

Streams of sweat glittered lightly through the light from the open fire, wet strands of longish dark brown hair fanned his face as the pureblood slightly bowed his dark head towards him, nuzzling their foreheads closer together, lowering creamy white lids a little, proud and elegant brows relaxed, a small serene smile hovering on luscious lips. And Zero was hypnotized.

“Isn’t ’Bastard’ good enough for you?” He whispered back in a mocking tease, trying to cover up his fascination, picking up pieces of his shredded sarcastic façade.

The reverberating answering chuckle that shook the brunette’s body in small waves is not advantageous to his current position; he felt the heat that they temporarily abandoned pick up from where they let off. His breath hitched a notch.

“Perhaps, we can make an exception for tonight,” the persuasion hummed torrid breath to his overly sensitized ear followed by a wet tongue, “after all, it’s not every day that I have you in arms like this,” And, as though to give stress, he nudged himself deeper, impaling further, pressing intimately against Zero’s prostate together with one libidinous glide over his drenched erection sending shocks of pure pleasure up his spine. “though, I’ll be happy to change that.”

Did he mention that the bastard is a shameless pervert? 

“Greedy…ngh…hah…bastard.” The hunter panted, pulling at his hair in retaliation. Adding more insults in his mind that he can’t articulate smoothly with his mouth.

“Please?” the heavy and low voice of the vampire king like sweet seduction itself continued to coax like a child, “I need to hear it from you. Now.”

Damn annoying pureblood. He’ll just strangle him later.

He turned the infuriating bastard to him with the hand still clutching dark brown hair, “I’ll get you for this…Kaname.” he whispered.

When Kaname heard his name slip pass those exquisite lips, trembling slightly, tone brimming with thinly concealed desire, that strange and gentle elation he always felt when his mate calls for him flooded from within him. He never thought he could be this satisfied just having this silver creature acknowledge him. He doesn’t think he ever truly lived until he met him. And he knows it to be true.

“Zero.” He uttered with soft reverence, his lips flowing back to his silverette’s with ease, starting with a gentleness that steadily grows into a raging storm that surpassed what they had before, again making both of them unable to gasp for much needed oxygen as their bodies rocked together in splendid cadence. He can’t get enough of how his mate’s moist cavern tightens around him even more every time he hits that special spot inside him, how every languid withdrawal makes Zero squirm in light protests trying to keep him in, making him plunge forcefully back, the heat surrounding him everything he imagined it to be, like it was made for him. And Zero was made for him. He is Kaname’s since that first bite. His reality. His salvation. His clarity. His heart.

And nothing beats the muffled and strangled call of his name by his hunter, the repeated murmur of his name from the multiple attacks on his consciousness as he taste every part of his mouth, spar with his tongue and the ceaseless tug at his sopping cock as he times it with his every shove back into his sublime heat wrecking him completely.

“Ngh…fuck! Ahh…F…faster…ngh….ka-hah…name.” his mate incoherently gasped the words through lips he’s fighting to keep shut as he pulled him closer and if he hadn’t lost his constraint yet, this most certainly did it for Kaname. The careless hold he now had over his own control completely slipped his fingers as he unleashed his aura everywhere, simultaneously breaking all the windows in the room, letting in the cold night air that did nothing to lessen the intense heat of their fusion.

The vampire king put one knee on top of the hard surface, beneath one pale thigh, spreading Zero wider open who in turn clenched his teeth to stop the obscene mewl that threatened to escape him as the added leverage gave more depth and force to each thrust of the unrelenting brunette, his long legs wrapping around Kaname’s waist unconsciously to keep him from going away from where he wants him. The continuous hard thud of the innocent counter they’re leaning on as it hits the wall repeatedly was ignored by them both. And Kaname buried himself deep into that fascinating heat again and again and again, faster and faster still.

_Zero._

They won’t last long.

Their names falling from each other’s lips, as if it would deliver them from this cyclone of decadent wanting though, in truth, just hastens their own climax, unable to continue the messy joining of their tongues as the blinding completion flutter painfully near. Their breaths mingling as their sensual chant devastated them further.

Zero feels strongly the suffocating limitation of his own skin as his release practically tries to wrestle itself out of him. The coiled snake trapped in his belly impatient for freedom. The damn vampire calling his name isn’t helping him keep his head. The mad race in his chest a serious hint how much his heart’s trying to run to Kaname. And after one more brush of the hard cock at his prostate sending an exquisite shock to his core, the silverette was gently pushed over the edge, falling headlong and spilling all over his stomach, his own grip on the hand above his head and among rich strands gave a final squeeze as he quiver from the intense spasm, groaning his vampire’s name, white haze overtaking his vision. 

When wave after wave of his hunter’s delicious climax hit him as his tight heat firmly held on to every part of him, Kaname knew he couldn’t hold on anymore. He was thrown off the final precipice and his body was rattled by his violent orgasm, an inconceivable amount of pleasure became him.

“hah…Zero...” The brunette moaned breathlessly as he filled his mate with his seed, spilling deep inside him.

It was several minutes before either of them could make heads or tails of their surrounding, sweaty and out of breath as they are. When Zero’s mind cleared, it would be to the disheveled image of the pureblood vampire, basking in an afterglow of their love-making, still completely buried inside him, his hot seed within him. He would have blushed if he just didn’t have an earth-shattering completion, though he knows he must be as red as a tomato everywhere.

He tried to calm his heart somewhat. So this is it, huh. He’s now irrevocably trapped by the same bastard he was trying to run from for the past few months, and whom he tried to kill on several occasions for the past few years. Talk about a freaking history.

But he can’t find an ounce of regret or doubt as he let himself be submerged in everything that is Kaname.

A nip on his ear suggested the most annoying vampire’s demand for his attention.

“Is your body okay, Zero?” gentle concern saturated the tone of the brunette against his ear. Delicate lips then began nuzzling his neck, sucking at tender flesh. Fuck, there goes his attempt to calm his heart.

He said it already to himself a couple of times before but it’s never been truer than at this moment. Yeah, he’s dead.

_Stupid heart._

But damn if he will own up to it.

“I’m fine.” He tried to infuse heat and sarcasm in his voice, he won’t let the bastard have the final card. “But you could get the fuck off—”

“Good, since we’re not finished yet.” Zero could almost see the quiet smirk painting the voracious bastard’s face and his tone sent an uncontrollable thrill to his core as Kaname’s fingers guide the course to their own brand of abandoned world of swirling wild lust and passion causing his blood to ignite inside his veins again.

Shit, what happened to gentle concern?

“Bastard.” He heard himself growl and only got a soft chuckle in return that caused his heart to go on another overdrive.

He needs a tight hold on that last card.

Hopefully, he’ll last.

Hopefully.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The luxurious dorm for the Night class is now abuzz with its students finally starting their day leisurely late due to it being a rest day. And since the Moon Dorm President explicitly forbade anyone from going home to visit their families at this time, the nobles have very limited way of entertaining themselves. While most of the aristocrats decided to keep to their rooms to do one activity or another, one particular vampire finds himself in the comfort of the Moon Dorm’s cozy common room while in the company of their little guests. The inviting fire that was made due to the extremely cold wind brought by the recent storm rendered it the ideal place to relax in while contemplating the fate of his cousin with the eight children with him. They have the extravagant room to themselves save for the blond cousin in question who’s sitting on a window seat while blue eyes gaze at the now dark, cloudless skies.

“Er, I think something happened…between him and Ichiru-kun, I mean.” One Akatsuki kain started as he gratefully accepted the cup of tea handed by the rather preoccupied silver princess herself before Hime stationed herself in one corner of the room with her tarot cards, a cup of tea and a slice of cake. They are infront of the fire and gathered around a long coffee table full of snacks which would normally be too early for him if not for the fact that he’s been up for hours already. The eldest of the triplet’s in the middle of demolishing his second plate of egg pie while Hiro just helped himself with some waffles while poking a somnolent-looking Shinobu to keep him from falling asleep with a fork of custard cake half-way to his mouth. Tsuki-hime was just offering a wet towel to her blond cousin who’s covered with soot and animal hair which was loftily accepted by Ichi. The copper-haired vampire also got Itsuki on his shoulders. He long gave up in taking down the toddler cause he’s just going to find away to station himself where he wants anyway. He’s suspicious about the inviting snacks on the table but when he asked if they already had a proper dinner he was answered by a smiling Hiro that everything’s just fine. He decided to just report that bit to the King once he’s back.

Several pairs of eyes currently found him at his one sentence and Ichiro’s expression immediately jumped from solemn contemplation with an experiment he’s having to one of absolute horror at his remark, the dark dust still marring his forehead accentuating the change in expressions.

“Ehh?!” loudly exclaimed Ichi in distress as he jumped onto his feet, “Why? Did daddy see otouchan talking with one of his exes? Or someone approached him and was too friendly? Or because daddy was surrounded by a lot of women? Or because otouchan found and hid the vault daddy keep? Or—”

“Calm down, Ichi!” called out Hiro in a placating manner as he pulled the little blond imp back into the carpeted floor, taking the forgotten wet towel from the little genius’ hands and proceeded to lightly smother Ichiro with it to clean his face, “Let uncle explain.”

_That vault still exist in the future?_ Kain thought wryly as the specially made vault his cousin keeps in their room that contains an album full of the younger silver prefect’s stolen pictures together with other trinkets that would definitely prove how much of a stalker one Aidou Hanabusa is came to mind. He cleared his throat however and said instead, “Well, I haven’t seen them argue, actually. But something must have happened. I mean, look,” he explained patiently as he turned his head to the direction of his brooding golden-haired cousin by the window, one hand automatically coming up to cradle the toddler who’s got a firm hold on his hair, “Would you normally talk to yourself like that?”

His cousin would normally talk to him about worries (and praises) he has regarding the younger prefect, whether he wants to hear them or not. The last time his cousin kept a severe aura and was left alone, Hanabusa managed to anonymously and seriously threaten a doctor who apparently refused to look into Ichiru’s medical state after one of the silverette’s attack. He doesn’t want a repeat of that in case his young relative do manage to actually kill someone this time.

Four pairs of burgundy eyes and one pair of cerulean orbs followed his lead before settling once again in front of their plate, the two elder brunettes looked a little thoughtful but Kain was surprised to see his cousin’s eldest to be unperturbed.

“Oh, daddy doesn’t seem depressed and I talk to myself a lot, too.” Ichi said, relieved, as he slathered red bean paste all over his apple pie before adding two cherries and caramel syrup on top, appearing happy at the result. “So that’s normal.” _Maybe I’ll give daddy half of this._

“You do?” orange eyes appeared doubtful that such a thing can be considered in anyway ‘normal’ especially in relation to father and son.

“Yes, uncle.” replied the golden boy boisterously as he beat a hand against his chest, “I talk to myself whenever I need excellent advice!”

“I suppose that’s how you decided on the _wonderful idea_ of getting your carnivorous, slime-spewing, innocent-looking horse into the Belmont Stakes without anyone’s knowledge seven years ago.” deadpan Hiro with a very Zero-ish baleful look on his face.

Before Kain managed to stare and ask questions, Sato politely raised his right hand in order to impede the new subject and get back on track, “Long story, uncle. And dangerous, mind.”

“It was interesting.” volunteered Shino, yawning before finally getting the piece of cake into his mouth.

“It was funny.” piped in Tsuki-hime, giggling as she offered a slice of coffee crumble cake to Kain.

Ichiro seems unaffected by the reminder and was in the process of defending his decision when Hanabusa interjected just behind his cousin and they all jumped at his somber tone, “I’m not depressed but I’m worried, my Ichiru seems to be all worked up lately.”

“Uwah, Hana, you were listening?” Kain exclaimed, wheeling around to look follow the voice behind him.

The blond then took hold of his youngest son who freely let go of Kain’s soft hair before plopping into a free armchair near the carefree group. “As if I can’t, your hearing is dull compared to mine, Kat.”

Kain rolled his eyes, telling himself that he can give him a knock on the head later, “And? What about Ichiru-kun? I haven’t noticed anything really different about him.”

“Are you blind?!” disbelievingly countered Hanabusa with a burst of energy, sitting up straighter, “You should know it from the way his eyes don’t sparkle as much! The tone of his voice just carries that hint of sadness and he’s being very careful about what he should say! My Ichiru is always free in expressing himself whenever he could! And did you see how often his shoulders are slump just a degree lower these days?! And he only put two scoops of red bean paste on top of his vanilla ice cream the last time I saw him eat dessert in the headmaster’s house! Instead of the usual four!”

At these details, the young blond boy again jumped to his feet with a gasp, both hands flailing in panic, “Something is really wrong with otouchan!”

“I knew it! We should already marry!” vehemently decided Hanabusa as he, too, stood cradling darling silver Itsuki and was about to step towards the door with an overzealous son at his heels.

The stunned party managed to regain their bearings at this sudden turn of events and immediately stopped the trio from leaving.

“Calm down, uncle! Shino, Tsuki-hime, stop Ichi at all cost!” Sato cried out as he managed to catch up to the vampire and wrapped his arms around his waist to halt him.

“Don’t be stupid, Hana! Who the heck would propose out of the blue, in the middle of the night?!” all but roared Kain in a frenzy as he got a hold of the blond from behind and began pulling him back.

“A man perfectly in love, that’s what!” yelled the noble while struggling, careful of the toddler in his arms who seems to be confused by the sudden chaos but has yet to cry.

“A stupid man in love, you mean.” exasperatedly returned the taller aristocrat as he deposited his cousin back to the armchair, “In any case, settle down!” He watched as the Kuran’s youngest twins brought back a whining hellion whose golden stresses are swaying from side to side as he protested against the injustice of being denied.

“Otouchan needs me! You think it’s a good idea to repress this handsome genius!” he bellowed childishly, his captors’ apologies drowned by his voice, “There will be consequences!”

“Yes, yes, sorry Ichi.” easily returned Hiro who replaced his younger sister in restraining one swinging arm, looking over his shoulder to check on his twin sister in one corner of the room and saw Hime still anxiously absorbed with her cards and sighed in both resignation and relief. “You be quiet now or do you want Hime to lose it? She’ll transport your choco-curry pancakes into the middle of Sahara for a year if you don’t behave.” He warned which caused the little imp to pale and look towards the direction of the silver-haired princess. She did it before when he accidentally unleashed his own brand of pixies that, unfortunately, pushed her from the edge of the Angel Falls when they were in Venezuela for vacation about a decade ago. The memory of being without his favorite snack for a year promptly calmed him down. By the time they sat back down, Sato can be heard persuading the blond vampire from getting the already prepared family registry document from his room.

“Will it be okay with uncle Hana if uncle Ichi doesn’t get to face his feelings properly and is just forced to go with the flow?” rationally voiced out the heir of the pureblood King, eyeing him calmly if not kindly.

Hanabusa let out a deep sigh in defeat, “…No.” he finally answered as he buried his lips against his cute son’s silver hair.

Tsuki-hime then walked near them with a sweet compassionate smile, “Onee-chama said that being determinedly and sincerely told ‘I like you’ is…nice. Better that, right uncle?” She finished while giving a pat on his knee.

The noble slightly grumbled at the back of his throat. Of course he wants that! He’s been dreaming of nothing else but Ichiru anwering his feelings with the same kind of certainty. But he’s only just a man as well and he’s been waiting for it for a while already!

“Do you think he hates me currently?” he voice out after a few minutes, at last admitting to the niggling fear he’s always had. He distracted himself a little by tickling the baby in his arms and the bright peal of laughter from Itsuki made him smile before his pout resurfaced as he once again faced his audience.

Hiro scratched his head, trying not to appear too sheepish, “Well, let’s say that uncle Ichiru does at this time, would uncle Hana give up?”

“No.” the older man immediately answered with a slight scowl on his face while his son mightily protested at the mere idea of his otouchan hating his daddy (“ _Do you think I would turn out to be THIS good if they didn’t like each other?!”_ ).

“See?” casually returned Hiro, lightly ignoring his cousin.

“Courting.” suddenly cut in Shino in a quiet tone and then looked at his uncle without offering further explanation but he was understood by his eldest brother.

“Ah, of course. I agree. Uncle needs to make an attempt to court Ichi-jii. Courtship is where you’re trying to get them to like you, anyway.” he supplied, grateful for the idea, “Now, how to go about this?”

At this question, the previously sulking Ichi flared up with renewed energy, “I have this amazing idea but don’t be too amazed!” he declared confidently and soft lips smiled hugely at his wonderful scheme, “Let’s have a hot-air balloon and—

“Rejected.” Sato and Hiro chorused firmly at the same time.

“EH! Why?! It’s my idea!” he stressed not quite believing that he’s getting this, _which should give it a good pass already_.

“A few words in and it already sounded ridiculous.” Sato reasoned evenly and Kain internally agreed but remained silent for the sake of his nephew.

“We need a woman’s input.” The copper-haired teen added to change the subject, giving his cousin a side-eye and quaking inside at the serious look of contemplation from the blond who seems to be ready to include something extravagant like a hot-air balloon into whatever hare-brained courting scheme he’s trying to come up with. _No, anything but that._

“Hime’s no good at this time, Shino.” Hiro who gently shook his head at his younger brother who was pointing at their silver princess, “in the state she’s in she’d suggest a search party or camping out tonight would be a good idea.”

“Well, Ruka’s the same,” Kain added as he remembered the state they found her in earlier at the teacher’s lounge and was suddenly torn between amusement and worry. _I’m sure that expression is something she won’t ever show Kaname-sama._

“Hmm,” the heir to the Kuran line was still fleeting through options and ideas they might try when his burgundy eyes fell on his golden-haired cousin who busied himself with listing down some date plans in a pad paper and a sudden thought made him frown a bit, “Do you think this situation will ever lead to that, Ichi?” he voiced out, his mind’s track going a bit off topic.

“What’s that?” Ichi murmured distractedly as he added details in his proposal that may or may not include some elephant rides in Kyoto, private planes and an accidental trip to Sima Humboldt. He spared a glance to find intent sienna eyes.

“That thing around your neck.” Sato pressed, pointing once at the leather cord hanging from one pale neck.

This caught Kain’s attention from his pursuit of normal ideas about courting that won’t go beyond flowers, chocolates and sappy messages, “What is it?” he asked while eyeing the wooden vial on the necklace his niece took from the folds of his clothes.

Hiro answered this for the young vampire since Ichi is already listing down the necessary equipments and materials needed for his proposition, “Well, it’s from Uncle Hana in the future, he instructed Ichi to take care of it. Said he’ll know when to use it.” _A miracle that Ichi actually listened and never tampered with it._

The russet-haired vampire blinked at it for a few seconds before adding hesitatingly, “It’s not…a love potion is it?” while most drugs don’t work on vampires, well-made potions do, the effects can be minimal or substantial, and one would certainly work on a vampire hunter.

Hanabusa chocked at this, “It’s scary how entirely probable that is, Kat.” He quavered before shaking his head resolutely, _No, no, no, his Ichiru will love him genuinely!_

Any further comments halted when the door of the room opened to grant access to one female blond who also seemed preoccupied and one can tell that she herself didn’t really enter the room by design. When Kain saw her, he immediately tried to solicit some help, determined that his cousin won’t end with another ridiculous idea on how to woo the young silver prefect.

“Ah, Toya! Where have you been?” he started as Hanabusa reminded very quietly to his youngest son to change his hair color from silver to gold while quietly eyeing the necklace that Ichi hid inside his clothes once more with Hiro skillfully taking his sheet of paper by stealth for inspection before sighing at what’s written, “Can we ask you for some tips?”

One Rima Toya merely frowned slightly while facing them and instead of replying to the request, she instead said a bit worriedly, “I sent Shiki away.”

Dark and light orbs with varying degree of contemplation at her look and tone went to her.

“Eh? No one was supposed to go out of the Academy according to Kaname-sama. Was it for his job?” interjected Hanabusa, the dark wooden bottle flew from his mind as his mind began to ponder if this is in anyway related to something more serious. Something feels odd here.

The usually stoic beauty’s uncommon worried countenance didn’t abate as she slowly wrapped her arms around her lightly, “It’s the Council. He was sent an escort and was forced to obey the summons. He told me to tell Kaname-sama.” she explained in her quiet voice, feeling cold and concerned for some reason.

Kain rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, feeling exhausted, his mind is already refusing to cooperate what with the things that they have to consider and ignore, “Ichijo-san isn’t here, too. You should have told…no, never mind, if the Council forced it…”

“We’ll tell Kaname-sama once he’s arrived.” said Hanabusa, still trying to find a possible link, Why Shiki? “Ichijo-san, too, once he’s back from wherever.”

Kain reclined on his seat and stared at the ceiling for a while before straightening again and looking at the children, aware of what dangers they may face if they are exposed to anyone aside from those in the Academy, “Should you all go to sleep? I have a feeling we’re going to need all the rest we can get soon.”

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A pair of feet stilled in mid-stride for about the nth turn about in the room and a slender figure took on a relaxed stance as the glint of glasses flashed before hazel eyes, “Oh, I suppose, Yuuki-chan already managed to fall asleep.” announced the headmaster of Cross Academy with a pleasant smile as he faced his youngest adopted son, “Our guest already departed.” He finished in a light-hearted tone as though he just didn’t spend the last hour pacing to and fro, with Ichiru jumping to stop him twice when the blond seems to be on the verge of disturbing his daughter and her visitor who were in her bedroom upstairs.

Ichiru knew that their guardian is not really afraid of their _guest_ as a vampire but as a man, evident from the sauce pan he’s got on hand instead of his sword. _Oh well, I’d be surprised if he’s not worried. It’s him, after all_. The young silverette yawned as he made himself snuggle further on the sofa. He’d like to sleep soon but he wanted to make sure that the golden-haired ex-vampire hunter won’t do anything stupid. He’s anxious about Yuuki’s state as well, but he knows his adopted-sister to be strong in spirit. Not to mention, it seems that she found herself a new inspiration. Maybe he should take a closer look at the two. He’s got to admit that he didn’t notice anything different with them until just earlier when an unusually somber-looking Takuma-senpai showed up gently cradling the shivering brunette with unmistakable affection in his green eyes as he looked at the female prefect.

“And I see Zero-kun is still not home.” Kaien continued, resuming his steps though a little bit slower this time, “Doesn’t seem like Kaname-kun is either based on what Sato-kun told me earlier when I called the dorms. Poor Hime-chan, seems like she’s very worried. Maybe I can visit her. What are those fathers of hers doing, worrying her.”

“Chairman, stay out of the Moon Dorms.” Cut off Ichiru with mild warning as he put his hands behind his head and remembering the number of times they had to prise the chairman off the children to make him do his work properly, “We don’t need you canoodling with the children and even helping Ichi in taking Cerberus for a walk—”

A sudden loud gasp from the golden-haired man who had the nerve to ignore him had Ichiru jumping in surprise, “Ichiru-kun! Do you think…?!” wide hazel orbs found agitated lilac ones and Ichiru waited for the chairman to finish, remembering the threat they are all under, his heartbeat nastily accelerating at the thought of the Association getting to his older brother. He was about to stand up and get his coat and katana when the school headmaster, who was blushing somewhat and quite incapable of continuing the explanation took the box of condoms from his cardigan’s pocket, showcasing it, and said instead, “I forgot to give this to him! Do you think it’s too late?!”

The monstrous difference in his expectation of his guardian’s true meaning made the younger man speechless before his cheeks heated with both embarrassment and ire, “Shut the fuck up, Chairman!” _And don’t carry that thing with you everywhere, you shameless headmaster!_

Red-faced and mortified at having people relate the guy to him at all, the silverette stood up and headed for the door. The blond was just behind him, brandishing the small box with much fatherly concern.

“But Ichirun!” whined Kaien before he felt his cellphone vibrate and the room was filled by a vibrant ring tone that he only activates when he’s in the school premises, “Wait, I have a call. Ah yes, Toga-chan! What is it?” the delight of receiving a call from his closest friend was replaced with trepidation when he heard what the brusque voice on the other line had to report.

“Eh?”

The silver-haired teen who stopped on the act of leaving saw the headmaster’s countenance change from flushed excitement to serious dread that made Ichiru recall that their times of peace are greatly numbered.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm officially dead. (*￣ii￣) I shall go and proceed to packing for a very long journey to the far and wide! ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘ But kyaa~! kyaa~! that was embarrassing! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε" "(/*'-'*)/ Who ever said that this would be explicit?! I salute the other writers with very well-written lemons! (￣^￣)ゞ I love, love, love reading them but for the life of me, writing one just about drained me of everything! (*´∀`*) XD
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this though. ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) I'm afraid I'm still back with my 2 months interval with the update. (シ. .)シ But I'll keep it steady!
> 
> Hope to see you all again for the next chapter! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Ja mate ne~!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, wordy, I know. Me and unnecessary details. We're married, you know. 」(￣▽￣」)
> 
> I asked my twin sister (Meguminiwa) if I can borrow her 'Chichiue' and 'Otou(-sama)' to address Kaname and Zero respectively. It really just fits, doesn't it?
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome! ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ


End file.
